


Fate and Destiny

by WinterRaineeDay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 110,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaineeDay/pseuds/WinterRaineeDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then, let's make a promise that only I can sing your songs." That was the forgotten promise after the incident that erased his entire memories of her and everything else. They were torn apart. </p><p>As time goes by, his memories began returning bit by bit after they both bumped into one another. The one who appears in his dreams were none other than the mysterious genius musician who's hidden behind the renowned stage name, HEAVEN. The only string of fate that connected them both was the beautiful sound of her melodies as it resonates in their lives.</p><p>Can he, who was a written fate laid out for him, escape from it? <br/>Can she stay strong while facing the challenges of life as her destiny awaits for her? </p><p>Will they be able to fight their Fate and Destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yandere04](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yandere04).



> This is an Akashi Seijurou x Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya fanfiction :)

 

It was during the winter of his final year in high school when he first met her. Everything began from that very first encounter. Akashi Seijuro, the vocalist and leader of the Generation of Miracles, a renown teen band that lately made its way into the music industry, decided to leave the party that was celebrating the band's first debut that has been dragging on till late evening.

He couldn't think of any other place where people would find him, so he went back to the school. He doubt there would be anyone at that hour in the late evening, he made his way around the school blocks, and then towards the music room; his favorite hiding place whenever he wants to take a rest from all the stress of the world.

He sighed inwardly as he shifted his guitar bag that slings over his shoulder. His frowned at the name of the incoming caller on his phone, he immediately turned his phone off as he stuffed it into his jeans pocket.

He was mentally and physically exhausted from all the pressures he has been enduring these past few years ever since his father has named him as the heir of the Akashi Corp., he has not once took any break from it. He was only a mere 17 year old teen and yet he has been juggling three things in his daily life. His training in his father's company, his band practices and performances, and lastly, his studies. It was hard but he has to keep his perfect image as the school's top student while living up his father's expectations. That was to be expected since he is the only child his parents have. An Akashi will never be at the bottom pit of the society. However, right now, he just wants a break from the world and have a long nap without anyone bothering him.

He leaned his guitar bag against the wall before sliding down against the cold wall as his rear fell onto the cold floor, not that he minded anyway, since he was wearing a thick coat. It was warm enough to keep him from freezing to death. He lets out a sigh, he would never do so in front of others but today, he was far too exhausted as he rested his head against the wall.

The quiet and peaceful surroundings of the nights was lulling him to sleep. He has forgotten how long it has been ever since he felt so peaceful and without any thoughts of reaching everyone's expectations filling his mind up. His eyelids flutter to shut close before completely dozing off on the cold concrete floor.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he has been asleep when he was woken up by a melodious sound of the grand piano in the second music room, right next to the room he was in. He was sure that no one would be in the school at this hour. He then noticed a soft blue fabric wrapped around his shoulder.

"A muffler…?" He doesn't remember having this around his shoulder earlier nor owning such muffler. However, the warm muffler made him change his mind on standing up to check the second music room. Instead, he sat there, listening to the beautiful tune.

It was a mystery to him; he never heard such beautiful tune ever since he entered the music department when he first started schooling. He has always kept up with the music department's students' progress; however none of them ever made a good impression in his eyes. Nonetheless, his mind was too tired to think more as the soft melody lulled him to sleep like a gentle lullaby as he drowned in the unknown warm muffler. It was soothing yet so relaxing.

He fell asleep completely.

* * *

The sliding door of the first music room slides open quietly, just wide enough to fit in the small frame. She hesitated to enter, but when she noticed the blue muffler that she has wrapped around the teen who has fallen asleep on the freezing floor slipped down from his shoulder, she gently wrapped it around him once again. She smiled at how the vocalist seeks for warmth in her muffler.

His calm expression was far different from the façade he always puts whenever he's around people. It saddens her at how much the vocalist struggles to keep his façade up.

There was one time when everyone has gone home for the day except for a certain vocalist that refused to stop practicing until he got the right tune for his part, he lost his voice after the intense practices he has been doing. Sometimes, when he fallen sick, he will still attend school and practices despite the red flushed face and messy locks. He would never stop loving music that has brought him bits of life into his pressured life. She knew how much everyone around Akashi Seijuro was expecting from him. He has always reached everyone's expectations, but how long can Akashi hold on to himself before he completely shuts down?

Without knowing what she was doing, she planted a soft gentle kiss onto his forehead.

Please tell me…how can you be so strong, Akashi?

She cupped his cheeks before standing up and left the first music room, leaving Akashi to his needed rests.

* * *

Akashi could feel a soft yet warm touch on his forehead, but he was too exhausted that his eyelids refused to open. Someone touched his cheeks, it felt so warm. Much warmer than anything else he felt before, but the warm touch suddenly disappeared.

I want to feel more of it.

With a losing battle between consciousness, he managed to crack an eye open. It was blurry, but the last thing he could see before the small figure quietly closed the door of the music room, was short blue locks that fall beautifully on the figure's shoulder. His sight darkened as he fell asleep for the second time that evening.

How can someone be so warm...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter   
> Silver Sky - Nano  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8dSUnDa8Fg

 

Up until graduation day, he never succeeded in finding the owner of the blue muffler that has kept him warm on that snowy night. Never in his life has he found such sincerity in anyone's touch; all he can remember from that evening was a vivid beautiful soft blue locks. He came to a conclusion that the pianist who was playing the grand piano in the second music room could be the very same person who has given up her muffler for him.

He even went as far as hacking into the students' profiles in the school locked database to find a certain female student with shoulder length blue locks, but even after all that work, it all came to nothing. No such student ever attended Teiko Private High School.

He wasn't sure of himself why he went as far as this to find the owner of the muffler. But maybe because…the only person that ever made him crave for such gentle touch was the person who owns the muffler.

.

.

Was it love?

.

.

He chuckled lightly at his silly thoughts as his hetero orbs focused on the white board at the front while the lecturer explained the subject for the morning class they were having. He fiddled with his blue pen in his fingers while resting his chin on his left palm.

.

.

Impossible, no one would be brave enough to approach him. He was sure to make sure that he doesn't get close to anyone all these years. So, who is she…?

.

.

 

He sighed inwardly as the class finally ended for the day. Even his classmates kept a distance from him. Each time they spoke to him for an assignment, they would stutter. Not because he's the well-known Akashi Seijuro of the Generation of Miracles, a band that made a hit in the top 3 music charts after its first debut when they were in high school. But it was because he is the heir of the Akashi Corporation, a massive company that has business in hotels all around the globe.

It was to be expected. Here he is, attending a local university which commonly attended by lower classes of the society, Tokyo University of Arts. He never minded the society classes; to him, everyone is equal. His father once questioned him on his motives on attending such common university instead of studying abroad where he can easily be accepted into one of New York's prestigious universities. He couldn't remember what was his excuse for attending Tokyo University of Arts instead of attending taking business studies in New York University.

Apart from having countless offers from universities, local and abroad, his band is also popular all over the globe. He wouldn't even need to continue studying since he has a stable contract with several entertainment agencies. He would have done so if his father has not put so much pressure and expectations on him. Of course studying is important to be a better person in later life, but sometimes, he's bored of it. But who was he to go against his father's and mother's orders.

From the corner of his eyes, he could feel slight stares from the students around him; some of them quickly gave way to the red-haired singer. He wondered how long he has to endure such treatment. He wanted to be normal. He uncomfortably shifted his guitar bag slightly on his right shoulder while on the other is his backpack filled with books and his laptop. He was lost in his thoughts until someone bumped into him that caused both of them to fall on their rears. Akashi blinked several times when he noticed the reference books on the ground then to the person opposite to him. His eyes widened. The same blue locks he once saw two years ago on the evening of the snowy night.

"TETSU!" A tall dark crimson haired teen ran towards the two of them. The moment he reached them, he quickly helped the shorter girl, gathering all the books that have fallen to the ground and getting her back on her two feet. Akashi were caught off guard, he was too lose in his thoughts when the taller male gave a cold glare to him.

"You okay, Tetsu? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

The teal haired girl shook her head slightly, trying to stop the nonstop worried questions from her friend. Taking her backpack from the taller male, she glanced at the red-haired male in front of her. She smiled.

"I'm sorry for not looking where I was walking" She gave a slight bow. Then Akashi realized the awkward conversation and the endless gaze thrown to him by everyone around him.

"No, it's alright. It's partly my fault as well. So please, do not apologize." His hetero orbs did not leave the bluenette's figure in front of him. She looked so familiar; her teal locks resembled so much just like the person who gave him the muffler.

"Excuse me for prying, but did you ever attend Teiko Private High School before?" Akashi mentally hit himself in his head; of course she never attended the same high school as his. He never even saw her around the school. Come to think of it, it's the first time he saw this particular student in the campus area after attending this university for the past two years.

"I did…actually both me and Taiga here attended it, two years ago." She answered, her friend that she calls Taiga, threw his gaze to the fountain nearby. He gave Akashi an I-dislike-you vibe.

Okay, so she did attend Teiko, but why couldn't he find her name in the list.

From the looks of it, she must be in one of the Music department in the university. The pile of reference books in the taller male's arms gave them away.

"I see…I must have missed the two of you before the graduation day. Did you two transfer to another school?" He replied, his orbs shifted from the taller male to the shorter girl in front of him, he noticed the slight frown on her face before quickly replacing it with an unreadable expression.

"Well…we should be going now before we get late for our next class. I'll see you around, Akashi." The duo quickly left the red-haired singer, leaving Akashi to ponder on the unreadable expression that the bluenette has earlier. In fact, what made him ponder even more was they didn't reply with a proper reply in his question.

'Did something happen two years ago?'

"Akashi-chii, who are you staring at?" A chirpy voice approached him along with another two. Nonetheless, the only one that would add such suffix to his name would be none other than Kise Ryota, the band's keyboardist and also a model to several companies around the globe. Behind the blonde haired keyboardist were the navy blue haired guitarist, Aomine Daiki, and tallest among the band members, a drummer, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ryota, you are being too loud. Lower your voice." Akashi retorted. Kise followed the red-haired singer's line of sight that immediately fell onto a certain teal haired girl that was talking with a tall red-haired teen.

"Ah, it seems she's well enough to attend classes today. It's been a while since I last saw her." Kise said, gaining the attention of the shorter red head.

"Do you know her?"

"Oh? Someone caught the eyes of the almighty Akashi Seijuro? Who is it?!" Aomine grinned as he slung his arms around the blonde next to him. Kise nearly stumbled forward.

"Aka-chin, Luka-chin wouldn't like it if she knew about this…" Murasakibara mumbled as he stuffed more chips into his mouth. Akashi ignored. Luka, his current girlfriend. It made him wonder how the two of them did get together. Oh, wait. It was an arranged marriage. His parents think that Luka is the best candidate for him; however things didn't go too smoothly lately, she often argues with him. Stubborn, he said.

"That's Kuroko Tetsuki-chii. She's a pianist, a really good one at that. I heard she sings too, but…she would never sing in front of the class. Oh! She's in the same class as mine and my partner during classes too, so I often see her during piano classes whenever her health lets her attend the lectures. But lately, she hasn't been attending it much…" He trailed off.

"She is ill?" Akashi's curious tone caught the attention of the trio. The usual Akashi Seijuro would never be so interested in someone, let alone someone he never know existed. Kise frowned a little.

"Uhm… yes she is. I don't know what it was but I remembered something along the line sounded like she suffered from an incurable disease. I never dared to ask what it was because Kagami-chii's too scary!" Akashi's heart felt heavy upon hearing the blonde's explanations.

Was that the reason he never seen her before?

Along the way back to the agency, Akashi did not focus on his band mates' conversations. His mind was filled with questions and puzzles. His hetero orbs focused on the blue pendant necklace that he found on the ground after bumping into the bluenette. The blue tear pendant reflects his hetero orbs. He sighed.

_Did he finally found the owner of the blue muffler?_

It was an unanswered question.

 

* * *

They're finally done for the evening. The upcoming live performance has made the band practices more as it will be its third debut. But the Generation of Miracles aim for Tokyo Dome, the most prestigious stage in Japan. Only those who have made their name known throughout the globe are able to perform there. Not only they would be well-known, but they would be getting acknowledgements from many agencies if they make it to their aim.

However, Akashi was still not satisfied with their songs. It was as if something is missing. He guessed that this is one of those hurdles that musicians often encountered, a missing tune they said.

When he was about to leave the studio, he noticed a CD was left on one of the tables. It must have belong to the band's blonde haired keyboardist. Then he saw a small puppy insignia on the back of the cover.

On the front cover, it was beautifully decorated with a midnight blue sky with a full moon as its background. His orbs read the singer's name, 'HEAVEN'. He has heard of this musician; however this particular musician refused to reveal himself to the world, not even his real name, so no one knows how the musician looks like. He remained a mystery, but his music has caught the attention of the world's eyes.

Basically, HEAVEN is his stage name, he never performed on the stage but his songs are purely self-composed, which means from the piano playing to each note that has been written on the music sheets are completely original. HEAVEN debuted earlier than the Generation of Miracles; however there were rumors that HEAVEN was a student in Tokyo University of Arts who also graduated from Teiko Private High School. It has been said that HEAVEN music's can change someone's sight of life. How? Not even Akashi knew.

As far as Akashi remembered, only his band managed to make its debut when they were still in Teiko. He doesn't remember anyone else made his or her name in the industry before them in that high school.

_Did he miss out someone?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. He frowned at the caller ID as his orbs turned cold. He sighed.

"I'm on my way, Father. Please stop calling me, I know the schedule." His voice was in monotone. It showed no sign of respect or acknowledgment to the caller before shutting his phone down. He bit his lower lip as he stared at the phone. As he was about to leave, he stopped abruptly at the door, he shifted his eyes to the table. He returned to the table and then took the CD before putting it into his bag.

 

_Was it too much to ask if I want to spend a day like a normal teenager?_

 

* * *

 

A long heavy sigh escaped from his lips as he let his body rested on the driver's seat. It was late at night; finally he finished the paper works that was piling up these past few days. His body barely got its needed rests. In the morning, he has his classes. In the afternoon till evening, he has his band practices, while in the late evening, he has to work on the papers. However, at the moment, he could feel his head is about to explode. He felt so dizzy; he can barely open his eyes without feeling pain in his head. He doesn't feel too well either. Falling sick isn't the last thing he wanted, not when their third debut is just around the corner. He took a glance at his watch, he furrowed.

Summoning as much energy as he possibly could in his weakened state, he carefully drove back to his apartment, ignoring the blurry vision that threatened to darken his sight. He refused to give in. He felt relieved the moment he saw the apartment's building in sight.

All he wanted at the moment was to get some sleep and rest. And he was sure that he will feel better in the morning.

Or so he thought.

.

.

The poor alarm clock has been thrown to the wall after several attempts to wake its master. A soft groan escaped from his lips. Then he turned around only to see the stupid sun shining its light that is ridiculously bright for him that morning. Cursing the living day light, he nearly collapsed due to the massive headache. His lungs hurts from all the coughing. He frowned when he checks his temperature.

Knowing Akashi, he ignored it and immediately headed to the university for his morning classes. His locks were a mess; he can't go on a minute without coughing his guts out. His friends were worried for him, they insisted that he should take the day off and stay in bed, but they immediately cowered back the moment he gave them his glares.

He turned around to his locker before massaging his throat. It hurts to even swallow down some water, what more to say if foods? He was regretting it, you know, for not listening to his friends. He was too tired and sick to notice a pair of sky blue orbs has been looking at him quietly, worried about his well-being.

His coughing interrupted the classes several times. He felt uncomfortable being under the gaze of other people. He looked at the clock on the wall, convincing himself that he could go on for a few more hours until the evening classes ended, but it was proven a struggle.

"Damn it all…" He cursed underneath his breath, his visions were completely blurry. It was late evening, and almost every student has left the campus. He leaned against the wall, he couldn't even walk properly nor carry his belongings. He didn't realize that he was near on one of the studios in the blocks. He was too weak that he tried his hardest to walk to the nearest studio before his knees gave out and collapsed on the floor. Darkness overtook him.

* * *

She immediately stopped playing the piano the moment she heard a loud thud outside the recording room. Quickly, she exited the room fearing that someone might have heard her, but only to stop at her tracks when her gaze fell to an unconscious Akashi Seijuro.

She scurried to the unconscious teen and carefully turned him around. She put her palm on his forehead only to take it back the moment she felt it almost burnt her palm. He panted heavily, his locks were a mess and his face was completely flushed. She frowned, Akashi must have overworked till the point he collapsed.

"Taiga, please come over to the university's 6th studio as soon as the recording session is over." She said after the call had been answered. After several exchange of words, she grabbed her handkerchief and drenched it with some cool water before placing it on the singer's burning forehead.

It was not long after her sudden call, Kagami Taiga showed up in the 6th studio of the university. He sent a ridiculous look to his childhood friend. The bluenette only motioned to help her carry the unconscious singer.

"Where do you think you're bringing that idiot to?" He crossed his arms while standing near the door, preventing the smaller bluenette from leaving, glaring down at her.

"To my place, please Taiga. We can't leave him here." She replied, trying to keep herself balance. She dragged Akashi with every ounce of strength she has. She stumbled; Kagami immediately caught the two of them in the nick of time. He sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you?"He helped her up as he slung his arms around Akashi's smaller frame to support the teen. He furrowed when he felt the burning skin.

"Come on; let's get back to my place. I'm not letting him into your place." He grabbed the rest of the singer's belongings and have them shoved to his shoulder while his childhood friend gingerly followed him from behind.

* * *

For the very first time, Akashi felt so comfortable. His eyelids felt heavy but he could feel that the comfortable bed he was in doesn't belong to him. His body just wanted to continue sleeping until he heard a faint melodious voice.

 

_So long, light of dawn_   
_Darkness; take me in soundlessly holding on_

 

The sound of a piano being played with such beautiful tune echoed throughout the whole house. He vaguely remembered that he once heard such beautiful melody, but where…?

 

_In the depths, silent world, long ago, all that will remain, a broken heart_   
_Farewell_

 

A certain girl with a beautiful blue locks and a pair of calm sea blue orbs filled his mind. Her voice resembled so much like the beautiful voice that sang so sad yet so melodious. Why is the song sounded so sad? Is this how the owner of the voice feels?

'I…want to hear more of it…'

 

_Silver sky, falls upon you and I_   
_Another hope fades away into night_

 

With every effort he can amend, he managed to open his eyes. He felt the cold cloth on his forehead; he struggled to sit up before looking around the unfamiliar room. With the support from the nearby walls, he got on his two feet, walking towards the sound of the voice that has enchanted his heart.

 

_Firefly, glows upon you and I_   
_another hope fades away into the lonely night_

 

The whole apartment was dark, he was glad that the lights weren't on, or else it would add more to his endless headache. He staggered towards the living room; he stopped at his pace when his blurry vision filled with the sight of a beautiful blue haired pianist gracefully playing each key and note. However, that wasn't attracted him to her, it was her pained expression. 'Why…why does she looks like she has suffered so much…'

 

_When morning comes, the gentle voice will lead you to the light…_

 

For the rest of the night, he quietly leaned against the living room's wall. Listening to the melodious voice of the bluenette who he found out to be Kuroko Tetsuki, a pianist suffering from an incurable disease that she has kept it a secret from everyone in the university.

He couldn't help but to feel such heavy sadness in the song only to be lulled back to his sleep, not noticing the sound of the piano has finally stopped. Light footsteps approached him. She crouched down, looking at the red-haired singer's face which she gently cupped with her hands. Her orbs softened.

Slowly, she reached up on him, before planting a soft gentle kiss on his forehead.

Akashi weakly opened his eyes the moment he felt a familiar warmth. So familiar that he would have mistaken it as a dream. In front of him, Kuroko looked at him with such kind and gentle eyes as she smiled at him. He held her hands, seeking the warmth he has been searching all these years.

'I finally found you…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please ^^?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beta-ed by imKimTheWriter! Thank you! Despite all the exams you're having, you still got around to do proof read my story!

 

**Previous In Chapter Two**

"Damn it all…" He cursed underneath his breath, his visions were completely blurry.

'I…want to hear more of it…'

Akashi weakly opened his eyes the moment he felt a familiar warmth, so familiar that he would have mistaken it as a dream. In front of him, Kuroko looked at him with such kind and gentle eyes, smiling at him. He held her hands, seeking the warmth he has been searching all these years.

'I finally found you…'

 

* * *

 

The morning sun light beamed warmly yet so brightly through the windows covered by a simple blue sunflower print curtain into the peach colored painted room. The walls were filled with different type of flower-printed wallpapers. The room was decorated with a simple desk, a cupboard and a wardrobe. The bed is leaned against the wall which is occupied by a certain renowned lead singer of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuro. On his forehead laid a new fever patch, leaving his locks messy. His breath came in slightly as his cheeks flushed in red tints. At the side of the bed, a bucket of cold water and several clean cloths were left there; ready to be used every two-hour of the day.

The door creaked open quietly and there entered a small bluenette holding a small tray with a bowl of porridge and honey-flavored drink along with several medicines. She put the tray on the nightstand before gently wiping off the sweats on the red-haired singer's face. Even with the gentlest and slightest movement, Akashi's eyelids struggled to open before wincing at the sunlight. Her gentle warm voice rang in his ears.

"Akashi-kun, you need to eat something before you drink these medicines, I made porridge for you." She helped him to sit up, then she quickly stuffed more pillows behind his back for him to lean against to. His hetero orbs are glazed by extreme fatigue and fever. He simply nodded before shifting his gaze to the lady who was busy preparing his meal.

"When did I get back…into the bed…?" His voice was hoarse from the coughing he had earlier.

"Taiga carried you back to the bed when we found you in the living room asleep on the floor." She replied, although the last part was a lie. She found Akashi half conscious in the living room when she heard raspy breaths echoe lightly in the quiet living room of the apartment while Kagami was already dead asleep in his own room.

"I gave the university a call about you being absent today, Taiga has passed along a message to your friends that you will take a few days leave from work and school." She smiled.

However, Akashi was too delirious with the fever; she knew that she mustn't let him know anything further about herself as he already overheard her singing voice. It was something she must not let anyone heard other than her childhood friend, Kagami, and the recording team.

"I see…I apologize for troubling both you and Kagami…but I must get back to work; next performance is in a week…" Akashi said weakly, trying to leave the bed before staggering. Kuroko quickly put the empty bowl away and caught the red-head in time before he crashed to the floor. She sighed in relief before the door burst opened. The tall tanned teen who Akashi had seen with the bluenette back at the university's campus glared at him.

Kagami approached the two before pulling Akashi away from the bluenette and promptly pushed him back to the bed. The taller crimson haired teen towered him.

"I didn't follow Tetsu's request to bring you back with us just to see you going back to work in that shape of yours. So either you shut up and sit in the bed quietly until Tetsu sees your fever's gone, or I will throw you in a ditch." He warned before motioning his childhood friend to get the medicine from the tray.

"Taiga, you didn't have to be so mean to him." She pouted but quickly gave the taller male the medicines and a cup of water.

"If I wasn't, he will be falling dead somewhere in the streets. Now drink these and sleep." Kagami answered before shoving the small saucer filled with medicines to the shorter male.

"You have no right to keep me confined to the bed all day long." Akashi retorted.

"Ah? What was that? You're right, I don't have the right to whatever. However, Tetsu insisted that you should be brought here instead of calling one of your friends to pick you up. If you got a problem, suck it up." With that, Kagami stood up and stopped abruptly at the door frame.

"Tetsu, I need to have a word with you." He motioned her to follow him. She hesitated to leave Akashi by himself but whenever Kagami has that serious look on him, he must have something serious to talk about. She nodded before gathering the bowl and cups on the tray.

"Please get some rest, Akashi-kun. We will be right outside in the living room if you need anything." She pulled the blank up to his chin before patting his chest gently and left the room, leaving Akashi staring at the peace-colored ceiling.

He felt much better than he felt these past few days, but still, he was wondering what he saw the night before if it was merely one of his delirious thoughts or even dreams. He could have sworn that the warmth which had left him craving for it for over three years belonged to the bluenette. There is no way in hell that he was having a dream. It felt too real to be a dream; her melodious voice rang in his ears. It was such a sad melody.

He sighed before turning to his side. He noticed his phone and wallet were left on the nightstand while his belongings were left hanging on the wall-hook nearby. Summoning each ounce of energy he has, he brought himself towards the nightstand and grabbed his phone before letting his back fell back on the comfortable bed.

He flicked the phone open to only frown at the endless missed calls and text messages list before turning to his side to shut his eyes close before drifting into a blanket of darkness.

_'What am I doing…?'_

* * *

In the kitchen, Kagami grabbed a folder from his backpack that has been left on the counter when he reached home and handed it over to the bluenette. He poured a cup of coffee before settling in one of the high stool while waiting for Kuroko to finish reading the folder's contents.

"It's a big contract, but you do know that Rakuzan Records Agency is the same agency that that idiot is in?" He broke the silent air in the kitchen. She nodded.

"The recording team that has been put up especially for you has agreed to the contract that they will never say a word about your identity, but here is where the big problem lays." He pointed at one of the blue colored paper before sliding his finger on one of the listed musicians that will be using HEAVEN's compositions in one of their album. Her sky blue orbs looked at the name before frowning.

"Can you see why I didn't accept the contract on your behalf now? You will need to meet the lead singer face to face if you accept this contract." He questioned her as he took another sip of his black coffee.

"…but ..." She trailed off.

"Look, Tetsu, I know that you will not let anyone else but him to sing your songs but think about it, if you let him into your life once again, things will only turn out for the worst. You remember what happened before, don't you?" He was not happy with his childhood friend's decision.

**.**

**.**

**.**

All these years prior to one incident when they were just children, both of the Kuroko and Akashi family have come into terms that when both of their only children grew up, they will be married to each other to combine and widen both companies. Their children, Kuroko Tetsuki and Akashi Seijuro were engaged at a young age, even though it was an arranged marriage, both of them were happy with each other. They loved music, they wouldn't ask for anything more other than having to listen to each other singing. However all things doesn't end well.

They both were playing at a nearby park. Akashi threw a ball to her but he threw it with more force, Kuroko wasn't able to catch it as it flew above her height. The orange ball rolled over to the road. After telling Akashi to stay put, she ran towards the ball. Things went ugly after that. She didn't notice the incoming sports car until the red-head boy shouted for her. She couldn't move as her eyes widened the moment she felt her body flew the other side of the road. Her body went cold the moment she heard a loud thud.

Akashi has pushed her to the side and couldn't save himself in time before getting hit by the car. He was rushed to the hospital before both sides of their parents showed up. Akashi fell into coma. His parents were furious that they began to blame her. Eventually, they broke the engagement. The Kuroko Corporations went down the drain after the Akashi Corporations began to buy out almost every single stock it has, leaving the Kuroko's to bankruptcy. She has lost her voice due to endless crying and extreme fever.

A year later, Akashi Seijuro finally woke up from coma, everything crumbled down. He has lost his memories. Her parents disowned her due to what happened. She began blaming herself for what happened.

As time goes by, she slowly regained her voice. She was lucky that Kagami was always there for her. His parents were more than happy to give her shelter and even called her their beloved daughter as the Kagami's parents wanted a daughter.

Then after Kagami Taiga found her unconscious in their house's piano was later then diagnosed with a spinocerebellar ataxia, a rare inherited neurological disorder of the central nervous system characterized by the slow degeneration of certain areas of the brain. However, it was only the on first stage and there was no cure for it. In other word, her life time has been limited once it reached stage four. Since then, Kagami has always been on the edge, making sure no one hurts her and willing to sacrifice his own dreams for her dreams.

Along the way, Kuroko began to send in some of her song compositions to several music agencies. Later, she has been offered to a large number of contracts. She accepted the contracts under two conditions: Kagami will be assisting her in each composition as her guitarist, and she will hide under the stage name, HEAVEN. Not long after that, she made a debut in the industry. Her listeners have claimed that her music changed their lives.

No one knows how she looked like, not even her real gender. Only Kagami and the contract recording teams knew. Kagami never asked her about it, but he knew that her real dream is to sing. To him, she has the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. He tried so hard to get her to sing but it's harder than he expected.

When he found out that her former fiancée, Akashi Seijuro attended the same high school back then, he would do everything in his hands to get her to leave the Teiko Private High School, they transferred to a school in abroad but all of his plans has been ruined after both of them returned to Japan to continue their studies in Tokyo University of Arts. There, the two met once again.

Only this time, Akashi has no memories of her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Even so…I don't care if he will hate me for what has happened before, Taiga." She closed the folder. Her orbs glued to the folder's cover –  **Rakuzan Records Agency Contract Offer - HEAVEN/Kuroko Tetsuki.**

Rakuzan Records Agency is one of the biggest and renowned music agencies on the globe aside KING RECORDS and SONY RECORDS. Each of it contract musician has made his or her name known all over the globe. And now, it set its eyes on HEAVEN, a mysterious musician that has sat in top charts for the past 5 years. The agency managed to get a hold of Kagami Taiga, one of the few people who knew the mysterious musician and is close to her.

"Why are you so stubborn…?" He mumbled. Kagami then left his stool and turned the bluenette's stool around to face him. He bent down to an eye level with her, both of his hands are each on her shoulder. His orbs softened.

"Tetsu, all I want for you is to live your life to the fullest. The last thing I never want to happen to you is for you to get hurt once again. If this is your decision then…" He trailed off.

"I'll support you till the very end." He gently hugged her. Kuroko returned his hug. She felt bad enough that Kagami is willing to throw away his dreams for her. He was supposed to sign a contract back in United States with one of the famous recording agency, but he declined it without hesitation. His reason was – "I will only agree to it if HEAVEN agrees to sign the contracts, if she doesn't then I will not sign any contract. My place will only be next to HEAVEN's side."

Since then, contract offers have been coming in for both her and Kagami, but they both knew better that the bluenette cannot have too much contracts in hand since her health began to deteriorate lately.

They knew…it won't be long until she will be confined into bed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…it's a promise!" A voice said, smiling at him as they made a pinky promise. Akashi couldn't see who it was.

"I would be even happier if you are the one that sings my songs." The small frame girl turned around.

"Forgive me, Sei…" Soft sobs rang in his ears. He could feel that whoever the voice belongs to, it is filled with sorrows.

"I hope one day…you will be able to sing my songs once again…Sei." With that, the owner of the warm hands he loved so much let go of his, disappearing into the bright blinding light.

"Please don't leave me alone…"

"Sei…"

Akashi tried his hardest running after the person, but it felt so far away no matter how hard he tried. He desperately reached out for the person, but only to …

**.**

**.**

 

He woke up abruptly as his eyes wide opened. His breaths were labored. His hands were in the air as if trying to reach out for someone. He furrowed before taking a deep breath, covering his eyes with his right arm. Never in his life has he had such dreams.

'What was that…?'

Then he noticed it was finally late evening. The orange sky spread across. He looked around the room, searching for a certain bluenette. He sighed. He slowly got up from the bed, feeling much better than earlier. He noticed a piece of note on the nightstand.

.

.

_Akashi-kun,_

_Both me and Taiga will be out for a while. Here is your food. Please eat it since your fever just broke. We will be home as soon as possible. Please have as much rest as you can. If you want to take a warm shower, you can use any change of clothes that Taiga has provided in the wardrobe, please feel free to pick any to your taste._

_Kuroko Tetsuki._

.

.

 

His hetero orbs blinked for a couple of time before shifting his gaze to the nightstand. A plate of oatmeal ham sandwich and a bottle of honey drink to ease his sore throat. For the first time in his life, he felt so loved. He took a bite on one of the sandwich. He chuckled lightly.

'It tastes good.'

He finished the entire sandwiches and the honey drink before walking towards the window. The neighborhoods were quiet, but he spotted a few families with their kids at the nearby playground. His orb stared at the sight of families with their children before it saddened. He felt sorry for himself. He couldn't remember most part of his childhood days. His parents refused to let him know about anything during his younger days. The only thing he remembered was waking up after a long deep slumber. It took him a long time to move normally; apparently he was comatose for over a year.

How he went into a coma? He doesn't know the answer to that.

He moved around the room before stopping abruptly in front of the wardrobe. He remembered the note the lady in blue left. Thinking he should take a short shower as he felt slightly uncomfortable for not having any shower these past two days. Spotting a stack of clean towels, he searched for a set of fresh clothes. He frowned when he noticed all of the clothes come in x10 his size. He cursed inwardly for having such a small body. He sighed. He settled with a white dress shirt and a t-shirt while going with his jeans.

* * *

After a while in the shower, he made his way towards the living room, accessing it. The whole apartment is decorated with simple decorations. There were five rooms, quite large for a male teen to stay in but who was he to comment, his own apartment was larger than this. He then noticed the white grand piano standing beautifully by the veranda, and then a large blue ribbon is tied at the stand, letting its tail flow down. He approached the piano; carefully he opened the key cover, pressing on one of the key. He smiled at the beautiful sound echoed throughout the apartment.

'It's very well maintained.'

Akashi knew how a musical instrument was properly taken care of just by looking and pressing on one of the keys. He learnt that a musician must take care of his or her instruments just like it's his or her own life. He spotted a few blue colored cover music sheet books stacked on each other at the top of the piano. He took one of it before going through several sheets before he furrowed. He quickly went through another stack. He has seen all these compositions for his band's next album release, no one is supposed to have these other than the composer.

'Hold on…this is HEAVEN's original compositions, why does Ms. Kuroko has it?'

Then something fell off from the sheets. He knew he shouldn't be sneaking around other people's apartment, but his curiosity got the best of him when he saw a familiar folder belonged to his agency, stating –  **Rakuzan Record Agency Contract Offers – HEAVEN / Kuroko Tetsuki.**  His orbs widened at the contents:

Rakuzan Record Agency would like to offer you a contract to be the personal composer for our teen band, Generation of Miracles, we have enclosed several documents for you to look through in the conditions that Kagami Taiga has laid out for us. We hope to see your answer soon as this will greatly benefit both sides.

'Kuroko Tetsuki…is HEAVEN…?'

He was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone was opening the main door of the apartment. He heard light footsteps and someone conversing with another echoed in the apartment as he was about to turn around. The person's tracks stopped abruptly. Her sky blue orbs widened the moment she saw the folder she was looking through earlier in the hands of none other than Akashi Seijuro. The last person she ever wants to know about her secret.

.

.

.

"You're HEAVEN…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! *wipes sweats away on forehead* That was long! Over 3.5K words in total as promise to the requests from reviewers for longer chapters. The stupidest thing I ever done today while writing this chapter on Microsoft Words after finishing the whole chapter is I accidentally clicked NO to save instead of YES to save! I had to rewrite the whole thing down! Can you just imagine how long I spent on rewriting it based on memories?! XD Stupid, stupid, stupid me! LMAO
> 
> Either way, her secret has been revealed. What was the promise in his dream about? Will he ever remember who Kuroko Tetsuki is to him? How will things turn out for Kuroko after being discovered as HEAVEN, the mysterious genius musician the industry ever had. Follow up for next chapter~ and don't forget to drop a review, it means a lot to see more reviews, they give me more push to write and update more~
> 
> For reviewers/readers that have given their two cents into the white box down there, I'm so happy to see your positive reviews and that you guys are happy on the last chapter! I hope this chapter is better than the last one :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you noticed that some part has been put in the middle, it means its a flash back. I hate using italics lol. Other than that, enjoy!  
> **Beta-ed by imKimTheWriter - she's a brilliant girl, who puts up with my requests and one of my favorite reader/writer on FF!

**Previous on Chapter Three**

Hold on…this is HEAVEN's original compositions, why does Ms. Kuroko has it?

He knew he shouldn't be sneaking around other people's apartment, but his curiosity got the best of him when he saw the familiar folder belonged to his agency, stating – Rakuzan Record Agency Contract Offers – HEAVEN / Kuroko Tetsuki.

Her sky blue orbs widened the moment she saw the folder she was looking through earlier in the hands of none other than Akashi Seijuro. The last person she ever wanted to know about her secret.

"You're HEAVEN…"

* * *

Akashi settled on one of the empty seat in the lecture room just nearby the window. He took several of his books out of the bag before continuing to ignore all the gazes he has been receiving after he came back from his absence he had these past three days.

Akashi Seijuro, known for his perfect attendances regardless of how busy he was with his work and his responsibility as the sole heir to the Akashi Corp.

He flipped the notebook open on one of the pages before resting his cheek on his left knuckle; he began tapping the page with his pen. From afar, people would think he was focusing on revising but truth to be told, he was lost in his train of thoughts.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You're HEAVEN…"

"Tetsu, go ahead and get some rest, I'll—" Kagami trailed off upon noticing his childhood friend stood frozen near his living room couch. He followed her line of sight before he furrowed, he stompped angrily towards his not-so-welcomed guest, Akashi Seijuro of the Generation of Miracles. The person he hated the most. He growled before snatching away the folder, giving Akashi a glare.

"I don't remember allowing you to sniff around my apartment when you should be resting in that damned bed!" Kagami gathered each music sheet on the piano and took it away. After giving it to the bluenette, he ushered her to another room before closing the door. Akashi slightly frowned when Kagami wrapped his arm around Kuroko's shoulder protectively. He felt a pang of hurt when she avoided his gaze.

"I apologize"

He retreated to the room he has been occupying for the past two days, gathered all his belongings before exiting the room. Kagami was leaning against the nearby wall while Kuroko was nowhere in sight. The whole apartment was deathly silent. He sighed inwardly while cursing to himself for stepping into a land mine. The atmosphere was awkward.

"I believe I have stayed here far too long, thank you very much for letting me stay until I'm feeling better." He shifted his sling bag slightly.

"I wished you hadn't done what you did earlier." Kagami mumbled, casting his gaze to the wall instead of looking at his guest. Akashi frowned. Things wouldn't have become like this if he hadn't be such a rude guest. Of course every household has its own secrets and that include his.

"Please pass along my gratitude to Ms. Kuroko for her kind hospitality. I hope one day I will be able to repay her kindness." He said as the taller teen merely gave him a glare before Akashi took his leave.

"Oi." Kagami called out. The red-haired singer stopped abruptly.

"Please do not worry; my lips are sealed." He replied before entering the elevator.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Never had he expected that the one he has been searching for high and low all these years was the same person who held the name of the brilliant musician who hid behind the stage name, HEAVEN, but also behind that very name, stood a beauty that has the heart of gold, Kuroko Tetsuki.

Akashi jotted something down on his notebook before turning to another page. His mind was completely not focused on the pages he was flipping through. Then he turned aside to where his backpack was, searching for one of his notebooks until he abruptly halted. He sighed, the CD he found on the table back in the studio a week ago still stayed quietly in his bag. His orbs saddened at the sight of its musician's name – HEAVEN. It has been days since he last saw her. He felt sad at the thoughts of the bluenette might be avoiding him since he knew her secret.

The image where the bluenette's childhood friend wrapped his arms around her shoulder protectively glued to his mind. He knew Kagami was only being protective over the bluenette but still…

'Why do I feel like this?'

 

* * *

 

"Akashi-kun" their pink haired colored manager tapped his shoulder gently. The red-haired band leader turned around; he noticed several folders in different colors at the front chest of their manager, Satsuki Momoi.

She has been their manager ever since the beginning of high school; she is also the childhood friend of their navy blue haired guitarist, Aomine Daiki. It never ceased to amaze Akashi and everyone else around them on how she was able to withstand Aomine's delinquent behavior ever since they were young, and one of the very few people that the guitarist would actually listen to other than Akashi. Nevertheless, Akashi was glad that Satsuki is willing to be their manager as she is a very dependable person compared to his band mates who often gave him a major migraine.

"What is it?" His hetero orbs followed the pinknette manager's figure that promptly moved towards one of the tables in their studio, then set folders down.

"HEAVEN resigned from the contract." Satsuki explained. Akashi read one of the documents that she handed over to him; he frowned at its details. The pinknette sighed as she settled on one of the chairs.

She, herself is having trouble with this as their agency has began to work on the band's next album release, but for the composer to pull out from this at the last minute…it has become problematic. A band/agency must not be allowed to release its albums if the composer does not approve of it. It would all come down to copyrights and getting sued by the owner of the original music sheets is the last thing the agency would never want on its reputations.

"Kagami Taiga faxed us this a few minutes ago. He didn't spare any details or excuses. We couldn't get in contact with Kagami. None of the emails were replied."

They have 24 hours to search for a replacement composer before their next album plan gets cancelled on the next day, and that would be bad news to a renowned band such as the Generation of Miracles.

His orbs glued on the contract that once sealed HEAVEN's contract with them. Akashi sighed.

Was he untrustworthy enough when he gave them his words?

* * *

 

The next day,

"Ugh, I left my books back at home." Kagami growled in frustration after searching his bag and locker for the needed books for his next class.

"Taiga, I did remind you countless of times to check your bag."

"Yeah, yeah, you did, millions of times this morning." He swang his bag over his shoulder before eyeing the shorter bluenette that seemed to be lost in her own train of thoughts. He ruffled with her soft blue locks as his expression softened.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the bluenette looked at him. He knew the look on her face far too well. To a normal person, she's expressionless, but to Kagami, she's filled with different colors and expressions.

"Stop brooding over it. Everything will be alright." He ruffled her locks even more as he grinned. She let out a soft laugh. He smiled.

"That's better, now you stay here while I go back and get them. Don't go anywhere!" The red-haired teen quickly dashed off towards the campus' parking lot while Kuroko simply followed the car's movements until it disappeared from her sight. She sighed as she turned around, making her way towards the 4th block in the campus.

* * *

Her orbs stared at the music sheet that lied on top of the black grand piano in one of the studio which is especially reserved for her use whenever she wanted to. The pencil that she held did not move an inch for the past 10 minutes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No, it's alright. It's partly my fault as well. So please, do not apologize." A familiar hetero orbs widened the moment he casted his sight to her.

"I apologize"

"Please do not worry; my lips are sealed."

"…then I shall promise you that only I can sing your songs." The boy smiled.

"TETSUKI, WATCH OUT!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pearl of tear fell. Her orbs widened when she felt trails of water fell down to her chin, she wiped her tears as she stared at her hands. Her orbs sadden. It was because of her carelessness that she has lost the one who she cherished more than her love towards music. It was because of her that Akashi suffered. All these while, she tried so hard to stay hidden from him. So hard that she can only watch him from afar.

Her phone beep; she quickly searched for her phone in her bag. A text message arrived from her dear friend, Kagami Taiga – "I finally found the books in my room, I'm on my way back to campus, where ya at?"

She gingerly replied to the message, and then she noticed her reflection against the phone screen. Her cheeks were wet from the tears that fell earlier. If Kagami was to see her like this, he would for sure worry. She left the studio, making her way towards the nearest washroom.

She stares at the mirror in front of her after washing her face. Her pale complexion has always been a reminder of her that sooner or later, her time will run out. She could feel the effects from the disease ever since a year ago. A disease that slowly drains her out, eventually she will die.

 _"Get a hold of yourself. As long as I have Kagami and my music, everything will be alright."_  She thought before giving her reflection a last glance as she exited the washroom.

* * *

 

She walked back to the studio she was occupying earlier until she heard light footsteps heading towards her way. She shifted her gaze to the owner of the steps before her orbs widened. Akashi Seijuro, heading towards her.

"Akashi-kun…" She quickly avoided the gaze of her former fiancée who has lost all his memories of her.

"Ms. Kuroko." He walked faster despite carrying a guitar bag and another bag pack on his shoulder. He caught up on her.

"I'm sorry. I tried calling you but it wouldn't go through. I went to the apartment where you and Kagami brought me before, but I couldn't find you there either." He explained. Kuroko kept walking as she tried her best to ignore him.

"The agency has already received your fax on resigning from the contract." Akashi continued. She could feel her heart skipped a beat when she heard what he said.

"I see…we-well, that's how it is." She stuttered. She couldn't take a glance at him; she was scared of what may come. She has tried so hard to keep her distance from him so he wouldn't get hurt anymore.

**_'Calm down!'_ **

"What do you mean, 'That's how it is.'? Was it something I did? Was it because I found out who you are?" He asked as he kept up with the bluenette without losing a single breath.

**_'Just keep calm!'_ **

"If it's because of that, I have already gave you my word that I will never reveal who you are, so please tell me why did you do it?" He insisted. He's desperate to know why she's avoiding him. He felt so hurt and lonely ever since she avoided and cut all contact with the agency he was in. What more to say, she doesn't even take a single glance at him, instead she put all her attention to the ground as she kept walking.

"I—I realized that I shouldn't have accepted your agency's offer. It wouldn't have been possible from the beginning that your agency is not up to my level to have me compose for your band." She could not think of an excuse. Her inner self began to tremble.

**_'Yes, just like this.'_ **

"I know you are not the type of person who thinks highly of themselves. Tell me why you did it?" He pressed on the subject more, cornering her even more.

"I told you, your band doesn't have the standard I wanted to sing my songs." She could hear her own voice shook.

**_'It's okay. I'm sure he will hate me after this and would leave me alone.'_ **

"It's best if we don't work together, both you and your band wouldn't be able to reach the standard my songs have." she couldn't swallow the heavy lump in her throat. She felt suffocated for lying and pushing the one she loves away from her.

"Tetsuki!" He grabbed her wrist before pushing her against the wall, both of his arms are up against the wall, blocking her escape route. He could see how frightened she was as he bit his lower lip. He needed to know.

"STOP LYING! Tell me why? Why would you resign from the contract?"

_**'I can't…'** _

"It's written all over your face, you are not the type who would lie for her own benefit!" His hetero orbs looked at her. Her orbs widened, how long has it been since she last seen this look on him. He has always been stoic and well-reserved. He never showed any expression to anyone but her. His love for music was one of the few things she loves about him.

_**'I can't tell him…'** _

"You are an amateur singer who just debuted not too long ago; do you think you are worth it to have me spending my time composing for your band?"

_**'I must not tell him at all cost…'** _

He punched the wall behind her, he was clearly pissed. He can see right through her. "Tell me the real reason; I'm not buying any of this!"

Quickly, she slapped his hands away and escaped. Within the nick of time, he caught up on her.

"I have told you my reasons on why I resigned, so please stop chasing after me, you're attracting attentions and we're still in the campus!" She's desperate to reach the studio that seemed so far at this moment. She felt relieved the moment she spotted the studio door in sight as Akashi tried to reach out for her.

_**'Even if he is to hate me to the point he wouldn't even look at me.'** _

"Please, stop pestering me!" She quickly went into the studio but the red-head managed to prevent the door from closing.

"Is it that hard for you to trust me...Tetsuki...?" Flashes of hurt appeared in his hetero orbs. She looked away; she quickly took the chance and locked the door. She panted as she slid against the door. She could hear him trying to catch his breath outside the door.

_**'Hurry, please hurry and leave!'** _

"Tetsuki…do you… hate me now…?" His voice shook for the first time in his life. Never had he felt so desperate on reaching out for someone.

"Please open this door. Talk to me, I'll talk to you, too!"

She brought both of her hands to her ears, covering them, trying to muffle all of his voice. She begged desperately for him to leave.

"Please leave!" She shouted. Pearls of tears threatened to fall. "Just go away!"

_**'Hurry…if I'm with you…I'll just be…swept away again…and you'll get hurt...'** _

"Tetsuki, I want you to know that I want to sing your songs, no matter what! We have promised!"

Her breathe hitched as her sapphire orbs widened.

"I'll be waiting for your answer, no matter what; I will not release the next album without you as our composer!" Akashi stared at the door, receiving no answer. His shoulders fell. He put his name card on the floor in front of the door, and then looked again at the door before walking away.

Behind the door, she cried.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…then I shall promise you, that only I can sing your songs"

**.**

**.**

"…it's a promise!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beta-ed by imKimTheWriter! Thank you again! 3

**Previous on Chapter Four**

"Akashi-kun…"

"Is it that hard for you to trust me...Tetsuki...?" Flashes of hurt appeared in his hetero orbs.

"Just go away!"

"Tetsuki, I want you to know that I want to sing your songs, no matter what! We have promised!"

'Hurry…if I'm with you…I'll just be…swept away again…and you'll get hurt...'

 

* * *

It was time for the next practical class for the percussion students. Kagami bid a bye to the bluenette before parting ways for his next class, promising that he would meet her during lunch break. Kuroko nodded, her big round sapphire orbs followed the sight of Kagami's figure before he disappeared into the sea of students. She sighed. It has been a long day for her and yet the days still not even half gone by. She hoped that it would be over soon.

Slowly, she settled in one of the empty seats in the large lecturing hall. Two black grand pianos stood beautifully at the front of the board. Everyone else was still preoccupied with searching for an empty seat while some are busy talking to one another. Her orbs focused on the music sheet in the folder she brought along, her eyes saddened.

"Tetsuki, I want you to know that I want to sing your songs, no matter what! We have promised!"

His words rang in her mind. It hasn't been long after what happened earlier. After all these years, she has tried so hard to keep away from him.

 

.

.

She has left Japan along with her childhood friend, Kagami Taiga in hopes to find a cure for her disease. It was not long later; Akashi announced his engagement with a business tycoon's only daughter, Suzuki Luka who was also a renowned singer who often pairs up with Akashi to perform their albums. The news hit her hard, but she also realized she has no time to dwell in the past and so she began to drown herself in her songs.

To Kuroko, each second passed by is a step closer to her death bed. Each second she wasted; she will be falling behind even further from reaching for her dreams. However, no matter how strong a person is, they can never be able to bottle everything up forever. They are bound to break and shatter into small pieces.

That includes Kuroko herself.

.

.

 

She then noticed a tall shadow casted on her table. She blinked as she shifted her gaze to the side. There stood a tall blonde haired teen, the keyboardist of the renowned teen band and a model since he was young. His hands were occupied by several books while a tangy orange colored stripes backpack slang over his shoulder. Kise Ryota, her partner in percussion classes until they graduate from the university.

"Kuroko-chii~" He smiled as he tilted his head a bit. His long bangs fell to the side, giving him that princely-dreamy vibe which doesn't affect the bluenette at all. How the blonde was always so pessimistic about everything was a mystery to her. His talents aren't questionable, though. He is a brilliant musician to Kuroko's eyes.

"Kise-kun, hello." She greeted as she scooted over to another seat, giving the blonde a space to sit. She then continued reading her notes. The blonde let out a soft sigh as he sat down before resting his chin on his palm while eyeing the bluenette next to him.

He felt delighted to see the bluenette attending classes more frequently, although he furrowed slightly at her pale skin. He knew she's sick but no one knew what it was, still, Kise respected her wishes not to reveal it and became her friend. She was different from any of the girls he has met before. Something about her he can't put his finger on.

**.**

**.**

If it wasn't for Akashi-chii, he wouldn't have applied to Tokyo University of Fine Arts after the band members graduated together from high school. He would have continued pursuing modeling and keyboardist career. Even though he's not close to the red-head, he still respected and looked up on him as a brilliant musician despite the responsibilities Akashi has to juggle in his life.

It was the first day for the whole Generation of Miracles' band members attending the university classes. As for Kise, his specialty would be a supporting percussion which mean he would be attending a percussion class in one of his main subject. He sighed inwardly when he noticed a flock of fan girls coming towards his way.

'Why Akashi-chii chose a public university in the first place?'

"Kise, you will be paired up with Kuroko Tetsuki-san. Here's the list of music sheet you both need to go through for this term." Several papers were handed over to him by the lecturer. Kise furrowed a little at the list of music he needed to go through with his partner.

Then he realized, everyone in the class has already met up with their partners in their seats, and so he shifted his gaze from corner to another, searching for this one partner, Kuroko. He felt slightly irritated. It's only the first day of class and his partner was nowhere in sight.

"Mr. Takayoshi, is Kuroko-san absent?" He manage to catch up on the lecturer who was about to exit the hall.

"Ah, yes. I forgot to tell you. Kuroko-san's a special case, I think it was Kagami-kun who left me a message in the office, informing that Kuroko-san wouldn't be able to attend classes for the next few days."

"Why not? Is Kuroko-san sick?" He noticed the lecturer frowned slightly.

"Something along the line, well just make sure you work on your part until Kuroko-san comes in. Don't worry, she's a brilliant pianist, you will see why I said so." With that, Mr. Takayoshi left, leaving the blonde to his own mind.

'A brilliant pianist, huh…'

Days passed by, he still hasn't seen this Kuroko-san showed up in classes. Kise sighed as he cursed at his own luck. Everyone's ahead of him, sure he has no problem in going through the list all by himself, but his marks depended on both of them. He ignored all the fan girls that kept following him before disappearing into the studios block.

As he was about to enter one of the studio, he heard a faint melodious sound of the piano being played in the 6th studio. Apparently, no one was allowed to enter that very same studio as it been reserved for a certain student that no one has ever seen.

"….I sing out into the scenery smeared in red, the feelings I packed inside, even if I don't convey them all…"

The voice echoed beautifully, Kise couldn't help but to approach the forbidden studio. Quietly, he opened the door.

His orbs widened at the owner of the beautiful voice that gracefully played each key of the grand piano in the recording room. Her long blue locks fell beautifully on her shoulder, her orbs shut closed as she listened to each beautiful note that resonated from the key. He was…mesmerized by the pianist's beauty and voice.

"…but with the tone born in the depths in my heart …I'll respond to your voice that calls out…"

Then he saw several folders on the recording counters.

"Kuroko…Tetsuki…?"

It was then he realized a pair of sky blue orbs looking at him, all movement froze. Kise was dumbfounded that he could not utter a single excuse on why he intruded the studio. Then the bluenette quickly gathered her things and made her way towards the exit.

"W-Wait, I'm Kise Ryota, your partner in percussion class!" Kise called out, grabbing a hold on one of the bluenette's small wrists.

"Why did you stop singing?" He asked. She turned around, her soft locks swang gently against the wind. She hesitated to answer.

"It's because…"

**.**

**.**

 

The classes finally ended for the day. As Kise was about to exit the hall, he noticed the bluenette staring at something that plastered on the notice board nearby. He chuckled lightly when he saw her big round orbs blinked at the info she read on the notice.

"Are you going?" His voice gained the attention of his partner. He waved his hand to her. She turned around before nodding her head slightly, acknowledging his arrival near her.

"I don't think I can." She replied.

"Why not?" He scooted closer to her, noticing her frown hidden underneath those soft bangs of hers.

"Because I won't allow her." A deep voice appeared behind Kise. The blonde quickly turned around, lo and behold, stood Kagami Taiga, glaring knives at the quivering keyboardist. The bluenette meekly bowed her head as she quickly got over to the taller guitarist's side. Kagami grabbed the books and bag pack from his childhood friend, his crimson orbs took a glance at the smaller friend of his before taking off his muffler and wrapped it around her neck.

"You should stay warm in this weather." Kagami mumbled after brushing off her locks. She nodded slightly. Kise was surprised at how gentle the taller and rough man is towards the bluenette. Somehow, he felt pang of jealousy developed within him.

"It's just a classical concert, not some heavy metal stuffs. I'm sure she would enjoy it. " Kise furrowed, he hated feeling this sort of things. It brings the bad side of him out.

"Kuroko-chii, it would be nice if you would go to the concert." He smiled but slightly annoyed with Kagami's presence.

"Kise –kun…I-"

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Another voice interrupted. Her orbs widened, she didn't dare to turn around to see the owner of the familiar voice. She could hear Kagami let out a low growl.

"Akashi-chii…" The keyboardist trailed off. Behind Kagami, both Akashi and Murasakibara approached them. The violet haired drummer was munching off some chips in his hands, while Akashi sent a nod to each of them.

"Ryota, Tetsuki, Taiga…good evening." He greeted. Kagami glared at him while the bluenette kept staring at the ground, not wanting to look at her former fiancée. Her childhood friend seemed to notice this; he grabbed her wrist and began to pull her away from them before he abruptly stopped by none other than Akashi Seijuro.

"Tetsuki, please do come this Saturday evening. I will send a car to you by any means of transportation; your presence means a lot to me if you attend it." He said, both Kagami and Kise frowned.

"She will not attend it and that's final!" Kagami barked before dragging the bluenette away. Akashi sighed, ignoring all the stares he got from the students around them.

"Akashi-chii, you shouldn't say things like that. What if Suzuki-san hears that?"

"Her existence alone does not hold any value in my life, so whether she knows about what I just said or not, does not matter." He replied.

"Aka-chin, did something happen between you and Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked while picking another chip from the packet.

"What do you mean, Murasakibara-chii? Do they know each other?"

"Aka-chin usually doesn't act like that to any girl including his own fiancée…maybe it's just my imagination, but I think Aka-chin likes Kuro-chin~" He answered. Akashi ignored the giant. Kise finally realized this, how can he be so oblivious, Akashi never acted such behavior with anyone else. But for him to act like this in front of his partner…

"That's impossible…Kuroko-chii doesn't suit Akashi-chii's taste." Kise forced a laugh until he was immediately stopped by a glare that directed to him only.

"…or not…" He trailed off. Then he turned around, he sighed, the bluenette is nowhere in sight anymore. He wanted to talk more to her.

'Come to think of it…I've forgot what her answer was back then…'

 

* * *

 

"What happened?" Kagami turned the steering wheel around before resting his chin on his right palm; from the corner of his eyes, he took a glance at the silent passenger next to him.

"Nothing…" She answered. She didn't dare to look at Kagami, fearing he would know everything just by looking at her right in the eyes. Kagami let out a heavy sigh.

"You can go if you want to." He mumbled, focusing on the road before turning the car to the right. Kuroko shifted her gaze to him.

"…only if I'm the one who sent and picked you up from there. That way, I know that you're safe on your way home." He continued as the car stopped at the red light.

"…but …"

"I want you to enjoy your life as much as you can, there's no use if I will keep you locked up at home. It's not healthy for you and your health but …" He cuts her off before taking his seat belt off, turning his upper body to where his passenger is. "… I don't want you to get hurt either…so please promise me you'll call me immediately if anything was to happen. I'll be there as soon as possible…I'll do everything I can to keep you safe…you mean too much to me to lose you…" His orbs softened as he planted a soft gentle kiss on her forehead.

Kuroko felt disheartened. She knew how much Kagami cherished her; he never left her side no matter how she treated him. He has always treasured her like a fragile diamond; even his touches were filled with such carefulness, fearing that he might break her if he was to use his full force. Even at this moment, his arm gently hugged her as if he would break her if he hugged her too tight.

"I promise…Taiga…" She mumbled.

 

* * *

The long-awaited Saturday finally arrived. It was the first time for Kuroko to leave Kagami's side without him accompanying her, she was a bit nervous. Then she heard the phone rang outside in the living room, and then followed by Kagami's voice. He sounded irritated though.

"Taiga…who is it?"

"No one." He answered. It was Akashi who called, how that idiot found his number, he didn't bother to care. Then he eyed his childhood friend, he forced a smile before resting his large palm on her soft locks.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded. With that, he grabbed his keys and his backpack in his room while Kuroko waited for him at the door. He stopped abruptly, his orbs scanned the bluenette from top to bottom. It was breathtaking.

There she is, clad in a one piece soft blue dress that matched her locks and orbs beautifully. A white spaghetti strap fell on her shoulder-blade as it held the dress that hugged her top, leaving her shoulder to be left admired for those who laid eyes on her. Kagami frowned at the last part of his thoughts. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulder, covering those pale skins from any lusty eyes.

"I thought you have better dresses than this?" He commented. Kuroko looked at herself then to Kagami.

"I'll go change to another one." She said, quickly taking off her heels. Kagami managed to stop her before she made her way back into the apartment.

"Come on, we're late as it is already, just use the jacket to keep yourself warm." He motioned her to get her heels back on and left the apartment.

True to his words, they were late by thirty minutes, and the concert has already begun. Kagami stopped her right at the entrance of the concert hall, after making sure she's inside the building, the red-head left hesitated, debating if he should just park the car somewhere nearby and wait, or go home and watch some basketball game on the TV. He sighed, thinking is just not his thing and so he drove back to his apartment where both he and his childhood friend, Kuroko Tetsuki, stayed.

The bluenette does have a place of her own, but Kagami would feel a lot relaxed if she's somewhere within his sight. If anything was to happen to the bluenette, he can immediately rush her to the closest hospital. It bites him if Kuroko left his sight. He can't sit still.

Kagami looked at the empty passenger seat next to him. He bit his lip before sighing a whole lot more, then he hit the steering wheel in frustrations.

'She's my sister…I can't have feelings for her…'

 

* * *

She quietly entered the concert hall, she peeked through the door. It was completely full. There on the stage, a whole string assemble sat on each chair together with his instrument right at the center-front of the stage, stood a familiar red-haired teen playing the glass violin. The whole audiences were captivated by his performance. It was then that Kuroko realized that Akashi was performing one of the most difficult masterpieces, The Devils Thrill Sonata created by Giuseppe Tartini.

The passion of the violinist towards the song has enchanted everyone to listen to each note he produced. Kuroko stood frozen at the entrance, Akashi has never changed, and his love for music was still as strong as before…no…much stronger than before. From afar, she could sense that if anyone was to force Akashi to choose between two, he would definitely choose his love for music than inheriting a large company that could easily make him into a billionaire.

Then she noticed a pair of hetero orbs looked and smiled at her while performing the piece. She quickly shifted her gaze to somewhere else then she noticed someone at the VIP seat, Suzuki Luka, Akashi's fiancée, glaring daggers at her.

She was debating on to leave the hall immediately, but she knew Kagami already left. And so she left the hall and headed to the lounge. Now, she wished that Kagami or Kise would be close by and drag her away from this dreadful luck the moment a familiar brunette approached her with a disgust look on her face.

"How unfortunate that Seijuro doesn't remember you at all." It was quiet but loud enough for the bluenette to hear.

"What made you say that?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you were his fiancée until that one accident back in the days, Kuroko Tetsuki-san?" The brunette smiled coyly at her. Kuroko froze.

"Did you not think that I wouldn't find out that you have been talking to him these past few weeks? Have you no shame on showing your disgusting self here?"

"I was invited by Akashi-kun and Kise-kun for this concert; I'm only attending the concert as a musician, I have no intention of attending it for personal reasons." Her sapphire orbs sharpened.

"A musician? You? Please don't make me laugh. I can bet my money on you that you are nowhere near to Akashi or his friends' standards." Suzuki mocked her. "Compare to anyone in this concert hall or in the university, you're just a PEASANT!"

"Luka, what is the meaning of this!?" A familiar voice echoed in the lounge. Akashi Seijuro, still clad in his tux. His hetero orbs flared with anger. The brunette quickly pulled her fake façade and began to whine at the man who clearly showed no interest in listening to her as he pushed her to the side. He glared at her. "I will not hear any excuses from you. I was expecting you to have a proper bring up but I was wrong."

"Listen to me, Seijuro! I'm not lying, she's the one who says awful things about you and your friends, I was only defending you!" She put a fake cry which disgusted both Akashi and Kuroko at the same time.

"Why do you think I should trust you?"

.

.

Kise exited the concert hall for a stroll of fresh air; he never liked being somewhere far too long. He massaged the back of his neck before abruptly stopping at the corner.

"—because of her, you've lost your memories! She's the one who turned you into a machine!" He heard Suzuki's voice flaring in the empty lounge.

"She was your fiancé!" He frowned as he peeked through the corner. His orbs widened. The bluenette who was always so expressionless and wordless is on the verge of tears. He could see her shoulder trembling as her lips couldn't utter a single word. Fear written all over her face. His leader, Akashi looked as if he has seen a ghost, his hetero orbs widened in disbelief.

"Kuroko-ch—" Kise was about to step in when the bluenette took several step backwards. For the first time in his life since he came to know the teal haired pianist who owns the most beautiful voice he has ever heard, showed such painful face. She looked so fragile that she might break if anyone was to say more to her.

"Tetsuki…is this true…?" Akashi voice shook. The crimson haired singer wished it wasn't true, but at the same time he doesn't know what he's wishing for. Akashi took a step forward but immediately stopped the moment he saw flashes of hurt and sadness in those orbs.

"I-I…"

"Please tell me…" He pleaded. Suzuki felt irritated at how much her fiancée showed such desperation towards the girl who caused him so much trouble.

"Seijuro, she's not worthy of your time, so let's go." She grabbed a hold of Akashi's arms, but her fiancée yanked her hands off from his. His glare pierced right through the brunette.

"Don't touch me."

"What is it with you and her!? I'm better than that peasant! What does she have that I don't?!" She demanded. Akashi's orbs flared with anger.

"Tetsuki is no peasant; in fact she is better than you are. I will not choose anyone else other than her, we've promis—" A pang of piercing headache rammed into his head. His vision blurred before he forcibly shut closed his eyes. He fell on his two knees, the pain was unbearable.

"Seijuro, what's wrong?!" Suzuki quickly crouched down, Tetsuki stood frozen.

.

.

"…it's a promise!"

"Please don't leave me alone…"

"I would be even happier if you are the one that sings my songs."

.

.

 

"I'll call for help, please hold on!" The bruenette quickly called out for help.

Kise who saw the whole thing, quickly aided them but everything stopped when Suzuki went across the lounge and slapped the bluenette right on her soft porcelain cheeks.

**"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM! YOU SHOULD BE GONE FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"**

Pearls of tears escaped. Akashi who was struggling between the sudden pain in his head, opened his eyes. His breath hitched the moment he saw tears fell from the person who he felt the most important to him than anyone else in the whole world.

"Tetsuk-" Another wave of pain came. The commotion took attention of the hall attendants who were patrolling around the place.

"If you ever dare come near Seijuro, your parents may not see another living daylight anymore." She threatened. The attendants along with Kise quickly escorted Akashi back to the changing room at the back of the hallways.

Kise let out a sigh, he could feel a headache coming its way towards him, and then he realized they have left the bluenette in the lounge. As quickly as possible, he ran back to the lounge, he searched the whole area. Kuroko disappeared.

"Kuroko-chii, please answer your phone." he mumbled as he searched the parking area under the heavy rain. There's no sight of her. The call kept entering voicemail, Kise gritted his teeth. He searched once again, not giving up, there's no way he would leave Kuroko alone after seeing such pained expression on her once emotionless face.

 

* * *

Her locks and dress were completely drenched. She walked into the streets aimlessly under the rain. Her tears would easily be mistaken by trails of water from the rain that's falling. Her heart felt so heavy.

'I will not choose anyone else other than her, we've promis—'

The words Akashi said rang over and over in her mind. She wiped away her tears but it kept on falling no matter how hard she tried to stop letting her emotions play with her heart.

.

.

'I was the one…who kept hurting and pushing him away no matter how hard he tries to come closer…I felt so humiliated, ridiculous and wretched…and yet I still…'

'Love him…'

 

* * *

"Kagami-chii, thank god you're finally here!" Kise panted heavily, he was soaking wet for being under the rain too long. When he saw the red CRV which belonged to Kagami arrived in the courtyard of the concert building, he felt so relieved, and at the same time he feared what he might face once Kagami found out what has happened.

"What do you want, Blondie?" His emerald orbs searched the place for a familiar figure of his childhood friend, Kuroko Tetsuki. He hated it when his gut's been telling him something is wrong ever since he dropped her at the building earlier.

"Kuroko-chii's missing!" Kise asserted. Kagami furrowed.

"What do you mean she's missing?! She's supposed to be here!" Kagami grabbed a hold of the blonde keyboardist's collar, almost choking him in the process.

"Something happened earlier, when I came back to look for her, she's gone! I've been searching for her throughout the building, but she's nowhere in sight and Kagami-chii, you're choking me!" Kise gasped for air the moment Kagami let loose of the collar. He sighed in relief for the fresh air.

"Kagami-chii…?" He followed the taller man's line of sight; it fell on another red-head. The flaring tiger stopped his way towards Akashi.

"It was because of you, isn't it?!" Kagami punched Akashi angrily, his fiancé screamed for help. Kise tried holding the raging man away from his band leader. The shorter male, frowned.

"If you have never showed up in front of her, all my efforts wouldn't have gone in vain. How much more do you intend to hurt her?! ANSWER ME, YOU BASTARD!" Kagami growled as several of the hall attendants rushed to aid Kise who is holding Kagami away from Akashi who couldn't do anything but to be shocked.

"Just get the hell out of our sight from now on." He warned, he then stompped his way back to his CRV, ignoring all the stares he was getting from the people around them. Kise followed and got into the passenger seat.

"What the hell are you doing in my car?" Kise sweat dropped at the piercing glare he's receiving from the owner of the car. Ah yes, he completely forgotten, he was drenched and Kagami doesn't appreciate his car seat to be wet.

"I—I'll help you to search for Kuroko-chii. It's better to have two pairs of eyes searching for her than one, right?" He prayed to the high heavens that Kagami won't kick him out of the car, and thankfully, the red-head tiger didn't. Instead, Kagami focused on driving and trying to get through his childhood friend's number, while letting out a string of curses under his breath.

"Nee…Kagami-chii…is it true that Kuroko-chii was Akashi-chii fiancé…?" Kise tried his best not to let his voice shook. Even what Suzuki said earlier shook him quite a bit. Kagami took a glance at the blonde haired keyboardist.

"It's true." It was short but it was an answer that Kise doesn't want to hear. From the look of Kagami's current expression, Kise knew that he won't say any further in regards of the matter. Now everything seemed clearer, Kagami's hostility towards Akashi, Kuroko who often avoided any conversation in regards of herself.

Was it because she was trying to avoid her presence to be noticed by Akashi who was nearby her?

Kise frowned as he sighed; somehow he felt left out in this mess. He doesn't know anything about the bluenette while he doesn't know much about Akashi's past either. He then caught a glance of a familiar teal locks ahead of them.

"KAGAMI-CHII, she's there!" He pointed, Kagami abruptly stopped the car, but all eyes widened at the horror that's about to occur in a few second. Kagami ran out of the car as fast as he can.

**"TETSU!"**

 

* * *

 

_'Please tell me…'_

_'…Because of her, you've lost your memories! She's the one who turned you into a machine!'_

 

She walks aimlessly into the night underneath the pouring rain; she couldn't careless about the pitiful looks that people are throwing at her. Everything kept repeating in her mind. It hurt so much, that she felt so lost…

 

_'…Your presence means a lot to me…'_

 

She hated being weak, she hated crying for someone who's completely forgotten who she was to him…but …

"It hurts…" She cried silently, not noticing where she was going. Then she heard a familiar voice calling out for her.

Everything happened so fast, she could feel her body being hit by something, the light blinded her vision. Her body hit the ground; the last thing she saw was ... a pool of blood.

 

**"TETSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! I bet ya guys wanna chop me off for doing that, don't you? XD Either way, Kise's role finally began in the storyline. How will things turn out in next chapter? Follow/comment/vote for next one ! Would appreciate to see some comments in the boxes! It would make my day :)
> 
> Song used in this chapter -
> 
> The Devils Thrill - Gussipe Tartini  
> Each and All - Lifetune


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous on Chapter Five**

"She was your fiancée!"

"Kuroko-chii's missing!" Kise asserted. Kagami furrowed.

"Tetsuki is no peasant; in fact she is better than you are. I will not choose anyone else other than her, we've promis—" A pang of piercing headache rammed into his head"

"It hurts…" She cried silently.

"KAGAMI-CHII, she's there!" He pointed, Kagami abruptly stopped the car, but all eyes widened at the horror that is about to occur in a few second.

"TETSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

 

* * *

"Ak-Akashi-chii PLEASE HELP!" the keyboardist trembling voice through the phone, gained the red haired singer attention immediately. He furrowed as he turns away from the sight of his father, Akashi Saito and his fiancée, Luka.

"Sh-she need your help! You're the only one we can turn to!" Kise began rambling, making the singer frowned in confusion.

"Calm down, Ryota. What happened and who needed my help?" he calmly answered, although something tells him, Kise call is not one of his usual calls. Why did he felt restless about this call?

"It—It's Kuroko-chii! A car hit her! She needs a blood transfusion and you are the only one I know that has O negative type of blood. The doctor said she's gonna die if they don't find a suitable blood donor!" Akashi hetero orbs widened, disbelieving at what he was hearing.

_'Was it his fault that, this happened to Kuroko?'_

"PLEASE AKASHI-CHII; I don't know what happened between you two earlier but I'll do anything for you if you're willing to donate your blood to her!" Only heaven knows how desperate the blonde haired keyboardist is.

"Where are you?"Akashi glares at his fiancée from the corner of his orbs, who was about to tempt an approach towards him.

"We're at Shutoku Private Hospital"

"I will arrive in 15 minutes, can Tetsuki hold on that long?" he began making his way out of his father office. Luka overheard the bluenette name, immediately followed her fiancée. After several words exchanged, Akashi ordered one of the butlers to get his car ready.

"Seijuro, where are you going?" Luka grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling it towards her chest. Akashi did not even bother to take another glance as he tries to let loose of his arm from her.

"You're going to that  _witch_  aren't you?!" She did not know what she has signed up. Akashi gave her a piercing dangerous glare at her.

"You do not speak such nonsense of Tetsuki. If you dare showing your face around, I will not hesitate to cancel the contract you have with Rakuzan agency nor will I not hesitate to destroy you," he threatened. Luka trembles in fear, as Akashi orbs glares dangerously at her. He turns around and about to exit the large mansion before stopping abruptly.

"I am no longer an Akashi; you are no longer my fiancée. Do remember well of my warning" he left.

From the mansion window, stood his father, Akashi Saito who is smirking at the childish antics of his only son and heir.

"No matter how far you will go, you can never escaped from your own father, Seijuro"

Little did Akashi know that his father is far more dangerous than he think he is.

 

* * *

Akashi drove as fast as he could, every second waste could be the end of the bluenette. However, his mind was not with him. The car stopped at the red traffic light, he took out the sapphire tear pendant, and his hetero orbs sadden at what has happened.

.

.

"She was your fiancée!"

"I-I…"

"It's best if we don't work together, both you and your band wouldn't be able to reach the standard my songs have."

"—because of her, you've lost your memories!"

"I would be even happier if you are the one that sings my songs."

"Forgive me, Sei…"

.

.

"All these while…I've been hurting her…such an ignorant fool I am…" he mumbles. He bit his lower lip, feeling ashamed of his actions. He could not imagine how much the teal haired pianist has suffered all these years, all because of him.

.

"Please don't leave me alone…"

"Sei…"

.

He kept the pendant into his jacket pocket, focusing on the road.

_'I will not leave you alone anymore, Tetsuki.'_

* * *

Kagami kept pacing down the hallway as he kept glancing at his watch. His white shirt has been tainted by dark crimson stains when he tries to stop the blood on his younger sister forehead earlier. The forest green haired doctor declared that, if they do not found any donor within an hour that will be the end of her.

Apparently, the leader and the lead singer of the renowned band, Akashi Seijuro of the Generation of Miracles have the same blood type as the pianist, an O negative. The rarest blood type, a universal blood, unfortunately for the owner of this blood can only received from the same O negative donor, which leads to many complications since there is only 9 percent out of many populations has that type of blood.

At this moment, Kagami had to put aside his pride and accept that Akashi willing to be a donor. No matter how much he hated the red haired singer, saving Kuroko life was far more important than how he felt towards Akashi.

"Is the donor on his way?" Midorima approached them, feeling worried as clock is ticking quite fast. In the emergency room, lays an unconscious Kuroko Tetsuki, an oxygen mask covered half of her face; the bloods that were turning darker each second caked her blue locks. The nurses were preparing for the blood transfusion equipments and what not.

"He should be…Kise said the donor should be here in 15 minutes…" Kagami trailed off, his mind was a mess. He could not think properly, as he looked down at his blood stained hands.

"Kagami-chii, Akashi-chii's here!" the blonde haired keyboardist voice echoed throughout the hallway, he ran towards the two. Kagami shifted his gaze to the donor, and then he bowed down.

"Thank you…for coming" Kagami felt so grateful towards the singer. Akashi knew how much the bluenette meant towards the red haired guitarist but he has still felt a pang of jealousy towards Kagami.

"I haven't done anything yet, Kagami but rest assure that I am more than willing to help her" he replied.

"Ah, I should have known it's you, Akashi. But let us not waste more time here" Midorima pushed his glasses up, nudging for Akashi to follow him to the blood donor room where two nurses has already prepared the needed things for getting the blood packed up for the bluenette blood transfusion. Akashi took his seat near the table, while Midorima injected him for a blood test. While the other two waited outside the room.

"You looked like you have a lot on your mind" Midorima broke the quiet atmosphere. He looked at the red haired singer from the corner of his eyes. Akashi winced a little at the sharp injection.

"Shintaro, how long have you been her doctor?" Akashi ignored Midorima statement.

"Kuroko Tetsuki? More or less around nine years, Kagami Taiga brought her to me when she was in middle school. I believe you knew that she's suffering from an incurable illness" Midorima jolted something down on the clipboard as he gave it to one of the nurses. Akashi remained silent.

"Shintaro…do you know anything about her involved in an accident when she was younger…?"

"Hmm…from the look of things…you've regained parts of your memories." it gained Akashi attention; Midorima could see the surprise look on his old friend. The doctor sat back as he began typing something onto the computer.

"Yes, she was involved in an accident; however she was saved by the son from the Akashi family. Resulting him fallen into a coma and losing his memories" Akashi orbs widened at the new information.

"Sound familiar to you? There is another thing you should know, she has been disowned by her parents, she was in the intensive care unit for quite a while after she caught a terrible fever, causing her to lose her voice"

"All these while…why didn't you inform me of this matter?" Akashi frowned. He clasped his hands in frustration. Midorima lets out a sigh.

"It's something you should find out on your own. It's a very delicate matter for a stranger or anyone else to barge into but you know…she was only a child when those things happened to her, it hit her even more when Kagami parents died in a car crashed not long after they adopted her and what more to say when Kuroko only…" Midorima looked at him with all the seriousness he has.

_Akashi wished he had never asked Midorima._

* * *

Kagami felt relieved. It felt as if a large heavy rock has been lift from his chest, after hearing Kuroko finally out of danger zone. The two hours blood transfusion and surgery took a huge toll of the red haired guitarist; he refused to leave his seat until he sees Kuroko is safe himself.

"For the time being, no visitors are allowed to visit her since her condition still on its way to stabilize. I suggest you go home and take some rest, and come back tomorrow morning. However, there is no guarantee that she will be awake tomorrow, as her head took a large damage but rest assure she's out of danger" Midorima pats the guitarist shoulder as he smiled. He knew that, Kagami would not be able to take it if he fails to save her.

"That's good news! I'm glad that Kuroko-chii's fine now. Thank you so much for helping her, Akashi-chii!" Kise bowed at his bandleader who has been staring into the room, to be exact, he has been looking at the unconscious pianist, who breathes lightly into the oxygen mask, while several wires connected to her body, and bandages wrapped heavily on several parts especially her head. It pains Akashi too much, seeing Kuroko like this, even so…

_'I don't have the right to felt such pain when she's the one who suffered so much for my sake…'_

He sighed, this did not go unnoticed by Kagami who turns around and bowed once again to the shorter male, "Akashi, I know we're not on good terms but thank you so much for coming and donated your blood to save her. I don't know how to thank you."

Akashi shifted his gaze from Kagami back to Kuroko before turns back to the three taller men who waits for his reply.

"If it's something I can help with, I will. Besides…I owe her far too much in the past, compare to what she did for me, this is nothing…"he trailed off. He felt exhausted all of a sudden. The three male in front of him exchanged looks. Two of them knew what happened, while Kise…he felt left out.

"I shall excuse myself for the evening; I'll come for a visit tomorrow. Have a good evening, everyone and thank you, Midorima" with that, he left the hospital. His mind was a mess. What the green haired doctor said kept echoing in his mind.

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko only has a few years left; her illness began to take toll of her body on the last few checkups. She can only take so much before she breaks into pieces." Midorima puts the blue folder onto the table as he shifted his gaze to the bluenette blood donor.

"I know you just regained parts of memories but as a friend…I would want the best for you two, so if you want to fix what has happened between you and her, I suggest you do it as soon as possible. Her time may not be as long as we think it is."

"She doesn't deserve any of this suffering, Akashi."

**.**

**.**

The red haired singer has lost count of how many times he has sighed that very day. It feels such a long day yet it ended in a blink of an eye. He grabbed his guitar bag on the passenger seat and locked the car before getting into the elevator. He leans against the elevator wall as he stares into the nothingness.

.

"She doesn't deserve any of this suffering, Akashi."

.

It echoes in his head. He gritted his teeth as he crouched down; planting his head into his arms. Frustrated at what happened both in the past and in present, frustrated that because of him, the one that is the most important to him suffered and get hurt.

.

"…it's a promise!"

.

For the first time in his life, he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven Preview
> 
> "I've given up my rights to be the Akashi heir"
> 
> "Why did you do it?!" Luka pulled his hands.
> 
> "Kuroko-chii!"
> 
> "You not only putting her parents at risk but also you're putting her at risk. Did you really want that to happen again to her?"
> 
> "Thank you, Tetsuki" For the first time, Akashi genuinely smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous on Chapter Six**

"Ak-Akashi-chii PLEASE HELP!"

"Kuroko only has a few years left"

"I am no longer an Akashi; you are no longer my fiancée. Do remember well of my warning"

"She doesn't deserve any of this suffering, Akashi."

For the first time in his life, he cried.

* * *

Akashi walked towards his bathroom before stopping abruptly in front of the mirror, staring at his own reflection, traces of tears on his cheeks. After returning from the hospital, he could not help but to think and think until he fell asleep. So much has happened in one day. His heart felt heavier than anything he felt before.

_"She doesn't deserve any of this suffering, Akashi."_

Images of the bluenette attached to, many of the life support wires and what not, pains him. Not only that, he made her cried. What he cannot forgive himself was…he has been living his life without a touch of guilt all these while, without knowing someone has been suffering so much for his sake…far too much…

* * *

It was another day in university and everyone that passed by him seems to keep a distant from him, whispering of the incident that happened the night before it. Moreover, the news has spread out first thing early in the morning. What is worse is that he is at the center of attention everywhere he goes.

_Akashi Seijuro, the lead singer of the Generation of Miracles has given up his right as the sole heir to the renowned Akashi Corp and has cancelled his engagement with Suzuki Luka, the only daughter of the Suzuki tycoon for an unknown reason._

"Yo, Akashi, we saw the news on the screen this morning. What was that about?" Aomine sat down, followed by the rest who finally arrived for their lunch break at the cafeteria, where Akashi has already waiting for them. From afar, they could see the red haired singer trying to ignore all those uncomfortable glances around him.

"Shh, Aomine-chii" Kise nudged him. The navy blue guitarist raised an eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulder, as he began munching his lunch down. Kise sighed but he looked at his bandleader who seems not to faze with all the glances and whispers.

"Aka-chin, is Kuro-chin doing okay?" Murasakibara came back to the table with a pile load of snacks on his tray, not that the other members of the band surprise anymore. Kise nudged the giant this time on his waist using his elbow. Akashi attention finally gained as he shifted his gaze to the trio in front of him, who seems to know something…

"Where have you heard this, Atsushi?"

"Some girls were talking about it in class~~ I'm surprised that Aka-chin is nice enough to become a blood donor ~~" he mumbles with his snacks filled mouth. Akashi shifts his gaze back to his lunch tray. He knows that his band mates not the type who puts their nose into other people matter, but when they do asked, it meant they cared for what was happening around him.

"Murasakibara-chii, how did you know Kuroko-chii?" Kise interrupted as he took a sip of his orange juice. The giant went into a thinking stance before stuffing another piece of chip.

"I didn't have enough small change to get a pack of snack a few months ago~~so she helped me by lending some small change to get two pack instead of one~~I wanted to give her some chocolate today but I guess I'll give her on some other time when she's all better ~~"

Akashi face broke into a silent small smile before it fell. His shoulders felt heavy as he stares into his drink.

_"She doesn't deserve any of this suffering, Akashi."_

'What should I do…?'

The blonde haired keyboardist noticed this as the other two was busy with their own meals before shifting his gaze back to his sandwich.

'It's only natural Akashi-chii looked so lost…he just regained his memories and because of him…Kuroko-chii's…'

**.**

**.**

That evening, while waiting for the green haired doctor, Midorima and his bandleader, Akashi outside the blood donor room, Kise awaits while Kagami went to freshen up in the nearby restroom. He noticed the door was not fully close and so he went nearer, careful enough not to be notice by the nurses or the two at the table.

_"-Kuroko only has a few years left"_

_"I know you just regained parts of memories but as a friend…I would want the best for you two, so if you want to fix what has happened between you and her, I suggest you do it as soon as possible. Her time may not be as long as we think it is."_

Kise amber orbs widened, he could not hear himself breathing.

_'Kuroko-chii's…going to die…?'_

**.**

**.**

He held the sandwich tighter, causing some of the contents spilled onto the plate. Murasakibara tapped his shoulder, and it was then the blonde keyboardist snapped out of his train of thoughts.

"Kise-chin, if you don't wanna eat that, can I have them~~~?" he pointed at the crushed sandwich. Kise blinks at his meal. He sighed.

"Sure, but are you sure you wanna eat these…? I kinda crushed them…," he said as he eyed the poor sandwich. Murasakibara nodded.

"It'll be a waste so I'll take them~~besides I'm still hungry~~~" he whined childishly, eyeing the ham sandwich in the plate.

"Then please go ahead, I'm still feeling ful—"he was cut off by the beeping sound of his Smartphone, all three pair of eyes focused on him. He quickly grabbed his phone and slide it open, he furrowed at the name of the text sender.

'Doctor Midorima…?'

**_Kagami fell asleep on the waiting bench in hospital. Come get him before he gets a sore back. Kuroko has not woken up._ **

That was the message; Kise amber orbs re-read the last part of the text as he sighed. He bit his lower lip before stuffing the phone into his pocket and grabbed all his belongings and stood up, not noticing the three pair of orbs followed his every movement.

"Oi, Kise, where're you going, lunch's not over yet" Aomine asked out of curiosity. The blonde-haired keyboardist slash model never left the table for a text message unless it is very important.

"Owh…Uhm…sorry, something came up. Therefore, I must leave. Uh…Akashi-chii, I can't attend tonight practice, I'll make it up by coming down early on next one, I promise!" with that, he dashed out of the cafeteria, towards the parking lot. Leaving the other three clueless, to be exact only Aomine and Murasakibara, while Akashi… he pretty much can exactly guess where the blonde heading to, Shutoku Private Hospital.

"Akashi, about our next album, what's up with the hold up?" Aomine grabbed his guitar bag that was leaning against the edge of the table, preparing for his next class.

"For the time being we will prepare for our next performance, as for our next album… I will let you all know the conclusion to it by end of this week. Today practices will be cancelled, so we will practice tomorrow instead since it's the weekend," he explained as he stood up.

To be honest, he himself does not know the outcome of HEAVEN contract cancellation. According to the rules of Rakuzan Record Agency, they need to find a new composer within 24 hours but…a week has passed since then, they could not find a suitable one for the band. Not that anyone was complaining but they all know Akashi intuition was alwasy right and this time he refused to budge off from not cancelling HEAVEN contract.

He made a promise…

* * *

"Kagami-chii, wake up" the keyboardist shook the large frame red haired bassist, who is in a deep sleep on the hospital bench outside the room where the bluenette in. Kise sighed.

'There's no way I can carry him back all the way to the car... he's too heavy'

He eyed Kagami, he furrowed when he noticed the blood stained shirt. He frowned at the sight of it. It brings back all the memories of that night.

_Kuroko-chii cried. She looked so lost when he spotted her walking under the rain aimlessly. When he saw traces of tears on her face when they brought her to the hospital…it broke his heart._

"—se, Kise" someone tapped his shoulder. He noticed someone stood in front of him as he raises his head.

"Midorima-chii…" the doctor furrowed at the new suffix on his name, which he decided to ignore when he noticed the look on the keyboardist face. He sighed.

"He hasn't gone home since last night and I can't send him back since my schedule still quite packs today, here's the address and the apartment key. Make sure he gets proper rest, until then I won't allow him to go in," said the green haired doctor as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and hand it over to blonde haired musician.

"It's nearby…"

"Yes it is, it would be easier for Kagami to rush Kuroko here if anything were to happen" he turns around as he looked into the glass window, there in the room, lays Kuroko, still attached to the life support machines, her pale skin slowly regain its color.

"She's dying isn't she…?"Kise cut him off. Midorima eyed him from the corner of his eyes.

"Curiosity does kill the cat but…that's not entirely true, her disease may be incurable, but with medicines and rehabilitation, we can prolong her longevity," he explained.

"For how long…?" Kise looked at him right into the eyes, demanding answers that he might regret hearing.

He did regret it.

* * *

Kise took several glances at the small piece of paper on the dashboard as he slowly drove into the area he never entered before. It was a quiet and peaceful neighborhood, less traffics. After locating the apartment, Kise quickly finding a car park before dragging Kagami into the elevator, of course with folks watching him like he grew another head even with his sunglasses and hat covering his face from being recognize.

"Ka…ga…mi…chii, you're …heavy!" he was out of breath, the moment they reached the eighth floor where the bassist stayed. Having to support Kagami by the shoulder, while carrying his guitar bag was the hardest labor work he had done in his life.

"There you go"

He sighed, right after he carefully puts Kagami onto the emerald couch in the apartment living room. He then, looked around the large apartment before his amber orbs fell onto the white grand piano stood nearby the balcony, he walks towards the shelves where several photo frames arranged neatly on it.

One of it was, a younger version of Kuroko playing the piano. Kise smiled at the sight of her before he shifted to another one, where the current version of Kagami held Kuroko by the waist up in the air, they both looked happy together, one could mistaken the two as a couple. Then to third photo, a family picture, Kagami and his parents, while the middle age woman hugged Kuroko like a treasure, which Kise remembered that, Kuroko was adopt into the Kagami when she was younger. It saddens him.

.

.

_"She's my step-sister. Mom and dad adopted her when she was younger"_

_"If you have never showed up in front of her, all my efforts wouldn't have gone in vain. How much more do you intend to hurt her?!"_

_"The Kagamis' died in a car crash, leaving their children on their own."_

_._

_._

"Things been hard for them…"He realized why the red haired bassist was overprotective towards the bluenette. Kise was not sure if he could handle it, if he was in their shoes. Kise then moved towards the grand piano. His face softened, he could see how much the owner of this piano treasures it.

'This must be belongs to Kuroko-chii." he smiled. The piano was spotless, the keys was so clean. The blue silk ribbon tied to the stand was clean too.

'Only Kuroko-chii can keep a piano this clean." He mumbles as his eyes looked over the score sheets on the top. All of the notes on the score sheets were hand written; each note and tune that beautifully composed, however not any composer can create a melody from scratch …but that is what Kise loved about Kuroko. She is like a new gentle melody that came into his world and lightened it up.

His shoulder fell, ever since he became partner with the bluenette, not only he wished that she would open up a little more to him but he also wishes that she would look at him the way she looked at Akashi.

'Do I even have a chance with her…?'

He stares at the spotless keys, "Kuroko-chii…"

* * *

It was a little later in the evening, the hospital visiting hours almost ended. A certain familiar crimson haired singer caught the attention of the nurses and other folks as he stride along the hallway, finding a certain patient room. He was immune being stared or being at the center of attention, in his hand, he carried a bouquet of emerald roses, wrapped in soft red plastic wrappings, while on his shoulder, carrying a black bag pack.

His hetero orbs fixed onto the door where the patient name was fix on it –  **Kuroko Tetsuki**. As he was about to push the handle of the door, he heard a light footsteps stopped abruptly near him.

"The visiting hours about to end in 10 minutes," Midorima looked at him; Akashi did not took a glance at him. He merely stopped before pushing the handle.

"The nurses will do their rounds around 9 pm, so make sure you leave by then" that was the last he heard from the forest green haired friend of his before the door shuts close.

His eyes fixed on the small figure on the bed. The heart monitor machine beeps silently at each second. The sound of light breathing echoes slowly in the midst of quiet room. His heart pained at the sight of her being strapped by the heavy bandages. Her orbs shuts close behind those bruised eyelids.

'It was my fault …'

Quietly, he puts the roses and his bag onto the table. Carefully, he brought out a small white vase and a bottle of water from the bag. He filled the vase with some water before putting the roses into it. His hetero orbs shifted its gaze to the person laid in front of him. He puts the vase onto the nightstand; the only light that dimly lit the room was from the small nightlight on the wall. He sat down.

Minutes pass by, all he did was staring into the floor beneath him, with care, he gently took her hands.

"Please forgive me…" he knows nothing he could do to erase what he has done to her. Absolutely nothing …

"Aka…shi…kun…"

His orbs widened, quickly he glanced at the source of the ever so familiar voice, never in his life had he felt so much relief. He moved closer, his orbs searched for the emergency button as he was about to press it, a hand stopped him. Even after everything that has happened, she smiled to him.

"Tetsuki…" his tears threatened to fall. Gently, she cupped his cheeks. He held her hands carefully. This warmth, the warmth he has been looking for.

"It's…not…like …you…to…cry…" she wiped his tears away. She would never blame the red haired singer for what has happened.

"All these time…you were suffering…while I was living my life…" his voice shook.

"Hush…it's…alright…not…once…I blame…you…even now…"

"Why, Tetsuki? Why? When you can blame everything on me, if I wasn't such an ignorant fool, you wouldn't have suffered so much" he was frustrated, so frustrated.

The bluenette sapphire orbs shines gently against the dim light in the room. She brushed his long bangs. Even with difficulties in moving and breathing properly. She still smiled ever so gently.

"…I don't deserve your kindness or your smile"

* * *

Kise sneaked into the hospital at the last few minutes of the visitor hours. In his hands, a bouquet of flowers for the bluenette, he was hoping that she would be awake by now. As he was about to push the handle of the door, he overheard a familiar voice from the room.

_"…I don't deserve your kindness or your smile"_

Quietly, from the corner of the glass window that's half closed by the curtain, he peeked. His orbs widened.

_"…because…I love you…Sei…"_

His thought echoes in his mind.  _'Do I even have a chance with her…?'_ His shoulder fell as the bouquet of flowers slipped from his grip.

'I don't have any chance to be with you, am I, Kuroko-chii…?' he bit his lower lip. It broke his heart even more when Kuroko kissed the lead singer on his forehead with so much gentleness on the orbs he adores.

For the first time, he felt he has lost someone so dear to him. He never knew it would hurt this much. The one who adores so much, the one who gave him the meaning to play the piano, the one who shows him the beautiful colors of music…he thought he would have a chance…but he was wrong…

He never had a chance to begin with…

* * *

Midorima who was making his rounds, stopped abruptly in front of the bluenette room. He saw his young patient finally woke up but he quickly dismissed the thoughts of giving her a check up the moment he saw Akashi at the side of the bed, hugging Kuroko ever so gently.

Then, as he was about to move away from the door, he felt he stepped on something. He furrowed as he shifted his gaze to the floor. He quickly puts away his foot and crouched down.

'Flowers...?' he flipped the bouquet of yellow roses around, to see if there is any name on it. He frowned slightly.

 **Kuroko-chii, please get well soon! –** Was the message on the card attached to the front of the bouquet. The moment he saw how the blonde haired keyboardist rushed Kuroko to the hospital that other night, at how Kise was so desperate calling each contacts he has on his phone, at how he begs at each person he called, searching for a blood donor for her. He knew there was more than just a friend-partner relationship.

Midorima sighed. "One sided love is such a pain" but at the same time Midorima felt sorry for the keyboardist slash model.

"I'll just leave the roses when I do a check up on her"

* * *

It was in the morning, Akashi received a call when he was about to leave for his practice in the agency. He even planned that he would go visit the bluenette after it but somehow he felt uneasy.

"Akashi-sama, your father has summoned you to see him at the main office. It is important that you must see him" his father secretary called.

"What business does he have with me? I'm no longer an Akashi" in a dangerous tone he spoke. The voice secretary slightly shook.

"I was not informed on what he wants to discuss with you but please do come and see him. Have a good day, Akashi-sama"

The call ended. Akashi frowned.

* * *

He has always hated stepping into this place. The large and tall building stood at the heart of the city, the Akashi Corp. a prestigious and powerful company that has many businesses in all different type of area.

Some of the workers bowed the moment he enters the building. Even when the news has spread out, claiming that Akashi Seijuro of the Akashi Corp and Generation of Miracles has given up his right as the heir of the company, they still respected him.

"Akashi-sama, please come this way" his father secretary bowed then began to walk towards the elevator.

Akashi regretted coming all the way to the cursed place the moment he saw Suzuki Luka, his former fiancée and his father, Akashi Saito.

"I've already given up my rights as your heir and cut off from the family, what do you want from me?" Akashi glares at his father, who seems to be amused by the sight of his son.

"Now now, have a seat first."

"I refuse, if it's merely for a talk, then I shall take my leave." Akashi turns around, as he was about to head to the door. Two of his father bodyguards closed his way out, preventing him from leaving.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked sharply.

"This Kuroko Tetsuki, you're so fond of, you are not only putting her parents at risk, but also you're putting her at risk. Did you really want that to happen again to her?"

Akashi turns around , his hetero orbs glares death at his father.

"I heard she's a brilliant musician but you do know that with a simple order from me, her dreams can easily be crushed along with her step-brother, Kagami Taiga"

"You can't do this to me, father!"The younger Akashi gritted his teeth, his knuckles was tempted to punch his father right there.

"Oh yes I can, the moment you were born into the Akashi family, you have no choice but to obey. All I'm telling you to do is to marry Miss Suzuki but of course there's a catch to it"

"If you marry Miss Suzuki, I will leave Kuroko Tetsuki and Kagami Taiga alone" Akashi hated this; he hated this to the very core of it. To be in such a tight position, to choose between two choices.

'Damn it all!'

**Akashi wished he had never existed at this point on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous on Chapter 7**

'I don't have any chance to be with you, am I, Kuroko-chii…?' he bit his lower lip.

"I heard she's a brilliant musician but you do know that with a simple order from me, her dreams can easily be crushed along with her step-brother, Kagami Taiga"

"If you marry Miss Suzuki, I will leave Kuroko Tetsuki and Kagami Taiga alone"

"You can't do this to me, father!"

* * *

The bright light from the small torchlight in the hands of the green haired doctor as it shines against a pair of sapphire orbs a few times. He smiled after turning it off while he spoke a few words to the nurse next to him in regards of the bluenette conditions. Two pairs of emerald and amber orbs quietly stood at the side, waits for the doctor to finish his check on the bluenette.

"Your wounds and bruises are healing quite well; I'm still surprise that the accident didn't broke any of your bones other than that small fracture on your shoulder , which it should recover in a steady speed if you don't exert yourself in any kind of activities…"he pushed his glasses up before glaring at Kagami.

"Which I believe Kagami would be watching over you, making sure you rest accordingly." Kagami flinched at his name. He scratched the back of his head as he nodded, the bluenette smiled. The two male engaged into a small conversation after Midorima motioned the bassist to follow him to his office, leaving both Kise and Kuroko alone.

"I'm glad you're getting all better, Kuroko-chii. I was worried sick when we saw the car hit you" Kise helped to pack some of her belongings into the bag. His voice echoes in her ear, Kuroko lets out a soft sigh as she shifted her gaze to the beautiful white vase that held the roses in its place gracefully

"I wasn't able to focus in practice, also Murasakibara-chii kept asking about you. No one seems to be in the mood to practice since Akashi-chii is away…," he continued talking.

"I see…" she trailed off. Her orbs saddens, it has been over two weeks ever since she last seen the emerald haired singer.

No one knew where he is; even his band mate could not get in touch with him after his father,  _Akashi Seito_ , summoned him. Their manager, Momoi Satsuki were ordered to keep his whereabouts a secret, which she obediently followed the order. Akashi Seijuro  _ **NEVER**_ skipped a practice no matter how sick or busy he is. The only email they ever received was –  _Practice for the upcoming concert._

They knew there was something more to his absence but they also knew better not to approach his father. The only thing that kept that red haired singer going was  **his passion for music.**

She then felt a warm gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up; amber orbs looked at her with such gentleness. Kise smiled.

"I'm truly glad that you're alright" he hugged her ever so gently. He buried his face into her locks, inhaling her vanilla scent.

"I don't want to lose you…" Kuroko orbs widened in surprise at Kise act before she looks away. She never returned his hug. Kise knew, the only one that she will let into her heart was, Akashi.

Even so,

' _I can't give up…'_

* * *

Meanwhile in Kyoto,

Hetero orbs stares into the nothingness, showing no interest in anything as the limousine drove down the road. Silver ring occupied his ring finger on his left hand as he rested his cheeks onto his left palm. He closes his eyes; trying to shut everything out from his mind, especially with the nonstop babbling from his so-called fiancee, Suzuki Luka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"What is the meaning of this?" he asked sharply._

_"This Kuroko Tetsuki, you're so fond of, you are not only putting her parents at risk, but also you're putting her at risk. Did you really want that to happen again to her?"_

_Akashi turns around as his hetero orbs glares death at his father._

_"I heard she's a brilliant musician but you do know that with a simple order from me, her dreams can easily be crushed along with her step-brother, Kagami Taiga"_

_"You can't do this to me, father!"The younger Akashi gritted his teeth, his knuckles was tempted to punch his father right there._

_"Oh yes I can, the moment you were born into the Akashi family, you have no choice but to obey. All I'm telling you to do is to marry Miss Suzuki but of course there's a catch to it"_

_"If you marry Miss Suzuki, I will leave Kuroko Tetsuki and Kagami Taiga alone" Akashi hated this; he hated this to the very core of it. To be in such a tight position, to choose between two choices._

_'Damn it all!' His orbs flare in anger. He made his way towards the door, as he was about to turn the doorknob, one of the bodyguard stopped him._

" _Hands off." He ordered. It was then; the second bodyguard grabbed both of his arms and turns them around to his back, held them firmly. Akashi grunted in pain at the sudden rough treatments. They turned him towards his father._

" _I refuse to be a part of any of your plans" his father merely smirked at his son. The brown-haired woman flinched at the gaze of her former fiancée._

" _I never expected you would go this low for your own benefit, Luka" Akashi glares daggers at her._

" _The Generation of Miracles, huh…an interesting name for a band, don't you think, Seijuro?" Akashi Seito puts a small pile of paper onto the table. Akashi hetero orbs furrowed at his father then to the papers._

" _Apparently this band of yours has gone through quite troublesome time to debut, I'm sure that it'll run into one of those time soon" he smiled._

" _DON'T YOU DARE LAYING YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON THEM" the younger red head Akashi struggles from the grips of the large bodyguard. The more he struggles the tighter the grips became._

" _I can't see why you're willing to associate with such people, they have no potentials in becoming the best, and they have no stable profit skills or educations. They are a bad influence to you" he sat down on the chair as he crossed his legs._

" _They should be_ _ **ERASED**_ _."_

_That was it, Akashi snapped. He manages to fight off the two large bodyguards before stomping his way towards his father. His fist almost lands on his father face until the bodyguard neck chopped him. He collapsed onto the floor as his father stood looming in front of him._

" _You will do well to obey if you don't want your so- called friends to be erased, Akashi Seijuro." With that, his father left the office, followed by the brunette._

_Never in his life, had he felt so helpless._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

"We've finally arrived, Seijuro – sama" his driver announced the moment the limousine stopped in front of the Akashi Corp. building, snapping Akashi from his train of thoughts. The red head frowned inwardly as he stepped out of the car, followed by his fiancée, Luka who quickly latched herself onto his arms. Akashi forced himself to not to pull and walk away from her.

" _They should be_ _ **ERASED**_ _."_

Akashi bit his lower lip then he quickly shuts off his eyes when the bright light from the sun almost blinds him. His head has been hurting from the massive migraine he had past few days, not even sleep can kill it off. Two weeks has passed by, he could not do anything but to obey his father orders but today was the day to announce his official engagement once again to Luka. It was something his heart doesn't want to do, each step felt with guilt.

Numerous of reporters from each media company has been summoned to the building, the entrance were flooded with them but both Akashi and Luka easily made their way into the building with their bodyguards help. After all, it is the scoop of the year to see the powerful son of the Akashi Corp., which also the lead singer and bandleader to the renowned band,  _ **the Generation of Miracles**_  announcing his official engagement to Suzuki Luka, the only daughter of the Suzuki Hiroki.

He sighed as he looked over the stage where all the invited reporters seated and preparing their equipment's for the live broadcast. He then shifted his gaze to his father and Luka father was, discussing business matters and what not at the corner.

He knew this broadcast could be watch throughout the country. He was not sure how to face Kuroko once he returns to Tokyo. He was not even sure if Kuroko is doing all right or not. He was strictly ban from getting near to communication devices at all ever since he was cage inside the Akashi Manor in Kyoto.

"Seijuro, it's time" Luka smiled as she held onto his arms. He did not even take a single glance at her; he merely focused ahead of him as the cameras began flashing at them the moment the left the backstage.

"Akashi-san is it true that you're announcing your engagement officially?"

"Luka-san, how long have you been waiting for this moment?"

"When will be the wedding date and where it would be held?"

He wishes nothing more than to disappear right at that moment. He hated himself for letting others suffered because of him. He hated for being envious of his friends. He hated himself for being weak.

**.**

**.**

_"I heard she's a brilliant musician but you do know, that with a simple order from me, her dreams can easily be crushed along with her step-brother, Kagami Taiga"_

" _You will do well to obey if you don't want your so- called friends to be erased, Akashi Seijuro."_

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

Akashi tightens his fists in frustrations. Calmly he steps forward, putting a fake smile on. Everyone focused on him. His father smirked, Akashi simply ignore those arrogant orbs.

"Yes, I am. I have realized that it was wrong for me to cancel the engagement in the first place. It was then I knew something was missing…"What he was about to say, he will deeply regret it. He will never forgive himself for doing so. Moreover, **he hated himself for existing**.

"I love Ms. Suzuki Luka more than anyone else in the world."

_I'm sorry..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous on Chapter 8**

" _I don't want to lose you…" Kuroko orbs widened in surprise at Kise act before she looks away._

_"_ _DON'T YOU DARE LAYING YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON THEM"_

_"Seijuro, it's time" Luka smiled as she held onto his arms._

_"Yes, I am. I have realized that it was wrong for me to cancel the engagement in the first place. It was then I knew something was missing…"What he was about to say, he will deeply regret it. He will never forgive himself for doing so._

_"I love Ms. Suzuki Luka more than anyone else in the world."_

* * *

He grunts softly in pain when another wave of migraines hits him in the head. From the corner of his eyes, he grabbed a hold of the remote and turns off the flat screen television. Then he rested his head onto the soft cushion, shutting his eyes close.

It has been two days, ever since the engagement between him and Luka officially announced. The days have been cruel to him, not only he had to deal with endless calls of congratulations, and what not. He barely rested properly, especially with his fiancée often being around him. It did not help an ounce with his pounding migraines. All he wants was to escape from this cruel world.

It will be days before he will be allow leaving this manor and returning to Tokyo for the band next performance. He sighed. He then pulls out the necklace hidden underneath his collar. His hetero orbs sadden at the sight of the blue pendant. Each time he looks at the pendant, it reminds him of the reason why he did this.

_In the end, I am only a puppet …_

Slowly, his eyelids flutters, exhaustion finally took over him as he fell asleep.

… _Tetsuki …_

_._

_._

Kuroko turns her head around. She could have sworn she heard someone calls her name. She furrowed slightly, the voice sounded so familiar…

" _It sounded like Akashi-kun…,"_  she thought.

"…and so, I think that will be all for today. Remember, the next practical would be in 3 weeks. Your term exams marks will depend on both you and your assigned partner." The lecturer reminds his students as some of them groaned at the reminder. Kuroko large orbs blinks as her partner, Kise Ryota groaned.

"I've completely forgotten all about it, nee, Kuroko-chii, are you well enough to practice for the practical? I can try discuss with the lecturer to give us a handicap," he suggested as he eyed the lecturer who was about to exit the lecture room.

"It's alright, Kise-kun. I'm sure we will do just fine" she stopped him by pulling the edge of his shirt.

"Are you sure…?" he looked at her shoulder. She nodded.

"Alright, if you say so…" he gave up.

The classes finally end for the day. Kagami has already standing outside the lecture hall, waiting for his childhood friend/younger stepsister to exit the hall. Kuroko insisted that she should attends class as much as possible, Kagami can only sighed and agreed to her whims.

"Kuroko-chii~~ here you go" he took out several piece of paper cards from his bag. He grins. The pianist blinks then shifted her gaze to the paper cards in the keyboardist hands.

"This is …" she trailed off.

"Its backstage access and concert ticket for you and Kagami-chii!" he smiled as he beams more of that cheerful smile. She titled her head to the side, Kise screamed internally at how adorable she is. Her orbs focused on the wordings on the tickets.

"Akashi – kun…is coming back?" she asked. Kise smile turns into a thin straight line but he quickly hid it with his usual smile when the bluenette looks at him.

"Yep, he is. He sent an email yesterday. He should be back here in Tokyo tomorrow morning, after all our next performance will be in six days."

"I see…he must have been busy…"

"Yes, he has… _busy with that Suzuki_." He finishes the last part in his head.

"Oi~~ Tetsu, let's go" Kagami voice interrupted their conversations. She quickly puts the tickets into her bag, with the help of Kise; he properly puts her bag onto her shoulder. Just as she was about to leave the lecture hall, Kise bends down and whispered to her.

"Kuroko – chii, it would really mean a lot to me if you could come and watch me perform" it was quiet but Kuroko could hear clearly. Her sapphire orbs widened.

… _your presence means a lot to me if you attend it._

She then shifted her gaze to the smiling keyboardist. Both are two different people and yet…they said the same thing. Then, she felt a large warm hand on her shoulder.

"Are you done? " Kagami rough voice snapped her from her thoughts. She nodded.

"See ya later, Kuroko-chii~~" Kise waved to her, as Kagami slowly drove the CRV out of the campus parking lot. She sighed after Kise figure left her sight.

"Hmm…? What's wrong?"

"Kise-kun invited us to the band next concert. He has already given me the backstage passes and tickets for it" she grabbed the said items from her bag. She stared at them as Kagami eyed her from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't mind going if you're going…but…" his grips tightens onto the steering.

.

.

 

_He was out to get some groceries shopping done for the almost empty fridge in his apartment, he wasn't really worried about his younger sister being alone as she's staying with him for the time being until she gets better. He sighed after loading the last bag of the groceries onto his car._

" _Here we are, LIVE at the renowned Akashi Corp. where today the only son of Akashi Seito and the only daughter to Suzuki Hiroki of the Suzuki Corp. finally officially announcing their engagement to the world"_

_The nearby large flat screen on one of the building caught the attention of the red haired bassist. His orbs widened._

_"Akashi-san is it true that you're announcing your engagement officially?"_

_There, stood an ever so familiar lead singer, Akashi Seijuro as the teen took several steps forward, followed by a brunette._

_"Yes, I am. I have realized that it was wrong for me to cancel the engagement in the first place. It was then I knew something was missing…I love Ms. Suzuki Luka more than anyone else in the world."Akashi proclaimed._

" _What the…" Kagami trailed off. Then Kagami cell phone rang._

" _Kagami-chii, you mustn't let Kuroko-chii knows about this!" the keyboardist voice blasted into his eardrums as he pulls away the phone from his poor ears._

" _Why?"_

" _Kuroko-chii doesn't deserve to get hurt anymore" was the answer. It was enough to make Kagami kept the news away from neither Kuroko nor asking further questions._

.

.

"Taiga…?" her soft angelic voice broke his train of thoughts. He avoided eye contact with the pianist and focused to the road ahead. He sighed inwardly.

… _but for how long will this last until she finds out?_

* * *

Midorima finished a checkup on his patient, jolting down several notes then lift his gaze to the pianist in front of him. Kagami enters the room once again; he stood right behind the bluenette.

"Well, all in all she's recuperating very well. Good job in following my exact orders, Kagami" he said then he noticed the bluenette was being strangely silent.

"Kuroko…is there something on your mind?" Midorima puts his pen aside and turns to face the bluenette.

"Doctor, I heard from one of the nurses that someone became my blood donator the evening I was rushed to the hospital, may I know who it is? I would like to thank the donator for saving my life" she asked. Both Kagami and Midorima furrowed.

"The donator personally requested that his identity to remain anonymous, for his privacy sake. The hospital do respect a donator requests and follows it unless the person willing to reveal who he is. It's a policy the hospital follows," he explained. Her shoulder fell.

"I…understand…thank you, Doctor…"

"Kagami, I've already prescribe some medicines and painkillers for her, you can take it at the counter" he said as he stood up. Kagami nodded and began making his way to the door.

"Kuroko, meet me downstairs, I'll go ahead and take this medicines for you first" he left the room. Kuroko gathers her coat and handbag.

"Thank you…" she gave a small bow to the forest green doctor.

"Kuroko, i can tell you this. If you really want to thank the donator…he's the very same person who given you those roses" he said as he focused to his paper works on the table. Kuroko orbs widened.

"Don't let Kagami knows, that I've told you this. It seems he bears some hatred to your blood donator"

That evening, when Kagami was already asleep, Kuroko quietly sent an email to the Rakuzan Agency manager, Satsuki Momoi in hopes that this will work out well. Her sapphire orbs focused onto the blue folder that the agency has sent to her.

_"…then I shall promise you, that only I can sing your songs"_

"It's a promise…Sei-kun…" she mumbles.

* * *

The rough bumped on the plane-landing track, woke the red head up. He did not even realize he had fell asleep right after the airplane from Kyoto took off from the first flight for that morning. He frowned at how tired he was. He was not the type of person to fell asleep so easily. Then he looked outside the window of the airplane.

" _I'm back to Tokyo…huh…"_

With a heavy heart, he stepped out of the airplane and went to the arrival terminal where his band manager, Satsuki should be there waiting for him. She did offer to pick him up this morning after he called her last night in regards to inform her of his departure to Tokyo.

"Yo, Akashi!" the guitarist of his band calls out for him. He shifted his gaze from his watch to the two childhood friends of his, Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki who was approaching him.

"Welcome back" Satsuki smiled when the lead singer she is in charge of turns around. She widened a little at the sight of Akashi. To others that doesn't know him, he might looking all decent and appropriate but to the two that has known him ever since middle school noticed the dark eye bags and exhausted looking Akashi Seijuro who seems to be in a deep battle between collapsing and staying conscious.

"Man, what happened to you? You looked like shit" Aomine commented. Akashi furrowed at the vulgar language of his guitarist but he simply did not have the energy to say much.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Let's go, Akashi-kun. Muk – kun is waiting for us," she said; Aomine grabbed the lead singer luggage as they walked towards the exit where Murasakibara, their drummer awaits in the car. Akashi chuckled. He remembers that he only informed Satsuki of his arrival, guess the rest decided to tag along.

"Aka-chin, welcome back~~" the violet haired giant waves.

"Where's Ryota?" he asked.

"Ah, Ki-chan said he's a little bit busy but he'll be joining us later for practice" she explained, she went to the passenger seat in front while the other two seated behind. Murasakibara drove carefully down the road.

"I see…"

"Nee…Aka-chin, we saw the news~~~" he spoke as the car stopped at the red light. It gained the attention of the other two passengers, while Akashi kept his gaze outside the car.

"I appreciate if you don't speak of this in my presence" he answered. Aomine frowned.

"Did that old man of yours did something, coz I swear from the way you look, he did something against your will" he knows the red haired singer is the type who obediently follows the orders of his father no matter what it is. Akashi may not notice it but his friends never liked it when Akashi puts his priority last before others.

"Akashi –kun, if he did, please let us know…it's not like you to reconcile after making such big decision of cancelling an engagement…" Satsuki pleaded but Akashi refused to answer, as he merely shuts his eyes close and rested his head to the backseat. The other three exchanged looks to each other, worried about him.

* * *

Aomine and Murasakibara waited for Satsuki in the lead singer large living room. Among them, Akashi's apartment is the largest as they often gathered there to practice. Akashi sat down on the chair, followed by Satsuki who stood nearby the table in his small apartment office where he often copped up in there for the company paper works.

"Akashi-kun…about HEAVEN…" she trailed off, but it caught the attention of the singer.

"She wants to meet up with you…after next performance, to discuss the contract" Satsuki does not like how Akashi being all messy and stressed out right after returning from Kyoto.

"I see…thank you, Satsuki. You may leave," he said. With that, all three left the apartment, leaving the singer to his own thoughts. He lets out a heavy sigh before slouching onto the table, burying his head into his folded arms.

_How am I going to face her…?_

* * *

"Man…I still can't believe he actually announced his engagement to that two face bitch officially" Aomine yawned. He folded his arms behind his head, while Murasakibara focused on driving. Satsuki was sitting behind.

"I think Aka-chin dad, forced him~~like putting a threat to him or something~~~" Murasakibara suggested.

"I agree, remember the last time Akashi passed out because of exhaustion from overwork back in middle school all because his father threatened him to transfer him to an overseas school and disbanding the band?" Aomine added as the other two nodded.

"There's a high chance, his father might do the same thing he did back then…forcing Akashi-kun to this marriage…I know Akashi-kun isn't the type who would bent down to such whim that involve his future unless…"

"Luka and his dad threatened him~~now I want to crush them both with my hands~~~" the violet haired giant frowned as his grips tightened on the wheel.

"Satsuki, is there a way you can find out what happened? He totally looked like shit and we have our concert soon" Aomine turns around, hoping his childhood friend would at least be able to dig out something from what was happening. She hesitated; she did not want to be anywhere near the Akashi family blade if she were to dig into what was happening to their lead singer.

"I can but you both must never tell him about this. Promise?" in all seriousness she asked. The other two nodded.

"Promise"

* * *

Days pass by as the Generation of Miracles next live debut coming in closer. Tickets sold out on the first two days of its release, whether it is online, or offline purchases. The whole city has been decorated with banners and the public flat screen televisions were advertising the band PVs, promoting for more fans.

The members were practicing as if there were no tomorrow, making sure they hit each right note, making sure they have their instrument on top form, more over making sure they're in tune with their lead singer, Akashi Seijuro. However, the red haired singer does not show any signs of getting better ever since his arrival from Kyoto. He looks worst more than ever now, and this worries the agency administrations. They cannot afford to have their lead singer collapsed on the big day.

"Akashi-kun, I think you should rest for today. You don't look so good…" Satsuki tried convincing her bandleader to leave the studio and get some rest in the changing room they prepared for the band members.

"Yea man, listen to the lady. You look like you're about to collapse." Aomine walk up to the two. Kise who was fixing his keyboard noticed the small crowd formed in the middle of the studio. He has not spoke much to Akashi past few days but he did noticed Akashi seems to be a little off than his usual composure. As a friend, he does worries for his companion.

"Sa-chin is right, Aka-chin. We're almost done for the day~~we can clean up here~~" Murasakibara pushes the smaller teen towards the studio door.

"Get some rest, Akashi-chii. We'll be fine" Kise approached the group. Akashi hesitated but gave up since he barely has any energy to argue with them. Therefore, he made his way towards the changing room before collapsing onto the emerald couch, not carrying to wipe off the sweat. He fell asleep immediately.

However, that short rests did not improve his conditions much on the next day.

His makeup assistants tried their best to cover his pale complexion and his exhausted features. The usual Akashi Seijuro would never allow others to help him with makeup and what not but this time, he did not even bother to even stop them from doing what they needed to do.

"Akashi, we're really worried about you. Are sure you're gonna be fine on stage?" Satsuki helps to wipe off the sweats from his forehead. Akashi did not develop a fever but why does he look so exhausted.

"I'll be fine." He puts his fake smile up but that did not fool Satsuki. She sighed.

"Alright, but if you think you can't hold on any longer, please let us know immediately" she reminded him. He nodded.

"Don't worry." With that, he stood up and left the changing room to group up with the other three of his band mates in the backstage.

All four of them wore matching black suits with matching dress shirt that matched their hair colors along with a black necktie, while Aomine left his collar open and lose tie. Akashi wore his, the same way except his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Murasakibara did not even bother to use a tie as he tries to roll his sleeves up while munching some candies. Kise wore the same as others except his collar were left open up till his chest, revealing some part of his luscious skin that fan girls been dying for, while his head occupied by a black small hat.

The blonde haired keyboardist slash model peeked outside the backstage. "Uwa…the dorms is completely packed. I don't think it's even possible to not feel hot there…Akashi-chii, you sure you wanna do this?" he asked as he turns around, each eyes focused on the red head.

"We need to finish what we have started, the audiences have paid for this performance, no matter what the situation is, the show must go on," he answered. When Akashi put it that way, the rest of them could not help but to agree with what he said.

"Well, let's do this!" Aomine grinned as he grabbed his guitar from the nearby assistant, followed by the rest. The cheers from their fan blasted into the dorm the moment the lights turn dim, signaling the concert about to begin. Akashi was the last to leave the backstage, not only his migraines grew much more painful, but also he began to fell faint.

He took a deep breath as he moved closer to the mic stand before holding the stand with both of his hand.  _"The overshadowed future was torn up like the illuminating light…"_  Akashi voice echoes throughout the dorm, silencing the audiences, followed by the guitar play from Aomine.

" _Demand an infinite number of possibilities…"_ on cue, the stage were brightly lighted.

" _ **Gotta open my eyes!"**_  he sang into the microphone, the blinding stage light almost blinded him, but he quickly recovered as all three of his companions began their move on their parts. The audiences screamed their heads off.

" _Wake up; light up these rusty eyes on fire, Get up, it's not a situation where you smoke everything, not ever!"_

One of the stagehands whispered something to the band manager, before she quickly left the backstage to the exit. She noticed a mop of sky blue hair among the small crowd and a tall teen with matching crimson shade matching his eyes and hair. She recognizes the male teen.

"Ah, Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun! I am glad you both made it; Ki-chan told me you two are coming. Come, come, I'll lead the way~" she grabbed a hold of the smaller girl hand before dragging her along. Apparently, the two were given backstage passes by the band keyboardist, which was unheard off, when the band was very meticulous and strict on letting any fans into the backstage during their performances.

They stopped nearby the entrance towards the stage; Kagami watched the band performed while Kuroko sat down on one of the chair.

"Nee…Kuroko-kun..." Satsuki whispered.

"Akashi-kun said he'll meet you after the performance to discuss the contract with you, is that alright with you?" the teal head blinks before nodded.

"Then, it settled" the pink haired manager smiled. Kuroko then shifted her gaze to the stage, she furrowed slightly. She noticed at how pale the singer is.

" _Prepared ideals aren't needed, not for those who have no shaky will, an incomplete map works just fine…"_ he trails off.

" _Take hold of tomorrow with these hands"_ He held out his hands towards the audience.

" _He is not in his usual top form…he's distracted…"_ Kuroko thought.

The evening performances went on just like what the agency planned. It goes well until at the end of the performance, just right after the band members left the stage one by one. Akashi noticed a familiar mop of blue, looking at him from the backstage. His eyes widened in disbelieved as he walks towards the owner of the gentle blue.

' _She's here…'_

It was then his visions began playing with him, he loses his steps as he trips. All orbs widened at the collapsing singer. Time went slow for Akashi, until he felt an arm wrapped around him. It was warm; the warmth of the gentle touch on his forehead was so familiar. He misses the warmth so much.

He could feel his body were gently lowered down to the ground, he could hear people calling for him, he could hear footsteps running here and there in panic, he could hear orders were given out to call the ambulance but he could hear that one voice calling out for him desperately.

"Sei…SEI!"

He loses consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya, it would be long. Probably not long enough LOL. Either way, please review. It would mean a lot if you review on my birthday today. What you think happened to Akashi? Will his friends able to find out what happened to him in Kyoto? That will be in next chapter ~
> 
> By the way, the song I've used in this chapter was Fantastic Tune by ono kensho [Kuroko Tetsuya Seiyuu] and second ending song for Season 2 KnB. I LOVE IT! LOL. What about you? Either way, more songs coming up in next few chapters~ also, if you have a account, please follow or inbox me there. I have the same pen name there , WinterRaineeDay. See ya later~
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous on Chapter Nine**

_In the end, I am only a puppet …_

"Kuroko – chii, it would really mean a lot to me if you could come and watch me perform" it was quiet but Kuroko could hear clearly.

"…If you really want to thank the donator…he's the very same person who given you those roses"

"I can but you both must never tell him about this. Promise?" in all seriousness she asked. The other two nodded.

' _She's here…'_

* * *

The band members of the renowned Generation of Miracles gathered outside the ward, waiting for an answer from the doctor was in charge of that evening. The atmosphere was gloomy as all of the band members stood quietly, eyes bores holes into the floor beneath them.

They felt guilty, not only they knew the red haired singer was extremely exhausted and stressed out after returning from Kyoto, but they didn't do everything they can to stop him from going onto that stage and pushed himself to his last ounce of energy.

Kuroko were requested to accompany the red head singer into the ambulance by his friends sat quietly, praying that, it was only exhaustions that have driven Akashi to this point. Even so, when she saw Akashi miserable and pained looks on his face before he collapsed, she felt as if, he is hiding something from everyone.

In her hands, lays her long lost pendant necklace. She has been searching for it and to think it was in the possession of Akashi. She must have dropped it when she bumped into him for the first time in the campus.

' _Why didn't he return it to me…?'_

The sound of the automatic sliding door slides opened gained everyone attentions as they all began to flock the raven-haired doctor, Takao Kazunari; apparently, he is a close friend of a certain forest green head doctor in Shutoku Private Hospital.

"He's doing alright but I suggest he takes sometimes off from work and everything else. I don't know what he did until he's like this but he needs a long rest. A body cannot function well if it doesn't get proper rest. Unfortunately, an abundant amount of stress and being dehydrated contributes to his exhaustion, so I hope you all would understand." He explained as he puts his stethoscope into his white hospital coat, and then he noticed the bluenette behind the other taller males from the corner of his eyes.

"I can't allow any visitors at the moment but rest assure, you can visit him tomorrow, even though there is no guarantee if he would be awake by then but I'm sure he would be happy to see you there" he smiled. All eyes focused onto the bluenette who blinks at the doctor words. Takao chuckled. Kise frowned. After several exchanged of words, they all went home. Kuroko was the last one to leave after everyone went on. She hesitated to leave Akashi all alone in the hospital.

Takao flipped through several health documents before resting his chin onto his knuckles. He shifted his gaze to his now cold cup of coffee.

" _Kuroko Tetsuki…am I right?" he approached the pianist after the other band members left. She did not even budge from her spot in front of the door that she has been staring. She quickly stood up as she gave a small bow to the doctor._

" _Thank you, for looking after Akashi-kun" she said. He smiled as he motioned her to sit as he took a seat near her. He leaned back against the chair._

" _How did you know my name…?" she broke the quiet air._

" _Ah, you don't remember me, do you?" she titled her head. Her big round orbs blinks._

" _I was one of the doctors that were in charge of you when you were admitted into the hospital when you were just a kid." Her round orbs widened as she remembers a certain raven-haired doctor when she was still a child._

" _Ah…Ta-chan sensei!" she exclaimed. He grins._

" _I still can't believe you've grown up to be a fine young lady and of all the places to meet you again. Well, have you been doing all right lately? I heard you were in an accident a month ago" his eyes travel to the pianist shoulder. From the way it looks, her shoulder is healing pretty well. Then he noticed his former patient orb saddens._

" _From the looks of things…fate somehow made the two of you meet each other again." he saw the bluenette holding a familiar necklace. She nodded._

" _I wonder if this second meeting…should have never happened…I mean he looked so miserable…"_

" _Tetsuki-chan… hush now. Stop over thinking things. He's probably just a little stressed out besides you know how his father is." He ruffles her soft blue locks. He smiled._

" _Besides…Kagami would be very worry if he sees you like this" his expression softens. He never liked it when Kuroko looking so down like this._

" _I saw Kagamis' car waiting for you outside when I did my rounds earlier. I think its better you go home now before he searched each corner of this building for you. We'll talk again when you come for a visit" he smiled as he ruffles the soft locks even more._

" _Thank you, Ta-chan sensei. I'll see you around" she bowed before scurrying along the hallway towards the hospital entrance._

He never liked what he saw on his favorite bluenette face earlier. He knew both her and Akashi past as both him and Midorima was their doctors for a long time when they were younger. At times he could not help but to feel sad for the two poor souls. They loved each other and yet, things never seem to side the two of them.

"I just hope this time…things turn out well for them."

* * *

The news of the renowned bandleader and lead singer collapsed after their performance ends last night was everywhere. Luckily, for Akashi, no one had told the media about which hospital he is in.

However, just like what the doctor had said. Akashi has not once woken up. Apparently, one night of rests was insufficient for his exhausted and dehydrated body. Takao has finally allowed visitors to visit the red head but only limited to the band members, his manager Satsuki and last but not least, Kuroko Tetsuki.

The other band members did not questioned her much when she came to visit. Satsuki knows her real identity as the renowned composer, HEAVEN. While Kise knows that Kuroko loves his bandleader, which began to annoy him even more when he saw her sitting by the side of the hospital bed, quietly looking at the deep asleep red head.

' _Akashi-chii doesn't deserve her. All he does was hurting her'_  his knuckle tightens as he bit his lower lips. However, that did not go unnoticed by the raven-haired doctor. Takao furrowed slightly.

Two days passed by, Akashi has not woken up. Kuroko came by to visit him, stayed by his side for hours and hours after classes. Kise stood by her side faithfully watching over her, despite Kuroko being oblivious to his actions and feelings. Aomine and the other two noticed the strange attitude changed on the keyboardist.

"Tetsu is Kise's partner in percussion class, right?" Aomine sipped his pocari while Satsuki took her seat next to him in the hospital cafeteria. The pinknette nodded.

"I don't know if it's just me but each time I enters that room, Akashi's in when Tetsu and Kise is in there, the air is heavy, like super heavy! I can barely breathe when Kise is in there"

"You're exaggerating, Mine-chin ~~ but I don't think it takes an idiot to notice that Kise-chin likes Kuro-chin~~ I think Kise-chin is jealous of Aka-chin~~" Murasakibara mumbles as he stuffed another chip.

"Eh? Why?"

"Jeez…Dai-chan, how stupid can you be? It's because Kuroko-kun likes Akashi-kun and it goes the same with Akashi-kun towards Kuroko-kun…hmm…hold on…this doesn't make any sense…why didn't Akashi-kun get together with Kuroko-kun instead of Suzuki-san…"his childhood friend, Satsuki furrowed.

"Sa-chin, I don't know if you've heard of it or not~~ but…Kuro-chin was Aka-chin fiancée…the girls in the class was talking about it, saying they overheard Suzuki and Kuro-chin arguing back then~"the purple haired drummer munched another chips while the other two looked at him as if he just grew another head.

"I wonder if that's the reason Akashi-kun insisted on Kuroko-kun becoming the bands composer…" the other two stopped what they were doing and furrowed. It was then Satsuki realized she spoke aloud.

"What do you mean Akashi insisted that Tetsu should be our composer? Last I heard the offer letter from the agency has been sent to HEAVEN not to Kuroko Tetsuki" Aomine demands an answer.

The pinknette wants nothing more than the ground to swallow her up at that moment. She never liked it when her childhood friend, Aomine Daiki turns serious. She was debating on spilling the secret or not since Akashi has entrusted her with the secret that HEAVEN is Kuroko Tetsuki but she never knew there was something more to Kuroko Tetsuki than just being a brilliant composer and musician.

"Sa-chin…" Murasakibara seconded.

"I'm sorry Dai-chan, Muk-kun. I'm not allowed to say anything more than I've already said" she looked at them, hoping they would understand that being entrust to such secret by Akashi was something big and she for one, would never let Akashi expectations from her being let down. Aomine frowned while Murasakibara shoulder fell but that was to expect from their manager. Satsuki smiled apologetically before focusing on her meal.

' _Now it explained why I kept seeing her name in the files I've searched through and why his father insisted on the arranged engagement…but if it's really is true that Akashi-kun has lost his memories…does that mean he's slowly regaining what he has lost back then after meeting Kuroko-kun…?'_ the pinknette bit her lower lip as she frowned.

'… _then the one Akashi-kun truly love was Kuroko-kun…'_

 

**.**

**.**

The room was in a complete silent. Kuroko as usual, she would sit on the chair near to the bed, watching the red head singer fast asleep, as he shows no signs of waking up from his deep slumber. Kise ever so often took a glance at his partner before casting his gaze outside the window.

The bluenette wiped Akashi's face with a soft wet towel as she gently brushed his bangs to the side. His eye bags are gone, his pale skin slowly regained its former color, but his eyelids remain close. She was worry for him. She sighed softly.

" _Akashi-kun conditions began to deteriorate soon after he returns to Tokyo. We're still in the dark on what happened when he was in Kyoto that made him like this…" the pink haired manager of the band sighed._

" _She's right, we tried stopping him from exerting himself, but you know how that guy is. Stubborn like a mule, he would not budge at all. We told him a million time but he won't listen, now look where he ended up" Aomine swayed his hands in the air dismissingly as he leans against the chair while another arm drapes onto the empty chair next to him._

" _But ya know…when he puts his work before him, we couldn't help but to comply. Just like yesterday before the performance, we tried stopping him but he said the show must goes on, no matter what happened and you've seen how deathly pale he was during the performance" the guitarist continues._

_Satsuki smiled but yet painful look on her face, "Our band has been together far longer for a very long time but it's kind of sadden us when Akashi refused to lean against us when he was at his limit…we just wants him to know that he has his friends to help him when he can't stand alone…"_

' _Sei, you have so many good friends around you that is willing to help you, but why won't you let them in…?'_  Kuroko thought as she shifts her gaze from Akashi to the necklace in her hands.

' _Were you lost just like me…?'_

"Tetsu." a firm grip on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She turns around. There, Kagami standing right behind her, his fiery crimson orbs would always reminded her that she is not alone. His large firm hand would never let her go. Kagami would always be there for her.

"Let's go home," he said. She smiled as she nodded, before they left the quiet room, Kuroko puts the her precious necklace into the singer right hand, then she quickly followed her tall red head brother after giving Akashi a last glance.

' _See you soon, Sei'_

However, she didn't notice the slight movement on Akashi's fingers after she stepped out of the door.

On their way back to Kagamis' apartment, the bassist decided to stop by Maji Burgers' Restaurant for a take out. Which to the pianist delight, he did not forget to buy her, her favorite vanilla milkshake. He noticed the slight curve on the bluenette lips when she sipped her drink.

He chuckled lightly.  _'She never changed. Such small thing and yet it brought so much happiness to her.'_

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

The journey home was not long since the road was less busy at night. The CRV stride through the road as Kagami slowed down before turning to the right into the apartment area. The two helped each other by bringing two bags of groceries on each as the elevator goes straight up to the seventh floor of the building.

It was the usual pace for both of them when they stayed together. They would take turns in buying groceries and prepared dinner if one of them has a tight schedule, especially with both of them has several contracts signed to several companies. Kuroko may not be a good cook like Kagami but her stepbrother has never complained about her cooking's, instead he would make sure he finished them all until the last piece of onions on the plate.

It has been like this ever since their parents passed away in the accident back then. Kagami acted so strong during the funeral, even months after. He didn't shed any tears. He was holding back all of his pain and sadness for his stepsister, Kuroko. They may not share the same bloodline but they both loved their deceased parents very much.

They both somehow manage to survive the hardship, when Kagami relatives were fighting each other for his parents' estates (Personal belonging/money/land ownership/houses etc). The feud had left Kagami and Kuroko with penniless. They were forced to part ways by their relatives, as they could not fend for them as they were still young but Kagami manage to bring Kuroko away from them. A retired musician named, Alexandria Garcia had found and shared her home with them. She taught them how to use their talents and passion for music to survive in this cruel world.

For the two of them, they are happy with what they have. They never complained about wanting more but the incident has made Kagami more protective of his sister. Her health was gradually getting weak as the disease slowly eating her up until now. The bassist never gave up on searching for a cure, he hated the thoughts of losing another of his loved one but now things are different…old past resurfaced, old wounds reopens, Kagami will do everything he can to protect Kuroko not because he loved her but because she's the only treasure he has left in this whole wide world.

**.**

**.**

 

Kagami drapes a towel on his messy wet crimson locks after coming out from the bathroom. He stretched his arms a little, as he felt a little sluggish before drying off and putting on some clean clothes, a white T-Shirt, and black sweatpants. He took a glance at the red clock on the wall of his bedroom.

' _Still too early for me to sleep'_  he thought. Then he heard the sound from the flat screen TV in the living room. After putting away his towels and what not, he made his way towards the living room, only to find the bluenette has fallen asleep on the emerald couch. He sighed as he took the remote and turns the TV off before carefully sat at the edge of the couch, hoping not to wake his beloved sister up.

His large hands gently brushed her long blue locks aside. It felt as if it was only yesterday when her hair was short. Now it grew so long that it has became a habit that Kagami ever so often plays with her hair, Kuroko never minded anyway. It felt so soft against his rough hands. He smiled but the smile slowly fades away.

' _All these years, we have been together everywhere we went , I didn't even noticed you've become so matured in such a short time…it feels like it's only yesterday when we both played with each other… time passed by without us noticing it…'_ he bit his lower lip, his orbs saddens.

As gently and careful as possible, he gathers the bluenette into his arms and quietly opens the door to her bedroom. He lowered her down to her soft bed before pulling the blanket up to her chest. She looked so peaceful and serene that Kagami could not help but to watch her sleeping. He quietly retreats to his own bedroom.

' _Goodnight, Tetsu…'_

* * *

The nurses did their rounds checking their patients before turning the hospital lights off in each room, only leaving the hallway lights on. Akashi's room were one of it, however the patient that occupied the room still shows no signs of waking up other than the slight movement on his fingers earlier.

His long crimson bangs falls to the side, his chest heaves lightly on each breathe intake on his slightly parted lips. The moonlight shines ever so gently into the room, the necklaces in his hands are held in place. No one knew why the crimson haired singer still in a deep sleep, even after three days from he collapsed on stage at the end of the band performance.

No one knew why but only Akashi, himself knew.

**.**

**.**

"Seijuro, today I would like you to meet your fiancée" his father, Akashi Seito puts down his cup of coffee. Large crimson orbs shift his gaze from the small sandwich in his hands to his father and mother who are sitting opposite of the small child.

"Fiancée…?" the young Akashi cooed. His orbs blink at the word. He knew what it meant but he thought it was for older people.

"She's a wonderful young lady, she's very well brought up and a refined lady. She loves music as much as you are, Sei. I'm sure you will love her," Akashi Kaori explained as she wiped off the breadcrumbs on her son cheeks. Her brown orbs soften as she looked at her only precious son.

"Mhmm, your mother is right. Kuroko-chan would be a suitable match for you" his father smiled. He motioned their long served butler, Tanaka to pour some more coffee into his cup.

_I remember now, Father and Mother used to be so gentle and caring towards me and everyone else around them. They treated every of their household and company staffs like a family._

_Why did they change…?_

It was on the very same day, when the young Akashi returns home immediately as soon as his music classes ends. Therefore, he did. He went to prepared himself for the meet up with his fiancée, which his parents have arranged for him. He was young but he knew his responsibilities very well as much as his parents' expectations from him.

He walks down the hallway of the manor before stopping abruptly in front of a mirror. He looked at his own reflection. Making sure everything is in place including his locks. He smiled at the good job he had done for this meeting.

' _First impression is always important in an important meet up such as this'_  he thought.

He reached down to the lounge but it seems he was a bit too early since his parents still nowhere in sight. Akashi thought it would be best if he spent the remaining waiting hour in the library and so he did until he stopped abruptly at the library entrance. His large crimson orbs blinks at the sight in the library.

There, stood a girl smaller on the small stool, tiptoeing as one of her arms up in the air, trying to reach for one of the book in the fourth shelves. From time to time, she grunts in frustration for unable to get the book she wanted. The young Akashi looked in amusement at how much effort the unknown girl in blue putting just for that book. His orbs follow the girl figure as she steps down from the stool to take a bigger chair from his father-reading place.

He chuckled lightly, when she struggled to bring the larger chair to the shelves. He could see, her sapphire orbs brightens in happiness after she got a hold of the book that she went through so much just to get it. As she was about to step down from the chair, her footing slipped on her dress, he quickly ran towards her and just in time, cushioned her landing. He sighed in relieved.

It was then; a pair of calm sea blue orbs met a pair of fiery crimson orbs.

_I never knew the existence of such beautiful eyes until I met her._

'Who are you…?" he asked. The girl in blue simply smiled and hands her hands towards him.

"I'm Tetsuki, nice to meet you!"

Her smile was as bright just like the sun. Her melodious voice was as beautiful as the gentle sea breezes that resonate throughout the air. Her sapphire orbs never failed to make him warm inside. Her existence alone shines so bright in his life. Time passes by; the two grew closer as ever. Even though it was an arranged engagement, they never felt so grateful towards their parents' plans.

The young Akashi realized the talents in Kuroko when he found several of her handmade melodies in the library that she often visits. He brought them to life as he sang it in tune with her graceful piano playing. They both loved music as much as they enjoyed each other presence.

One day,

"I would be even happier if you are the one that sings my songs." The small girl turns around. She smiled. He stood there, watching her beauty shines beautifully against the flowing fountain behind her.

"It's because, the songs I made are especially for you!" his orbs widened. His expressions softened up. His fiancée never stops surprising him. He then, stuck out his little finger. He chuckles lightly at the large blue orbs that blink at his actions.

"Then, let's make a promise, that only I can sing your songs" he brought his fiancée left hand and entwining his little finger to hers.

"It's a promise!" she said, smiling at him as they made a pinky promise. Her smile was brighter than the sun. He thought he would be seeing that smile forever but he was wrong. He could have never been wrong like he did then.

It was one of those days, where both side of their parents allow them to leave the manor gates and let them play at one of the nearby playground with an orange ball in Akashi grips. Most of the children there avoided the two, since both of them stood out like sore thumbs but they did not mind since they got each other to play with.

Kuroko had fun playing outside the manor gates, so does Akashi. However, things went completely wrong and inevitable when the young Akashi threw the ball a little bit more with force as it went above the bluenette head. She tried catching the rolling ball without looking where she was heading. His orbs widened when he saw the incoming car.

"Tetsuki!" he shouted. Everything went dark the moment the red sports car hit him. The last thing he saw was, his beloved Kuroko screamed and in tears for him.

"SEIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Her voice rang into the darkness of his mind.

He never knew what happened after the incident. All he could hear was, a familiar voice echoes into his deep mind. The melodious voice, which he once fell in love with, sounded so sad and sorrowful. It begged him to wake up but he could not, no matter how much strength he tries to muster to open his eyes.

 _"Forgive me, Sei…please don't leave me alone…"_  Soft sobs rang in his ears. He could feel that whomever the voice belongs to, was important to him. The warmth hands that always held his hands ever so gently and not letting go of it, slowly left him behind.

 _"I hope one day…you will be able to sing my songs once again…Sei…"_  He never felt those loving warmth ever again.

Promises were made and forgotten along with the past he had with her. He never knew the one he once loved existed, the moment he woke up from his coma. He had forgotten what happiness was since then.

**.**

**.**

Hetero orbs stares into the vast white ceiling above him. Tears escaped.

_I have hurt her so much…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I haven't proof read this as its nearly 12 am right now so please bear with the massive grammar errors LOL. So I'll do that some other time. Have fun reading and goodnight !
> 
> Song Used in this Chapter : START-DASH (Piano Version) Maki Nishikino from Love Live anime.

**Previous on Chapter 10**

'Who are you…?" he asked.

"I'm Tetsuki, nice to meet you!"

"…but…Kuro-chin was Aka-chin fiancée…" Murasakibara munched another chips while the other two looked at him.

_I have hurt her so much…_

* * *

"What are you doing here, Luka" his voice void emotions. Pacing in his hospital room is his fiancée, Suzuki Luka.

"I'm glad there's nothing serious happened to you, Seijuro" Akashi ignored her presence in the room as he continues eating the home cook meal that made especially for him by a certain bluenette. Somehow, Luka manage to destroy his appetite just by standing in the same room as him, but for the sake of grateful towards Kuroko, he ate them wholeheartedly. Enjoying every taste that melts onto his tongue.

"Who made this all these disgusting looking foods, are they even healthy to eat?" Luka scowled as she threw a disgusted look at the foods. Her fiancée nonetheless frowned before he shifts his gaze from the foods to the cursed witch. Written all over his calm expression except his hetero orbs screams  _shut-the-fuck-up_  to her. She flinched slightly.

"Luka, if you do not have any business here, please leave immediately. As you can see I'm trying to eat my lunch in  **PEACE**." He pressed the last word. However, the brunette was TOO DUMB to understand what he was saying.

"Come on, Seijuro. I will get you better foods. I'm sure you won't be satisfied with all this disgusting garbag—"The loud sound of chopsticks being slam onto the table cut her off. She flinched at his glares. The atmosphere was tense and cold. She didn't dare to break the silence until the sound of the door slides opens.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" the raven-haired doctor took a glance at the two and noticed the tense situation he has entered. He grimaced slightly at the stern gazes threw at him. Akashi raised an eyebrow to him. He sighed.

"No, you didn't, Takao – Sensei. In fact it would do me a great favor if I can get a quiet time of my own during my stay here" he replied as he picked up the chopsticks he slammed earlier and began to continue eating the nearly cold lunchbox. Takao seems to take the hints as he cleared his throat abruptly.

"Miss Suzuki, please rests assure that your fiancée is recovering very well. All he needed is some more rests before I can allow him to leave the hospital, as for now I would like to do a check up on him. Would you be so kindly to let him rests? I'm sure you wouldn't want him to collapse like he did before" he puts a fake smile on his face perfectly. The brunette seems hesitant to live the room. Takao could feel a twitch coming up if she doesn't leave.

"I'll come back to visit you as soon as you're allowed to leave this place, Seijuro" she grabbed her handbag and gave a small peek to his cheeks. He continues eating, ignoring her.

"I'm sure he'll be in a better mood when he leaves here" Takao slides open the door. She gave him a disgusted scowl before leaving. Only then, Takao could feel he can finally breathe properly. He tucked his hands into his white doctor coat as he stride across the room towards the red head singer that was eating the lunchbox.

"You sure got a lioness for a fiancée. Feisty one there" he chuckled. He grabs the health chart of the singer as he began looking through it.

"In two days, I'll discharge you. You are eating pretty well and your health is back to normal. However, I do appreciate that if you don't exert yourself. You're not a robot ya know. Everyone was worried sick about you when they rushed you here including Tsuki-chan" Akashi frowned. How the raven-haired doctor did knows Kuroko was a mystery but he will not press on the subject until it is needed.

It has been over five days since he was rushed to the hospital after collapsing on the stage after their performances. He was supposed to meet up with the bluenette that day. He never knew that, Kuroko has been by his side everyday while he was asleep until the doctor and his pink haired manager told him. His mind was not exactly in its proper calm state, after regaining his memories. In fact, he felt much worst, even worst when he was not able to catch the pianist in time to thank her for her kindness.

Today, he woke up from his morning nap only to find several lunchboxes in a paper bag on the table with a small message –  **These are for you**.  **Get well soon, Akashi-kun.**  It was a simple and short written message but within those words, it shows the teal haired pianist cares for him despite what she has went through. The nurses told him that a blue haired girl left him those lunchboxes before she left in a hurry. Not that he's complaining, in fact, he was more than grateful that he could taste her cooking.

It's …

"…delicious…" he thought aloud.

"HEHE"Takao grins wide as he bent down slightly, eyeing the well-made lunchbox. "Let me guess, Tsuki-chan made those. You are a lucky man, Akashi. I envy you!" He pats the singer back lightly before straightened his back. "Well, eat that finish. After that, I want you to have a complete rest until evening. The nurses will come around to check on you later." He waved at his patient as he left the room, leaving Akashi to his own and the meal.

"Lucky man…huh…" his shoulder fell. "I don't deserve her…she has done so much for my sake…" his eyelids lower.

_Too much …_

* * *

As usual, during lunchtime, both she and Kagami would accompany each other under their favorite cherry blossom tree just behind the library block, eating their lunchbox that the taller male had prepared early in the morning. Apparently, he insisted that they would be better off eating homemade meal instead of the prepared foods in the cafeteria.  _Healthier_  – he said. He knows his stepsister does not eat all that much, so he made sure he prepared all the needed nutrients with proper amount.

"You eat like a bird," he mumbles once. Kuroko smiled as she giggles lightly.

"And you eat like a bear" she retorted.

"Have you decided what ya gonna do for the next practical? You're with Kise, right?" Kagami stuffed some more foods into his mouth as he talks. Kuroko furrowed as she tilted her head, she took a handkerchief out, and then wiped traces of rice on her dear brother cheeks.

"You shouldn't talk while you're eating, Taiga. You could choke yourself that way" nevertheless, the red head tiger never listens to her. Often, she fears he would choke himself one day with the way he eats. It reminds her of a bear whenever she sees his mouth fills with foods on both side of his cheeks. "You're never going to listen to me, aren't you, Taiga" she sighed lightly. Her brother shook his head as he stuffed more foods in.

"The foods aren't going to run…" she gave up.

"I'm not so sure…we have several music score prepared but Kise-kun been a bit hard to approach past few days. It's like he's there but he's not there at the same time…he always stare at me for unknown reason, to be honest its getting unconformtable" she continued as she ate the broccoli. Kagami eyed her from the corner of his eyes as he furrowed.

He did notice how the blonde haired keyboardist acted these days. He didn't like it an ounce the way Kise looks at Kuroko. He also noticed, he distanced himself from the rest of his band members and he would always give that _look_  whenever Akashi name were mention around Kuroko.

_Maybe I should keep an eye closer on Tetsu a lot more these days._

"…ga? Taiga?" the angelic voice of his beloved sister crossed his mind as he felt a soft nudge on his shoulder. Sapphire orbs blinks worriedly at him. He hummed.

"Will you be able to send me to the orphanage later at 4pm?" for some reason, he have always loved her orbs, to most people, she is void of emotions but to him, her eyes reflects most of her emotions. Whether its happiness or sadness, he would always be the first one to notice those in her orbs.

He looked at his watch, he began put his brain to work, planning his schedule and what not. He smiled. "Sure, I can drop you there and pick you up after you're done. My recording should be done before you leave the place. Just make sure you don't wander off, promise me." He stuck out his tiniest finger, Kuroko smiled as she intertwined her pinky finger with his.

"Promise"

_No one will hurt her for as long as I am around. No one._

* * *

The classes finally ends for the day, usually at this time around, the students that needed to do their practical exams soon would stayed back to practice with their partner in the studios. However, the bluenette has a different plan for that afternoon. Kise who seated next to her was about to do the same, practice that is.

"Kuroko-chii, I've reserved a studio for us –"

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun. I got something else to do today. I will practice with you tomorrow! Goodbye! " she hurriedly left the hall, leaving Kise alone. He frowned.

_I guess that's that, I'll try another day._

* * *

The sound of children shouting and running around in the small orphanage were heard the moment the CRV enters the orphanage front yard. Kuroko smiled as soon as she saw small adorable children came running towards her after she closes the CRV door, while Kagami grabbed several plastic bags from the car.

"Tsuki-Chan's here!" one of the children hugged her legs as she looked up to the bluenette, while another, hugged the other. She chuckled. Several more children came and surrounded her.

"We're happy to see you here! We've been waiting!" the younger child grins as he smiled widely. Kuroko crouched down so that they can look at her without hurting their necks. She pats their heads gently as she hugs them.

"Yes, I'm here and I'm very happy to see you all healthy and happy" they hugged her as she laughed. Kagami who stood at the side with both of his hands carried several plastic bags filled with groceries each, smiled. Her laughter is like the soft melody of the piano brushing against his eardrums.

"Now, now everyone. Let Tsuki-chan and Taiga-kun in" one of the lady caretaker approached them as she clapped her hands lightly, attracting the attention of the children. Both Kuroko and Kagami bowed slightly to her as a sign of respect to the elderly.

"I'm glad to see you both are here. The children have been asking for you two. Have you two been doing alright?" the elderly woman smiled as signs of aging clearly shown on her face.

"Yes, we have. We apologize for not being able to come and visit. Things has been hectic for us but all is good, Riko-san. We brought you some groceries. " Kuroko approached her as the small crowd of children followed suit. Riko ushered the children into the small house, as both of her guests followed behind. "You didn't have to, I'm sure you both have your schedule tight. The children are happy enough to see you here"

"Don't worry about it, Riko-san. We pretty much grabbed what we can in the supermarket including some treats for the kids" Kagami held the said treats filled plastic bag up in the air. The children jumped happily, as they crowded the guitarist.

"Oi! OI! Stop that!" Kagami tries to stand properly and trying to keep the bags up in the air from them, as the children ambushed him for the treats. Both Kuroko and Riko giggle at their antics.

"Why you! GROOAWR!" the red head guitarist puts the plastic bags down on the counter and began to roar as he picked two of the children up into his arms while he chased after the rest. The children ran around as Kagami caught one by one into his arms, the whole house was fill with laughter and happiness. The kids once again ambushed him as he fell onto the soft pillows on the floor in the playroom. They piled up on him. Kagami laughed.

"Alright, alright. Ya guys win this round." He tried to remove them gently as Kuroko approached him, helping him up. "And you said, you hate kids" she teased him. Kagami chuckled as he took a deep breath after been squashed by over 10 kids on top of him, not that he minded.

"…well… I don't hate them, it's just they get on my nerves at times like GRRR!" he tries to defend himself. His sister giggles at his antics. Riko enters the room, along with two glass of orange juice.

"You never change, Taiga-kun. How will you ever have kids if you're going to be like that? Here you go" Riko teased him. Kagami scratched his head.

"Sorry, Riko –san, I can't hang around for so long. Got a recording in a bit, I'll come back to pick Tetsu up though. Please keep an eye on her so she won't wander off" he said as he quickly drinks the juice and exit the room as the children bids him farewell.

"Don't worry, Taiga. I'll be here with the children" Kuroko sees him off and enters the orphanage after the CRV gone from her sight. The children hugged her this time. She smiled.

"Let's play"

* * *

The black limousine drove swiftly down the road as it slowed down at the red light. Akashi who was reading some documents on his lap while his chin rested on his palm, heard the sound of children laughing nearby. He shifts his gaze outside as the tinted window of the passenger side slides down.

He furrowed as he took a closer look at the nearby building. An orphanage for children, what caught his attention was the all too familiar CRV he once saw not long ago, belong to none other than a renowned guitarist, Kagami Taiga who also received an offer letter from Rakuzan Agency. His gaze shifts from the car to another familiar figure, Kuroko Tetsuki. His orbs widened when she saw her smiling as she hugged the children around her.

"Stop the car nearby the orphanage" he ordered his driver who immediately obliged to his young master orders. The car parked underneath a tree shade, just near the orphanage. Akashi watched the sight, where Kuroko looked so happy. After a while of exchanging words between the three, they went into the small house.

The red head didn't budge from his seat as he waits for them to emerge from the house. His orbs watched as Kuroko sees her brother off, as Kagami drove off from the orphanage. Then she went back into the house. After a while, Akashi exits the black limousine, he made sure that his driver to know that he will be back, despite the appointment he supposed to attend with his fiancée, Luka.

He went to the orphanage. His orb looks around the place. It was a small place, as the trees around serves as shades. Two local cars were seen at the porch; most probably belong to the caretakers of the place. There is a small playground at the side of the yard. The whole place gives a homely feeling to him. It is small yet comfortable. He knows he was intruding but he could not help but the need to talk to the bluenette.

It was then he heard the sound of the melodious piano echoes throughout the area.  _"I say…Hey, hey, hey START: DASH! Hey, hey, hey START DASH!"_ the all too familiar voice sang followed by the medium pace piano playing. His foot brought him towards the source of the beautiful voice.

_"…Newly born baby birds will one day fly high in the sky"_

* * *

After Kagami left, Kuroko brought the children to their playroom while Riko attends to chores. The bluenette gave out several treats that they have bought for them earlier. Each of them thanked her gratefully for the candies and chocolates. Until she heard, a loud thud followed by a child crying outside the playroom, she quickly gets up and went towards the sound.

A child has fallen from the stairs and scrapped his knees. Rico quickly gets the first aid kid as Kuroko tries to calm the young boy down in her arms.

"Hush… everything will be alright" Kuroko gently wiped the blood off the wound. Even after the scrap on the knee has been, wipe clean, and covered with a proper band-aid, the child still cry. The two ladies exchanged worried look then Kuroko smiled as she carefully carried the boy in her arms. She went towards the room where a piano kept in there for her use whenever she visits them.

She opens the keyboard cover and carefully puts the boy next to her on the small bench. She smiled. "Everything will be alright. It'll be like magic, all pain and unhappiness will disappear," she said as her fingers gracefully began to press on the keys as she sang.

_"…I say… Hey, hey, hey START DASH! Hey, hey, hey START DASH!"_

Riko smiled as the children began to gather around the teal hair pianist. It has always been like this ever since Kuroko left the orphanage after adopted by the Kagamis'. They would often visit the orphanage and Kuroko would always bring life and happiness to the orphans there. She still remembers when the bluenette first brought into the orphanage after found abandon by her parents. She was still young back then; it surprises Riko seeing Kuroko grew beautifully into a woman, even after losing her adopted parents, which she loves them dearly.

_"…Newly born baby birds will one day fly high in the sky"_

Riko also knew that Kuroko Tetsuki is HEAVEN. She once wondered where Kuroko gets her money to buy all those supplies and leaves some large sums of donations to the orphanage. Only to be surprised that Kuroko is HEAVEN, the mysterious musician. However, Riko respected her wishes when Kuroko admits she does not want anyone to know it is her.

_"Beating their big, strong wings"_

"She never changed, always bringing happiness to others" Riko smiled as she leans against the door frame, watching them listening to Kuroko beautiful voice and graceful piano playing. The boy that was crying earlier finally slows down to soft sobs before he smiled. Kuroko continues singing, oblivious that Akashi is there.

_"Don't ever give up; your day will definitely come"_

The red head singer of the Generation of Miracles stood nearby the door as he watched the bluenette plays the piano, her voice washed against his eardrums like a beautiful calm breeze. The song was simple and yet, it is beautiful.

_"Can you hear it?"_

Akashi now knows why he has fallen in love with her. It was because of her beautiful and joyful heart she owns. She is different from the girls he has seen in his life.

_"The heartbeat of new beginnings~"_

* * *

Everyone in the room clapped, smile carved upon each face there. Kuroko smiled as she turns around to the boy next to her. "I said so, didn't I? No more pain and unhappiness"

"You're the best, Tsuki-chan!" the boy hugs her. Her orb softens, and then she heard a soft clap entering the room. All eyes on the stranger but the person were no stranger to her.

"Akashi-kun…"

"It was a beautiful song, Tetsuki" he smiled. Riko seems to have noticed, that the young man was someone the bluenette known when she saw the look in Kuroko surprised orbs.

"Well, let's go kids, time for shower. Let Tsuki-chan and her friend talk for a while" the children followed the caretaker out of the piano room, leaving the two teens to each other in a silent manner. Well, Akashi could not stand the silent vibe so he broke it first.

"I never get to thank you, for your kindness and care. The meals you've prepared in the lunchboxes were very delicious" he approached her. She avoided his gaze.

"It was nothing…I thought you won't like the hospital foods…" she couldn't face him. "Tetsuki…why are you avoiding me?" of course, Akashi would notice easily that she's trying to avoid him.

"Wouldn't you be ashamed talking or standing near someone who has been abandoned in the orphanage once? Someone who has been humiliated by…"Kuroko stopped herself before she could say more. Akashi sighed. "But you are still you; all those didn't matter for me. Your songs, your voice, they are all beautiful, including you…" he trails off as he held her soft locks in his hands.

"I want to fulfill our childhood promises, Tetsuki. I want to sing your songs and only with your songs I will be satisfied singing to my heart content" he lowers himself, eye leveling with the pianist sapphire orbs.

"You've…"

He smiled. "I've regained all of my memories. The time I spent with you during our childhood, the time I sang your music, and the time we made the promises…I remember them all, Tetsuki…" he hugged her dearly yet so carefully.

Then she remembers that she read the newspaper once not long ago, her heart broke when she found out Akashi has reconcile with the brunette, Suzuki Luka once again and what more to say, their engagement has been announced worldwide. She slapped him away, pushing him to the floor as she quickly made haste to the door.

"Stay away from me! You have Suzuki-san, so please don't play with my heart!" trickles of tears fell.

**.**

**.**

Kuroko left the house as she tries walking as fast as she could, away from the red head that was chasing after her. She couldn't accept this. She just can't accept it no matter what.

"Tetsuki, please listen to me!" Akashi vowed that he would fix his relationship with the bluenette once again, no matter what!

"You've vanished without a word to go to Kyoto for your engagement and then appear one day again with all battered body and fake smiles on your face! Next thing you are telling me that you have regained your memories! Akashi-kun, I'm tired! I'm tired being played around like that!" she hastened her pace, wherever her feet can bring her. Akashi realized that it was too late to keep his engagement a secret.

"I'm sorry but I had no choice!"It was then, the bluenette tripped over her heels. Akashi quickly cushioned her fall. He sighed in relieved.

"Are you alright…?" but he was pushed away immediately as Kuroko tries to stand up only to fell down once again, as she was about to stand up, Akashi grab a hold of her wrist.

"Let me go!" she tries to shook his grip off but he held it tighter. She then grabbed the dry leaves on the ground and threw it to him, didn't realized there is several small stones in them. Some of them cut his cheeks and hit his face. He didn't budge at all. Never in her life, had she met someone so pants lightly, "You…you don't know how I felt when I knew about it" her voice shook. Akashi remained crouching down in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I truly had no other choice. I never had choices when I left for Kyoto. Please understand, i'll lose both you and my precious friends if I disobeyed my father other. " the pain in his orbs shows how he felt. Kuroko stopped struggling."What do you mean...?" He felt a heavy lump in his throat. To save this broken friendship and trusts, he must do this.

"Thirteen years ago, after I woke from coma, I was an empty machine, with no memories of no one, I couldn't trust anyone…the people that had claim that they are my parents had told me, I was engaged to Suzuki Luka…but I didn't trust them fully…because I felt as if it was all a lie."

"I often had dreams of someone I couldn't see…in the dreams, it felt as if it was a flash back of what I was before…a voice of someone whom I made promises to, someone who encourage to pursue my dreams to sing, someone who is important to me. I spent years and years looking up medical history, documents and what not to search for that someone in my memory but everything was in vain…" he looked at her. Her orbs widened at the realization.

_All these time…he was trying to search for me…_

"When I saw you, when I heard your voice, I felt I know you…as time go by, my memories slowly returning to me. Because from the very first time we met at the campus…you've been more important than anyone else in my life, more than myself…" he trails off. The guilt fills him up as he painfully gazes to the ground. "...but my father disapprove of us when he found out pieces of my memories began to return to me...I tried my best to stay away from you...but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried..." the strained in his voice were heard as his knuckles tightens in frustrations around her wrists that she winced against it.

_I thought I was chasing after him, but actually, I was the one being chased…I thought he had already thrown me away when he lost his memories…but actually…_

Pearl of tears fell more, overwhelmed by the pain and sadness. She grab a handful of those dry leaves and threw it to him. He was caught surprised by he accepted all of it. "Stop playing with me! This isn't some kind of joke!" she threw more. He tries to get closer."Stop…please just stop it already! I met you and my life turned into a complete mess! I'm turning into the one kind I never want to become, and it's all because of you!" bloods seeps through the wounds on Akashi cheeks.

"I would have a better life if I hadn't met you! Why the hell someone like you, turns my life like this?!" her voice shook as more tears fell. She grabs more of those leaves but Akashi quickly grabbed a hold of her wrists, stopping her from hurting herself more.

"Tetsuki, you'll hurt yourself!" he said despite the wound he had on his face. Kuroko long bangs hang down, covering her face. "Why…?" the pain in her heart hurts so much, she held in so much sorrow that she was bound to fall apart.

"I love you…I love you! Why?! Why the hell someone like you did this to me?! This is the worst, the total complete worst!" Akashi realized she had loved him more than he ever could. She has endured so much pain in her life, all because of him. He gently let her wrists go.

"There is nothing impossible in this world, even to love one another…but Tetsuki…I can tell you this…there's no one in this world that I could ever love more than I love you…" he caressed her puffy wet cheeks with such gentleness. Gently, he hugged her in his arms.

_Even without his memories, he still loves me..._

Two broken souls, that are meant to be together, were torn apart forcefully, only to end up with each other once again. However, this does not end here for both Akashi and Kuroko. From afar, Kise amber orbs glints dangerously as he looked at the sight in front of him in disgust. He was not happy, he was definitely not happy. In fact, he could murder someone right now. The bouquet of red roses in his hands has completely crushed by his grips.

"Akashi-chii~ you shouldn't be so greedy~ you already have Luka-san~ Kuroko-chii is mine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous on Chapter 11**

"…You are a lucky man, Akashi. I envy you!" Takao pats his back.

"…Kise-kun has been a bit hard to approach past few days. It's like he's there but he's not there at the same time…he always stare at me for unknown reason, to be honest its getting uncomfortable"

"I'll lose both you and my precious friends if I disobeyed my father orders. "The pain in his orbs shows how he truly felt.

"I love you…I love you! Why? Why the hell someone like you did this to me?! This is the worst, the total complete worst!"

"Akashi-chii~ you shouldn't be so greedy~ Kuroko-chii is mine."

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

Kagami frowned when he saw that bouquet of red roses first thing in the morning after he opens the door to get the newspaper. In fact, this has been the 13th ones for the past two weeks. There is no sender name on the card but only some disturbing message written on it –  ** _Kuroko Tetsuki, I love you. You are mine, and mine alone._**

"Taiga, would you like some bacons to go with –"the bluenette stopped abruptly as she frowned at the appearance of the roses once again. Still clad in her teddy bear printed pajamas dress with her usual unbelievable bed head, her shoulder fell.

"We really should report to the police about this, Tetsu. This is some serious stalker problem. I can't let you walking around out there alone anymore. Who knows what this creep will do to you if I let you out of my sight for a second! This has to stop." Kagami threw the roses into the bin.

It has been nearly two weeks since both her and Akashi began to fix their relationship. Kuroko also signed contracts with the Rakuzan Agency, however her identity remain anonymous to the rest of the band members and the agency staff, only few in the agency knows she's HEAVEN.

All things went well around her, until one day, she received a bouquet of red roses that were left in front of Kagami doorstep. At first, the message was not as disturbing as now, however it began to disturb her when the roses kept appearing and with more messages.

She knows as much as Kagami did, that she doesn't mingle with many people. Her circle of friends is very small, most of the time the band members of the Generation of Miracles who would come around and talk or invite her to sit with them. Kagami didn't mind though, he is happy to see Kuroko life began to look up better than before but this stalker of hers doesn't show any signs of stopping this nonsense any soon.

"Just wait for me here in the cafeteria when you're done with your classes. I will come as soon as possible after mines done. Don't go anywhere else, okay?" Kagami reminded her after the lunch breaks over. Kuroko nodded. Everyone else has began to clear the cafeteria including the rest of the GoM except the three of them, Kagami, Kuroko and Aomine who is in the same class as Kagami. The two of them accompany her back to her class, after making sure, she is in the class, only then Kagami, and Aomine left for theirs.

"So…what's up with the overprotective attitude to your sister? Having a sis-con or something?" The navy blue haired guitarist received a ridiculous look from the red head as if he just grew another head.

"You did not just say that." Kagami scowled as they approached their class block. He hastens his pace to the class, leaving Aomine behind.

"Yes I did, I mean look at you earlier. Telling her to wait for you there and stuff, what's up with that?" he caught up to Kagami. The red head guitarist sighed as he stopped abruptly. "Someone has been stalking her, sending her roses and stuff early in the morning for the past two weeks. What's worst is, the messages on the card is getting very disturbing each day"

"What the hell, for serious? That is some serious messed up shit, man. Have you report this to the police or something?" Aomine heard some messed up stories in the entertainment industry but being stalked like this by an unknown stalker, seriously messed up. Kagami shook his head. "Ha? Shit like this should have been reported way earlier, man. What if that stalker wants to do something to your sister?!"

"Tetsu said there's no point in reporting it to the police. I mean what can they do?" Kagami leaned against the large pole as he sighed.

Aomine hummed. "True…just let me know if you need help to keep another eye on your sister. You can't all do these all by yourself. I'll let the others know, no worries, our lips are sealed" Aomine grinned as he pats Kagami's shoulder, letting him know that Kagami is not alone in this.

"Thanks, man" he smiled. Aomine nodded, acknowledging his gratefulness.

"No problem, man"

* * *

Little did they know the stalker is right under their nose.

"Kuroko-chii, I think we can nail it at the practical exam!" Kise beams happily after the two of them gone over the music score several time with their duet. Kuroko flipped through the music sheet as she fixed some parts. She nodded.

They have been in the studio for several hours, going through their music sheets for a few more time as their practical exam week is just around the corner. Kise often insisted that she should stayed back after classes' ends for the day but Kagami won't allow her especially with the stalker at prowl. She could have sworn that Kagami threw several cold glares at the keyboardist.

"Nee, Kuroko-chii~ wanna go for some vanilla milkshake later? My treat!" he grins. Kuroko blinks, she was tempted, but she remembers that she has promised her brother, she would wait for him. She furrowed at the two choices. Whenever vanilla milkshake is in the deal, she could not help it but to accept.

"Sorry Kise-kun. I've promised Taiga that I would wait for him and go straight home with him" she apologetically clasped her hands in front of her as she bowed her head a bit. Kise shoulder fell as he frowned.

"Eh? You're not a kid anymore, Kuroko-chii. Why the need to be controlled and caged or is he forcing you?" his tone was different from the usual him.

Kuroko grew annoyed. She never liked it when someone badmouthed her brother. "Taiga is not controlling or caging me, Kise-kun. He's merely protecting me from harm" she grabbed the music sheets and gathered them into the folders as she stuffed them into her bag pack.

"Now if you would excuse me, I need to leave as it's almost time before Taiga classes end. I believed Akashi-kun mentioned that the band is having a practice today, so you should leave too before he gets mad at you for coming in late again" Kise mood destroyed upon the said name. He gritted his teeth. She was about to leave before Kise grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Kuroko-chii, I would appreciate it, if you don't mention of Akashi. It annoys me a lot. Akashi this, Akashi that. It's always him. I'm getting sick of hearing his name everywhere I go." His grips tightened on her arm. She winced then she flinched when she saw the sharp dangerously cold look on his face and orbs. She finds it strange when Kise doesn't call Akashi as Akashi-chii anymore.

"K-Kise-kun, please it hurts" Kuroko tries to wiggle her arm out of the keyboardist grips. Fears building up in her, she wants nothing else but to leave the studio right now.

"Nee…Tetsuki-chii, why won't you look at me? I'm always right by your side, longer than him" he pushed her against the wall, pinning her against it, as he is not letting go of her arm. The sudden sadistic tone and given name usage gave her a chill down her spine.

"Ki-Kise-kun…." Her orbs widened in fear as Kise face getting closer to hers. She could feel his breathe against her, she quickly shut her eyes as turns her head away, but Kise forcefully turns it back facing him. Pearls of tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes.

This is not the Kise Ryota she knew! This is not him! Someone help me, please!

"Tetsu, are you done yet? We need to get some groce—" her plea has been answered. Both Aomine and Kagami stood froze at the door, eyes widened at the sight in front of them. Kagami was the first one to punched Kise right in the face, the blonde fell several steps backwards.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KISE?! What the hell are you thinking?!" Kagami roared as he pulled his sister closer to him. Protectively, he stood in front of her, Aomine quickly held the red head tiger back from pluming the keyboardist.

"Let me at him, Aomine! No one allowed touching my sister!" he growled, his orbs flares in anger. Kise merely wiped off the bloods seeps from the small cut on his lips. He shows no sign of apologizing at the bluenette.

"Tetsu, both you and Kagami must leave now before someone come here and report this to the admins! UGH! OI! BAKAGAMI!" Aomine drags the wild tiger out of the studio, followed by the smaller bluenette who immediately grabbed her bag from the floor and closes the door without missing the look on Kise face.

Aomine lets out a heavy sigh as he looked left and right. "You idiot! What if someone saw this?! You could have been suspended from the course!" he lashed out. Kuroko stood silently behind them as she hugged her bag pack. Kagami fumed as he looked away, then he slowly approached the bluenette.

"You okay, Tetsu?" his orbs looked from head to toe of his beloved sister, looking for any bruises. His face darkens when he noticed the slight bruise on her right arm. He was about to stomp back into the studio but Kuroko stopped him before he could. She didn't say a word but that alone enough for him to change his mind and bring her home. Aomine sees them off, before heading back into the studio.

There, Kise was gathering his belongings as Aomine decided it is safer to stand a little bit further from the keyboardist when he sensed that murderous and cold vibe around him. He furrowed. "Oi, Kise. What the hell just happened to you?" he flinched when Kise threw him a cold gaze before leaving the studio. "Are you not going for practice tonight?" but Kise ignores him and walks away. Aomine are puzzled by the odd behavior. He pulls out his phone, dialing a number.

"Yo, Akashi. We need to talk, now. It's about Kise."

* * *

The drive home was silent. Kagami plans in getting groceries are immediately cancel, he even called in the Seirin Agency that he was working and in contract with, informing them, that he will not be able to attend the evening recording session. There is no way in hell; he's going to leave his sister out of his sight anymore.

Kuroko stares outside the CRV window as she watched the car passed by stores and pedestrians by the pavements. Kagami stole several glances at the bruised arm. Oh, how he would love it if he could beat the shit out of Kise for touching Kuroko but that is that. Right now, he needs to find out who is that stalker. Something tells him, it's Kise.

"I'll get some ice for that. Sit here for a sec." Kagami dropped his backpack on the couch as he went to the kitchen fridge, getting some ice cubes into a small cloth. Kuroko nodded as she sat. She could hear the sounds of the ice cubes dropping out from its tray.

"Here, put this on it" her brother returns with a small bundle of clothing filled with ice cubes. She took it and has it pressed against her bruise. She winced at the coldness. Kagami leans against the couch as he closes his eyes, draping his other arm on his head.

 _"What the hell is up with Kise…?"_  he thought as he looked at his sister who gingerly made sure the ice pack pressed against those purplish bruise. "Go get some rests, I'll call you when dinner is ready" he gets up. She nodded as she made a beeline to her room. He grabbed his phone and began dialing as he walked towards the window, looking outside.

After several ringing, someone picked up the call.

"Tatsuya, I need your help."

* * *

All three of them has already gathered and preparing to start their practice for the evening. After Akashi was discharge from the hospital two weeks ago, their manager, Satsuki Momoi forms a new schedule for them, shorter practice sessions each day so that the band members can get proper rest instead of overworking themselves to the bone to perfect their parts in each songs.

However…Kise has been acting weird. Usually despite the heavy schedule the keyboardist, slash model has, Kise would always make it in time for the practice. Most of the time, he would be the first one to arrive before Akashi but for the past few weeks…he has been skipping and slacking off the practices. Without their keyboardist, the band cannot do proper practices. This greatly concerns everyone in the band as the next performance is three months away and it is a very short time to go over the entire new list for it for their next album.

It was thirty minutes later, only then Kise showed up in the agency studio. He didn't bother looking at them, as he strides across the room towards his keyboard, putting a cold poker face. Ignoring everyone gazes.

"Ryota, where have you been? Your manager informed us that your schedule for today is empty. You are supposed to be here 40 minutes ago." Akashi decided to take it upon himself. He is a very punctual individual, as much as he dislike scolding his friends who is band mates, he must do so as their bandleader as it is not fair to those who arrived in time.

"It's none of your business, Akashi. I came, didn't I, isn't that more than enough?" Cold tone drapes onto the studio, gaining all three other males in it but for someone like Kise to use that tone against the red head. Aomine swallowed the heavy lump in his throat as he glanced at Akashi who looked calm but who knows what the red head would do.

Akashi chuckled. "It is my business, Ryota. You are part of this band, we are to practice and prepare for our next performance in a month but your performance has declined as of lately and it does not help one inch with the band. I am to make sure that each of us performs at the highest quality a band can show" he approached the blonde; he noticed the small cut on the keyboardist lips.

"However, I'll let you off today. Make sure this does not happen anymore." Both Murasakibara and Aomine watched from aside, it's not that they dare to interfere but the way Akashi and Kise looked at each other, in hostility. The two of them exchanged looked as Akashi signaled for them to begin their part of the song.

**.**

**.**

Akashi was on his way to the agency when his phone rang. He picked the call up, upon seeing the caller ID.

"Daiki." He greeted. It was unusual for the guitarist to call him, unless it is important.

"Yo, Akashi. We need to talk, now. It's about Kise." All of his attention focused to the voice of the guitarist who began explaining things, which greatly concerns him.

Ten minutes later, after a long talk with Aomine. "So yeah, you need to talk to him like man to man. He changed too much and today incident proved it. He might do something he will regret and Kagami wasn't happy about it. I'm sure if I weren't there to stop him, he'll send Kise to his grave" The red head frowned at the thought of Kise sexually harassed Kuroko and the news of someone stalking Kuroko.

"I understand. I will look into this matter. Thank you for informing me of this, Daiki."

"Yeah, no problem. Tetsu is my friend too; I don't want anything to happen to her as well. See ya later" He replied as he shifts his guitar bag on his shoulder. Aomine ends the call. Akashi bit his lower lip as he continues his drive to the agency while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"This is all too coincidence. Ryota began his behavior exactly two weeks ago after I left the hospital, the same time when the stalker began leaving flowers and items for Kuroko at Kagami's apartment. No one else supposed to know where the two stayed since Kagami is very discreet in keeping their privacy a priority unless; the stalker is someone that went to the apartment once." His mind trying to put each puzzle to place as the car stopped at the red light.

_"Kise brought me back to my apartment, since Midorima doesn't want me to have a backache by sleeping on the hospital bench. I gotta thank Kise for that" Kagami drank his coffee as he waits for Midorima to finish the check on his sister._

Upon remembering the flashback of the conversation he had with Kagami a while back, the sudden realization hits him as his hetero orbs widened. "Someone like Ryota…" he tried to hold the thought back but he couldn't. Kise fits the role perfectly. His weird obsession towards Kuroko before these changes comes onto him. Akashi often sees Kise hanging around the bluenette, nagging her with his cheery attitude.

"…but why is he doing this?" he thought. The whole thing just does not make any sense. The agency building finally in sight, he slowed down as he drove into the underground parking for its staffs and artists.

"I'll have to look into this matter as soon as possible."

**.**

**.**

However, the more he observed the way Kise acted today, the more the reasons of him being a stalker getting valid. What more to say, Kise was the first one to leave the practice as soon as it ended. The other two didn't dare to say a word of it after Kise shot them a cold glance which very unlike him. Akashi noted both Aomine and Murasakibara to keep an eye on Kise whenever they are around him.

* * *

That evening, Akashi heads back to his apartment but he immediately lost his mood the moment he saw the cursed brunette in his apartment living room that was busy looking through his photo albums that he kept in one of the shelves, away from people sight.

"SEIJURO~~"she stood up and immediately latched herself to him. Akashi remained still, not responding to her hugs and kisses as she pressed her chests against his. It was very uncomfortable for the red head. He could smell the alcoholic smells from her breathe.

"Why are you here, Luka?" he asked as he coldly looked at her. She smiled playfully as she let go off him. She went to the coffee table and grabbed a wine looking box.

"We haven't celebrated our engagement yet, Seijuro and coincidentally I'm here in Tokyo today. So I decided to stop by and surprise you" she leans against Akashi well built chest as she playfully tries to unbutton his dress shirt. Her fiancée slapped her hand away from him as he began making his way towards his room.

"You're drunk, Luka."

"Seijuro, let's celebrate~ I'm sure you won't turn a lady away" she pressed her large chests against his back. It took everything in Akashi not to slap the woman behind him. Her arms snaked around him as her fingers began to put at work in unbuttoning his dress shirt. As he was about to move away, the brunette pushed him onto his king sized bed, Luka began to crawl on top of him as she straddled him, preventing Akashi from moving. The singer didn't make any signs of responding to her touches as she kisses him while grinding her body against his.

As she was about to take off Akashi's leather belt, her fiancée phone rang. She hissed at that when she saw the caller ID – Kuroko Tetsuki after taking the phone from her fiancée pocket. She threw the phone to the wall, as it fell into pieces on the floor.

"Seijuro, I thought your father had warned you."

"Yes he did but he never mentioned of Kuroko Tetsuki aren't allowed to work in the same agency as mine." He pushed the brunette away as she fell onto the other side of the bed. He grabs a black T-shirt and a jacket from his wardrobe. He opens another drawer, where several brand new phones are ready to be use in case one of his broke. Grabbing a backpack and his guitar bag, he made his way to his bedroom door.

"Luka, I love a woman who has dignity in her unlike a certain slut, my father listened to. Don't expect to see me returning here until you leave. " he gave her another cold glare before he left the apartment. Akashi enters his car. He sighed as he turns it on.

"Now…where should I go…?" he thought as he goes through his contact list in his new phone. Swiftly, he sent a text message to an old friend who is in the same industry as his. A minute later, a reply came in. Akashi smiled, as he drove his car away from his apartment.

Luka, who was watching the familiar car drove away from the apartment, grabs her phone as she pressed on the speed dial.

"As long as that wretched blue haired witch still around him, Seijuro will never look at me, I need to get rid of her," she thought as she waits for her call to be answer by the other side.

"It's me."

* * *

The next morning, Kagami had enough. He grabs the bouquet of roses that was piling up in front of his door, and made his way to the dumpster. He lit his lighter and set them on fire. "I had enough of this shit!" he growled as he watched the rose's burns into crisp. The message on the cards was very disturbing –  _Tetsuki, you are mine and only mine to be use. Never forget that._

"This is getting out of hand. I need to do something before Tetsu gets hurt."

"Kuroko-chii~ are you ready for the exam?" Kise beams as he smiled happily. Kuroko blinks; she was a little scared of the keyboardist after what has happened the other day. It is as if…he has two different personalities. Kagami glared at the blonde. He is still upset with Kise, very fucking upset but he has no choice today but to leave Kuroko with him since today is the practical exams for each student in the music department. He pulls his sister away from the blonde as he bends down a little, just enough to whisper to her.

"Make sure, you're not alone with him. Just stay somewhere with lots of people, I'll get you when mines done. Call Aomine or me if you need help, okay? I didn't put it on silent mode" he showed her, his phone to prove it is not on silent. She nodded. It is the first time after a week since Kagami leave her side, she has not been attending classes after what happened in the studio.

"I will, good luck Taiga" she smiled. Kagami still frowned on the idea of leaving her alone with the keyboardist. He bit his lower lip as he sighed. "Mhmm, you too." He hesitated to leave but Kuroko began making her way into the exam hall for the percussion students, while he heads to the other hall for strings students.

The bluenette took her seat next to Kise as they waits for their turn. Kuroko didn't spoke a word neither looking at the blonde. Kise looked at her from the corner of his eyes, as his amber orbs glints dangerously.

**.**

**.**

He wasn't exactly close to Akashi's fiancée, Suzuki Luka but he did kept her number since she insisted they all should have her number since she is their bandleader fiancée. He don't know about the other two, but he left the number alone although he didn't think it would be put to good use one day.

He was on his way to visit Kuroko at her brother's apartment but on his way, he saw a sight he didn't want to see. Akashi was hugging his partner, Kuroko. That's when his jealousy took over. He wants nothing more but to have Kuroko in his arm and to make her look at him, and only him. The flowers he bought for the bluenette has been crush in his grips.

"Kuroko-chii belongs to me." His amber orbs sharpen as he glares at the sight of the two. He began dialing a certain number.

"Luka-san, it's me, Kise. Can we meet up today?"

Of course, he won't put  _his_  Kuroko-chii in danger. All he wants was to have her. The deal was simple.

"You get Kuroko Tetsuki and I'll get Seijuro. All you need to do is part them. Have Kuroko think it was all Seijuro doings', once the two part ways, we both can have what we want." Luka said as she smirked. Kise knew there's no turning back on this, once he proceeds with the plans. If he were ever to found out by Kuroko, she would for sure, will hate him with passion.

"You must remember that Seijuro is very familiar with Kuroko. He has regained his memories of her. He knows what she doesn't like and what she likes. By doing all those, she would slowly think, it was Seijuro. Besides, he knows where she stays as well and her true identity in the music industry" the last part gained the blonde attentions.

He furrowed. "Her true identity? What do you mean?" Luka took out a folder from her handbag and threw it to Kise lap.

"Read those and you'll find out" she lit a cigarette. His orbs widened at the information and pictures in the folder.

"Kuroko-chii is HEAVEN…and she's our band composer…" his amber orbs looked at the pictures one after another, showing Kuroko playing the piano in the studio, composing her music in the garden and lastly a picture of her meeting up with Rakuzan Agency president, Nijimura followed by Akashi, standing behind her.

"Then why did she keep her identity a secret?"

"Oh, that's simple. She wants to hide from Seijuro. Unfortunately, my fiancée is very stubborn that he had to go and dig all the hidden information his father had ordered to be erase long ago when he lost his memories in an accident when they two of them were still engaged to each other" she explained.

"You mean they have been together since before? I'm sorry; Luka-san but I can't do this. There's no way I can do such cruel thing to the two of them. I don't care if I can't have Kuroko-chii, I want her to be happy with the one she destined with" he closes the folder and stood up. The brunette strode towards him as she plays with his collar, leaning against him.

"Ryota…won't you love it, if it's Kuroko Tetsuki who would be doing this to you?" she kissed his collarbone then pushed herself against the keyboardist. She kissed him on his lips as she licked them playfully. Kise was in between to accept the deal but he immediately came to his senses. "I'm sorry Luka-san but Kuroko-chii will never do such a disgrace act" he pushed her away.

Luka scowled. "Then, would you want your beloved  _Kuroko-chii_  to get hurt once both I and Seijuro married in six months?" That stopped him at his tracks. One thing he would never like seeing was Kuroko tears. He gritted his teeth.

"It's a deal…"

However, he didn't notice his jealousy blinds him completely.

**.**

**.**

"-Ise-kun, Kise-kun" he felt a soft nudge on his shoulder. Large sapphire orbs looked at him worriedly. "It's our turn, Kise-kun," she said as she points at the grand piano in front of the hall where their instructor waiting for the two of them.

He smiled stupidly, "Ah, sorry, sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. Let's do this, Kuroko-chii" he grins. She nodded as she walked first, followed by the blonde. Kise watched her back.

**"Only mine."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I've used several of close friends real name in the story and in this chapter, retardedinpajamas will act as Maria , Himuro Tatsuya assistant. In the upcoming chapters, more of my readers name will be insert to play the supporting/semi important roles for the up story! So stay tune!
> 
> Song used in this chapter - Love Chronicles by Changin' My Life [From FullMoon Wo Sagashite] you can look up in youtube for it. It's a very lovely song.

**Previous on Chapter 12**

"Tatsuya, I need your help."

"You get Kuroko Tetsuki and I'll get Seijuro. All you need to do is part them. Have Kuroko think it was all Seijuro doings', once the two part ways, we both can have what we want."

"Nee…Tetsuki-chii, why won't you look at me? I'm always right by your side, longer than him"

"Luka, I love a woman who has dignity in her unlike a certain slut, my father listened to."

"Only mine."

* * *

The practical exams week finally ends. Students are glad that it is over and now they will be facing another challenge, the university 75th ' _Music and Arts Festival'_  that will be held in two months. Each student in the university, no matter they are having signed contracts or none must at least present one of their works, whether in arts or entertainment. All of the money, which the university will receive on the three days of festival, will be donate to the charity organizations.

Of course, that doesn't leaves out the Generation of Miracles who already had their schedule packed with their practices for their next album release. Unlike Kagami, he renowned for his guitar skills and his contracts with the second largest Japan entertainment agency, the Seirin but for Kuroko, her identity as HEAVEN remained anonymous.

"Yes, fortunately the Dean had asked me to inform you that he would want you to perform in the evening of the festival, which fully reserved for the top ten most talented students in the music department and you, missy, you are one of them. " Her lecturer said as he puts his references books away. Kuroko furrowed. The other lecturers in the staff lounge are all away in their own classes, leaving only the bluenette and Mr. Takayoshi.

"…but Mr. Takayoshi, I can't" she refused.

Her lecturer shook his head. "Ms. Kuroko, your talents in the music industry are undeniable. Do you know how hard the other students are trying to get onto the stage on the first evening of the festival every year?"

"I thought the Dean had already agreed that he allows me to keep my profiles low, including my involvement in the music industry, but why now?"

The middle age man shrugged as he sighed. "I don't know but the Dean had given his orders, remember your achievement would be added into the final year. If I were you, use this chance to do so." He added, as soon as Kuroko was about to say more, he dismissed her since his next class is in a few minutes. She sighed.

"Ah yes, your identity as HEAVEN will remain anonymous, so perform as any other students did. You can try finding yourself a partner." With that, the lecturer left. Her shoulder fell as she dragged herself to the exit. As she was about to open the door, someone opens it first. Immediately, someone bumped into her, causing both of them to fall on their rear. She sighed.

 

_How bad can this day be?_

 

"Tetsuki? What are you doing spacing out at the door?" she knows this voice. She raised her head; her orbs fell onto the crimson flaring hair, and a pair of hetero orbs. Looking worried at her as he helped her up from the floor.

"Sei…" she trails off. Akashi asked her to wait for him outside the staff lounge for a few minutes while he sent his assignments to his lecturer table. After a while, he left the lounge, he smiled as he apologized for making her waiting. The red head insisted he would walk her back to the studio. However, he noticed her quietness.

"You seem to have a lot in mind, right now. Did something happen in the staff lounge? " he broke her train of thoughts. She shook her head. She hesitated as she abruptly stopped her tracks. He turns around.

"The Dean insisted that I should perform on the first evening of the festival..." she trailed off. Akashi blinks for a couple of times as he approached her. He smiled, however the smile immediately replaced with a frown. "If you perform, there's a high chance, your identity as HEAVEN would be exposed since most of the top 10 students is already in the industry with their names on charts" she nodded.

"…and it would cause a lot of misunderstanding …"

"If you took a spot in the top 10 students considering you're a student without a name in the charts." He added. He hummed as he looked at the bluenette. He hated seeing her looking down like this. He shut his orbs close as he tries thinking of a way to help her.

 

_There has to be a way to get out of this…_

 

He opens his orbs, disappointed in himself but immediately threw that aside. He smiled. "Please don't fret. I will think of a way to help you." he assured her. He took her hands as he held them with gentleness. He leans his forehead to hers, against her soft blue bangs.

"I promise."

From afar, a pair of cold murderous amber orbs has been watching the two as knuckles tightens, turning white. His teeth gritted.

* * *

A few days later, students have began practicing and preparing for the upcoming festival while Kuroko still in a slump. She often spacing out in the studio. Kagami has been busy with his own preparations as he is as well has been chosen to perform in the top 10 students. Her brother insisted that he would help her in her performance but she refused. She was grateful though.

Although, he often seen on his phone, talking to someone. She caught several perplexed and angry look on his face while he was on the phone. "Taiga, who are you talking to on the phone?" one day she asked during dinner with her brother, Kagami Taiga.

As usual, Kagami would stuff his mouth like a bear no matter how bad the taste is. One thing he learnt after living with the bluenette –  _never waste foods, no matter how bad it is_. He has experienced firsthand when he once refused to eat her home cook meals. It was terrible to the point he begs for her to look at him.

"Ah, that. You remember Tatsuya?" he took another spoonful of the curry rice. His eyes still following his sister movement. She nodded. "Himuro Tatsuya –kun from Los Angeles, a close friend of yours. Did something happen there, to make him call you every now and then?"

"Nah, I just needed his help in somethin'. You remember what he worked as, don't cha?" Kagami habit to add in his American slang, not that his sister would minded. In fact, the two speaks fluent English after living in the States for half of their life. Kuroko hummed as she tries to remember. It has been so long since she last spoke to Himuro that she has forgotten a bit of here and there of him.

"He's a detective, a real good one at that." Kagami added. The pianist tilted her head. "What did you need him for?"

"To help me find out who's your little stalker is. I aint stoppin' until this stalker of yours are caught and rot in jail. I don't like finding tons of roses in front of my doorstep everyday with creepy ass messages on it. What more to say, it's to YOU, my only sister!" is his answer. Kuroko startled a bit when Kagami slammed his spoon onto the table. Obviously, Kagami is still very upset overall ordeal they had to go through every day and it's driving him to the edge.

"Taiga, it's impossible to do anything at this rate. No one knows or seen this stalker. What else can we do, if the police can't do anything then what more to say Himuro-kun?"

"I don't care if you find me creepy, but I aint lettin' anyone hurts you, not over my dead body." How would love to hit his head to the nearest wall, ruining dinnertime with his stupidity.

"Gomen…" she apologized as she hang her head low. She knew her brother meant well and only worried for her safety. Awkward silence fell upon the dinner table. Kagami sighed. "Tetsu, we're not blood related but remember this, you are very important to me. So never think for a second, that I'll leave you behind." He pats her head gently as his orbs soften.

"Thank you, Taiga" she smiled, a smile that only reserved for her dear brother. Kagami felt relieved.

_How can I ever leave her alone? She is my only treasure._

* * *

During classes, both she and Kise would seat next to each other. She often missed classes due to her health and thus she paid full attention to the board as she gingerly jolted down some important notes. She didn't paid attention to the blonde next to her though.

Kise pretends to pay attention in classes but from the corner of his orbs, he watched every movement of his favorite bluenette. The incident in the studio has long forgotten but a certain red head guitarist, Kagami still glare daggers at him. Sometimes, Kagami would give him a glare or more like an eye-to-eye warning –  _Touch my sister again, I'll fucking kill you._

 _"Such an overprotective brother, Kuroko-chii has. With him around her too often, I can't get a chance to do anything else but to pretend. Hmmm…"_  the keyboardist thought as he tapped his pen against the table. Thinking on what should he do next to get rid of Akashi.

 

**[Flashback]**

"Yo, Tetsu. Did you think of anything for your performance?" Aomine waved at her as he took a seat next to her, putting his bag down. Kuroko shook her head slightly. The navy blue guitarist shoved a sandwich into his mouth.

"Why don't you compose a new song and use it for your performance? I heard from Akashi, you're good at that." He suggested. The bluenette blinks as she listens to the guitarist suggestions.

**[Flashback Ends]**

 

Kise smirked dangerously. He's thankful that he was nearby when he overheard the two talking earlier. He took a glance at the bluenette. Then, he began writing something down on his notebook then pushed it to Kuroko. The bluenette seemed to notice this, she looked at what he wrote on the book.

_Kuroko-chii, got any idea what you're going to do for your part of the festival evening?_

She looked at Kise. Oblivious to any plan the keyboardist has in for her. She wrote a reply.

_Yes, but I'm not sure if I can make it in time to prepare for the festival._

She could have sworn she saw a dangerous glint in Kise amber orbs before he smiled. He wrote another reply then pushed the book to her.

_You can do it, Kuroko-chii. Let me know if you need some help. I'll make sure the evening of the festival would be a blast for you! Ganbatte-ne, Kuroko-chii!_

Little did she knows, the next evening of the festival would be her downfall.

_Thank you, Kise-kun._

* * *

For the next few weeks, she worked her hardest to prepare herself for the music festival despite the stalker disturbing messages, missed calls, and roses. The list of names of the top 10 students/bands has not been release to public announcement, but the candidates have been notified.

As, the festival week drew closer, the university campus and the hall that will be use for the three evening has been decorated and prepared. Sound systems are in check, the campus security has been tightened, as the festival will attract many people.

However, a certain bluenette was not satisfied with her work. In fact, she has been over this for countless of times that Kagami found her asleep on her grand piano back in his apartment. He wasn't happy that she had pushed herself.

"Tetsu, I'm glad that you wanna do this all by yourself, but please don't push yourself too much. You know how that green freak of a doctor will lecture me all night long if you collapse. Now you go to bed and sleep. I'll wake you up for class tomorrow." he tucked her into her bed, pulling the blanket up to her chest. She was half-asleep when she felt Kagami large warm hand ruffles her locks gently as he kissed her forehead.

"…goodnight…Taiga…"she mumbles as she slowly fell asleep.

"Goodnight to you too, Tetsu. Sweet dreams." He quietly left the room after giving her a last glance.

* * *

She lets out a sigh as she drank her vanilla milkshake. Murasakibara opens another pack of sandwich from one of the many pack of sandwiches he has in his tray. It was lunchtime and Kagami was busy with his practices that he couldn't make time for lunch.

"Don't worry, Taiga. I will be in the cafeteria. It's lunch time and there will be lots of people there." She looked at her brother, trying to convince him but Kagami not buying it. Being the overprotective brother he is, a certain drummer was in sight when he was debating on leaving the studio and accompany his sister during lunch break.

"Ara…ara…Tsuki-chin and Kaga-chin~ what's wrong~?" Murasakibara strode towards them. Despite having his name well known all over the place, the giant violet head never bothered about what others thinks of him. The way he dressed was plain and simple; he left his long violet locks down while tied some up into a ponytail, thanks to a certain bluenette that gave him a pink hair tie long ago, which he was grateful.

"Murasakibara-kun." The bluenette greeted. A light bulb popped above the red head.

"Murasakibara, think you can accompany my sister during lunch break and walk her back to her next class?" he received a glare from his sister. "I really don't want to leave you alone ya know."

The giant lazily answered, "Sure~ I don't mind having lunch with Tsuki-chin, the food will taste better if she's around~come, come, Tsuki-chin~ foods gonna be gone if we stay here longer~"he drags her by the arm, carefully not to put so much pressure in his grip.

"You're like Taiga. The foods won't run away, Murasakibara~" she pouted. He finds it adorable seeing her lips pouting like that. His long legs strode along the hallway, towards the cafeteria. He hummed. "Mhmm~but I'm hungry~so I want to eat more than usual~Aka-chin been making us practicing to the bone today~" the giant made his way to the line, waiting for his turn to get his lunch.

"Tsuki-chin, can you find a table for us? ~ I'll get you, your lunch too~"he suggested. The bluenette nodded and made a beeline towards the tables. She was shorter and smaller than most of the students there, making it hard for her to find an empty table among the sea of students. She often gets walked into by the bigger ones, then she spotted an empty table just at the other side of the cafeteria, quickly she made her way to it. Another student bumped into her, she thought she was about to lose her balance, someone held her firmly on her shoulder. She sighed.

"I wished I'm not so short and small…," she mumbles quietly, earning a soft chuckle from whoever helped her.

"You're fine the way you are now, Tetsuki. There is no need to wish for such." The owner of the voice responded. Her orbs widened. Just how small is this campus? She kept running into one of the Generation of Miracles these days.

"Sei-kun…" she quickly left his firm grips. He smiled. "Tetsuki." He greeted. Then he looked at the empty table, the bluenette wanted to go to. He grab a hold of her wrist and brought her through the sea of students. Eyes fell onto the two, gaining some whispers and gossips along the way.

She looked away then to the calloused hands of her childhood friend, Akashi. A small smile carved onto hers.

_His hands has always been so warm..._

His voice brought her back to reality, "We're here. Let us wait here for Atsushi; he should be here with the lunches in a few minutes. Have a seat, Tetsuki." He puts his bag down as he pulled a chair out for her. Of course, anyone would be uncomfortable with the special treatment the red head gave her today.

"You seems distracted today, both in class and now. Are you still worried about  _that_?"He would not be stupid enough to say it in public. He knew how much effort the bluenette did to keep her identity as the mysterious genius composer a secret from everyone. She nodded.

"I've heard from Daiki that you are working on a new song and from the way you frowned every so often each time I seen you working on your music sheets, you are having some sort of trouble, I presumed." She nodded again. He chuckled as he rested his chin on his knuckles.

"I believe Mr. Takahashi has informed you that, we are allowed to find a partner/someone to help you in your performance. I am sure it will reduce the audiences suspicions towards you." He smiled as he saw a glint of realization in those beautiful orbs of hers. He then saw the giant of the band heading towards them.

"That's right. The Generations of Miracles would be more than happy to assist you in your performance." That caught her by surprise. Her orbs widened as she felt someone arms wrapped around her shoulder as she stumbled a little to front.

Both Aomine and Murasakibara stood right behind her. Aomine hold her closer, "I told you didn't I? I'm happy to help you when you need it." He said as he grins, Murasakibara nodded. "Kuro-chin just need to say the word~I don't mind helping~ Kuro-chin always give me some snacks~" he added.

"When did the two of you…?"

"Hmmm….the part where Akashi offered to lend the band to you for your performance" Aomine took a seat next to her while Murasakibara took next to hers. Gingerly, he gives her a cup of vanilla milkshake and two large ham sandwiches. "Tsuki-chin, here's yours~" the bluenette sweat dropped at the sight of the sandwiches.

"Murasakibara-kun, I can't eat all these…" but the giant shook his head and pushed the plate of sandwiches back to her. "Tsuki-chin must eat a bit more else you won't last in the practices later~"

"Atsushi is right, Tetsuki. You must eat more, so you will have enough energy to last the whole afternoon of practices." The red head agreed.

Aomine chuckles as he pats the pianist back gently. "Do your best, Tetsu!" he laughed. The table filled with chatters among them, gaining the attention of the other students' body. Some threw jealous/envied glances to the bluenette.

"Thank you, ya guys." She smiled. The three returns it with smiles and grins.

"You're welcome/No problem! /Anything for Tsuki-chin~"

It was the beginning of their everlasting friendship. The other three of the band members may not know that she is the one who has been writing their songs for their next album. She wouldn't mind if they found out, if they can accept her now, she is sure that they will accept the other self of hers or she hope they do.

* * *

"Kuroko-chii~!" he sing song her name as he approached her, waving his hand. The bluenette was about to enter the studio when she heard Kise's voice calling for her. She stopped as she waits for the blonde keyboardist to catch his breath as he straightened up his back.

"Kise-kun, what's wrong?"

He beams happily, "Akashi-chii told me that we're gonna help you with your performance! I'm so happy! I've wanted to perform with you, for ages!" Kuroko blinks adorably. She was a bit perplexed with the blonde behavior. Sometimes he would add the suffix to Akashi's but sometimes he would coldly said his name with those dangerous glares in his amber orbs. It is a mystery to Kise's odd behavior changes which often turns on and off like a switch.

Their practices began, as the festival grew closer by the day as everyone getting anxious for the day to arrive. Words has been going around that the renowned Generation of Miracles are going to assist another student/musician in the first evening of the festival. Details remains unknown as the band refused to say a word of it.

 _"…it's not that I love for the need to love..."_  her melodious voice fills up the whole studio, in the slow pace song; Murasakibara carefully followed the written music sheet for his part that he has memorized it properly. While Kise supports the song using his keyboard, creating the magical melody from it. Aomine, whom several time went out of tune with his guitar, tries his best not to put a wreck into the song.

Kuroko on the other hand is still not happy with the progress. She felt as if the song is missing something. Apart from having an entire band supporting her song, she thinks it's perfect but not anymore.

 _"…you gave me the courage to love straightforward—"_ she stopped abruptly. The rest immediately stopped as all eyes on her. This has been the seventh time she stopped singing abruptly. To be honest, she's disappointed in herself for troubling the kind people.

Akashi stepped forward, his hands still glued to his guitar since this time he is performing as a bassist, not a singer. He held her shoulder as he smiled. "Let's try something out, shall we?" he suggested. After a while, Akashi signaled the others to begin at a certain part. "Let's try that part one more time."

 _"…you gave me the courage to love straightforward…"_  both Kuroko and Akashi sang the same verse. While Kuroko ends the verse with a higher note, Akashi did the later, ending it with a lower note in his part, giving the whole song a completely new melody. Then, he signaled for the others to stop. He smiled at her.

Her sapphire orbs widened, she has finally found what the song has been missing! "It's perfect!" she exclaimed. Both Murasakibara and Aomine chuckled at her adorable antics. While, Kise face darkens. From aside, he watched them discussing the music sheet adjustment as Kuroko jolted several different notes on it. He bit his lower lip.

**_Damn it all!_ **

* * *

Kagami poured a cup of tea for his sister. After a long day in the university with countless of rehearsals for the festival which would be held in two days, they've finally gotten their needed rests. The two siblings finally has some time for each other.

"Well, are you ready for the big day?" Kagami munched a chocolate cookie. Kuroko took a sip of the tea. She put the teacup down as she nodded. "It seems like those guys grew fond of you. Murasakibara often looked for you during lunchtime, so is Aomine."

She chuckled lightly. The band members now took on a habit in having lunch together with her, no matter how busy they are. At their table, it would be exactly just like a fish market, where Aomine often stole Murasakibara food portions, while Murasakibara do same with him. Akashi would be the one who stops them from quibbling like kids. She would always have a smile plastered on her face every so often, whenever she's with them. However, Kise never sat with them anymore, apart from practices they had for the festival.

"I had fun with them around; it's always so cheerful and relaxing."

Her brother smiled. "That's good. That reminds me, has Kise been talking to you? I haven't seen him around much these days." Just like the others, he noticed the blonde is always missing from the group.

"Yes, we have but it's only during practices and classes. I'm a little worried for him." Her orbs saddens. Kagami looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he sipped his tea.

"I see." Was short answer but enough to show that Kagami is up to something.

"Anyway, just make sure you don't go around alone during the festival, alright? Just stick to someone." He reminded her as his instincts telling him that something bad is going to happen. He can only hope it won't be something that will hurt his beloved sister.

* * *

Finally, it was the night before the big day and she couldn't sleep. She hated feeling restless. She has been looking through her music sheets that she has composed with the help of Akashi and the others. She smiled at the sight of the sheets, several small scribbles, and notes jolted down on each sheets, the adjustments to the song.

The night was silent, the midnight blue sky reminds her of Aomine hair color, while the stars that twinkles adorably reminds her of the giant, Murasakibara and the moon, reminds her of Akashi who often guides her out of problems. Lending her his hand, making sure she doesn't stumbled along the way.

"I had so much fun with them…I wished this lasts forever…" her orbs sadden. It was then; her phone rang, breaking the silence of the night. She tilted her head. "Who could be calling me in the middle of the night?" after so much harassment in her old number, Kagami insisted she should change her number and don't let anyone else knows it except Kagami and Midorima.

"Good evening, Tetsuki." The ever so familiar voice broke her thoughts the moment she picked up the call. She pulls the phone away and looked at the ID; she blinked and put it back to her ears.

"Sei-kun…?" she asked, earning her another small chuckle from the red head. "Is that how you answer your calls, Tetsuki? Answer it with a question?" she blushed in embarrassment.

"No, it's just I never gave my new contact number to anyone else. Therefore, I did not expect to see you called especially at this late of hour. Are you not sleeping?"She quickly changed the subject. For some reason, she felt a lot at ease upon hearing his voice.

"Mhmm, I have been up late due to work and I felt a certain someone was feeling restless that she couldn't sleep as well."

The call went silent for a few minutes.

"Sei-kun, thank you for everything." It was quiet but the singer clearly heard it. He smiled. He could almost imagine, Kuroko standing in front of him with her head hang low as her bangs covers her beautiful face. He would definitely love caressing those soft cheeks of hers.

"You are most welcome, Tetsuki.

The night went on with the two spoke to each other. The two enjoyed each other companies. Hearing each other voices was more than enough to fill in the craving to see each other.

* * *

The Music Festival has finally arrived. Students goes to the campus as early as 6 am to prepare. The campus finally opens for the public at 8 am. The hall kept closed in preparation for the evening of the festival. People from all sorts of class society came as they checked out the students stalls. From selling their arts to drinks and foods, variety of stalls has been set up.

Hours has passed by and it's almost time for the evening program to commence. The top 10 students/bands are getting ready for their turn as the backstage crew checked their schedule and what not to make sure it went well.

Kuroko now in one of the changing rooms practiced her vocal. After several time repeating the practice, she deemed that her voice is ready. She turns around, facing the large wall mirror. She took a deep breath, looking at herself.

Dressed up in a one-piece sea blue evening dress, leaving her shoulder bare and while the dress hugged her curves from her chest downwards to her waist. Just around her waist, a small white ribbon are tied into a small bow as the rest of the tail flows down the dress, giving her a simple yet beautiful look. While her locks are tie into a half with a white ribbon, leaving the rest fell onto her bare shoulder.

"Kuroko-chii, it's time. Are you ready?" Kise knocked the door as he calls out for her. It's finally their turn to perform for that evening. She took another deep breathe. "Yes, Kise-kun." She opens the door. His amber orbs widens at the beauty in front of him.

He smiled. "You looked absolutely beautiful, Kuroko-chii!" he praised as he chuckles lightly when he saw soft pink blushed painted across those pale cheeks of hers. However, she didn't like the uneasy feelings she has been having since this morning. What more to say, she has not seen Akashi anywhere in the campus, both Aomine and Murasakibara couldn't contact him.

"Mine-chin, I can't contact him~ his number is out of range~" he approached Aomine. The navy blue guitarist clicked his tongue. He looked at the clock on the wall. He frowned. They have less than 5 minutes to go on stage and their bassist slash singer is nowhere in sight!

"Tetsu, think you can do this without Akashi?" he asked. The bluenette hesitated as she looked to the bright-lighted stage where another student is performing. She knows she can't pull out now. She nodded.

"Great! I'll get Kagami to fill in Akashi's spot. He should know the notes for Akashi's part, right?" Aomine began to make haste to the stage exit to get the other red head bassist. She nodded as Aomine disappears from sight. She looked at her phone, she tried calling for Akashi but it will not reach. It's always the voice mail.

"Sei…where are you?" she looked worriedly at the clock.

Kise smiled dangerously.

* * *

Somewhere in Kyoto, Akashi has been glaring daggers at the bodyguards and his fiancée, Luka. The doors are heavily guard, while Luka has been talking to someone on the phone.

"Why are you doing this, Luka?" his voice clearly shows he's pissed off. He is supposed to be at the university festival, preparing for the first evening of the festival but here he is, in Kyoto. Unable to get escape from the room, when all eyes is on him.

"No reason really. It's just I heard that you're getting far too close to that blue haired witch and you sacrificed your time that's supposed to be spent with me, to her!" she threw an envelope filled with pictures of Akashi and the bluenette. The pictures scattered all over the floor. Never in his life, has he wanted to slap the shit out of his fiancée.

"So, you loved me to the point you've became obsessed with it. How pathetic!" he glares at her.

"Tch, Tch, my dear Seijuro. Please look at the mirror and tell me who is the pathetic one." She smirked as she began to exit the room.

"You're sick, Luka." Was his last statement before the whole room has been empty and locked from the outside, Akashi sighed.

He looked at the clock. He frowned. Its five hours more before the evening performances starts and he has no way out of this room, unless he could survive jumping from the 18th floor of the building. He lost his phone, so he has no way in contacting outside.

_What should I do?_

Little did he know someone is waiting for a perfect moment to break into the building and get the red head out of the room.

"Ahh…Here I thought it's just some messed up stalker case that I needed to solve, I guess there's more than a stalker at play." He mumbles as he looked at his phone then to the tall building belongs to the Akashi Corporation.

"Well, I got less than five hours to get Akashi-kun back to Tokyo; else Taiga would have my head." He took off his black sunglasses, revealing his grey orbs and a mole just underneath his right eye.

"Such a complicated case I accepted."

"Boss, if you don't act now, Kagami will definitely have your head served on a silver platter." A womanly voice spoke to him in English on his earpiece. He chuckled lightly.

"Ah, strict as ever. How lovely. Why won't you let me slack every once in a while?" he replied as he heads towards the building entrance, gaining the attention of several working ladies in sight. He heard a scoff from the woman that spoke to him.

"Himuro Tatsuya-san, if I were to let you slack. We are never going to get a case done and over with. More reasons I have to make sure you do your part and I do my part in assisting you. I've sent you the data on the security shifts and the building prints to your phone." On cue, his phone vibrated, signaling his assistant emails. He looked at it. He hummed.

"Very heavily guarded for a building like this. Let see, we should be able to infiltrate the building in five minutes and exit the building within 10minutes before the next security patrol comes around.," His orbs looking at the heavily guarded entrance.

"That is correct, now if you waste more time. Just be sure you have written my paycheck before Kagami kills you." The male laughed at her adorable antics.

"Yes, yes, Maria as you wish." He smiled, ending the conversation.

"I guess it's time."

* * *

Of course, infiltrating such a big building with so much security guard around was hard but to Himuro, it was a cinch. He's already on the 18th floor of the building, he blends in perfectly well among the workers there while his orbs searched for the said room, that his lovely assistant, Maria had emailed to him earlier.

"Ah, there it is." He smiled happily at his achievement. He sweat dropped at the sight of three large bodyguards guarding the door.  _"Oh dear, they have guns too. What should I do...I only have 8 minutes before the next guards comes around."_

He then spotted the coffee corner, he blinks a few times before smiling. "That will do just fine." He heads towards the coffee maker. After making a pot of coffee, he grabs a tray and have a coffee cup prepared and along with the coffee pot.

"Ano…Miss Suzuki asked me to send a cup of coffee to her guest." He showed the guards the tray. He waited for a couple of second for them to let him in. To his relief, he made it to his target. There, stood the Generation of Miracles lead singer, who has been pacing up and down the room.

"I don't want any coffee." He coldly refused the moment he saw the tray.

"It's okay if you don't want it, the coffee tastes terrible anyway." Himuro puts down the tray and head towards the red head. Still caution his surrounding, he lowered his voice to whisper him.

"I'm here to get you out of here." Gaining the red head attention when Akashi turns around sharply.

"Long story short, Taiga sent me to look over the stalker case but I guess there's more to it. Coincidently I was on my way to meet you earlier today when I saw these guards brought a passed out singer away." He explains.

"We don't have much time, but we need to get out of here, now. The guards outside this room will shift in two minutes and we have less than 5 minutes to leave from the back entrance without getting caught." He looked at his watch, counting seconds.

"Why are you doing this for someone like me?" Akashi furrowed. The male looked at him then he smiled.

"Because I don't want to miss the chance hearing Tsuki-chan singing tonight." Is his answer. The singer felt useless. He had to depend on others for help.

Two minutes later, the moment, the guards outside left to shift, the two quickly escaped from the floor. The workers around them looked confused but regardless, they continues their work. Looking left and right, the two used the emergency stairs to avoid the security cameras in the took them a while to reach the ground floor just in time before the next security patrol comes around. Akashi followed as fast as he could, disguised himself using the hood and sunglasses the male provided.

"Mission accomplished." Himuro said as he caught a cab. "Come on now, get in before they found out you're missing."

"Good work, Himuro-san. The next flight for Tokyo will leave in 10 minutes, I have prepared two one-way tickets for both of you. Just remember to present your IDs later. Please hurry up else you'll miss it and have your head reserved to be feed to the tigers." Maria informed him, as he turns his earpiece back on. He chuckles.

"Maria, why do you love informing me last minute flights?" he took his phone out and looked at the flight schedules in his phone.

"Because I want you to be punctual. If that is all, have a safe flight …and stay safe, Himuro-san." the call ended with a soft tone of his beloved assistant who's currently in America, handling another case for him.

"Mhmm, you too, Maria."

"Well now you're out of there, let's head to Tokyo, shall we?" he looked at the red head.

* * *

At the Akashi Corp., Luka raged. Throwing the coffee cup set to the wall.

"FIND HIM!" she ordered.

* * *

Minutes passed by, Kagami was getting ready to get on stage with his sister and the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko felt nervous that she almost jumped when Kagami held her by her shoulder. Giving her a firm hold, telling her, things will be all right.

"For the first time in the music festival, a combination of several well known musicians comes in together to perform. Let's give it to Kuroko Tetsuki and the Generation of Miracles!" the CM announced as the whole stage lit up brightly. The audiences clapped but several of them frowned when they saw Kuroko at the middle of the stage, with the mic in her hands, while the others behind her with their instruments.

"Why is Kuroko-san with them?"

"How did she enter the top 10 musician, when she doesn't hold a name in the industry?"

"This is not fair! We worked our asses off and only some unknown pianist took the spot!"

Kuroko took several steps back, she could see the hated glances the audiences threw at her. Her hands trembles, she wants to leave the stage right now. She knows she can't do this at all! She know she would have to face this!

"Tetsu, we're here. Don't let them get to you." Kagami whispered. Aomine and the others nodded, supporting her all the way. Kuroko frightened orbs turns into a determined one. She took a deep breath. She closes her orbs, bringing the mic closer. The stage turns dim. The melody of the song began.

_Taiga is right. No matter what, the show must go on._

_"Why? I've completely forgotten how to love, meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting, and somehow, I have decided upon those thoughts…"_ her melodious voice began to echoes throughout the hall.

 _"You tied my loose shoe laces of my dirty sneakers…,"_  she continued singing despite having to go on solo, where both she and Akashi have to sing together.

_"Your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight…"_

* * *

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Himuro called a cab, the hurriedly left the Tokyo terminal and searched for an empty cab. "There!" he said, quickly ran towards the cab that was about to park.

"We need to go to Tokyo University of Arts." He said, stopping the car on its wheel. The driver shook his head, refusing to take in new passenger.

"Sorry, bud but someone has booked this cab."

"I'll pay four times of what the person going to pay you!" he grabs a pile of cash in his wallet and shoved it to the driver. It seems, money changed the driver thoughts and the two quickly gets in. "Please hurry." Himuro looked at his watch. Akashi looked outside the window, the sky has darkened, showing the night has already begun.

"Please let me make it in time." he thought.

* * *

The road towards the university was jammed. The two quickly exited the cab and ran to the campus instead. "Oh dear, the performance has already begin. Can you still go in and perform?" Himuro asked.

"If I can make it there in time, I should be able to get on stage even if its half way through the song." He furrowed, he has promised the bluenette he would be there and he'll do everything he can to be on that stage and fulfill his promise.

* * *

The whole hall fills with glitters and magical light effects, as Kuroko voice began to enchant each audiences. The gossips and the hatred glances slowly dies down, which to her delighted. It did.

 _"…Until now, I've took the longer way around but…"_  Another voice enters the stage and joined in the song, her orbs widened. There, Akashi stood just a few feet away from her. Under the stage lights, she could see his shirt are wet from all the sweats dripping down his neck. He smiled warmly at her.

 _"I'm finally able to love straightforward, the two will head to the dream of tomorrow …no matter what occurs, the gaze won't be shifted,"_  they sang as he approached her. The audiences gasp excitedly when they saw the red head enters the stage. His part of the song came in.

_"Haaa…la…la…la…la…la…la, la , la…"_

Akashi held her hand firmly, not afraid to show his care towards the pianist,  _"It's not that I love just for the sake of love…you gave me the courage to love straight-forward…"_ they two of them looked at each other.

 _"The two swear to the journey from now, that no matter what occurs, the two hands will never part …."_ The song finally ended as the stage lights dims once again.

The audiences gave them applause as each of them began to stand up, showing the band that they loved the performance. "That was BEAUTIFUL! I never imagined seeing such beautiful and passionate performance in my life!" The CM commented.

"Let's give another round of applause to Kuroko Tetsuki and The Generation of Miracles!" the stage lit up, Kuroko felt so happy and alive.

"Oh? What's this?" The CM shifted his gaze to the screen around the hall. It was until the large flat screen behind them changed. Her orbs widened at the sight of the words –  **HEAVEN true identity - Kuroko Tetsuki.**

The microphone in her hands slipped. Everyone in the audiences gasped at the revelations as picture slides shows Kuroko contracts with several overseas agencies and Rakuzan Agency in Japan. One of the video, shows a conversation of her and Akashi arguing regarding her identity  ** _[Chapter Four]_** and another video, shows her original compositions being used for the next album of the GoM. The audiences began to whispers one another, surprised at the revelations.

"You mean all these while, you didn't used your effort to get in the top 10?! YOU CHEATED!" a voice shouted. Began accusing her. More accusation roams around the audiences.

"I …no… " Kuroko couldn't say anything as her tears began to pool. Akashi noted the CM to get the back stage crew to turn off the stage lights and shut down the screens that was revealing more proofs. Kagami pulled her away from the stage. He shook his head to Aomine and Akashi.

"I'm bringing her home before she gets hurts more." He quickly carried her and left for the exit. Leaving the rest of them exchanging glances worriedly. The audiences was mad, nothing the stage crew tried to do, can stop them.

Kise who stands from afar, smirked. "That's what you get for being so stubborn, Akashi. Now let us see, how far Kuroko-chii can trust you."

* * *

Kagami finally exit the hall, away from people sight he brought the bluenette towards the CRV he parked near the studio block. Someone was waiting for him there. Protectively he held Kuroko closer, ready to punch and kill whoever dares to hurt her any further.

"Calm down, Taiga. It's me." The shadow reveals himself as the full moonlight shone down on him. Kagami sighed. Relieved it's not some attacker.

"Tatsuya, when did you come here?"Kagami gently puts his sister to the car backseat.

"Yesterday. I'll explain to you later, why don't we get out of this place first." He suggested as he took off his leather jacket and drapes it over Kuroko. His orbs saddens. He didn't travel all the way to Japan just to see all these. It broke his heart seeing Kuroko like this. He wiped her tears off gently.

"Come on, let's go." Kagami starts the car as his old friend enters and occupy the passenger seat next to him, Himuro nodded. Carefully, the red head drove the CRV away.

* * *

Along the way, the only sound that fills the quiet journey home was the soft sobs from Kuroko as she lay down on the passenger seat behind. Her locks covers her puffy wet face.

_"You mean all these while, you didn't used your effort to get in the top 10?! YOU CHEATED!"_

More tears fell. She cried. For the first time in her life, the music, the stage, the audiences she loves so much, **hurts her.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't really see that coming! LOL! A total of 7.8 k words. I guess I really was on a roll to get this chapter done. Now that, her identity as HEAVEN revealed how will she face everyone? And Tatsuya finally here with his ever so lovely assistant, Maria. [retardidinpajamas] Things getting heavier by each chapter and she's losing her trusts to everyone around her. Several more important characters will show up in the upcoming chapter along with several more twist before the story comes to an end. So Stay tune!


	14. Chapter 14

**Previous on Chapter 13**

"For the first time in the music festival, a combination of several well known musicians comes in together to perform. Let's give it to Kuroko Tetsuki and the Generation of Miracles!"

"I had fun with them around; it's always so cheerful and relaxing."

"Ahh…Here I thought it's just some messed up stalker case that I needed to solve, I guess there's more than a stalker at play."

"You mean all these while, you didn't used your effort to get in the top 10?! YOU CHEATED!" a voice shouted.

"I …no… "Kuroko couldn't say anything as her tears began to pool.

* * *

"Did you saw the look on her face, Seijuro?"

The loud sound of a slap halted everyone both on the stage and backstage after the evening of the first night of the music festival ends. Raging flames of anger filled the renowned lead singer of the Generation of Miracles, his heterochromatic orbs flares in anger as his patience finally broke. His knuckles turn white as it tightens up.

"Akashi-chii! You shouldn't hit a lady!" Kise intervenes, pretends to be concerned. Both Aomine and Murasakibara rushed to the scene, where they could see Akashi gritted his teeth in sheer anger.

"Luka, never in my life I've hit a woman but you. You have broken my patience. When will you stop being so shameless and ridiculous?! " Akashi voice roared. No one dared to say a word. The red head has always known for his unlimited patience towards everyone around him but for him to lash out like this. Something serious must have gone wrong.

"You are an insult to each musician, Luka."

The brunette glares dagger at her fiancée who is looming in front of her. She gritted her teeth as she held her bruised cheek that has been slap by none other than Akashi Seijuro. "It's always that wretched witch, Kuroko! You are supposed to look at me and only me not her! She's in the past, unneeded garbage but why do you keep picking up a useless old garbage!" she yelled but she flinched the moment Akashi orbs coldly sharpens, giving the murderous vibe around him.

"Garbage, you say. You're right she is garbage… " His cold tone calmly answered. Luka smiled in victory when she thought she has finally changed his mind, but she yelp when Akashi suddenly took a step forward, his right hand up in the air."…but you are no better than her, Luka. You are far worse than garbage. You are a disgusting piece of c—"as he was about to swing it hard into her face once again, Aomine and Murasakibara quickly held him back, ignoring the death glares of their bandleader.

Aomine cut him off before this gets on the tabloid, "OI! Akashi! Get a hold of yourself! You're making a scene here!" the navy blue guitarist pushed the red head away from Luka. He sighed, feeling a little relieved that their red head bandleader is not an aggressive person although Aomine felt as if his life just reduced by more than half when Akashi sent a death glare towards his way.

"Nee…Aka-chin…I think Tsuki-chin is more important than Suzuki-san at the moment…I saw her crying when Kaga-chin brought her away…shouldn't we go see them now…?"The giant violet head drummer suggested. Akashi immediately calmed down when he heard the said name. He turns around as the other two followed him.

"Your father is right, these lowlifes have a bad influence on you!" she screeched. Akashi abruptly stopped as all eyes focused on him, as they swallowed the heavy lump in their throat. The lead singer orbs sharpened dangerously as he glares at her from the corner of his golden orb.

"Luka, just because we're going to marry in four months, that does not give you the privilege to insult my friends." The other two-exchanged questioning look as they quickly caught up to the red head.  _Did they hear that right?_

While the other three still distracted, Kise took the opportunity to shake his head to Luka, telling her to stop her act.

"Oi…Akashi, you really didn't mean that did you?" Aomine felt his throat dried up. "What do you mean, Daiki?" The red head answered the question with another. Everyone that was in their way quickly stood aside. Akashi darkened face, intimidates them.

"I mean, aren't you with Tetsu?" Murasakibara nodded as Aomine frowned. Akashi took a glance at him; his expressions remained stoic, unreadable for the other two but his knuckles tightens. He answered, "No, we are merely good friends. That is all." He turns around and head to the changing room. Kise finally caught up with the trio, overheard the conversation. He smirked.

_Everything as planned._

* * *

Kagami gathered his sister asleep form into his arms upon exiting the car. Her soft sobs brushed against his eardrums like a painful stack of needles piercing through it. Himuro noticed the bassist face still darkens, Kagami is holding back all of his anger as he carried the pianist carefully, like porcelain doll that would break if he held her any tighter. The red head may be a brute and fierce like a wild tiger but he is soft and gentle like a rabbit when it comes to Kuroko.

After entering the apartment, Kagami made a beeline to Kuroko's room, leaving the young sleuth friend of his to his own accord. Himuro arranged the shoes and heels properly, and then enters the spacious apartment. His face broke into a smile when he saw the grand piano at the corner.

It has been 5 years since he last saw Kuroko and the white grand piano back in states. The bluenette has always loved the piano and cared for it with so much love. Even now, the piano looks brand new when it is actually an old gift from their mentor, Alex. Both Himuro and Alexandria are one of the few people that know Kuroko's secret.

The bassist watched his sister sleeping form as he wiped off the tears. Seeing these tears made his heart clenched in pain and anger. He could still hear her soft sobs as she slept, he gets up onto his two knees and hunched forward, moving closer to the bluenette.

Gently, he pats her shoulder. "Shh…I won't let anyone hurt you anymore…everything's gonna be alright" he whispered. The same soothing words, tone and gentle pats on her shoulder repeats until he heard soft rhythm of breathing. He gently stopped the pats and pulls away. He looked at her for a while more, and then he quietly left the room.

Himuro, who has been watching the whole thing from the door, gave him a smile. "What?" Kagami barks, making sure he is not too loud. "You never change, Taiga." He commented. The tiger threw him a ridiculous look as he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a can of pocari sweet from the fridge. "Well, why are you here in Japan? Aren't you supposed to be in America?" Kagami sat down on the stool as he pushed another can of pocari to his guest.

"Mhmm, I was but that was until my dear assistant, Maria told me that Tsuki-chan and you have been chosen to perform on the first evening of the festival. So, I left America and came here." He explained as he took a sip of the drink. The only light that lightens the whole apartment was the light from the kitchen.

Kagami scoffed. "I bet you ditched all your work on Maria-san. Sometimes, I wonder why she even put up with you." The raven-haired male sighed. "Ah, both you and Maria are always so cold to me. Why can't I get some love?"

"And you said I have a problem. You should go for a checkup." The red head retorted before his tone change. "Well…? Found anything?"

Himuro playful demeanor vanished, he sat straight as he furrowed. "Yes but it's yet to be confirmed. Apparently, there's just more than a stalker stalking Tsuki-chan. You saw what happened today on stage, that's a part of it. Revealing Tsuki-chan identity and bringing her down is all part of the plan, I don't know what else they're planning but they won't stop until they get it."

"What do you mean  _they_ , there's more than just one stalker? I've been living with Tetsu since we were kids, what did she ever do to them?! She can't even bring herself killing an ant!" he hit the marble counter hard.

Himuro sighed. He really doesn't want to do this to Kuroko but it is for her own sake. "You need to get Tsuki-chan out of Japan, out of Suzuki-san and Akashi-kun sight. All these happening because Akashi has regained his entire memories of Tsuki-chan and Suzuki won't stop until Akashi-kun stop talking or seeing her."

Kagami face darkened completely. "Just when things started looking better for her…just when she thought she could have the friends she thought she could never have…"he gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry, Taiga…but this is the best way I can think of for her. I don't want her to get hurt any further, but for as long as she's around Akashi…"

"She'll get hurt even worst…"

.

.

 _Ding…Dong…_  [Sorry LOL, I don't know how to write the sound effect of a doorbell xD, correct me please]

.

.

The doorbell to the apartment rang softly interrupting the two male in the apartment, Kagami and Himuro exchanged glances as Kagami made his way to the door, wondering who else would make a visit at this late hour. His face turns sour when he saw the last four people in the world that he would allow in his apartment.

"Yo Kagami/Kaga-chin/Kagami-chii/Taiga" they greeted.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked coldly as he closes the door behind him.

Murasakibara was the first to answer, "We're worried about Tsuki-chin…that's wh—"and he got cut off when a hand rose to stop him from continue. Akashi stepped forward.

"Is Tetsuki doing alright?" a simple question that holds many answers to it.

"I don't know…she's already asleep by the time we reached home." All four shoulders fell. Kagami closes his orbs as he took a deep breath. "Akashi, can we talk…alone?" Akashi nodded, as he asked the rest to wait for him in the apartment lounge. Feeling hesitated, Aomine and Kise walked away.

The giant of the band searched for something in his pockets, "Kaga-chin…please give this to Tsuki-chin…I wanted to give this to her earlier…but…" Murasakibara saddens. Kagami looked at the said item, a small pack of vanilla marshmallow, it has the new flavor of marshmallow his sister been looking for. He took it and carefully not to crush the small packet. "I will."

The trio left.

"Akashi, I want you to stay away from Tetsu from now on." Akashi felt a sharp pang of pain piercing his heart. He grimaced.

"I can't have you around her. I'm sure you of all people would understand this, Akashi. Tonight's the last straw I can take." A moment of silence fell on the two. Kagami felt pure guilt for doing this but…"I'm bringing her out of Japan." The lead singer orbs widened. He knew this would happened, he knew how protective the bassist is over his sister, he knew all those peaceful façade they been enjoying can only last for a while and he knew that one day, Kuroko will have to leave him again…

Both looking at each other and Akashi stepped backward, calmly he answered with a heavy heartache, "I understand."

Akashi unbutton his collar and unclipped the necklace he has been holding dear to him, "Please return this to her, she needs it more than I do now," He held out the blue pendant necklace. Those hetero orbs pleaded silently to him, begging him to protect Kuroko with all his might. Kagami watched him leaving his doorstep, and then he looked at the necklace in his hands.

_It's a protective charm. Akashi-kun needs it more than I do._

He then shifts his gaze to the shorter bassist who's entering the elevator, "Akashi, thank you. I really meant it" Kagami held the door frame firmly.

The red head forced a smile on his face. "No, I should be the one who thanked you. If it is for Tetsuki, I don't mind doing it. She should not have suffered because of me to begin with. It's best if she had never met me." With that, the door shut close. Kagami rendered speechless by the door, he could have sworn Akashi looks like he's about to cry.

In the elevator, Akashi leaned against the wall. He lets out a year worth of sigh as he slowly slide down, crouching, burying his head into his arms.

 

..

**[Flashback]**

"It's a promise!"

"I heard she's a brilliant musician but you do know, that with a simple order from me, her dreams can easily be crushed along with her step-brother, Kagami Taiga"

"I love you…I love you! Why?! Why the hell someone like you did this to me?! This is the worst, the total complete worst!"

"Let me guess, Tsuki-chan made those. You are a lucky man, Akashi. I envy you!"

"I would have a better life if I hadn't met you! Why the hell someone like you, turns my life like this?!"

"She doesn't deserve any of this suffering, Akashi."

'Who are you…?" he asked. The girl in blue simply smiled and hands her hands towards him.

"I'm Tetsuki, nice to meet you!"

**[Flashback Ends]**

**..**

 

"God damn it." He gritted his teeth in frustrations as pearls of hidden tears fell. Letting his pain and sorrow out all alone, hidden from his friends, from the one he loves and most of all…

…from himself…

* * *

"Where's Aka-chin…?" Murasakibara asked as he looked up to the floor where Kagami's apartment is. Kagami has already went back into his apartment after they saw him went after their lead singer. It's hard to see from the ground, especially when the apartment is eight floors away.

Aomine sighed, "I don't know, maybe he'll show up soon. We just need to wai—"he stopped abruptly when he caught the sight of the said person. All three crowded him, waiting for him to say something. "Well? What did ya guys talk about?"

Akashi looked at them one by one, each of them worried about the pianist. His heart clenched painfully, he puts a stoic facade, "It's nothing important." He avoided, as he strode into the car, taking his seat on the passenger seat while the other three exchanged looks. "Atsushi, let's go home." He said before he leans his head against the headrest, closes his eyes, shutting all thoughts, and gazes out.

* * *

The next few days were quiet. Kagami and Himuro didn't say a word of the night before. Kuroko didn't do anything else but copped up in her bedroom. The two male often peeked into her bedroom and found her crying quietly. At night, when Kagami already made sure Kuroko's already fallen asleep, they picked up the torn music sheets quietly. It broke his heart seeing the music sheets in pieces. Kagami didn't want to leave his sister home alone, so he decided to skip festival and classes.

Only a week later,

"Here." Kagami puts a plate in front of her and then a cup of fresh orange juice. The bluenette blinks at the plate, filled with large pieces of bacons and a perfect sunny side up egg.

She pushed the plate towards her brother. "Taiga, I can only wish to have a black hole in my stomach. I can't eat all those." Kagami sweat dropped. He accidentally made more than usual since they are having a guest staying with them. He was too distracted with Kuroko that his mind wasn't there with him when he was making breakfast.

Himuro chuckled as he grabbed the plate; he took some of the bacon, leaving two-piece for her. "There, how's that?" he smiled after he pushed the plate back to her.

"You're lucky Himuro-kun's here." His sister glares at him. Of course, Kagami silently thanked the raven head detective. "Thank you, Himuro-kun." She smiled. The detective nodded. "Always welcome, Tsuki-chan, you should smile more often, it suits your pretty face."

As minutes passed, the dinner table became noisy with the two siblings catching up on their childhood friend after being apart from each other for a long time. Many things have changed as time goes by since they all became friends for the first time back then.

 

**..**

**[Flashback]**

It was their first day in school when their mentor, Alex sent them to school. It has been over two months since Alex brought them in but the two still hesitated to leave each other side. Kagami has always been there with her, he would never leave her alone. After all, they only have each other now.

During lunch break, "Hey, look at their hair color! They're freaks!" one of the kids shouted as he laughs at them. Kagami frowned at the attention they are getting. He grabbed his sister small hands and pull her out of there but her hands no longer in his when they're about to step out of the cafeteria.

"Tai-TAI-chan!" he heard the soft voice of his beloved sister screamed for help, he turns around. He immediately charged towards them when he saw the boys pulling her hair. He pulled them away as a punch lands on each face. He was furious. Protectively he stood in front of Kuroko, not allowing anyone to get near her.

"Freaks, you wouldn't be able to get into this school if it wasn't for Miss Alex!" the blonde boy snickered. The others were throwing insults at the two small kids.

"I heard you both are orphans, picked up from the streets like poor little beggars digging trash for foods!" that was it; another punch came in and hit the boy. Kagami blinks at the bullies that were crowding the two of them fell apart.

A raven-haired boy sent punches after punches. "Didn't your parents teach you how to respect others?" He punched another one. The bullies left after the teachers came in to intervene. The unknown boy smirked.

"Are you both okay?" he asked. Kagami still didn't let his guard down, as he lets out a growl. The boy noticed the small bluenette behind the red head, he puts up a friendly smile, "I'm Tatsuya, Himuro Tatsuya" he grins widely.

It was the beginning of their friendship.

Over time, their friendship deepens. Himuro was not much of a musician but he's always there cheering for his two dear friends whenever they have a performance and he was one of the two people that encourage Kuroko to pursue her dreams. He grew protective of the bluenette when they found her unconscious in the music room of their mentor, later she was diagnose for suffering an incurable disease. It was a cruel world to her.

A few years later, the three of them grew up, Kagami and Kuroko went back to Japan to meet up with a doctor who specialized in the disease. However, that did not help her much when she met up with an old past. Kagami being the overprotective brother he is, he brought her back to America and only returns to Japan years later for their studies but by then, Kuroko became much weaker. Even a mild fever could take a toll of her fragile body.

Even so, Kagami and Himuro grew up into fine young man. While, Kuroko grew up beautifully, despite her quite and calm behavior, she often caught the eyes of other males. Kagami was not fond of it whenever he sees another man checking his sister out. He wants to stab those eyes with a fork and feed them to the fishes. Of course, he will not say it to Kuroko (Too brutal lol). The two pursued their career and studies in music. Their talents are undeniable. As for Himuro, he took law. Despite his carefree demeanor, he's a demon underneath that smile. He will never allow anyone to hurt his two friends.

When Himuro heard that a car has hit Kuroko, he wants nothing more but to fly all the way to Japan to see her but he could not. The cases he was working on still not done yet and Maria would have his head cut off if he flees without solving his cases first. All he can do was, wait for good news.

However…when Kagami finally calls him for help, he decided nothing else is more important than to go to where his friends are and help them.

What he did not expect was, to see Kuroko falling apart.

**[Flashback Ends]**

**..**

 

"Taiga, where are you going?" her big round orbs looked at him when she saw him left his room with his usual bag pack. Kagami just remembered, Kuroko been skipping classes. He didn't ask why but he knows why – to avoid everyone in the university.

"I'm going to the university, there's an important class I must attend, so you stay at home with Tatsuya." Kuroko shoulder fell; it's the first time after a week that Kagami left her side. "Now, behave. I'll come home as soon as possible, alright?" he ruffles with her locks. He was about to step away when Kuroko grabbed the end of his jacket. "Tetsu?"

"I'll follow…," she said below whisper. Kagami face contorts. He turns around as Kuroko lets go of his jacket.

"Are you sure?" he asked promptly. Himuro turns off his laptop and turns around, "Bring her along, she's in the house far too long. Tsuki-chan, go get some fresh air." She nodded.

"What about you?"

"Ah, I need to head somewhere else for the day; I won't be back until late though. Don't wait for me for dinner" he waves his hands dismissively. Kagami sighed. "Alright, go get change." He pushed her towards her bedroom. "And fix your bed head!" he closes the door. He smiled but it turns into a frown when he remembers the university is where the Generation of Miracles is.

**_[10 minutes later]_ **

Kagami jaws dropped; there stood his sister in her usual casuals. Everything looks in place except for her horrid bed head, sticking out at every angle possible. That is where Himuro came in and laughed his head off. It took every single cells and nerve in Kagami not to punch the damn detective.

He grabs the hairbrush from Kuroko's hand and pulls her down onto the carpet. Putting her in between his legs, he combs the bed head down. Of course, it takes longer than usual to tame it.

"Your bed head is impossible!" Kagami whined as he drove the CRV off. Kuroko smiled at his antics. Despite his complains and what not every so often, he would always put her priority first before his. She always enjoys letting Kagami brushing her hair, taming the bed head as he lets out strings of curses, thinking his sister would not hear them. Since they were kids, Kagami has been the one who watched over her, Kuroko being a girl, a growing up one as well...let's just say, has put Kagami into a lot of awkward and weird situations.

"Okay, since you don't wanna attend classes, where you wanna wait for me?" he shifts his bag pack on his shoulder, and looks over the bluenette head. Ever since they enters the campus, especially where the class block is, gazes of envy and hatred been thrown at them and Kagami didn't like it one bit.

"I'll wait in the studio…" her feet shift, as she felt uncomfortable of the gazes and whispers. Kagami nodded, "I'll send you there." He pulls her hands but she pulls it back. "I'll go alone, you're already late for your class" He frowned. "Tetsu."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'll go alright; I'll call you if anything comes up. See ya later, Taiga." She ran off, heading towards the studio block. For some reason, he felt that uneasy feelings he felt the first day of the Music Festival. He massaged the back of his neck as he sighed.

"Maybe it's just me…"

* * *

The studio block was quiet since each of the students is in the classes for their lectures. She quickly made a beeline to the studio that has been reserve especially for her. She peeked into the studio, feeling relieved, she quickly closes the door. She went into the recording room in the studio.

"I bet you're lonely here, all by yourself. I'm sorry I didn't come to accompany you" her orbs sadden as she touched the black grand piano gently. She sat on the bench as she slides her fingertips from the top to last key of the piano. When she looked at the music sheet stand, then she remembers she brought a folder along, containing important music sheets that she composed especially for the Generations of Miracles.

"Hmm? I thought I brought it along with me…" she looked left and right for the blue folder.

"Looking for this?" the door wide open. Her eyes widened in fear. She knew that voice; she knew it all too familiar, the same voice that has been trying to break both her and Akashi apart.

"Please return it to me." She sternly demands for it as she walks closer to get the folder back. Luka smirked, waved the folder as she shook her head. "I'll only return it to you after we agree to the choice I'm giving you." She went into the studio and took a seat on the table. Kuroko followed the said person movement.

"Resign from Rakuzan Agency and get out of Seijuro's life once and for all."

Her breathe hitched. Choices? What choices?! There are no choices to even begin with!"I can't. There is no way I can do that. Sei is my friend and I have a contract with the agency!"

Someone stepped into the studio, "Not anymore." It was a cold and emotionless tone. It was the first time she ever heard of such tone from him. His voice was the only one who can ease her. Those hetero orbs she adores so much, void of emotions. Her sapphire orbs follow the figure walking towards the brunette that is smirking slyly. He kissed her by the lips as one of his arms snaked around Luka, bringing her body and her large cleavage pressing to his. She could not believe her very own eyes.

"Sei…what's all thes-"

The red head cut her off, "Kuroko-san, I don't like repeating myself twice. However, for a person such as you, I will say it once again. You are no longer in contract with the Rakuzan Agency." She couldn't believe anything she is hearing or seeing. Akashi no longer called her by her first name.

"But I –"

"There is no but. It's as simple as the band does not need you any longer." It stabbed her right in her heart.

"In other words, I merely using you as a tool." He added as he grabs the blue folder that contains all the sheet music for his band, he pulls the sheets out, and he smiled. It was a cold and cruel smile. He held the sheets in the middle; slowly he rips it down the middle into half, then into another half.

Kuroko watched the sheet music she has put so much time and effort into, being ripped apart right in front of her very eyes. She couldn't move, she couldn't say a word; all she can do was watch those sheets fell into pieces onto the floor. The memories of her spending it together with Akashi, the memories of her singing together with him, the memories of him holding her ever so tightly yet so gentle, falls apart.

Pearls of tears fell, she fell onto her two knees, and she picked the torn sheets up. One by one as Luka and Akashi loomed in front of her, smirking and laughing at her suffering. "I guess it is true. You were picked up from the streets. Does this remind you of you roaming around the streets looking and picking up trash for foods?" Luka snickered. Akashi chuckles as he kissed the brunette more.

"Didn't you know, the dean of this university is my uncle? I was the one who asked him to get you to perform on the first evening of the Music Festival. I was the one who collected all those videos and photos of you." She added. Kuroko wants nothing more but to leave this place.

She curls up into a ball, covering her ears with her hands as Luka kept on throwing insults and what not to her. She cried. "Tai-chan….help me…" she pleaded.

* * *

 

Just outside the door, two students have been watching the whole thing. They exchanged glances to each other. "We need to get Kagami-kun, he's the only one who can help Kuroko-chan. Ynna-chan, go look for Kagami-kun and hurry!" the pinknette whispered the other girl with the long blue hair nodded. Ynna made a quick dash to the class block where most students are. She noticed her band mate along the way, waving her hands and ran towards her.

"Hiai - kun! Did you see Kagami-kun?!" she panted lightly as her orbs searching the entire hallways for the bassist. The tall boy with pitch-black hair shook his head. He hands the bluenette a handkerchief. "Why do you need Kagami-kun? Did something happen? Where's Kim? I thought she's with you."

"She was but she's watching over something at the moment and we need to get Kagami-kun. Kuroko-chan needs his help, NOW."

"Kuroko-chan…? What happened?" Ynna nodded, nudging her to help her find Kagami. They went class to class, asking and searching for the bassist but they missed him by a minute when he left his class for another. "Damn it, where the hell is he?!" Ynna bit her lower lip. Hiai looked around and he noticed the said bassist, up the hallways.

"There he is! KAGAMI-KUN! WAIT UP!" the two makes a run towards him. He turns around when he heard his name being called. He furrowed. "What is it?"

"It's ….It's Kuroko-chan! She needs your help, now!" he didn't need more explanations; he pushed the other students out of his way. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY, YOU IDIOTS!" he roared.

By the time he reached the studio, he was too late. His beloved sister has already fallen apart, as she laid on the floor, trails of tears down her cheeks, all traces of life has disappeared from those orbs he loves.

His classmate, Kim who often gets into the same class as his was on the floor, trying to get his sister to get herself together. "What the hell…what the hell just happened?! Who did this to her?!" he growl, he saw the pieces of music sheets his sister has been working her bones off on the floor."Tetsu, Tetsu it's me." he frowned when he didn't see any reaction from the bluenette.

"Suzuki Luka-san and Akashi Seijuro-kun…"Kim answered.

"HUH?!" the wild tiger was ready to rip apart any living being in the campus for an answer.

She flinched. "Suzuki-san and Akashi-kun the one who did this to Kuroko-chan. We were passing by the studio when we saw the two of them enters here. We didn't dare to barge in and help her, so I asked Ynna-chan to look for you and get you here…" She explained as Ynna and Hiai showed up at the door, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"They said some cruel things to her, Kagami-kun…I can only imagine how terrible she must have felt, to be treated as such…we're sorry that we couldn't help her earlier…" the pinknette lowered her head. Kagami shift his gaze to his sister, his heart fills with rage seeing Kuroko's like this. Gently, he gather her in his arms, Ynna quickly gave him his backpack.

"Wait, Kagami-kun. Here. It's the sheets music; we've picked up what we can find…" Kim hands over the blue folder, filled with pieces of the torn sheets. His heart clenched in pain seeing those hard works fell into pieces.

"Thank you…why are you doing this? Aren't you mad at her for getting on stage without revealing who she really is?" he asked. The trio exchanged looks. "How can we be mad at her? That was the first time she ever sang in front of anyone. I mean every musician out there must have a reason why they wanted to hide their identity besides…she looks like she enjoys it so much when she was singing on the stage…"

"She really doesn't deserve these, Kagami-kun…"Hiai added. Kagami sighed.

_I know…_

* * *

The limousine drove through the road swiftly, his hetero orbs bores holes into the window of the car, while his fiancée, Luka kept clinging to him, pressing her cleavage to his arms. The memories of what happened earlier, repeats in his mind. He shut close his eyes, trying to get the memories out. His knuckles clenched in frustration as he bit his lower lip.

_I'm sorry, Tetsuki...I'm truly sorry..._

* * *

Sapphire orbs wide open, staring into the ceiling. She turns to the side and found Kagami fell asleep near her. He was resting his head on the bed, while slouching down on the floor. She brushed his bangs to the side as she looked around the room. Her empty orbs travels outside the veranda where the rain pours down; staring into the nothingness as her reflections on the sliding door reflects her wet and puffy cheeks. She looks away.

Quietly, she opens the door. The apartment was dark, the light from the kitchen are left on. After switching off the kitchen lights, she went to the living room, where her piano is. She lifts the cover of her piano keys, gently she pressed onto one of the key as it resonates throughout the apartment.

_"You mean all these while, you didn't used your effort to get in the top 10?! YOU CHEATED!"_

Her lips trembles as she tries to hold back her tears.  _"Everything's going to be alright…I still have my music…I still have Taiga…"_  she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She sat on the small bench, as always she would put her foot on the piano pedals. She stares at the keys.  _"I still have my music…I still have Taiga…"_  she mumbles it repeatedly; she could not bring herself to press the piano keys with her trembling hands.

_"There's no one in this world that I could ever love more than I love you…"_

_"I still have Sei too…"_  she took another deep breath or so she thought. As she was about to sing,

_"In other words, I merely use you as a tool."_

Her breathe hitched, orbs widened in horror, lips parted as it trembles. She moved her lips but nothing came out. She tries again and again and again. Her hands trembles. Her voice…

* * *

 

Kagami stirred as his back began to hurt but he quickly went on alert when he saw the bed's empty. He quickly gets up when he heard a loud thud and the sound of the piano key being slammed by something from the living room. When he reached there, Kuroko was trembling all over. The piano bench's on the floor. She looked terrified and shock at the same time. She almost jumped when Kagami touched her by the shoulder. "Tetsu, shhh… what's wrong?" he asked calmly but he noticed Kuroko was moving her lips frantically but there was no voice coming out. His flaring crimson orbs widen upon the realization.

"Tetsu…your voice…" the worst nightmare dawns upon them.

**"It's gone…"**


	15. Chapter 15

** Previous on Chapter 14 **

"I still have my music…I still have Taiga _…_ I still have Sei too…"

Someone stepped into the studio, "Not anymore." He kissed Luka by the lips as one of his arms snaked around Luka, bringing her body and her large cleavage pressing to his.

"In other words, I merely use you as a tool."

Kagami touched her by the shoulder. "Tetsu, shhh… what's wrong?" he asked calmly but he noticed Kuroko was moving her lip frantically but there was no voice coming out.

"Tetsu…your voice…it's gone…"

* * *

The airport was buzzing with people. Some were waiting for flights; some were waiting for their love ones to arrive, while some waiting in line to get their tickets. Which is what a certain trio doing, waiting in line for their turn. Since it's the start of the week, Monday, the airport is being exceptional busy with departures and arrivals.

"Good morning, where to?" the ticketing woman greeted them with a smile. Kagami hands over three passports to her, "Los Angeles, America. We've booked three tickets last night for the first flight today." Kagami added as the lady checked the ticketing lists for confirmations.

"Yes, they're reserved under Mr. Kagami Taiga." After several exchanged of information's registrations and baggage is being hand over the counter, the trio went to the Starbucks. The two took a seat on one of the empty table while Kagami went to get some drinks and snacks. Himuro turns on his laptop as he hummed a soft tune when he heard the jazz music echoes throughout the café. While Kuroko sat quietly in the car next to him, her orbs stare into the nothingness outside the glass window.

From afar, Kagami took a glance at the bluenette before he bores holes onto the floor, while waiting for his turn to order some drinks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami barged into the quiet hospital and went directly to the counters where two nurses were there. He held Kuroko wrist firmly. "Where's Midorima? Doctor Midorima Shintaro." He demands, the nurses flinched at his tone. "You shouldn't make such a ruckus at this hour, you're disturbing the patients." The owner of the said name furrowed.

"Come with me." The green haired doctor motioned them to follow him, as another nurse quickly follows up to assist the doctor.

Kagami didn't budge off from where he stood in the examination room watching from the side, where Midorima spoke a word or two to his assistant as she jolted down several notes for the doctor. He could see the forest green haired doctor frowned after the check up. He said something to the bluenette but she remained unresponsive.

"Well?" Kagami approached the doctor when Midorima took a seat at his working table. "I found no physical injuries on her that can cause this." The red head frowned. "Then why did she los—"

Midorima cut off the bassist, "HOWEVER, psychological stresses can also cause this." He looked sharply at the red head. Kagami looked away. "Tell me, Kagami. What happened?" he pressed on the subject.

"It was my fault…" his first tightens, crumpling his jeans. "If I hadn't let her to be close to him again…if I hadn't brought her along yesterday…" Midorima knows all too well that, this will not happen unless the patient faced severe stress/pressure. Which he suspected, everything has to do with Akashi.

"By him, you mean Akashi Seijuro."

Kagami flared up as he stood and slammed his hands onto the table. "YES! AKASHI BASTARD SEIJURO! I gave him a chance to fix his friendship with her and he destroyed it! When I thought I could put an ounce of trust in him, he fucked it all up!" The whole room went dead silent as all eyes looking at him. . Kagami realized he went out of line so he sat back onto the chair. "Sorry…" he mumbles quietly.

Midorima abruptly cleared his throat as he stood up. "Let's go somewhere we can talk calmly, shall we?" Kagami nodded as he followed the doctor.

The bassist anxiously shifts his foot below, while Midorima pours a cup of coffee for him from the drink machine down the employees lounge. Several nurses that are working on the night shift seen passing by the lounge with quiet murmurs among themselves. "I heard something happened during the Music Festival and it wasn't pretty," Midorima said without looking at the bassist, after getting his fair share of the coffee. He gave a cup of coffee to the bassist. "Well?"

Kagami lets out a heavy sigh, and then he sat on one of the couch. He massaged his face as he orbs bores hole into the floor beneath him. "Well…what happened at the Music Festival was only part of it…" he took a sip of his not so delicious black coffee. It was the doctor's turn to let out a sigh. "I can't blame you for blaming Akashi."

"I wouldn't blame him if he hadn't done what he does to her yesterday." Midorima furrowed. "Yesterday…?"

"Yes, yesterday! Akashi was merely using Kuroko as a tool! She even went out of her way to be their composer! Do you know how it felt when someone that you trusted telling you, that they're using you as a tool?!" Kagami slammed the cup of coffee onto the table. He gritted his teeth. "What's worst, he uses our past against her. No one should be treated like a garbage."

Midorima knows their past quite well. In fact, he felt a little sympathy for the two when the Kagami's died in a car crash. When he found out, the Kagami's relatives were at each other throat for the kids' deceased parents belongings, he immediately went out of his way to search for the two, but they were missing. Only years later, when he saw an email came from Kagami, himself. However, the email content wasn't pretty. When he rushed to America to check on Kuroko, it was a bad news.

"If she never had met him in her life…she wouldn't suffer so much…"

Now he knows the source of Kuroko's sudden voice loss. It was from pure stresses."I see, that explains it." He mumbles as he held his chin thoughtfully. Kagami furrowed. "Explain what?"

"You see, stress or psychological issues can cause a person to become hoarse or even lose the voice temporarily but in your sister case, she loses her voice." Kagami felt a little relieved to know it wasn't permanent. "She needs to be where its stress free, somewhere that will allow her to relax and calm her mind. If she continues to be in the same environment, I'm sorry to say, that will cause her a worst effect. A break down, once she suffers a mental break down, that's when we can't help her anymore."

His heart clenched painfully. He stood up. "Then, I'll bring her back to America. Away from those who will harm her. There she could have a better life." He drank the coffee and threw the paper cup into the bin. Midorima could only sigh silently.

When they return to where Kuroko is. She's already falling asleep as her head lean against the wall, lolled to the side. He whispered, "Tetsu, let's go home" Kagami gently gathered her in his arms. She nodded as she leaned her head against his broad chest. Her brother shoulder fell slightly at the sight of his fragile sister. He couldn't see those shine in her sapphire orbs anymore.

Midorima watched from the side, the two has been far too strong facing the challenges of life but sometimes he couldn't help but wishing he could help more than now. "Kagami." He rushed to the hospital entrance where Kagami carefully lays his sister on the back seat, covering her small body with his jacket. He turns around, "What is it?"

"Here, you will need this." The doctor gave him a large envelope contents several important documents. Kagami opens the envelope, "Its Kuroko's documents, I've also put several doctor contacts in there, that you can contact and request for help if Kuroko health deteriorates." At the mention of that word, Kagami frowned, "What do you mean deteriorates?"

"Her health chart isn't doing well lately, even after the last check up I had on her a month ago; it wasn't looking good for her. It's declining quite fast. We may not see it with our own eyes but I'm sure she can feel it getting to her." He added. Kagami looked at Kuroko.

"You must not forget, the disease is permanent, sooner or late—"He was cut off by Kagami sudden movement as the red head grabs the collar of his dress shirt, pulling him closer. Those red orbs flares in anger and frustrations. Kagami gritted his teeth. He couldn't find the words he wants to say. He pushes the doctor away. He gets in the car and turns it on.

"Call me if you or Kuroko ever needs help. I'll rush to America as soon as possible." The doctor reminded. Kagami looked at him. "Why are you willing to go as far as doing this for us?"

"Do I need a reason to help those who I call family?" Midorima answered him with a question. Kagami knows the doctor meant well. "Take care of her, Kagami" with that Kagami drove off as Midorima watched the CRV slowly disappears from his sight.

"Things gotten more complicated, hasn't it, Shin-chan"

Midorima turns around, the raven-haired doctor stood nearby the doorway. "Yes it has…," the sound of the thunder, echoes in the dark midnight sky.

"We can only hope they're strong enough to make it through…"

* * *

 

Kagami was about to enter the elevator when he heard running footsteps towards it. Himuro just made it in time when the door was about to close. He caught his breathe, only then he noticed the other person. "Taiga, what are you still doing up and about at this hour…what happened…?" he trails off when his orbs fall onto the asleep bluenette in the bassist arms. Kagami remained silent.

The elevator reached up to the eighth floor, Himuro decided that he should be the one to open the door. "We're leaving for L.A first thing in the morning." Kagami enters the apartment, carefully not to hit his sister head at the doorframe. "We can no longer stay here in Japan." He disappears into Kuroko's room.

Himuro frowned. Then he noticed the living room was oddly untidy especially the corner where the piano is. Music sheets scatters all over the place and the piano bench lying on the floor, the piano key cover are left open, which was very rare for Kuroko or Kagami to leave the piano in a mess like that.

His train of thoughts stopped by the quiet sound of the door being close. Kagami looked at him before making his way to the piano; he bends down as he picks up all the scattered pieces of the music sheets and puts the bench into the way it was as he closes the cover of the keys. "Did something happen…?" He asked the same question once again. "Tetsu lost her voice." Kagami puts the music sheets into the folder.

"Get some sleep; We'll leave in the morning." The bassist retreat to his room. Himuro stood there feeling lost, he knows he wouldn't get some explanations until morning comes, so he thought it's best to get some sleep until he saw a folder filled with papers ripped into pieces on the counter in the kitchen. He picked up and flips open the folder carefully, however curiosity kills the cat. His grey orbs widened when he read one of the paper –

**Kuroko Tetsuki aka HEAVEN,**

**We are hereby to inform you that your contract as the official composer to Generation of Miracles and Rakuzan Agency has been terminated.**

**Regards,**  
Nijimura Shuzo  
(President of Rakuzan Agency)

"What the…"

* * *

 

Kagami pressed on the mouse swiftly, clicking icons and what not on the screen. His emerald orbs focused on the details of his laptop screen. He bits his lower lip. After putting several important details and confirming payments, he left the desk and went to lie down on his stomach. He looked to the left where the desk and laptop is, after staring at it for a few second he turns around to his right facing the wall, falling asleep almost immediately.

On the laptop screen –  ** _Japan Airlines, three one-way adult tickets to Los Angeles, California, America at 9.37 am, 13 June 2089. Payments completed by Kagami Taiga._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami returns to the table with two plates of sandwiches and fries. He sat the tray down and gave the other two their drinks. Himuro gave his thanks as he sipped his coffee while Kuroko stare at the vanilla milkshake. She sipped it. Kagami felt his heart gets heavier by the second. He hates seeing her like this.

"You shouldn't be on the laptop, we're leaving soon" Kagami frowned at the sight of the laptop occupying the table. Himuro nodded as he smiled, "Don't worry; this will take just a few more minutes. There's important emails I must read." The bassist sighed. "Whatever…" he sipped his coffee as he took a bite of the ham sandwich. He shifts his gaze outside the window where the planes are preparing to depart and what not.

The sky outside was gloomy, no traces of the sun, only gloomy clouds. "Man…the sky sure is gloomy…" he mumbles. Kuroko shifts her empty sapphire orbs to the sky.

* * *

Hetero orbs looked at the gloomy sky outside the window. "It feels like it's been forever since I last looked up into the sky…" he doesn't know why but he felt a sudden urge to look up at the sky. He sighed.

The loud noise of someone arguing with another approaching the studio, the door slams open. "AKASHI-CHII! What is the meaning of this?!" Akashi turns around to look at the owner of the said voice. Kise shoved a letter in front of him. The red head didn't react at all. Satsuki quickly rushed into the studio, trying to stop whatever argument that's about to start.

"It's as it is. Kuroko Tetsuki contract as the composer for our band has been terminated." He calmly answered as he went to the table to get a cup of drink. "WHY?!" The blonde keyboardist roared as he slammed the letter onto the table. "She's not good enough for our band."

Amber orbs glares coldly at him, "How the hell is Kuroko-chii's not good enough?! She's the best out there!" Satsuki tries to calm Kise down but the blonde won't let the subject go. Aomine came running into the studio. "Oi, they're leaving Japan!" Kise amber orbs widened,  _NO! This is not what I wanted!_

"When? When are they leaving? Which airport?" the blonde charged towards the guitarist. "In an hour, they're at the Haneda Airport." Kise quickly left the studio, leaving Aomine and Satsuki exchanged worried looks. "Let's go" the two left. Akashi sat down; he massaged his face with both of his hands. He sighed.

"She's a wonderful musician and you know that perfectly well yourself." A voice came into the studio. The footsteps stopped nearby the window. Akashi raised his head. "I'm quite disappointed that I have to let go such a rare gem." The voice spoke, filled with disappointment.

"President Nijimura…" the red head trails off. A tall man in his thirties leaning against the window, short raven-haired, his orbs sharply looked at the singer. Nijimura sighed. "It's not every day you can get someone like Kuroko-chan to be the bands composer." Akashi remained silent.

"Look, Akashi. I know you are doing this so that two-face bitch wouldn't hurt her but eventually you must think thoroughly, how long you can stay sane. There's no guarantee that she will leave Kuroko-chan alone." Nijimura frowned. He looked at the red head from the corner of his eyes. He made his way to the exit.

"Kuroko-Chan's a great person. She may not be perfect but she shines in her own way. If I have the chance, I'm more than willing to marry her myself." Akashi furrowed. Nijimura turns around, his back facing Akashi's. "Everyone's worried about you; no one would leave you behind if you tell them what you want, they'll listen to you."

With that, Akashi is all alone in the studio once again. He looked at the empty studio, then to the grand piano where he and Kuroko used to be at to practice his part for the new song. Illusions of Kuroko's smiling played in front of him.

"Tetsuki…."

* * *

Kuroko turns around, her empty orbs searching for the voice. She could have sworn she heard someone calls out for her. Kagami and Himuro was busy putting the bag packs onto the machine as they gave their passports and tickets to the officers. Kuroko stood at the side, waiting for them.

"Please walk through the scanner for a body check" the security officer said as Himuro walked through it, as it was Kuroko's turn to walk through. They heard a familiar voice, "Kuroko-chii, wait!" all eyes turns around. There, stood the renowned members of Generation of Miracles, without their disguises on. Kagami growled as he stood in front of Kuroko protectively. "Why the hell are you here?" Ignoring all whispers from others.

"Why are you leaving Japan? What about your studies?" Kise pants lightly from all the running he did throughout the big airport. "We're leaving because we want to." Kagami grabbed the bluenette wrist carefully as he walked towards the scanner.

"Wait, Kuroko-chii! Please!" Kise pleaded as he grabbed onto her small wrist. He furrowed when he saw Kuroko moving her lips but he could not hear her melodious voice at all. "Kuroko-chii…what happened to your voice…?"

Kagami growled as he pulls Kise away from her. "She lost her voice, that's what happened! I'm bringing her away from you people, away from those who will hurt her!" with that, he brought the bluenette through the scanner. Kise wanted to go after her but only to be stop by the security guards. He felt pang of guilt when he saw that look on her face before disappearing at the corner.

_No…this should not happen…this is not what I wanted for Kuroko-chii…_

* * *

In the airplane, the three of them took the seat next to the windows. Kagami let Kuroko took the seat next to it so she can rest. Himuro who was stuffing the bag packs onto the top storage before he took the seat behind Kagami's, he tapped the bassist shoulder, and he whispered, "Maria will be picking us up once we reach L.A" Kagami nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem" he smiled. He then shifts his gaze to the bluenette who's staring outside the window. "I can only hope this is for the best…"

The flight attendants began their usual procedures before the plane takes off. As the plane slowly drove around the pathway, Kuroko caught the sight of familiar colors looking through the windows of the building nearby. She looks away.

The four of them can only look as the plane takes off into the sky. "Things gotten really bad, huh…" Aomine mumbles. "I wonder what's Akashi-kun thinking, terminating her contract like that…" Satsuki sighed. Kise bit his lower lip.

"This shouldn't have happened…"

"Luka-san, what is the meaning of this?!" Kise barged into her office. The brunette was having her tea when the blonde came in. She calmly replied with "Owh…?"

"We've made a deal, Akashi-chii would be yours after the incident at the Music Festival! What the hell did you do to Kuroko-chii to the point she lost her voice!" Kise raised his voice. He was beyond mad. He was angry with himself. Suzuki smiled. "Nothing much, I just had a small talk with her when she returns to the campus three days ago"

"You broke the deal!" The brunette sipped her tea, "Oh no I didn't. I was so happened in the vicinity and I saw her in the studio. Surprisingly, she's weak when I used her past against her." She scoffed. "Her past is her own, why did you go as low as that!" Kise slammed his hands onto the table. The teacup fell down. Suzuki looked at him sharply.

"What do you even see in that trash? She's a trash. Did you know both her and Kagami had to feed off from trash when they were thrown off to the streets?"

Hearing Suzuki's voice made his blood boiled in pure anger. His arms swing against the tea set on the table, all of it crashed onto the wall nearby. "SHUT UP. I don't fucking care what she did in the past! You are not allowed to insult Kuroko-chii!" his guilt building up. He couldn't get what he saw earlier on the bluenette face.

* * *

Aomine and Satsuki went back to the campus, while Murasakibara went back to the agency. Kise immediately left the airport, leaving the others behind. His behavior puzzles them. The two of them passed by the control room of the hall where the Music Festival performances was held. The door wasn't close properly but his eyes caught onto something on one of the screen. He stopped abruptly.

His eyes watch the screen, as he furrowed at it. Satsuki noticed Aomine wasn't by her side then she turns around. She saw the look on his face, it has been years since she last seen his face changing into something so dangerous. "Dai-chan…?"

"Kise…why you…damn it!" he ran off, leaving Satsuki to her own. The ones in the control room were surprised. "Momoi-san…what are you doing here…?" the tall teen with pitch black haired, opens the door wider.

"Hiai-kun…we were just passing by…" her pink orbs saw the screens. The teen follows her line of sight. He sighed. "We were going through the control room videos so that we can edit the festival performances into a video…however as you can see, we caught something else in the videos…" he lets the pinknette into the room.

"Ynna-chan, if you please" Hiai said to his girlfriend. The bluenette hesitated but she knows that Kise friends must know this. "Here is the video we caught 5 hours before the performance began…" she said as she rewind it.

Satsuki orbs widens, "Impossible…Kise-kun would never do that…"In the video, the CCTV caught Kise sneaking into the control room, inserting a CD and programs it into the evening slide effects for the large screens around the hall.

"Here is the video that has been insert into the evening programs…we didn't realize about this until today" Ynna swiftly moves the mouse as the screen shows the same video that reveals Kuroko identity.

"Why would he do such a thing…?" Another pinknette enters the room. "There's only one answer to that. Suzuki Luka." All eyes focused on the pinknette. "What do you mean Kim…?" Satsuki asked.

"Three days ago, we saw Suzuki-san and Akashi-kun in the studio where Kuroko-chan always practiced in. Well, things went ugly when Suzuki-san began insulting and degrading Kuroko-chan…" she explained. "What's worst, Akashi-kun only stood by and laughed at her. He even ripped the sheet music she composed for you guys. I can't imagine how hurt she must have felt when he did that…"The manager couldn't believe her own ears and eyes, why would Kise and Akashi do such a thing to sweet Kuroko.

_I'm bringing her away from you people, away from those who will hurt her!_

"So that's why Kagami-kun brought Kuroko-chan away from Japan…everything began to make sense now…" she mumbles. The three exchanged looks. She forced a smile to the three students in the room. "Thank you a lot. I'll see ya guys later!" she quickly left the room.

* * *

Kise returns to the agency, his heart felt heavier. He couldn't forgive himself. He sat down on the bench in the employees lounge as his amber orbs bores holes onto the drink he held in his hands. His mind is a mess. The day has been long and hard for him. He massaged his forehead until a punch lands on his cheeks without warning. He fell onto the ground.

"KISE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?!" Aomine raged, his midnight blue orbs flares in anger. He grabs the keyboardist collar and pulls him up as he pushed him against the wall. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?! The guitarist repeats. Kise was bewildered and confused at the sudden outrage. "What are you talking about, Aomine-chii?!"

"You know what I'm talking about! Why did you revealed Tetsu's identity and embarrassed her in front of her audiences?! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LYING IN MY FACE! I saw it all in the control room videos!" he slammed the keyboardist onto the wall once again.

He was pissed. **"I THOUGHT TETSU'S YOUR PARTNER?! WHY OF ALL PEOPLE, IT WOULD BE YOU WHO DID SUCH THINGS TO HER?!"** Kise breath hitched as his amber orbs widen in fear. He has been busted.

"If I didn't do it, Suzuki-san will hurt her!" he blurted out. Aomine furrowed. Kise quickly looks away. "What do you mean the two face bitch will hurt her?"

"Daiki. Ryota. You're disturbing the others here." Akashi shows up. Aomine growled as he lets go of Kise's collar. The keyboardist loses his footing as he fell down onto the ground. Aomine glares daggers at him. "You are no friend of mine." The guitarist left.

For the very first time, the renowned band of Generation of Miracles that has always been strong for their friendship since middle school is falling apart.

* * *

The plane finally landed on the ground after being in the air for 12 hours straight. Kagami woke Kuroko up gently as he grabs her bag pack from the top storage, followed by Himuro. She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright lights of the plane. She looked outside.

After grabbing their luggage's, the three went to the arrival terminal. Himuro looks around, searching for a certain red head. He smiled as he waved at someone; the two follows his line of sight. A woman in her twenties, long soft red hair tied in a pony tail, clad in office wear of knee long black skirt and jacket, underneath those are white top.

"MARIA~~~" Himuro latched himself onto the red head. The lady wasn't exactly happy to be hugged in public. "How have you been? I've missed you" the detective smiled. She forced a smile as she pushed the larger man away.

"I've been well, Himuro-san. I believe we must leave so Kuroko-san can have her rest." She smiled to the smaller bluenette. Kuroko empty orbs blinks, Maria noticed this as she cast a glance at the bassist next to the pianist. Kagami looked away, refusing to answer any question.

"Shall we go?" she said.

"I'll drop the two of you at your apartment. I'm sure you would want to get some rest after such a long flight" Maria turns around at the corner. She still remembers quite well where the two close friends of her boss stays. After all, Himuro often escapes from work and hides in that apartment.

"Thanks a bunch, Maria. Sorry for troubling you." Kagami said as he grabs his and Kuroko's belongings. The red head smiled. "It's never a problem. Please call us if you need any help." She bends down a little, "Kuroko-chan let me know if you need anything, alright?" the bluenette nodded.

Both Himuro and his assistant left the apartment. The detective stretched his arms up front, and then he rested his head against the window. Maria glances quietly as she focused on the road. "Have you not rested properly back in Japan?" Himuro hummed. "No…not really" he closes his eyes. She noticed the dark eye bags underneath those orbs she loves. "Thing's been...pretty...hectic...I can't really...sleep...without...you there..." his words began to faces into some mumbles as his eyes slowly closing.

The car stopped at the red light. Himuro breathing rhythm fills the car. She looked at him as her expressions soften. Gently she brushed his bangs to the side, she unbuckled the seat belt, and she hovered to him quietly. She plants a kiss to his forehead. "I'm glad you came back safe and sound, Tatsuya," she whispered as the raven shifts slightly but didn't wake up. She continues driving at a steady pace. Hoping her fiancee would stay asleep along the ride home.

* * *

A week has passed ever since they arrived in Los Angeles, and their mentor, Alex wanted to meet her apprentices. So, she insisted on a meet up in one of the restaurant she loves down town. It was a little later in the evening, Kuroko and Kagami arrived at the hotel where the restaurant. Since, Alex hasn't arrived yet, Kagami went to check on the reservation while Kuroko waits in the longue.

The sound of melodious piano playing fills the large lounge. It was soothing and relaxing. She walks around the fountain until her orbs falls onto a white grand piano as she was about to walk closer to it, someone bumps into her.

She almost fell onto the marble floor if someone didn't catch her in time. She stands up properly with the help of the stranger. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" the stranger spoke. She nodded as her empty orbs looked at the taller man. A messy jet-black haired teen around her age with the same blue orbs she has looking at her worriedly. She noticed the guitar bag on his bag.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" he asked once again, she nods. Then he realized she doesn't have a voice. He smiled. "Where were you heading?" she blinks. She turns around and points at the white grand piano. "Ah, the piano's a beauty isn't she? I can see why you didn't noticed I was walking into you." He chuckles lightly when he noticed a pink shade painted across her pale cheeks.

"Tetsu, the table's ready, let's g—"Kagami approached his sister until he noticed the other teen. He furrowed. For some reason, he felt as if this person would take Kuroko away from him. He glares daggers at him.

The teen lets out a small laugh, "Well, it seems I have to leave. I'm running late for my appointment. See you next time, little birdie" he waves. Then he stopped abruptly. He ran back to where Kuroko is.

"May I know what your name is?" he smiled at the large orbs blinks as Kuroko quickly find a piece of paper in her small notepad and wrote it down –  **My name is Kuroko Tetsuki.**

"Beautiful name. I'm Minoru Hibiki. Nice to meet cha"

**It was a reunion that, Kagami wished had never happened.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either way, more new characters has been put into the story as requested. What will happen to Kise and Akashi? What's worst the band is falling apart. Can Akashi find a way out or will he forever be in the clutch of Suzuki Luka.
> 
> Please review and who do you think Minoru Hibiki is? and Why Kagami felt hositility from the new guy. Did Kagami picked the right desicion in bringing Kuroko away from Japan? Lemme know what ya think and who knows you might get it just right :)
> 
> Please review and thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NanaBeeYo will act as Nana in a band calls EUTERPE.
> 
> **Song Used in this chapter is Ichirin No Hana by High And Mighty Color
> 
> Uwah! I received so much long reviews from my adorable readers. Thank you! I love them all xD It pushes me to put a second update this week. So, as a gift, here's a little plot twist in the story. So please have fun reading and review and review! More reviews, will push me to do a 3rd update or maybe a 4th update in a row!
> 
> Other than that, thank you! Enjoy reading :D

**Previous On Chapter 15**

"I'm bringing her away from you people, away from those who will hurt her!"

"Stress or psychological issues can cause a person to become hoarse or even lose the voice temporarily but in your sister case, she loses her voice" Midorima explained.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" the stranger spoke.

"She's not good enough for our band."

Nijimura turns around, his back facing Akashi's. "Everyone's worried about you; no one would leave you behind if you tell them what you want, they'll listen to you."

"I'm Minoru Hibiki. Nice to meet cha"

Kagami approached his sister until he noticed the other teen. He furrowed. For some reason, he felt as if this person would take Kuroko away from him. He glares daggers at him.

* * *

The loud squeal of a woman voice caught everyone attention in the restaurant. "TSUKI-CHAN! OHHH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she hugged the smaller bluenette in a death hug, pressing Kuroko's face to her large bosom. Kagami face palmed, he stood up and pulls the blonde haired mentor of theirs away from the suffocating Kuroko. "Jeez, how many times I've told you, stop hugging people! You're gonna kill them!"

"Man, you're boring as ever! It's just a hug!" Alex pouted. Kagami could feel a headache coming, and then he felt someone pulled his jacket, he looks beside him, Kuroko large empty orbs looking up at him. "Ah, right…sorry." He took a seat. The waiter came around, pouring some water for them while they looked over the menu.

From the corner of her eyes, she took several glances at her favorite apprentice, Kuroko. She noticed her blue orbs that used to have so much life in them has disappeared. She furrowed slightly. When she received a call from Kagami saying, they are leaving Japan, that's when she knows something bad has happened. Although…she did not expect this.

"So, Taiga. What are you gonna do now that you both came back to L.A?" she rested her chin on her palm. The bassist seems hesitated to answer. "I don't know…I haven't really planned out everything." He answered, Alex hummed. "Well I'm sure you won't have any problem getting any agency recruiting you." She smiled. Kagami looked a little disheartened.

"Kuroko-chan, you can stay over at my place whenever you want to!" she held the bluenette small hands. Kuroko nodded. Alex decided not to bring up any heavy and touchy subject, so she pretty much the one who did the talk while Kagami and Kuroko gave a reply or a nod occasionally.

From afar, Kuroko didn't notice someone was looking at her.

"Hibiki-chan, what are you doing?" a female voice came behind him. A girl in her teens dressed in black jacket, a short black jean that hugged her thigh perfectly, giving out those curves. Her long black silk locks are tied in twin ponytails. Several male guests gave a glance at her, which she ignored completely. She tapped the shoulder of the said name.

"Ah, you're finally done." Hibiki quickly turns around. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Why are you standing there? Are you spying on someone?" she walks over to follow the line of sight of the raven. Her black orbs looked around and she saw a familiar red head bassist in one of the table, eating with another two lady guests.

"Isn't that Taiga Kagami?! OH MY GOD! It's really him!" she squealed. As she was about to dash towards the bassist, a rough tug on her collar stopped her from doing so. She looked behind, she frowned. "Nana, we're already late as it is, so please refrain yourself from wasting any more time." A tall medium length grey haired teen in his twenties glared down at her. His orbs were blank grey eyes that scream boredom.

Nana struggles from his grips as she pouted. "Fine." Hibiki chuckles at his band mate antics. "Chihiro, glad to see you're finally here." He smiled. The taller teen turns around, on his shoulder, he was carrying his own guitar bag. "Let's go." He said. The other two nodded. However, Hibiki gave Kuroko a last glance before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

For the next few days, Kagami left Kuroko in the care of their mentor, Alex who has retired from the music world long ago. The lady lived all by herself in the large house but she never minded to have her two adorable apprentices staying with her, especially Kuroko. Alex often caught Kuroko staring at the grand piano in the reading room. It made one wonders, what is in her mind.

Kagami has been busy with the new contract he just agreed to. Apparently, the main branch of Seirin Agency is in America and their sister branches in Japan have recommended the bassist name to them. Even though Kagami often insisted that he would only sign to a contract if HEAVEN were in the contract as well, however this time is one of the rarest time where Kagami agrees to a contract without HEAVEN. Who would be in their right mind to decline a talented musician like Kagami Taiga?

While at the house, Kuroko was preparing to leave the house with her mentor, Alex. It seems the blonde violinist doesn't like to stay in the house for too long and so she suggested they should go out for a girl's fun time at the mall. She practically dragged the pianist to the mall, not that Kuroko minded.

While Alex is in one of the clothing stores, Kuroko waits outside near the mall fountain where there are several benches around it. She sat on one of the benches as she sipped her vanilla milkshake. She smiled quietly at the delicious taste of her favorite drink. After twenty minutes of long wait, Alex is still not done with her shopping and so Kuroko took a stroll around the mall. It was quite big.

Kuroko is never a clothes person. She's fine with the simple and nice clothes. Her brother said –  _You looked cute no matter what you wear._ If Kagami is fine with the way, she wears her clothes, then its fine with her.

On the third floor of the mall, she saw a small store with music instruments. From a grand piano to the flutes, she looked around the glass window and saw no customers are in there. Then she looked at the white grand piano, it reminds her of her old piano back in Japan. Kagami don't have the time to get the people to transfer the piano back to L.A.

She enters the small shop. She was immediately welcomed by the melodious sound of the piano being played in the shop through the speakers. She walked around the small store until she made her way to the white grand piano at the corner. She glides her smooth hands on top of the piano as she smiled.

_Its well taken care off._

Her smile fell. It has been over a three months since she last touched a piano, let alone played it. She opens the cover of the piano key. She pressed on one of the key. A fine gentle tune resonates. She sat onto the small bench of the piano. Her empty orbs stares at the keys, as she was about to pressed onto the keys with both of her hands, it trembles. Her throat feels dry.

She takes a deep breath. Calmly, her hands began to play the keys, gracefully her fingers pressed each one of the keys, and the melody of the piano resonates beautifully in the music shop. Her eyes shuts close as she memories of how her love towards the piano and music had saved her from life. The gentle music from each instrument gave her a push to continue living. She knows the hardships of life.

To her, music is her life, without it, she's an empty shell.

Her lips tremble slightly. Trying her best to hold her emotions back. All the painful memories she had. Pearls of tears began to fell; she stopped playing the piano as she quickly wiped the tears away.

* * *

Chihiro was at the back with the store owner, trying to find a proper guitar strings for him when he heard the sound of beautiful melody resonates outside. He told the owner, he would be back. Quietly, he left the storeroom as he follows the sound of the melody. He could have sworn there was no one in the store other than him and that old shop owner.

As he was about to turn at the corner, he abruptly stopped. His orbs widen. "Isn't she's Hibik—"he noticed the bluenette stopped playing. He saw tears falling down as she tries to wipe it away. He wanted to walk away but he couldn't. Even though he has the heart of ice, he would never leave a lady to herself when she needs a shoulder. He frowned at what his close friend often reminds him –  _Chihiro, you must be gentle when it comes to a lady._

He grabs a grey handkerchief from his pocket as he walks towards the bluenette who seems not to notice his presence. He hands over the handkerchief. "Here." Large empty sapphire orbs looked at him, he furrowed slightly _._

'Why is it so empty…?'

* * *

The two bores holes onto the ground as they sat next to each other, except Chihiro sat at the edge of the bench. He sighed. 'Why am I doing this?' An image of Hibiki reprimanded him over and over appears in his head, 'Owh right…'

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder. As he turns around, a small piece of paper shoved right in front of his face. He frowned, as his eyes trying to read the small handwriting –  _Thank you for the handkerchief._  He looked at her. 'I see…so this is why Hibiki came back to L.A. He is such a pain in the ass' he thought. He sighed.

"No problem. Are you alone?" He wanted to ask more but he doesn't want to trouble the pianist writing it all down. He watched the bluenette wrote something on her small notepad then shows it to him. 'Well, this is weird.' He never expects he would have to communicate with someone by reading what they said when they are right in front of him. She wrote –  **No, I'm with my mentor, Alex. She is somewhere in the mall but I think she's almost done.**

He nodded as he hummed. "Come on; let's look for your mentor." He offered as he held out his hand. She blinks, and then she quickly writes something –  **Is it okay? You were doing something in the shop earlier weren't you?**

"Yeah but I got some free time before it's done." He looks away. Then, he grabs the bluenette small hands. "Let's go." He carefully yet firmly held her hands. He could feel the smooth skin on her palm, indicating she's a pianist that taken care of her fingers properly.

Kuroko orbs blink as she gingerly follows the teen in front of her, who never introduced himself to her. She looked at the hands that holding hers. She could feel the same rough palm and fingers that her brother has as well, someone who uses their fingers to play the strings of an instrument.

The two went to the first floor of the building and they couldn't find the blonde violinist anywhere. Chihiro was getting annoyed. He began cursing inwardly. He noticed the bluenette was getting tired walking around the whole building for her damn mentor. He sighed for the third time. He told her to sit on the nearby bench while he grabs a cold drink for them both at the nearby booth. "You okay? You don't look so good." She nodded.

"Chihiro, we were looking for you. We thought you're at the music store." Someone approached them. "Kuroko-chan? What are you doing here? With Chihiro of all people." The familiar voice asked. She looked up. The very same person she met the last time at the longue is standing in front of her, except with sunglasses and a hat. She quickly bends down (Like those Japanese do when they greet people). Hibiki quickly asked her to straighten up. "Hello to you too, little birdie." He smiled. Then he shifts his gaze to the grey head next to him. "I found her in the shop alone. So I offered to walk her back to where her mentor is, but we couldn't find her anywhere." Hibiki looked at her, his cheerful face turns to worry. He smiled again, "Don't worry; we'll help you find her."

"Nana-chan should be here in few. She went to the washroom." He added. Chihiro nodded. After a few minutes, a girl came and joined them. She introduced herself as Nana. However, her old habit turns up. She squeezed the air out of the bluenette. Chihiro sighed once again; Hibiki tries to pull her off the bluenette. "Sorry about that. Nana-chan has the tendency to hug things or people that she finds adorable. Example- you"

"Owh you poor little thing, come on let's go find your mentor!" Nana pulls her along. Kuroko was too overwhelmed when a group of strangers treats her so nicely. Hibiki and Chihiro follow behind as they went from store to stores. All four stood at the entrance of the shopping mall, hopping they can find this blonde haired lady, Kuroko said, well wrote.

Chihiro felt a soft tug at his jacket, he looks down, and then he noticed Kuroko points to someone. He follows her line of sight. "Is that the lady you said?" she nodded. Then she saw Alex quickly walking towards her before latching herself to the bluenette. "Tsuki-chan, I was so worried! I was looking all over the place for you!"

Kuroko looked at the trio who helped her. Hibiki and Nana smiled happily for her, while Chihiro looks away as he leans against the wall. "We're glad you've found your mentor." She nodded. Alex quickly thanked them, gratefully.

"Owh wait! Kuroko-chan, here's some tickets for you!" Nana grabs a couple card papers from her small backpack and puts it in the pianist hands. "Our live concert is coming soon; we'd love to see you there! Please bring anyone you like, I gave you extras!"

After exchanging contacts, they part ways. "See you again, Kuroko-chan!" as Chihiro drags Nana away since she refused to part with Kuroko.

"Well, that was unusual for you to help someone." Hibiki said in his usual happy tone as they walked to the escalator to the third floor where the music shop is. Chihiro look somewhere else as they reached the shop. Nana went in before the two of them, "Only because she's your-." Hibiki quickly cut him off with a certain smile. "Shh, you shouldn't say it out here. Remember, Nana-chan doesn't know about this."

The other teen looked at him for a few second before entering the shop. However, Chihiro stopped after a few step, he looked at the hands that held the pianist earlier, and mumbles, "Her melody's beautiful…"

Hibiki sea blue orbs shines dangerously as he smiled.

"No one supposed to know just yet."

* * *

"Tetsu, I heard you got separated from Alex in the mall earlier." Kagami sat down on the couch after dropping his back onto the other couch. Kuroko nodded. The bassist furrowed when he read –  **Minoru Hibiki and his friends helped me to find Alex. They gave me tickets to their performances. Let's go. I have extra.** She hands over the four tickets to him. He look at them, he frowned.

'EUTERPE…so that's why he looks so familiar…'

"He's that guy that you met the other day, right?" his overprotective mode turns on. She nodded again. He scooted a little closer to his sister, "Listen, do not get close to him." He warns. She was puzzled, and then she wrote – **Why? Minoru-san is a good person.**

Kagami scoffed. She did not like it whenever Kagami tries to control her freedom in making new friends. Kagami knows Kuroko stubbornness will kick in. "Just don't, okay?" he sat up and went to his temporary bedroom in Alex house. He closes the door and lets out a heavy sigh. He dislikes it when he gets the uneasy feelings when he saw that person.

Outside in the living room, her shoulder fell. She looked at the tickets in her hands. 'But they've already helped me…it's the least I could do for them…"

* * *

Back in Japan,

"The Rakuzan Agency has officially announced the next album release for the Generation of Miracles has been cancelled due to a certain complication which they did not disclose to the public. More updates on the album and the renowned band will be announce" the anchor of the news reported. Those who were watching the news are the fans of the band; they were disappointed at the sudden cancellation.

In the agency, phone calls pilling up, demanding explanations and what not. In a certain studio, Akashi turns off the flat screen and throws the remote to the couch. He frowned. He sat down as he lets out a long heavy sigh. On the couch, there's several resignation letters. It all began after the contract that Kuroko has with the agency has been terminate without earlier notice. However, things went worst after Aomine and Kise fights about something, resulting to Aomine resigning from the band. Since then, Kise never showed himself at the agency or at the campus.

The band is falling apart and he is stuck at the corner of the problem. He stood up as his hands accidently pressed onto the remote on the couch.

"We brought you LIVE in Los Angeles, California where the renowned band EUTERPE is making a return concert in three days! The lead singer, Nana and their two renowned guitarists, Minoru Hibiki and Mayuzumi Chihiro will perform LIVE at the VORTEX DOME here in Los Angeles! Tickets have been sold out, both online and over the counter! So, don't miss out the chance of your life to see the band that made its way to the top three years ago is coming back to you!" the anchor announced.

Akashi stopped abruptly as pictures of the renowned band members shown in the news. He recognizes all three members of EUTERPE. It was to be expect, since EUTERPE used to have contracts with Rakuzan Agency and they're pure Japanese. What more to say, that band has imprinted their name in history to be one of the very few band to perform in Tokyo Dome. The band has been around longer than theirs and it all because the three of them worked together to solve each obstacles the faced in the industry, unlike the band Akashi's in.

However, Akashi never got along with EUTERPE bandleader, Minoru Hibiki. Something about that person made Akashi feels so much hostility but at the same time, Hibiki gave the same presence he felt from Kuroko. He can never figure out why he felt such feelings.

* * *

The whole apartment was a mess. The blonde keyboardist has been laying on the couch, trying to shut out the guilt that has been making him feeling miserable. His modeling and practice schedule has all been cancelled. He shuts everyone out.

..

_"She lost her voice, that's what happened!"_

_.._

 

Kise turns to his right, it echoes in his mind. He realized what he has been doing was hurting and damaging his beloved Kuroko-chii, by the time he regrets for his actions, it was too late for him to say sorry to her. The day, where he rushed to the airport, the last look he saw on Kuroko was the pain and agony. Her orbs no longer shine. He could no longer hear her melodious voice.

 

**…**

_"Why did you stop singing?" He asked. She turned around, her soft locks swing gently against the wind. She hesitated to answer._

_"It's because…I've promised someone that my songs are only for him to sing"_

**…**

 

His amber orbs open wide. "How can I be so blinded by greed…? Her heart is only open for Akashi-chii…" he stood up. "What have I done to them…?" His heart felt with guilt.

_"Kise-kun is a dear friend of mine."_

He bit his lower lip. He looked at the coffee table where several music sheets both him and his partner, Kuroko composed together. He realizes it was because of her, he began to love the gentle sound of the piano. It was because of her, he began to see music more than just music. It was because of her, he found his life in the music she played. It was all because…Kuroko cherished him.

He grabs the music sheets and his cell phone. Immediately he dials a number.

"Hello, Suzuki-san"

* * *

The sound of the guitars and drum from the large stage in front has stopped everyone at their track in the semi dark dome until it stops at a certain note. The whole stage brightens up. Fans began screaming their heads off.

"You are no one else but yourself, there's no other replacement for you, so please don't wilt, my single flower!" Nana sang, her voice were steady. On her right, Hibiki is playing the guitar while on her left, Chihiro playing the bass.

The raven haired guitarist sang, "You are just like the flower that bloomed in the shade, where light doesn't shine directly into, having taken root at a place you couldn't have wished for, you're unable to move" the heavy sound of the bass guitar and the drums assist matched his timing.

Nana follows up, "You should spill your feelings that almost closed up" On cue, the music went louder as she continues to sing while Hibiki played his part in the guitar, "I'll accept your pain, bitterness, and everything, so please don't cry, but laugh, my single flower!"

At the VIP rows above the opposite stage, where Kuroko and the others sat. She was overwhelmed by the song energy flows. It felt like yesterday when they met her in the mall. They are completely different on the stage. Their passion for music overflows the song they performed at the same time they enjoyed their time on stage singing to everyone. Nana kept smiling despite the hot temperature below the stage lights while Hibiki and Chihiro plays their guitars like their life depends on it, accompanying the singer till the end.

Even though, Kuroko is not a fan of heavy metals music but she can see the songs they are singing fills with their pride, respect and love towards music and their fans. Kagami watched the band perform as he took a glance at his sister beside him. He could see those empty sapphire orbs began to gain it shine. He looked at the band below them. Now he understands why, EUTERPE has been name as a miracle band. Their songs and energy flows in their performances overwhelmed their audiences.

As the song reaching its ending, the three of them kept going, Nana was seen taking a deep breath before singing the last verse of the song to reach their performance peak, "You are no one else but yourself, even up to now and from this point one , because even when I make enemies out of all people besides you."

She looked to the side as both Hibiki and Chihiro nods at each other. 'Let's do this!' She smiled. "I'll still protect you to the end, so please don't lose, my single flower!"

The concert went on for two hours; each of EUTERPE new songs fills with passion and energy. Even the band members did not shows any fatigue on the stage despite the dome being extremely hot. Their attires for the evening were soaking wet from their sweats but they kept going until the end of the concert.

Kagami lets out a heavy sigh, relieved that the concert has finally ended. The whole dome was filled with fans screaming their lungs off. It amazed him that Kuroko, Himuro and his fiancée Maria kept watching the performances. It surprises him that even Maria who he knows to be quite refine woman to be able to withstand the heavy metal performance.

"She's Maria, MY fiancée. Did you expect any less from her? Hmm?" Himuro smiled. Kagami looked at him disbelieved. "Tetsu, let's go home." He turns around. He looked left and right. "Where's Tetsu?!" She disappears from his side. Quickly he made a dash into the almost empty dome. Himuro and Maria went around the dome to look for her as well.

"Kuroko-chan! You came to watch us! I'm so happy!" Nana latched onto her. Kuroko nodded then she quickly wrote something on her notepad. Hibiki chuckles at her adorable behavior whenever she pulls out that small notepad and writes with her small hands.

She puts the notepad a little bit higher so the three can read it; Hibiki and Chihiro went closer to read it –  **Congratulations on the concert. It was wonderful.** The other two smiled, while the quieter male smirked silently. "Oh MY GOD! Hearing you saying that makes me wants to perform again!" Nana squealed. Hibiki sat down on the chair. "Then we should invite her again on our next concert. How about that, Kuroko-chan?" he rested his chin on his knuckles as he looked at the pianist. He noticed the bluenette shoulder fell.

She wrote –  **I don't think I can.** Chihiro was the first one to ask, "Why?" His blank grey orbs follow her fingers writing on the notepad. She puts it up again –  **My brother does not allow me to go again. He agrees to let me attend this one because I do not want to waste the tickets. After all, you all have helped me before.**

Hibiki smile fell, his sea blue orbs turns cold. "Brother huh…" he mumbles quietly. Then, someone opens the door. The band manager and someone else, "Jeez, I've been searching for you everywhere. Stop disappearing without telling me!" Kagami went into the changing room as he grabs her wrist. He then noticed the presence of the other three; he did not sense any hostility from Nana and Chihiro but from someone else in the room.

"K-Kuroko-chan, is Kagami Taiga your brother?!" Nana stuttered as her orbs widens. The bluenette nodded. "Oh my god, oh my god… THE Kagami Taiga watched our concert…" Her idol is standing right in front of her. Chihiro face palmed.

He looked to the left side where Hibiki is smiling. "Thank you for attending our concert. We didn't expect to see such renowned bassist such as you to attend it." The guitarist approached him. Kagami furrowed. Something about that smile makes him sick in the stomach. "It's not like I want to attend it. Tetsu insist she doesn't want to waste the tickets. I'm merely accompanying her."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact you have attended it. We're very grateful." He looked at the taller man. His blue orbs sharpen. Kagami looked at him coldly. He did not like it one bit. "Well, since I'm here, I wanna say thank you for helping out my sister the other day."

"It's always a pleasure to help a lil birdie like her. Besides, we get to know her more that way." He answered. Kagami glares daggers at him. He turns to his side where Kuroko's wrist still in his grip. "Let's go. We kept Tatsuya and Maria waiting long enough." She nodded as she quickly bends down and left the changing room with Kagami.

"See you again, Kuroko-chan!" Nana sees them off.

Chihiro looked at Hibiki. "Well, that was interesting. I didn't expect to see both Kagami and HEAVEN here." The guitarist said as he took off his jacket. "How long are you going to keep it a secret, now that you've met the two of them…?" the taller male asked.

Hibiki hummed. "Not for long. After all, Kuroko-chan needs to get her voice back." Chihiro knows perfectly well, whatever Hibiki wants, the guitarist will make sure he will get it.

* * *

Maria and Tatsuya were already waiting at the CRV when the two of them arrived. They did notice Kagami frowns though. "What's wrong?" his old friend asked. Kagami bit his lower lip. "Nothing's wrong."

The elevator to the basement of the parking lot opens up. "Uwah, Kuroko-chan, why are you still here?!" The female singer quickly went to her as she waves to the bluenette. Kuroko wrote –  **We are about to leave soon. Are you leaving too?**  Nana nodded, behind her the other two guitarists came up.

A black van stops nearby them. "Well we gotta go, see you later, Kuroko-chan!" she quickly gets in the van, follows by Chihiro. Kagami shoved Kuroko into his car. Hibiki kept his smile up until he stops nearby Kagami, close enough for the bassist to hear his whispers.

"My real name is Kuroko Hibiki." Kagami turns around; he glares at the guitarist who calmly smiled at him. "You're…" he gritted his teeth. "Shhh, please don't let Kuroko-chan out of your sight. You will never know when someone will take her away from you." Hibiki enters the van.

Only then, Kagami knows why he felt such hostility from the guitarist.

**Minoru Hibiki is Kuroko Tetsuki real brother.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that's a plot twist! Who would expect Hibiki is Tetsuki's real brother. How will Kagami faced this as now he received a warning from Kuroko's real brother. He might lose her! Why did Kise calls Suzuki Luka when he realized his mistakes. Next update will be up tomorrow. So please review until then! and thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Previous on Chapter 16**

"No one supposed to know just yet."

"So, Taiga. What are you gonna do now that you both came back to L.A?"

Hibiki hummed. "Not for long. After all, Kuroko-chan needs to get her voice back."

"No problem. Are you alone?"

"Thank you for attending our concert. We didn't expect to see such renowned bassist such as you to attend it." The guitarist approached him.

He scooted a little closer to his sister, "Listen, do not get close to him." He warns.

"My real name is Kuroko Hibiki."

* * *

"You go in first. I'll be right behind you." Kagami said as he opens the door of the CRV. The bluenette nodded. The bassist watched his sister silhouette disappears into the house. He pulls out his phone. He must confirm something immediately. He bit his lower lip as he the call rings.

**..**

"My real name is Kuroko Hibiki."

"Besides, we get to know her more that way."

"You will never know when someone will take her away from you."

**..**

 

He frowned. "If he's truly Tetsu's brother…" his throat felt dry. He was getting impatient when the number still on ringing. "Answer the damn call, Tatsuya!"

Himuro was already sounding asleep when Maria heard the endless ringing from the other side of the bed. At first, she just let it go, but the phone of her fiancée kept ringing. She sighed as she gets up from the bed and go to the other side of the room where the nightstand is. She picked it up.

"Kagami?" when she saw the caller ID then she quickly shook her fiancée, forcing him to wake up. "Tatsuya, its Kagami." Himuro mumbles something incoherent and continues to sleep. Maria knows it is almost impossible to wake the detective up but for Kagami to keep calling and calling late evening, it must be important.

"Come on, wake up. It must be something important if he's calling you at this hour." She puts a little more force in shaking his shoulder. Himuro sighed as he gets up, he looked at the clock as he frowns, and he grabs the phone. "You know, everyone needs some sleep including me." He answered as his eyes follow his fiancée womanly figure that is moving around the bed.

"It's important. I really need you to check something for me."

Himuro pulls his leg out of the bed. "Can't this wait for morning?" Maria looked at him, worried of why his old friend calling him at this hour. After exchanged several words, Himuro hangs up the call. He turns around, he peeked a kiss on his beloved fiancée cheek. "You go to sleep first, I'll join you later" he smiled. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The detective got up as he stretched a bit, "There's something I gotta do for Taiga. Now you get some rest, all right. Goodnight, babe" he left the bedroom after giving his fiancée a last glance before closing the door as he's making his way towards the home office where he and his fiancée often spent his time working on paper works or on the computer searching for data If they're away from their main office downtown.

"Let see, if I remember it right…" his orbs focused on the computer screen as he keys something. Usually, it would be Maria who do all the hacking and what not when they need information immediately. His fingers swiftly key in what he needs to find in the agency database. He hummed as he blinks a couple time at the large warning –  **Please Enter Your Identification Access.**

"Ah, here I was thinking I wouldn't need to do any hard work." Even though he is a detective, he is always a well-trained hacker. One could never find any traces of his hacking nor Maria's. Another program screen pops up. He swiftly clicks on the icons and what not, as if he has done this countless of times in his life. He rested his chin on his palm as he waits for the program to generate the access while his finger taps on the mouse.

The house was quiet and dark, the only sound that echoes throughout the place was the ticking from the clock in the living room. A small beep from the computer snapped him from his trance. He smiled, "Finally." His eyes focused onto the screen details. "As expected, only the president of the RENEGADE agency has access to it." Diligently he key in the access, "Infiltration completed." As the database began to load on his screen.

Several lists show up, most of them are the agency-contracted artists. Details of each musician/actors in RENEGADE agency are there. If this info were to fall into the wrong hands, Himuro was so sure that the artists' reputation goes down the drain. He scrolls down until he saw a name that Kagami wants him to investigate. He clicked on it. As the details began to unfold, his eyes widen.

"This is…"

He began printing out the details. Even though he already got what Kagami needed but something tells him, he must look into this more. "If Minoru Hibiki truly is Tsuki-chan's brother then why he has been hiding his true identity from her?" he mumbles. It just does not make any sense.

He worked in front of the computer straight until dawn. By the time Maria woke up at 7 am, he was already fallen asleep on the computer keyboard, slouching against it. She sighed. "He's gonna get a real back ache like that." Even when she said that, she does not have the heart to wake her love up. She grabs her cardigan and drapes it over his shoulder. She looked at the pile of folders and papers printed from the printer. From the looks of it, Himuro has been staying up all night working on something.

She puts the folders and papers properly into one stack each, after that, she turns off the computer. She gave him a last glance before leaving for work. After all, the two of them runs a firm.

 

* * *

Kuroko took a stroll downtown after she got the permission to leave the house from Alex for a few hours. She looks around the place, she has been staying in Los Angeles half of her life, some things have changed, and some has not. The busy streets of the renowned town of California never changed.

It has been over two weeks since they went to EUTERPE concert and Kagami has been acting strange ever since. He has gotten more protective and paranoid but for the next few days, Kagami would be busy. He has a performance coming up and he cannot afford to let down his fans nor the band member's he is working with.

As she was walking down the streets towards the bakery, she caught something at the corner of her eyes. No one seems to take notice of it. She bent down and blue orbs met another pair of blue orbs except in a version of a small adorable Siberian husky, currently in a small box with no foods or water, just a thin piece of newspaper at the bottom of the box. The puppy looked so thin, even its coat covers with dirt. It looked hungry too. She went into the bakery, bought a small piece of meat bun, and went back to where the puppy is. She gave it to the husky, which he ate it in just a matter of minute.

She smiled. 'I wonder who left him out here…' then she felt a cold water drips onto her hands then to the ground. She looked up as she frowned. She did not notice the sky turns dark. She looked back to the puppy, feeling bad if she were to leave him here under the rain.

The rain began to pour down; she took the puppy into her arms and ran to the nearest shade she could find. With the small handkerchief she has, she dried off the husky despite she began to feel the chillness of the rain crawling underneath her skin as she shivers. She looked at the sky, 'It's really pouring down…' she hugged the husky closer.

"Kuroko-chan…? Is that you?"

Someone stopped nearby, 'Minoru-san…' There, stood the guitarist for EUTERPE, disguising with his glasses and a hat, on his shoulder straps his guitar bag. Clad in a normal attire of a blue t-shirt, a black jacket and a jean, it seems no one noticed he is Minoru Hibiki except Kuroko. In his other hand is holding an umbrella. "What are you doing here?" he saw the Siberian husky in the bluenette arms.

Then he remembers that she does not have a voice when he noticed the bluenette was struggling to grab her notepad and a pen from her handbag with the husky still in her arms. He stopped her, "Come on, let's get you out of this rain. My apartment's nearby." He grabs her handbag, letting her carry the puppy in her arms. She hesitated. He smiled "Don't worry; I won't do anything to you. We're friends, remember?" she blinks, and then she went underneath his umbrella.

 

* * *

The walk took a little bit over ten minutes. They reached an apartment area where its security protected. They went to the 10th floor, where Hibiki's penthouse is. It was large, extremely large for a guy at Hibiki's age. She stand rooted at the door of the living room, she was awed at the place. Everything is in place and properly arranged, there is not a single peak of dust in sight.

The guitarist shows up with a couple of dry towels, he drapes one onto the bluenette head and then another onto the small husky. "You're gonna catch a cold if you don't dry yourself" he helped her drying her long locks while she wiped the husky. He made her a cup of hot cocoa and a plate filled with kibbles. She grabbed her notebook and wrote –  **Thank you very much. I really appreciated it, where did you get the kibbles. Did you have a dog?**

Hibiki hummed as he sat down on the couch opposite her, "Used to, but he died a year ago. It's a habit of mine to buy kibbles every month even though I don't have any dogs left" he looked at the shelf that has several pictures of him and a golden retriever. His expressions soften, "I kinda missed him. It feels all life has been sucked out of this place after he died…" it was an expression that Kuroko seen for the first time ever since she knew him. It was gentle, sad, and lonely.

She wrote –  **I'm sorry to hear that but he is in a better place now.**

Hibiki smiled, "Yea, in heaven." He looked at her. The look on his face was puzzling. She felt uncomfortable when he pressed on the word 'Heaven'. She looked away. He stood up, "Seems the rain won't stop pouring any soon, and maybe we should get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold for real." He grabs her wrist and pulls her to the second floor of the penthouse.

"Here, you can use this room. No one ever use it even though it's a guest room." He pushed her into the room as he holds the doorknob. "There are some towels in the shelves of the bathroom if you want to take a warm shower, you can use them." He closes the door. She blinks. It was 20 minutes ago when he met Hibiki and now she's in his penthouse, in his guest room no less with a new companion, the nameless Siberian husky, which is now sniffing the room.

'Well, since I'm here, I might as well do that.' She went to the bathroom; she turns on the water tap, filling the bathtub with warm water as she looked for the said towels. The husky followed her; she smiled when she felt his coat against her legs. 'Might as well give you a shower too'

Hibiki knocks on the door of the guest room, "Kuroko-chan, I brought you some clothes," he said but no one opens the door, so he slowly took a peak in. He can hear the sound of the water splashing in the bathtub from the bathroom, he smiled, and he thought, 'She's probably giving that puppy a bath too'.

He puts the clothes onto the bed, "Kuroko-chan, I've put your clothes on the bed. Please go downstairs after you're done, alright?" he said, he could hear the water stop splashing. He chuckles. He left the room and closed the door. He hummed happily, as he went down the stairs, "She's still adorable as ever."

She puts on the clothes that Hibiki left on the bed. It seems Hibiki turns on the room heater when she was still in the bathroom. She walked to the mirror, looking at herself. Her locks were let loose on her shoulder, the white long simple dress fits her nicely except the sleeves is a bit long by a few centimeters. 'I wonder why Minoru-san has this', then the husky barks at her. She smiled, 'Well aren't you a handsome little one, now that you're all clean and shiny'

She then, heard the ever so familiar melody of a piano. She left the room, followed by the husky; she follows the sound of the piano. The melody was sad, whoever plays it, must be hurting inside them. 'Why does it sound so familiar…as if I've heard of this melody before…?' She then stopped at the door where it leads to the sound.

There, Hibiki's playing the piano. He didn't notice her presence at all, as he kept playing the piano as if he had played it for a very long time. However, the look on his face was sad…Kuroko believes that a melody/song can convey ones feelings at the time but it felt as if…Hibiki's heart is crying…

'...but why…?'

When Kuroko noticed the melody is ending, she quickly left the door and to the living room, pretends she just got there. Hibiki who didn't noticed her, came to where she is with his usual smile plastered on his face. He rubs the head of the husky, he grins. "Hey there, lil buddy. You looked nice and shiny now. Did Kuroko-chan give you a bath?" the dog barks as an answer. He looked at Kuroko, "The dress fits you. It looked good on you," he praised. She wrote a reply -  **Thank you, the dress is very beautiful. Was this dress belongs to someone?**

"Mhmm, it was Nana-chan's. She kinda left it here and forgotten all about it when we had to use my place as a rehearsal place for our concert years ago. Didn't think it'll fit you well, though" he stood up as he walks towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry? Coz I am." He looked into the fridge. She nodded. "I can't cook fancy stuffs so omelet rice, alright?"

She went to the kitchen with her notepad –  **I'll help you.** The guitarist shook his head, insisted she is his guest and guest should wait in the living room. She refused; Hibiki sighed in defeat and lets her do whatever she wants. It was only minutes ago when they both squabbled about it… well you don't really call it a squabble when it's a fight between a notepad and words.

Hibiki sea blue orbs widen, "its delicious…" he took another spoonful of the omelet rice. Kuroko smiled. She poured a cup of water for the guitarist. "I can't believe there would be a day that I get to taste your cooking, Kuroko-chan." She was glad that Hibiki feels a lot better now. She ate her share of omelet rice, while the husky is asleep by the side of the table on the floor. The dinner was quiet, but they enjoyed each other company.

"I'm stuffed! It's been ages since I last taste someone else home cook meal. Thank you for the meal." He grins. As she was about to gather the dishes, he quickly stopped her. "I'll clean them up; you get some rest in the living room. It'll be rude of me to let you do all the work" he gathers all the dishes as he made a small dash to the kitchen.

She looked around the well-furnished living room. She's not surprise for someone like Hibiki to own such a place but to live here alone, must have been lonely. "Do you want me to help you call someone to pick you up? I'm sure your brother would be worried if you're not back by nighttime." He came from the kitchen as he grabs the phone. She nodded; she quickly wrote Kagami's number and gave the paper to him. She didn't notice this but his gentle blue orbs turns into a sharp cold when he saw the number, then it replaced with a smile.

* * *

"Why did you let Tetsu went out all by herself?!" Kagami grabs his phone. He came to check on his sister at their mentor house but only to find Kuroko's not at home and it's getting late. What's worse is that, they don't know where Kuroko went other than, 'I'm going out for a stroll downtown'. The bassist was about to head out to town when his phone rang, he frowned at the unknown caller.

"Is this Kagami Taiga?" the bassist orbs flares dangerously when he heard the ever so familiar. "What do you want and how the hell did you get my number?"

He heard a chuckle at the other side of the call, "Your sister's here with me. Found her stuck under the rain, figured I should help her since she's a  _friend_. She's safe, so don't worry. Come to this address and pick her up. It's been a long day for her; I'm sure she needs some rest." The call went dead and a text message came in a few second after the call, Kagami grab his jacket and hurried to downtown.

* * *

Hibiki looked at his phone, and then he puts it away. Kuroko was playing with the husky when he turns around. He rested himself on the couch as he looks outside where the rain pours down endlessly. He sighed, 'It's just like that day, when they took me away…' he closes his eyes, feeling a little tired.

Then he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, he looked to his side –  **Minoru-san, are you okay?** He ruffles with her soft locks, "Yea, I'm okay. Just a little tired. Your brother should be here soon." He straightened his back. She looked worried, he felt nostalgic. His expression softened; "If only we could go back the way we are back then…," he thought aloud. Only then he realized he was saying his thoughts aloud, when he noticed the questioning look on the bluenette face. Before Kuroko could write something, the sound of the doorbell resonates throughout the apartment.

"Ah, that must be your brother." He quickly stood up. He could feel his sister empty sapphire orbs bores holes into his back, wanting him to explain what that was about earlier.

The moment he opens the door, he was greet by a death glare by none other than the bassist of Seirin Agency, Kagami Taiga. "You're here. She's been waiting for you." Hibiki said calmly.

"I came as soon as I can, where is she?" Kagami looked over the guitarist, looking for his sister. On cue, the bluenette shows up behind Hibiki. The red head gave a glare that he only shows to her when she made him worried sick. She hangs her head low. "Come on, let's go." As he was about to pull her away from the guitarist, a bark sent a shiver down his spine.

He looked down at the pianist leg, where there is a husky next to her, looking ever so bubbly at him with its tongue sticking out. "What is that?"

Hibiki chuckles, "She found the pup somewhere in the streets, it seems it gotten a like of her quite a lot." He explains for the bluenette. Kagami stepped backward as the puppy went closer to him, he sweat dropped. "No, we are definitely not bringing the damn dog home." He glares at the dog. Kuroko gave him a pleading look, "No means NO." the bluenette sighed.

"Kuroko-chan, how about if you let the puppy stay here with me?" Hibiki crouched down in front of the puppy, as the husky licks his fingers. "You can come over any time if you want to play with him, or you could give me a call if you want me to bring him to you." He suggested.

**.**

**.**

"Used to, but he died a year ago. It's a habit of mine to buy kibbles every month even though I don't have any dogs left" he looked at the shelf that has several pictures of him and a golden retriever. His expressions soften, "I kinda missed him. It feels like all life has been sucked out of this place after he died…"

**.**

**.**

Remembering what he said earlier made her nodded quickly. 'Minoru-san could use a companion in this lonely and empty home of his.' She thought. He smiled, as he grabs the husky into his arm and he ruffles with the bluenette soft locks, "Thank you, Kuroko-chan."

For some reason, whenever he ruffles with her hair with his large rough calloused hands, it felt so nostalgic, as if she had felt those warm hands long ago in her life. From the side, Kagami expression soured at the scene in front of him, and then he looks away.

* * *

The journey back to Alex house was quiet. Kagami drove carefully through the streets, while Kuroko slowly falling asleep next to him. Her eyes flutters, trying to stay awake as her brother took a quite glance at her. He then focused on the road.

He bit his lower lip as his brows knitted into frowns. His grips tighten on the steering wheel.

**.**

**.**

Kagami received a call from Himuro, later in the evening, wanting to meet him. After his band rehearsal, the red head left the agency in a hurry. For some reason, his heart is beating fast; it felt as if it is beating against his rib cage. When he arrived at the café where Himuro wants him to meet up, the detective was already there waiting for him with a cup of coffee. On the table, there are two folders.

"Taiga, even though you're my best friend, it doesn't mean you have to wake me up at an ungodly hour," he complained as the bassist took his seat in front of the detective. "Sorry, but it was important to me…" he mumbles.

"And still is. Tsuki-chan's your only sister; I understand why you want to look into this as soon as possible." Himuro added. He looked at the taller man. He sighed, and then he pushed folders towards him. "I've checked out this Minoru Hibiki as you wanted and well…you might wanna read those."

Himuro sipped his coffee as he looked at Kagami, "Minoru Hibiki real identity is Kuroko Hibiki. Apparently, he replaced his family name by using his mother family name, Minoru Setsuna who came from the Minoru family, a traditional old family I might add." He puts down the coffee cup.

"His mother, Minoru Setsuna was the mistress to the Kuroko head family, Kuroko Kenji who is also the father of your sister, Kuroko Tetsuki and her blood brother, Kuroko Hibiki. Which means Kuroko Hibiki really is Tsuki-chan real brother."

* * *

Hibiki puts down the husky onto the floor as he turns off the lights of the apartment, leaving the dim light from the kitchen. He went to the living room and he looked outside the window, where the rain has finally stopped and the moonlight shone down to the earth. He looked into the dark sky, "Back to the way we were back then…huh…" he sighed.

He made his way to the couches and lay down on the long ones while the husky made himself comfortable on the other couch. The guitarist closes his eyes.

**.**

**.**

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Wait for me!" the smaller girl ran after him as Hibiki smiled at her, keeping a slow and steady pace, enough for his baby sister to run after him without falling. That's right, those were the days he cherished the most.

He was 12 when he found out, he has a sister, he was happy. He was probably the happiest brother in the world. His father brought him to see her. She was only 3 years old when he met her. Her name is Tetsuki, she has the most beautiful sea blue eyes in the world, her soft pale skin was still beautiful, and her bubbly personality fills in the emptiness of his heart of being alone.

He loves holding her soft small hands in his, he loves looking at those eyes that often shows the shines of admiration towards him. He loves carrying and hugging her small body in his arms. He was the one who shows the beauty of music and piano to his beloved sister. Even though their age was far apart, but their bond as brother and sister was closer than anything else in the world.

She was his light, the light that shines ever so bright yet so gentle in his life.

It was until one day, his sickly mother fell extremely ill. Everything went downhill from there. He found out that his mother was a mistress to his father. When his father's wife found out the truth, they were banish from the house where they have been living. His mother brought him back to where her parents are. Ever since then, he never saw his sister ever again. However…his mother sickness took the best of her, when she gave her last, and final breathe in the hospital. He lost his beloved mother at the tender age of 15. It took a toll of him, he began to skip school, he began to smoke, and he was completely wasted.

"Hibi-Nii-sama!" one day he heard the voice he loves. He turns around and saw the familiar bluenette in the nearby limousine. He still remembers those sea blue orbs and soft teal locks he used to adore back then. He quickly went towards the car; the bluenette left the car and went to hug her dear brother. "I missed you, Nii-sama…Where have you been?" He hugged her tightly, it has been years since he met her and now everything is falling apart in him.

He smiled at her,"Nii-sama has been…busy with school. I'm sorry for not being able to see you anymore…" he held his tears back. Kuroko shoulder fell, "I see…I thought something happened to you and when I asked papa, he wouldn't answer…" a pool of tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Hibiki wiped it gently, "Shhh…I'm here aren't I? So, please don't cry…" he hugs her small frame into his arms once again. He bit his lower lip in frustrations. He noticed someone else was standing nearby the car, a red haired boy around his sister age.

"Minoru-sama, you are not allowed to be near Kuroko-sama!" a group of black suited men appears around them. Hibiki protectively held his sister closer. "Nii-sama, what's happening?" Kuroko panicked. As Hibiki was about to make a run for it, they caught him and pulls both of them away from each other.

"HIBI-NII-SAMA!" Kuroko burst into tears as her small hands trying to reach for her dear brother. Hibiki struggles from the firm grips of the bodyguards. "LET ME GO! SHE'S MY SISTER!" Two bodyguards shoved the bluenette and the boy he saw earlier into the limousine.

"TSUKi-CHAN! DAMN IT! LET ME GO, YOU IDIOTS!" he struggles even more but the car began to drive away, he manage to escape from the bodyguards, and he ran as fast as he could. The window of the limousine went down, "HIBI-NII-SAMA!" Kuroko calls out for him as one of the bodyguard held her back and tries to pull her back inside.

"TSUKI-CHAN, I PROMISE I'LL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE!" he shouted but he was losing his pace and his legs were giving out. Kuroko struggles to escape but she was too small and the adult was bigger and stronger than she was.

"HIBI-NII-SAMA!" that was the last he ever saw her before he collapsed of lacking oxygen and exhaustion. His tears fell, he has lost his mother, and now he lost his only sister right before his eyes.

"I promise…I'll find you no matter what it takes."

* * *

 

It was 5 years later, when Hibiki met Chihiro and Nana. The three of them formed a band; they slowly made their way up to the music industry. They faced many obstacles but they went strong. They never gave up. Chihiro was the only person who ever found out his past but the bassist never pressed or poked into the matter, he was there to listen, lend a help, and shoulder whenever the guitarist is in a slump. A true friend, Hibiki said.

As time goes by, EUTERPE began to forge its name in the industry as more agencies began to acknowledge their songs. Hibiki used the opportunity of connections around the agencies and his friends to help him find for Kuroko Tetsuki. However, he never reveals who is Kuroko Tetsuki really is to him.

One day, he found out things has went bad for his sister. The boy she was engage to, caught in an accident and the parents of the boy forced the Kuroko's company to a bankruptcy. Apparently, his sisters' parents have disowned her and her whereabouts were left unknown. It took Hibiki a lot of effort and searching until one day, Hibiki could not believe his own eyes.

He knows what he is seeing; he immediately stopped his car when he saw a familiar bluenette at the side of the road with an older red head wandering aimlessly. Their clothes were torn up and from the way, they looked like; they have not eaten in days. He quickly ran towards the two and tries to persuade Kuroko that he's her brother but it seems her sister memories were scattered all over the place, she doesn't remember who he was to her. The other boy, who he known as Kagami Taiga protectively brought Kuroko away from the stranger.

"This can't be happening…"

He grabs his phone and calls for one person whom he knows he can depend on when he really needs to. "Alex, ya there?" the moment someone answered the call, Alexandria Gracia his old mentor.

It took them several days to locate the two children, however this time; Hibiki lets his mentor do the talk while he watched them from afar. After an hour of persuading, the two followed the blonde haired violinist to her car. However, bad news did not stop there. His sister, Kuroko Tetsuki has a weak health due to lack of nutrition's and what not for years. She was admitted to the hospital not long after Alex brought the two of them back to her house. Her fever went up dangerously.

Hibiki bows 90 degrees down to his mentor, "Please, I'm begging you, Alex. Take them under your wings. I'll pay for everything." He begs, he ignores all the eyes that were watching them. Alex sighed as she sat down on the plastic chair. "Hibiki, money is not the problem here and you know it." She folds her arms on her bosom.

Hibiki looked up, "The problem here is, what you are going to do once Kuroko-chan is all grown up. Are you going to keep watching her from afar, keeping your identity away from her?" she asked. She could see the look of lost on her apprentice face.

"I don't know…I just want Tsuki-chan to be somewhere safe and sound. Seeing her on the streets like that…" he trails off.

Alex frowned. "I don't mind bringing them under my wings and trained them to be talented musicians just like you. However, there will be one day to come where you must let her know that you are there for her." Hibiki knows what his mentor just said was true.

One day…he must let her know…

Four years later, the guitarist of EUTERPE rushed to the hospital in Los Angeles, all the way from Australia when Alex gave him a call while he was on his band tour. Kuroko has collapsed in the piano room of the house and is diagnose with Spinocerebellar Degeneration, an incurable disease. The news hit Hibiki very hard when all he could do was to watch her from afar. He did everything he can to find a cure around the world, but all news came in negative. There is no cure for it. Which means, his beloved sister life has will end…

He also found out that Kuroko has forged her name in the industry as HEAVEN. Why she refused to reveal her identity to the public was a mystery to him. She is an amazing composer, even RENEGADE Agency has tried recruiting her into theirs, but she refused. Hibiki was nevertheless; very proud of her regardless he could not gather his courage to confront her yet. Apparently, Kuroko and Kagami returns to Japan after a while, what happens there remains unknown to Hibiki as he was away for his tour but when they returns, he never expected to see his beloved grown up sister at the same restaurant he's meeting with his band mates.

However… what shocked him was…Kuroko has lost her voice and now she is an empty shell. He was determined to find out why and what happened. Of course, he did found out what happened and he will never forgive a certain Akashi Seijuro for destroying what was precious to his sister.

He will do anything to get Kuroko's voice back and those shines into the orbs he loves so much in his life, even if he has to turn into the devil himself.

**.**

**.**

Exhaustion finally got the best of him as he fell asleep on the couch. His long jet-black locks fell to the side as his breathe came in steady rhythm. The sound of the clock chimes in the whole apartment while his new companion, the husky sound asleep near him, seeking for warmth.

The day was long but it has been great for him. He gets to spent time with his beloved sister.

* * *

Akashi shifts uncomfortably in his bed, from side to side. At the right side of him, lays an asleep Suzuki Luka. The only piece of clothing or sheets that is covering her body was the blanket of his bed. He gets up and grabs his sweatpants on the floor and left the bedroom.

He lets out a long heavy sigh as he slumped onto the couch in the living room. It was last night, when he came home drunk and forgotten to lock his door. His fiancée intrude his apartment and found him in his room. He did not remember what happened after that, by the time he woke up with a major hangover, he found her next to him on the bed, both of them naked.

Things really went downhill for him. He could not do anything to escape from it. As long as he holds the name of the family, he will be cursed to it forever.

The day he has been dreading over was just around the corner of the week. Invitations to the wedding have been delivered across the globe, however his friends was nowhere in sight. He could not contact them for over a month.

Never in his life, had he felt so alone.

* * *

"Kuroko-chan, can I ask you for a favor?" that day, Hibiki received a message from Kuroko that she wanted to see the husky. Hibiki did not waste a second, he immediately agreed to it. She turns around with the husky in her arms. "Would you accompany me to a friend wedding in three days? I can't really ask for Nana-chan out since Chihiro is gonna be accompanying her to the wedding."

She tilted her head, ever since she knew this man; he never asked her for anything other than a stroll in the park or accompany him for dinner. She nodded. "Great! It will be held in New York and we must leave in two days. Don't worry about the expenditure; it will be all on me." He grins.

Kagami will not allow her to go unless he follows as well and so, Hibiki let him tags along. Although, Kagami was seen sitting alone at the side, staring somewhere else whenever Kuroko and Hibiki's with each other.

They have finally arrived at New York; Hibiki has already booked rooms for them in the Hotel Marriot Marquis nearby the Times Square of the city. It seems, Hibiki has connections to the hotel that he manages to book several rooms for each of them easily. Kuroko's ones next to Kagami's, she was awed by the room. It was very well furnished, it screams wealthy. She walks towards the windows,

She could see the busy streets of New York from the building; the sky was blue and peaceful. She heard a knock on the door, "Kuroko-chan, this is for you." Hibiki hands over a large pink present box covered with blue ribbons around it. She puts the box onto the bed and opens it while Hibiki watched her at the side with his smile on his face.

Her orbs widens at the content, a one piece white dress her size. She turns around, "You're welcome, Kuroko-chan." He said without her saying or writing anything. He just knows what she wanted to say. "Alright, now that's done, I'll see you at 5 pm. Get some rest by then, Kuroko-chan." He waves at her as he left the room.

Her smile fell, for some reason…she felt uneasy…

* * *

The limousine finally arrived at the hotel where the function is. However, Kagami immediately frowned when he found out whose wedding dinner it was. "We're leaving. NOW." He grabs Kuroko's wrists, as he was about to pull her away from the reception, they bumped into someone.

 

...

Akashi stood froze at the hallway in his black tuxedo. His hetero orbs widens at the sight in front of him. Time seems to freeze for him. "Tetsuki…"

How long has it been since he last seen her. It feels so many things have changed. He felt pangs of guilt when he noticed the pianist sapphire orbs looks so empty. She looked so empty…

"Minoru-san, you're here!" Suzuki high-pitched voice broke the tension as she walked down the hallway towards where Akashi is. Hibiki gave her a smile. "Thank you for inviting us to the dinner and congratulations to the both of you." The brunette nodded, "You're welcome. I'm glad to see the renowned band EUTERPE is here attending my wedding reception no less as I can see you brought several more guests along with you tonight." She looked at the two uninvited guests.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. Kuroko-chan will be accompanying me." He held the bluenette by her shoulder, protectively took her away from the bassist who gave a low growl at him. "No, of course not. In fact, I would be very grateful if Kuroko-san would attend this." She smirked at the bluenette.

"Luka." Akashi interferes. His fiancée merely gave him a sickly smile. "Shall we go, Seijuro? We don't want to keep the guests waiting, do we?"

"I hope you all will have a great time this evening." The brunette left along with her fiancée.

It was the beginning of hell for Kuroko.

They were seated at a table especially for EUTERPE and their companions for the evening at the front row. It was then; she felt someone tapped her shoulder gently. She turns around. "Tsuki-chin…" the giant of the Generation of Miracles stood behind her, looking sad as his head hung low.

"I missed you…" he hugged her gently. She forced a smile. She was about to write something on her notepad until the sound of the M.C began the evening functions. Murasakibara retreats to a table at the other side of the hall, where Aomine, Satsuki and Kise were seen sitting there. Kise seems to noticed her but the other two did not as they were seated having their backs facing her.

The wedding congratulatory speeches and wedding gifts took place for a whole two hour and for that, whole two hour feels forever for Kuroko. She wants nothing more but to leave the place. Kagami noticed that his sister felt uneasy as he was about to stood up and bring her away from the hall, Suzuki went up to the podium.

"Thank you, everyone for coming today, both me and my husband, Seijuro truly appreciate it but before we continue with the dinner, I would like to invite the renowned musician, up to the stage as today she said she would perform here for us as a congratulatory piece for us. Give a round of applause to Kuroko Tetsuki who is also known as HEAVEN." Suzuki smirked as all eyes focused onto the bluenette the moment the light focused on her. Akashi hetero orbs widens as he turns around, looking where Kuroko seated then to Suzuki, he glares at her. Round of whispers began to spread across the hall.

"Eh? Kuroko-chan's HEAVEN?!" Nana looked at her favorite bluenette. Kuroko orbs widens in fear. Everywhere she looked, everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to go up the stage. Her hands trembles.

"Kuroko Tetsuki-san, if you please." Suzuki pressed more pressure on the pianist. She knows Kuroko has lost her voice and she wants nothing more but to put the pianist to shame in front of these many people. Kagami growled, "Why you…" then he felt a soft tug on his tuxedo coat. Kuroko shook her head.

He watched her standing up and walked towards the stage. When she is already up there, she went towards the black grand piano. Kagami wanted to go up there and bring her down but Hibiki stopped him as he smiled, "She will get her voice back." The bassist frowned and looked at Kuroko who is on the stage.

The hall was silent; everyone waits for her to perform. She took a deep breath as her hands trembles. She looked at Akashi then she looked away. Her slender fingers began pressing onto the piano keys gracefully.

 _"The faint scent of tears on my rain-soaked cheeks..."_  her melodious voice resonates throughout the hall. Kagami and Kise were caught surprised. _"The gentle look on the face of the travelers..."_  Suzuki was dumbfounded as she looked away. 'Impossible, she's supposed to be muted!'

Kagami looked at Hibiki who has his eyes close as he listens to his sister voice for the very first time, " _The music from our childhood faintly echoes in the background..."_  he looked at her, he noticed her sapphire orbs slowly regaining its shine,  _"The memories that I hopelessly try to remember wander aimlessly…"_

Akashi watched the pianist performed, he noticed pearls of tears was falling down those soft cheeks of hers,  _"You light up the way for me in the darkness of night…the gentle look on your face…"_  the melody began to slow down as her voice caught the hearts of many.

She opens her eyes; her sea blue orbs met the hetero orbs, as her cheeks were soaked from her tears. She sang the last verse of the song,

_"I want to see you..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's for Chapter 17 and the third update for this week! I'm sorry it took so long as I had to fix some parts of the scenes and as you can see, details of the Hibiki's past has been revealed and Kuroko doesn't remember him at all. And he truly meant it when he said - He will be the devil itself to get Kuroko voice back to her. Now that Kuroko gotten her voice, how things works out for everyone around her and Akashi.
> 
> Since Kuroko was still a child in the flashback, she often calls Hibiki as Hibi - Nii- Sama. While Alex used to be the guitarist mentor before she brought Kagami and Kuroko under her wings. She also kept Hibiki identity away from Kuroko.
> 
> It seems some readers wants some MayuKuro moments, should I put some in it? Who do you think Kuroko will end up with?
> 
> Song Used in this chapter is - If You Are My Love by Yui Kajiura


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress Note
> 
> \- Ugh, I had to copy and past this four times today and it's like 12.40 am here. The damn thing doubled copy paste and i had to redo and adjust it all over again -.- . Either way, Thank you a LOT for the last reviews on chapter 17, guess what? It made me to do another update and CHAPTER 18! Yes, I know you guys been waiting for this chapter, even on wattpad, readers are waiting for me to announce the update, well here it is.
> 
> I must warn you, this chapter has tons of heavy angst so feel free to indulge those feels. Other than that, please review and review!

**Previous on Chapter 17**

"She will get her voice back."

"I hope you all will have a great time this evening." The brunette left along with her fiancée.

"Kuroko-chan…? Is that you?"

"His mother, Minoru Setsuna was the mistress to the Kuroko head family, Kuroko Kenji who is also the father of your sister, Kuroko Tetsuki and her blood brother, Kuroko Hibiki. Which means Kuroko Hibiki really is Tsuki-chan real brother."

"TSUKI-CHAN, I PROMISE I'LL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE!"

* * *

"The renowned world class composer slash musician, HEAVEN who went missing from the music industry since five months ago has made her appearance at the wedding dinner of the renowned band leader, Akashi Seijuro of the Generation of Miracles in New York." The anchor of the channel announced as videos of the said bluenette trying to escape from the massive questions as she was about to leave the hotel along with Kagami Taiga.

The news spreads like wildfire across the globe through media and words, right after the evening functions ends. HEAVEN identity has been reveal to the public.

"Who would ever expect it that HEAVEN would be a teenage Japanese girl at the age of 21 years old and Kagami Taiga of Seirin adopted younger sister, Kuroko Tetsuki?!" Kuroko looked at the news on the flat screen TV in front of her as she curls up into a ball on the bed; she hugged the white soft pillow and pressed it to her ears, trying to block everything out of her mind.

"HEAVEN made her first debut 8 years ago, that would mean she was still in middle school at the age of 13 years old! To be able to debut and having the world eyes on her at such a young age, Kuroko Tetsuki truly is a genius that appears once every 70 ye—"the screen turns off abruptly. Kuroko looks up from the pillow.

There stood the bassist of EUTERPE with the remote control in his hands as he turns around and he sighed. "How long are you going to stay in bed?" he leans against the wall near the bed. They are still in New York, and it has been two days since the dinner. Kagami tried his best to get Kuroko leave the room but failed. While Hibiki has things to do downtown, he still acted calm as usual even after what has happened.

"Mayuzumi-san…"Kuroko sat up and looked away. Mayuzumi frowned. "It doesn't matter to me if you're HEAVEN or not, we're friends and that's that." The pianist kept silent.

One thing the bassist dislike was seeing his friends looked down or in a slump, he straightened up, "Stay here, I'll come back with something." He left the room, making sure it is locked since he has the extra card key to the room.

About an hour later,

The scent of delicious chocolate cake fills the room. Mayuzumi had someone brought the cake up after he was done baking, after they were left alone. The bassist prepared the tea as he puts the tray that has the cake on the bed, in front of the pianist. Kuroko orbs blinks as she looked at the cake and then to Mayuzumi who was preparing the tea and putting something in a bowl from the small transparent bottle.

"What is this, Mayuzumi-san…?" she asked, following the tall bassist form that moves from the small trolley then to the bed where the tray of cake is.

"As you can see it's a cake and I want you to try it out." He puts the small bowl of sugar and the sieve onto the tray. He straightened up and sat down on the bed with one of his leg folds in front of the tray, diligently he uses the sieves sprinkles powdered sugar onto the dark colored of chocolate cake, making it looked like snows falling onto the ground.

"Torta Tenerina. It's chocolate." The bassist expression softens when Kuroko attracted to the cake. He took the cake knife. Carefully he cuts a small piece of the cake and lays it onto the saucer, and then he puts a small fork next to it. "Here. Try it." He gave it to her.

Her orbs widens at the cake in her hands, she uses the fork to cut a smaller piece of the cake. Mayuzumi watched her ate the cake, a few second later, her eyes opens wide at the delicious taste that melts onto her tongue. "It's slightly bitter yet sweet…I never tasted anything like this before." Soft pink tint painted across her cheeks, "It's delicious, Mayuzumi-san."

The bassist smiled, "I'm glad. I'm happy with the way it turns out." He pours a cup of tea for himself. He stands up. The bluenette looked surprised. "Then…did you made this by your own hand?" He looked at her, "Is that so strange?"

She shook her head, "I'm just a little surprised. After all, you really don't look like you would enjoy cooking or baking" he chuckles. "Believe me, my side hobby is cooking and baking. Hibiki and Nana often bugs me to prepare them homemade  _bentos_  whenever we had practices to do." He sighed; Kuroko didn't expect that, she let out a giggle.

"Finally, you smiled." His heart felt lighter hearing her melodious voice rang against his eardrums. He can understand why Hibiki was desperate to get his sister voice back. It is beautiful. "You looked better that way." She looked away. Mayuzumi walked towards the glass window, where the moon shines bright in the dark sky.

"Hibiki meant well when he brought you here." He broke the silentness of the room. "How long have you or Minoru-san known about this…?" he sat down on the couch nearby the window. "For quite a while now."

He looked at the bluenette from the corner of his eyes, "When we were in Japan, we were there during the Music Festival in your old university. Both Hibiki and me came as observers, so Nana doesn't know about this until today," He could see the bluenette shifts uncomfortably. "It wasn't a pretty sight to see the audiences bashed you that way."

"When Hibiki bumped into you in L.A, he was surprised that you've lost your voice. He went to do a little searching for the reason and he found out why. Trust me; it wasn't easy to stop him from going back to Japan to beat Akashi to pulp." He chuckles. He still remembers the time where Hibiki wanted to fly all the way back to Japan even though they just came back from their tour in United Kingdom. It took him everything to stop the guy, perhaps with a couple more punches here and there to snap Hibiki out of it.

"Why would Minoru-san willing to go as far as that for a stranger like me…?"

Mayuzumi looked at her for a few minutes before he looks away, putting the tea cup down. He stood up, "It's because you're not a stranger to him. He's your brother." Her orbs widens, looking at him, searching for trails of jokes on his stoic expression. He walked towards the door. "If you want to know more, you should ask Kagami. He knows." With that, he left the room.

"Is that why Minoru-san…"

_"If only we could go back the way we are back then…,"_

* * *

Kagami puts several piece of money onto the counter, as the bartender thanked him. He walked towards the longue where several guests were seen communicating with some of the hotel staff. It was a little close to 9 pm and Kagami have not spoke to his sister for two whole days ever since she gotten her voice back.

As Kagami was about to make his way towards the elevator, someone bumped into him. "Otto." The red head knows the familiar language as he looked to his side. His face turns sour when the person bumped into him was none other than Minoru Hibiki who is also known as Kuroko Hibiki. The two went into a glaring contest but Hibiki sighed. "I didn't come back here in a hurry just to get into a glaring contest from you, ya know."

"Why did you do it?" Kagami asked, as they went to the indoor garden in the hotel, where they could have some privacy in what they were about to talk. Hibiki sits down as he puts his guitar bag at the side of the bench. "Beats me. I'm just following my instincts."

The bassist growls, "What if that instinct of yours failed and put Tetsu to shame?! How are you gonna deal with that, huh?!" He glares at the guitarist. Hibiki sighed. "Then, I will be the devil itself to protect her." His voice tone changed, cold sea blue orbs sharpened as he looked at Kagami.

The red head turns away, "Why didn't you let her know who you really are?"

Hibiki chuckles, "So it seems you did a little investigation on me, how sneaky of you regardless, it is up to me whether I want her to know who I am to her. Even if she has forgotten who I was to her, she's still my baby sister and the only family I have left. " He stood up as he grabs the bag, he sling it onto his shoulder. "She went through enough for now." He went towards the exit.

"I wasn't a good brother when we were younger, so I've promised myself, I would do everything within my grasp to make sure she has a good life." He turns around and smiled, "Besides, I'm truly grateful that you're always there for her. Thank you, Kagami."

Kagami felt pang of guilt when he saw the genuine smile the bassist showed him. "I'm no better than you…" he looked at the flowers nearby.

* * *

He was about to make a turn to his room when he heard a door opens next to his room. Kuroko was giving him an unreadable expression. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now, it's pretty late." She walked towards him. Kagami felt the vibe from here was a little heavy compare to her usual light and blank vibe.

"Taiga…is Minoru Hibiki my blood brother…?" It was a question that, Kagami truly wants to avoid no matter what, but the look on his beloved sister face shows she looked so lost and confused. "How did you…?" he trails off.

 

**...**

Hibiki chuckles, "So it seems you did a little investigation on me, how sneaky of you regardless, it is up to me whether I want her to know who I am to her. Even if she has forgotten who I was to her, she is still my baby sister and the only family I have left. "

"But I guess it goes the same for you." He stood up as he grabs the bag, he sling it onto his shoulder. "She went through enough for now." He went towards the exit.

"I wasn't a good brother when we were younger, so I've promised myself, I would do everything within my grasp to make sure she has a good life."

He turns around and smiled, "Besides, I'm truly grateful that you're always there for her. Thank you, Kagami."

**...**

 

Kagami heart clenched as Kuroko waits for his answer, "Yes… he is…Minoru Hibiki is Kuroko Hibiki…your only blood brother." His throat felt dry.

* * *

The clock ticks painfully in the quiet room, Kagami looked outside the window while Kuroko sat on the chair nearby. The atmosphere felt awkward and weird for the two siblings who are very close to each other.

"Minoru…no, Kuroko Hibiki has spent his entire life searching for you. We first met him in the streets of L.A when you were around 8 years old. You couldn't remember him, probably from all the stresses and pressure you've been having after what happened in your old family…"he looked at his sister.

"Your father, Kuroko Kenji was the one who separates both of you. Since then, he has spent his entire life searching for you until he found us in the streets of L.A when you were still 8 years old. He was the one who…begged Alex to take us under her wings…it was because of him, we're able to get to where we are now…"

Kuroko tightens her grip onto her dress, "Then, why didn't he…nii-san…told me of this…when we're so close to each other now…"Kagami walked towards her as he crouched down and held her small hands in his, he looked at her. "It was because he was disappointed with himself. He felt that he was too weak that he wasn't able to hold you close to him back then…" he caressed his beloved sister cheeks gently.

"Tetsu, he blamed himself for what has happened to you…you're the only family he has left…" his heart felt heavy, it broke when he sees pearls of tears fell from the orbs he loves so much.

 

**…**

"Beautiful name. I'm Minoru Hibiki. Nice to meet cha"

"You're gonna catch a cold if you don't dry yourself" he helped her drying her long locks.

"Hello to you too, little birdie." He smiled.

His expression softened; "If only we could go back the way we are back then…,"

**…**

 

Her lips trembles as more tears fell, "All these while…he has been all alone…while I've been living my life…forgotten all about him…I couldn't imagine the pain he has to suffer watching me from afar...pretending that we were just friends…pretending that he just met me for the first time in his life…"

Kagami hugged her, "It was all because he loves you. I can understand his pain for being weak…unable to protect what's important to him…"he pulls her away gently as he wiped those tears with his thumb. "Taiga…?"

"No matter what, you are still my sister. I'll be there to support every decision you make." His heart clenched painfully. He hugs her once again, "Always."

Mayuzumi closed the door quietly before he walks away from the room where the two siblings was in. He stops in front of the room where Hibiki is in. "This is all I can do for you and them…the rest is up to her, how she will face this."

* * *

"We're very proud of you, Seijuro." His father and mother stood in front of him as they were preparing to enter the limousine. The bassist forced a smile. "Thank you, father." Even his voice sounded strained. On his right side is his newly wedded wife, Suzuki Luka who now known as Akashi Luka cling onto his arms, pressing her exposed cleavage to it uncomfortably.

His mother hugged him, "Even though your father's like that, I'm still so proud and happy to have a son like you, Seijuro." She kissed him on his forehead lovingly. The younger Akashi returns her hug. His heart felt uneasy. "Please keep doing the things you love doing, no matter what it is. We still loves you and only wants the best for you."

"Thanks, Mother."

Akashi stood still to his ground, watching the black limousine belongs to the Akashi family drives away, disappearing from his sight.

'What is this uneasy feeling…?'

"Seijuro-babe, let's go in. It's hot outside here." The brunette whined as she pulls his arms. Akashi face soured at the presence of his wife. She pulls him back into the hotel, Akashi looked where the limousine was heading, 'I can only hope it's just me…'

* * *

Kuroko was closing the door to her room when he heard someone walking towards her, "Good morning, Kuroko-chan!~" he sing sang her name as he smiled. The bluenette stopped abruptly.

**…**

"Yes… he is…Minoru Hibiki is Kuroko Hibiki…your only blood brother."

"Tetsu, he blamed himself for what has happened to you…you're the only family he has left…"

**…**

She quickly plastered a warm gentle smile, she bowed, "Good morning Minoru-san." The guitarist sighed as he frowned. "Kuroko-chan, please stop bowing whenever you see me. I don't like it. We're friends remember? And friends don't bow to each other like that." He straightened the bluenette back. "There, that's better." He grins. Kuroko giggles at his antics.

"I see that you're feeling better now." He looked at her. She nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone else." She bows again, completely forgotten about what he said earlier. Hibiki shoulder fell. "Kuroko-chan. What did I just said?" he glares at her as he eye leveled to her. She sweat dropped.

"You're hopeless, Kuroko-chan." He straightened his back. "Come now; let's go get some breakfast. I'm famished!" he pull the pianist wrist, and dragged her along to get the breakfast he wanted. "But, Taiga, we need to let him know first"

Hibiki hummed, "Mhmm, I'll send him a text. Of course, he would have my head when we gets back but let us worry about that later, alright? For now, let's find someone nice to eat." The guitarist pulls out a sun hat from his bag pack and puts it onto the pianist head. He smiled, "Perfect. That way, people won't notice you." He grins. He was already on his usual disguise set, his sunglasses and a black hat. He made sure he didn't let go off his sister hands.

* * *

"Oi, Mayuzumi. Have you seen Tetsu?" Kagami barged into the bassist room. Mayuzumi was attending to his guitar when the other bassist came in, "Hibiki brought her out for breakfast. They didn't say where, though."

Kagami growls, "That idiot." The other bassist stood up as he puts his guitar properly into his bag. "You worry too much. I'm sure you of all people would know that Hibiki will never let anything bad happens to your sister." He spoke without looking at the red head. That reminds Kagami, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. I saw you went out of my sister room yesterday. Were you the one who told her…" he stopped abruptly, hesitated to continue.

"About Hibiki is her brother?" Mayuzumi continues for him.

Kagami glared at him. "Yes, I did tell her about it. Well…part of it." He walks towards the door, bringing his guitar bag along with him. "I've watched Hibiki struggles to put a strong front all these years, he found his sister but at the same time he couldn't tell her, who he was to her. I figured its time she knows. Everyone deserves some happiness, Kagami."

The grey head looked at Kagami, "Well, see you later." He left the room.

"And that's everything I ever wanted for her…"

* * *

"Here we are!" The two of them finally reached the café, Hibiki wanted to go. It was 20 minutes walk from the hotel. The weather wasn't as hot as any other day so it was alright to walk for that long without sweating. Even with his disguise on, he seems to attract the people around him. "Come come, Kuroko-chan. Order anything you want, my treat." He drags her towards the counter as more girls in the café looked at him.

"Uhm…Minoru-san…" she tugged his jacket. Hibiki hummed as his eyes looked at the menu. "Is it really okay for you to be out here in the public?" she felt uncomfortable at the gaze of others. She moved closer to him. "Mhmm, just my manager says I should put a disguise on whenever I leave the agency or the house. Hmmm…what do you want, Kuroko-chan?" he looked at the menu a little closer. The price was not a problem for him.

"Vanilla milkshake, please." She answered. She felt a little awkward having Hibiki paying for her. After they got what they wanted, she followed the guitarist to the nearby park. The park was cool and there was very few people there, so less unwanted attention.

They sat underneath a tree; Hibiki sipped his coffee while stuffing a sandwich into his mouth as his hands diligently scribbles something on his notepad. He hummed a tune as his eyes focused on the notepad. Kuroko took several glances at him, curious at what he's doing. He noticed the curious sister of his. He smiled. "Wanna help me out, Kuroko-chan?" he lifts his notepad as she blinks. It's actually music sheets piled into a book.

"I'm trying to compose a new song for the band but I can't really come up with anything good." He sighed. He leans against the tree. "Nee, Kuroko-chan. Have you ever thought of coming back to the music world?"

She looked at him, "No…I haven't…even if I decided, and I probably wouldn't know what I should do." Hibiki closes his eyes, "That's true…well I guess it takes time to decide on this kind of things." Kuroko looked at her vanilla milkshake. It is true, even though she has gotten her voice back, even though the world now know who HEAVEN is, it still takes a lot of will to sing or compose once again.

"Kuroko-chan…no matter what your decision is or path you picked …you have us and Kagami to support you all the way…"he trails off; he was dozing off as his head began to loll to the side.

**…**

"No matter what, you are still my sister. I'll be there to support every decision you make."

**…**

She looked at Hibiki who is now sound asleep, "Both Taiga and Hibiki are my brothers and my family, I couldn't thank them enough to have always been supportive, and there for me…even when I couldn't remember you…" she puts a jacket onto the guitarist. "Thank you, Hibiki Nii-sama…," she whispered, and then she grabbed the notepad and pencil Hibiki was holding.

* * *

Hibiki rubbed his eyes groggily. "Sorry, Kuroko-chan, I fell asle—"he looked to his side. He chuckles; "I guess the weather is just too good not to sleep, huh?" his expression softens at the sight of his beloved sister, sleeping soundly leaning against his shoulder.

Then he felt something in his hands, "Hmm, what's this?" it was his music sheet book. He took a closer look at it when he noticed it was not his handwriting. "This is…" his sea blue orbs widens. "It's what I've been looking for…" he looked at his sister, he leans forward as he kissed her forehead. "It's perfect, Tsuki-chan. Thank you." The bluenette sleeps comfortably even at his gentle touch on her forehead.

* * *

Akashi turns off the as he rested his head against the couch. He lets out a sigh. His ring hand especially his ring finger felt uncomfortably heavy. He looked at the gold ring occupying his ring finger.

**.**

**.**

"We're leaving. NOW." Akashi heard several voices protested to whoever that wants to leave the place in a hurry. However, he didn't think it would be  _them._ His foot froze to the ground when he saw a familiar bluenette. "Tetsuki…" His former fiancée.

"Give a round of applause to Kuroko Tetsuki who is also known as HEAVEN." Akashi hetero orbs widens as he turns around, looking where Kuroko seated then to Suzuki, he glares at her. Round of whispers began to spread across the hall. His orbs follow the slim figure of his former fiancée who went up to the stage.

He saw Kuroko was looking at him from the stage and then quickly looked away. He felt hurt but at the same time, he knows he doesn't have the right to feel so, since he was the one who hurt her the most.

 _"The faint scent of tears on my rain-soaked cheeks..."_ her melodious voice resonates throughout the hall."

 _The music from our childhood faintly echoes in the background..."_  The melody alone felt like a message being conveyed to him.  _"The memories that I hopelessly try to remember wander aimlessly…"_

_"You light up the way for me in the darkness of night…the gentle look on your face…"_

_"I want to see you..."_

**.**

**.**

His hetero orbs sadden. 'I want to see you too…' He didn't notice Luka has been watching him from the door as she frowned. "As long as that blue haired witch is still alive, I can never get Seijuro to look at me only. I have to find a way to get rid of her." She bit her lower lip, and then she heard someone was running towards the hallway, she quickly hid in the nearby room.

"Seijuro-sama!" his ever so loyal butler ran into the room without knocking or remembering any etiquette towards his master. The middle age butler pants lightly, "It's your parents! The limousine they are in has crashed into a trailer. They're in critical conditions."

The younger Akashi orbs widens as the coffee cup he was holding fell onto the carpet. "Where are they?!" he demands. "They're in the Lenox Hill Hospital, thirty minutes drive from here." Akashi grabbed his coat and began making his way towards the door, oblivious that it was all a sham. "Get me there, now!"

"Right away, sir." His driver has been waiting for his young master to rush out of the hotel as he immediately drove off after several words exchanged with the young master butler. The 30 minutes drive to the hospital was the longest for Akashi.

"I'm the son of Akashi Seito and Akashi Kaori, I was informed my parents have been rushed to this hospital!" he slammed his hands onto the counter where the nurses were looking into the details on the computer.

"Young Master, you're finally here!" the butler that serves his parents came rushed to the younger Akashi. "Where's my parents?!" he demands. "They're still in the emergency room. We haven't got any word from the doctors of how they are doing now." He explained. Akashi stopped in front of the emergency room where his parents are in; nurses were seen rushing in and out with bloodied towels and equipments.

His hands and lips trembles, his hetero orbs were wide in fear. He shut close his eyes, 'Please, don't take them from me!' he has lost his friends, he has lost Kuroko and he wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost his parents.

The door from the emergency room slides open, Akashi quickly rushed to the doctor and the nurses. "How are they? How is my parents?!" he roared. The doctor didn't do anything to calm him down. "I'm sorry…we did what we can but…" he trails off.

"BUT WHAT?!" Akashi grabs the doctor collars. His butler tries to pull the younger Akashi away. "Please, calm down, young master."

"We couldn't save them in time…"

It was as if all life has been drain out of him. The doctor words echoes in his ears. He lets go of the doctor collars as he wobbles to the nearest wall. His orbs are wide open. He didn't even blink.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't feel anything.

He couldn't hear anything…

His tears fell; he wobbles towards the door of the emergency room. The doctor didn't stopped him, instead the nurses opens the door for the young man. His heart nearly stops beating; when he saw, the lifeless bodies of his parents covered by white sheet. He drags himself towards where they are.

 

**…**

"Even though your father's like that, I'm still so proud and happy to have a son like you, Seijuro." She kissed him on his forehead lovingly. The younger Akashi returns her hug. His heart felt uneasy.

"Please keep doing the things you love doing, no matter what it is. We still love you and only want the best for you."

"We're very proud of you, Seijuro."

**…**

 

He knelt near to his mother body as he breaks down, "Mother...Father…" From the door, his butlers watched their young master cried his heart out. They felt sad for the boy whom they have raised since he was a child.

They knew the younger Akashi is a very obedient and loyal young man towards his parents no matter what decision or path they decided for them. They knew Akashi loves his parents very much, no matter how much hatred he harbors for their recent decision in his life. The worst thing a child could ever face was to have his parents' dies during their conflict.

* * *

"Young Master…" his loyal butler, Tanaka gently shook him by his shoulder. However, his young master shows no sign of reactions, instead the boy just kept his head down and will not let go off his mothers frozen cold hands. Tanaka looked at the other butler and shook his head. He puts his butler coat onto the young man, fearing he would catch a cold from the coldness off the floor.

"Please inform the chauffeur to standby somewhere near, until then we all shall wait for Young Master Seijuro. Any requests to contact the young master from the company will be put on hold; he doesn't need all these at the moment..." He looked at his young master.

* * *

Kise was about to knock on the door of the V.I.P suit of his old friend, Akashi Seijuro but was immediately stopped when one of the Akashi's family butler opens it in a rush with several black luggage bags. "Kise-sama, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Ah, I wanted to talk to Akashi-chii for a little. Is he in?" his eyes looked at the bags. The butler face turns into a frown. "I'm afraid not, Kise-sama. He is currently in Lenox Hill Hospital." The blonde frowned. "Did something happen to him?"

"No, it's his parents. They just passed away in a car crash near the airport three hours ago… the head butler; Tanaka-sama wants us to remove Young Masters' belongings from this hotel to the Akashi's mansion right away. Kise-sama, if you would excuse me, I must hurry." The butler gave a small bow to the blonde keyboardist and hurriedly locked the door to the suit and left.

Kise quickly ran to where Aomine suit is and knocked on the door none stop, "Aomine-chii! Open the door! Hurry!" The door is finally open, Aomine groggily yawned in annoyance. "What is it, Kise?! Quit shouting."

"It's Akashi-chii!" The guitarist midnight orbs wide open. In a hurry, he grabs his coat and hat; he quickly left with the other three.

* * *

"Akashi/Akashi-chii/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin," They call out to their red head friend who is now slouching on the hospital bench. He looked terrible. The red head bassist looked up to the source of the voices, "Why are you here…?" his voice trembles.

Satsuki was the first one to hug him. It was not her usual bone-crushing hug but it was gentle and careful. "We heard what happened to your parents…and though you'd need shoulders to lean on. " The pinknette explained. She felt sad for the bassist. He looked completely lost and defeated.

"Akashi, we know we weren't being good friends to you past few months but if you need shoulders to cry and lean on…we're there for you. Ah, what am I saying?! We're still friends, alright? No matter what you do, you're still our lead singer and the gang can't move forward if our lead singer is missing somewhere."

Kise nodded, "We're still a team no matter where we are. Only Akashi-chii can lead us."Aomine stepped closer, "So if you wanna cry, just cry. No one will think less of you." The giant of the band, Murasakibara crouched down, "Aka-chin is after all only a human like any of us~~"

Akashi heart was falling apart; his tears once again slowly fell as he cried in the arms of his friends, whom he thought has already left him alone. The Akashi they knew, would never cry but now they know even  ** _THE_**  Akashi Seijuro can shed the tears of sorrow when his heart is crying.

The butlers were glad that their young master has such wonderful friends as they watched the friendship among them grew stronger than ever.

* * *

Kuroko wanted to head to Mayuzumi room to give him a pack of peppermint chocolates as a thank you gift until she overheard something from her brother, Hibiki room. She eavesdropped, to listen to the news clearer.

_"The CEOs of the Japan largest business company, Akashi Seito and his wife, Akashi Kaori has recently passed away in an accident in New York, America. The limousine their chauffeur drove to the airport crashed into a trailer, causing the deaths of three. Now the sole heir to the company, Akashi Seijuro who is also the bandleader of the renowned Generation of Miracles, will make an announcement in a week in regards to the takeover of the business."_

The door sudden opens up; Kuroko nearly fell down if the guitarist didn't catch her in time. "What are you doing in front of the door, Kuroko-chan? It's dangerous." He helped her up. He noticed the frowns on her face, looking worried at something. "Kuroko-chan…what's wrong?"

 _"The funeral service for Akashi Seito and Akashi Kaori will be held in Kyoto, Japan in three days."_  he followed her line of sight.

"Ah, that. So you overheard the news." He sighed. For some reason, his sister looked really small and tiny now. Her usually blank face shows worry."Say, Kuroko-chan, want to follow us back to Japan. We're gonna have our next live there in Tokyo, it would be nice if you could attend it." Kagami was walking down the hallway when he saw Kuroko standing in front of Hibiki's room, looking sad and down. Feeling worried, he marched towards the two as he was prepared to rip the guitarist into half if he hurts Kuroko.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as his overprotective mode turns active. Hibiki looked at him worried, "Well…" his hands shows where the flat screen TV is broadcasting the news he heard downstairs at the lobby. Kagami frowned. Hibiki whispered to him, "You wouldn't mind if we go back to Japan for a while, do you? I know you guys just came back here but…" he looked at Kuroko.

Kagami have sworn he would never step a foot onto Japan but seeing Kuroko like that made him swayed. "No, I don't mind, as long as I can tag along."

"Right, I'll get the manager to prepare tickets for us immediately. Our next live is in Tokyo in two weeks, it's a good change for her to send her condolence to him. Let's leave for L.A in a few hours; I'll inform Nana-chan and Chihiro." Kagami nodded.

"Tetsu." He approached his sister. Kuroko looked at him. "We're going back to Japan." He noticed the unreadable expression on her face.

Later that day, all of them went back to Los Angeles. Kagami did the explanations to Alex and then went to pack their belongings as the EUTERPE band members has already waiting for them at Los Angeles airport for their flight to Japan. Hibiki has already explained to the other two who immediately understood the situation. To them, Kuroko is their friend and they're willing to do anything within their reach to see things through for her.

"Kuroko-chan!" Nana dashed towards the bluenette the moment she saw the duo exits the cab at the entrance of the airport. Chihiro and Hibiki followed suit as they greeted Kagami. After confirming payments and what not for their flights, they went onto the plane.

* * *

Akashi watched the people passing by as they gave their respects to his deceased parents. The Akashi family loyal staffs stood at the side, waiting for any demands, requests or any orders their young master going to give. Which he hasn't, he never gave out any orders or requests ever since he returns from New York. His only request was  _"Make sure my parents gets proper burial, no matter what's the expenses is."_ His loyal butlers and company assistants made sure it was see through until the end.

"Do you think Akashi-kun would be alright after all these?" Satsuki looked at the red head from afar. The other three of the band members exchanged looks. "Only God knows. We can only be there for him whenever he needs us." Aomine worried for his friend health. Akashi looked a lot paler than usual.

Then they heard murmurs among those who attend the funeral service. Aomine noticed notice a familiar bassist and pianist who left Japan not long ago, followed by the members of the band EUTERPE. "Long time no see, bud" He greeted the bassist. Kagami smiled, "Yeah it has, and we didn't get the chance to greet each other at Akashi's wedding."

"Don't worry about it, things been hectic lately." Aomine casted his gaze to the funeral house where Akashi is. Kagami understood what he was saying. Satsuki hugged the bassist sister, "Kuroko-chan, it's been such a long time! I saw you at the dinner but you left too soon!" she whined. Kuroko smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Momoi-san. I wished I could talk to you a little more but…"

The pinknette smiled, "Don't worry; we'll talk when we have time. For now, I'm glad that you came." The bluenette nodded.

"Akashi-kun…"

A voice broke his train of thoughts, he noticed someone standing at his right side. His hetero orbs travels from bottom to top of the person, "Tetsuki…what are you doing here?" Kagami approached them and stood beside the bluenette.

"I heard what happened…my condolence to you and your whole family, Akashi-kun." Her orbs sadden. Akashi felt pangs of guilt, "Even after what I've done to you…" he trails off; he couldn't find his voice or courage to continue. Kuroko shook her head. "That is in the past, what's done has been done. Now, we're here and no matter what I'm still your friend, Akashi-kun." She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry…I'm truly sorry, Tetsuki…" he hung his head low. He was ashamed of himself.

"It's alright, Akashi-kun."

* * *

"Aomine, am I right?" Hibiki approached the group that was standing under the tree shade. Aomine nodded, as a guitarist, he knows the jet-black haired guitarist all too well. "Wanna do something for Akashi?"

All four of them quickly gather around the guitarist.

* * *

Six days later, The Tokyo Dome are open for public as it was the day where EUTERPE, one of the few top Japanese band made their way to the top will be performing their next live concert in that renowned dome for the 2nd time. Hibiki and the others were busy with preparations and what not; however, they insisted they have time to eat together with the bluenette and the bassist of Seirin in their apartment that was 20 minutes away from the Dome.

"Man, how I wished I can cook like Kagami. Nee, Chihiro?" the guitarist cleared all the foods on his plate within minutes. The EUTERPE bassist calmly ate his share, "If you weren't so lazy, you would be able to cook like him instead of bugging me to prepare homemade bentos each time we have practices."

"Sharing is caring! Isn't that right, Kuroko-chan?" he grins. "Hibiki-chan's right, sharing is caring!" Nana hugged the girl, pressing their cheeks together. The bluenette smiled. It has been such a long time since the apartment been so lively.

An hour later, Kagami and Kuroko was seeing them off when Hibiki pulls out something from his bag pack. "Kuroko-chan, please wear this later." A blue present box handed to her. He smiled. "I'll see you two later, be sure you get there in time and make sure you use that dress, Kuroko-chan!" he waved them a bye before running off with the other two musician.

Kuroko blinks at the box as her head tilted adorably.

* * *

**"EVERYONE, WELCOME TO EUTERPE 2nd LIVE PERFORMANCE IN TOKYO DOME!"**  Nana voice rang throughout the enormous dome. Fans screaming their heads off,  **"ARE YOU READY FOR THE PERFORMANCE OF THE DECADE?!"**  The whole dome were completely full, the stage lights brightens the dome. All three members of the renowned band, EUTERPE are on stage with their instruments and microphones.

The lights slowly turn dim,  _"They sound out strongly, the youthful memories that have gone, something ends, and we feel a beginning, in the cold rain…"_ she trails off.

On cue, the stage brightens as the drums and bassist began their part as Hibiki began singing,  _"Feel several different futures, before they turn pure white, make a little chance! Start spinning us out into tomorrow, ready and go!_

Nana stepped forward with her mic, " _Several things are heaped up, and that I want to ascertain myself of disagreeing on negotiations that can't end,"_ her voice was steady and melodious despite the theme they're using are heavy metal.

Kagami and Kuroko finally reached the Dome; they were late by 5 minutes by the EUTERPE manager were there to get them into the backstage as promised by Hibiki. "You can watch them from here." She said. Kuroko nodded as she looked from the entrance of the backstage where she can see them performing up close.

 _"Now, fate can't reach into the far away sky, but I want to sever off those kinds of things, to where you are,"_  Nana rose her arms into the sky. One thing the EUTERPE never lacked was their passion for music and it shows completely on stage through their songs and performance each time they performed no matter where.

However, it was the first time Kuroko watched her brother performed up close. She never expected one day she would came to know that her only blood brother is one of the renowned musicians.

* * *

His face soured when they reached the Tokyo Dome. Aomine and Kise sweat dropped. "Well…we got the tickets and all, might as well bring you along. Besides, take this as a breather. Ya know from everything." Aomine explained as Kise parked the car nearby. Akashi glared at them as he sighed, "You got a point. Seems the live has begun, let's go." He left the car, followed by the other two. Satsuki and Murasakibara were already waiting for them at the entrance as the two waved at them.

* * *

"Kuroko-chan, are you ready?" Nana asked when the performance went on a 2 minutes break. Kuroko tilted her head as her large sapphire orbs blinks. "For what…?" Nana looked surprise at the question. "To perform, silly! You're up next with Hibiki-chan!" her orbs grew larger as she gaped like a fish, trying to accept the new information.

Hibiki walked towards the group as he wiped off the sweats, "Surprise, surprise, Kuroko-chan." He grins until a knuckle landed on his head. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN'T SEND TETSU OUT THERE WITHOUT PREPARATION!" Kagami growled. Hibiki lets out crocodile tears as he held his head.

"EH…But she didn't need it. "He answered as he rubbed his boo boo. Kagami frowned, "Why not?" The guitarist straightened up, "It's because she's the one who wrote the song." He looked at Kuroko with all seriousness. It was then Kuroko remembers the song she composed at the park while her brother was asleep. She still remembers each detail and note for the song.

"Kuroko-chan wasn't name as a genius composer for nothing. I know she still remembers the song just like it was composed a few minutes ago." His tone was not like his usual tone. "The HEAVEN that the world knows is a great musician and will not back down when she must perform." He smiled warmly.

"Besides, you will never disappoint those around you. That's the Kuroko-chan I know."

Kuroko hesitated but after a little while, she nodded. "I'll be in your care. I will do my best to reach your expectations, Minoru-san." She bows. Everyone smiled.

 **"EVERYONE, TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST FOR YOU!"**  Nana announced as the stage lighted dimly. The fans exchanged looks, confused, as this was never been announced beforehand or in the program list.  **"LET US GIVE WAY TO HEAVEN and MINORU HIBIKI!"**

Kuroko took a deep breath the moment Nana announced her stage name. Hibiki is already on stage however, this time is not with his usual electric guitar, in his arms straps an acoustic guitar. "Go on, Kuroko-chan and good luck!" Nana gave her a supporting pat on her back as the bluenette nodded.

A soft tap on the acoustic guitar marks the start of the duet performance. Hibiki played the guitar as he sat on a high stool, near him stood his sister, Kuroko Tetsuki who is also known as HEAVEN.

 _"With the setting sun behind me on our way home, I'd walk a little distance behind you, you are tall, and so to match with your pace, my steps would always get a little bigger…"_ her melodious resonates throughout the dome.

**…**

'Who are you…?"

"Then, let's make a promise, that only I can sing your songs"

"It's a promise!"

**…**

Akashi stood froze when he saw her on the stage. His hetero orbs widen. For some reason his heart felt much lighter than before. Her sapphire orbs begging to gain its old shine as she continues to sing,  _"Once we've climbed to the top of this slope that would be when we have to part"_

**…**

"I'm sorry for not looking where I was walking" She gave a slight bow.

"It's because, the songs I made are especially for you!" his orbs widened.

"Tetsuki, I want you to know that I want to sing your songs, no matter what! We have promised!"

**…**

_"I fell in love with that simple happiness; even now those days remain a gentle memory in me, if I'd just turn back, your hand would be right there for me, even now I still feel that way"_ When she looked at the audiences, she noticed someone was looking at her. With the look that was only for her.

 _"Before I realized it you were the only thing in my vision, as long as you were with me I was able to smile,"_ Her orbs softens, she smiled only to him. Kagami follows the line of sight of his sister as he furrowed. "You guys planned this, didn't you?" He looked at Chihiro who was leaning against the wall, listening to Kuroko melodious voice. He smiled, "Perhaps but it's all on Hibiki. He's the one who begs the President to let Kuroko perform on stage today."

 _"Your heartbeats I felt from your fingers touching mine, all of that was so dear to me,_ " She closes her eyes, her heart felt content.

'I don't want these feelings to disappear. They are mine and mine alone…'

**…**

"Tetsuki is no peasant; in fact she is better than you are. I will not choose anyone else other than her, we've promis—"

"It's…not…like …you…to…cry…" she wiped his tears away.

"I'm Tetsuki, nice to meet you!"

**…**

_"At our parting point, we'd let go of the other's fingers, turn our backs toward each other and walk our own ways"_  it was then he realized, the song was Kuroko's hidden message. Her true feelings came from her heart.

**…**

"There is no but. It's as simple as the band does not need you any longer."

"Let me go!" she tries to shook his grip off but he held it tighter.

"I would have a better life if I hadn't met you! Why the hell someone like you, turns my life like this?!" her voice shook as more tears fell.

"There is nothing impossible in this world, even to love one another…but Tetsuki…I can tell you this…there's no one in this world that I could ever love more than I love you…"

**….**

_"When I close my eyes, I see myself from my young days, searching for someone…"_  she sang the last verse of the message as Hibiki continues playing his part as the song slowly ended.

The whole dome was deathly silent; everyone was awed by the simple yet beautiful performance. Kagami began clapping, and then Chihiro and Nana followed by, slowly one by one of the audiences clapped, and cheered at her. Hibiki smiled warmly at her as he walked towards her, he held her shoulder. Tears of joy fell.

She never knew singing would be fulfilling. She felt as if heavy weights have been lifted from her heart. She looked at the audiences, "Thank you, everyone!" she waved at them as more tears fell. She looked at a certain audience standing opposite her; she smiled at him as her orbs sent him a silent message –  _Thank you for coming, Sei._

* * *

Akashi returns to his apartment in Tokyo, he looked around at his empty apartment. It has been a while since he stepped into this cold and lonely apartment. He felt somewhat nostalgic. He looked outside the window where darkness has crept upon the sky.

**…**

"Please keep doing the things you love doing, no matter what it is. We still love you and only want the best for you."

"We're there for you. Ah, what am I saying?! We're still friends alright?"

"So if you wanna cry, just cry. No one will think less of you."

"That is in the past, what's done has been done. Now, we're here and no matter what I'm still your friend, Akashi-kun."

**…**

He looked at the gold ring on his ring finger; swiftly he pulls the ring and throws it into the nearby bin. "I'm sorry Father, Mother but I'm going to make my own decision from now on."

* * *

The next morning was a bad day for a certain brunette when one of the Akashi's family butler were sent to the Akashi manor in Kyoto where she was staying, delivering a message to her –

**Suzuki Luka, you are to move out of the Akashi manor immediately or else I will sue you for trespassing a private property.**

**P.S – You are no longer my wife.**

Luka screamed her lungs off at frustrations, she went around the manor and found her luggage has been packed and now at the entrance of the manor in her family chauffeur. She quickly called the red head. "Seijuro, there must be a mistake! You can't divorce and kick me out!" she whined into the phone. She heard a chuckle.

 _"There is no mistake, Suzuki-san. In fact, the only mistake I ever took and followed was by marrying you. So please leave the manor immediately, as of now everything in the Akashi's family ever owned are now belong to me, including the manor. Have a good day, Suzuki-san."_  The call ended. The brunette looked at the phone as if she just saw a ghost. She gritted her teeth.

"It's all that blue haired witch fault! How dare she take what belongs to mine! She'll pay for this!"

* * *

Kagami frowned the moment he opens the door of his apartment. Hibiki grins like nobody business, in his hands is carrying several plastic bags filled with gifts from the RENEGADE agency for a certain bluenette. "Where's Kuroko-chan?" he let himself in. Kagami sighed as he closes the door, "In her room."

"I see, I see. Then I should wake her up." He hummed happily, as he marched towards the said room. He opens the door and peeked inside, "Kuroko-chan, wakey wakey, it's time to…TSUKI-CHAN!" His orbs wide open as the door slammed open. He rushed towards the unmoving body on the floor; he turns pale when he couldn't feel any pulse from his sister. Kagami who was in the kitchen heard the commotion, rushed to the room but immediately froze at the door, "KAGAMI, CALL THE AMBULANCE! HURRY!" the guitarist shouted.

The red head grabs his phone while Hibiki tries his best to wake the unconscious bluenette.

**"TSUKI-CHAN! TSUKI-CHAN! !"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owh yeah, now you guys gonna kill me. I told you didnt I? This is the longest chapter I've wrote in Fate & Destiny and yes since it was done a few minutes ago, do pardon me for my grammars and spelling errors. Other than that, do enjoy reading and please please , review! IT means a lot to me! 3
> 
> Song Used in this chapter - Enrai Tooku ni Aru Agari by High and Mighty Color  
> Song That Kuroko Sang - yuuhi saka by ChouChou


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Yume wa Nando mo Umarekawaru  
> (It is important you search up youtube for its SOUNDTRACK not for its singing version to add in the feels at the part i noted to begin the music)

**Previous on Chapter 18**

"Taiga…is Minoru Hibiki my blood brother…?"

"We couldn't save them in time…"

"That is in the past, what's done has been done. Now, we're here and no matter what I'm still your friend, Akashi-kun." She smiled at him.

 _"There is no mistake, Suzuki-san. In fact, the only mistake I ever took and followed was by marrying you. So please leave the manor immediately, as of now everything in the Akashi's family ever owned are now belong to me, including the manor. Have a good day, Suzuki-san."_  The call ended.

"Kuroko-chan, wakey wakey, it's time to…TSUKI-CHAN!"

The red head grabs his phone while Hibiki tries his best to wake the unconscious bluenette, "TSUKI-CHAN! TSUKI-CHAN! !"

* * *

Akashi stopped his car at the corner, as he watched the ambulance drove away at the opposite direction, followed by a dark blue car from behind. It was a short glance but he recognizes the driver as Minoru Hibiki of the RENEGADE.

For some reason his guts telling me to follow the ambulance and Hibiki. Without much hesitation, he followed them. He was hoping it was someone else in the ambulance he was following.

He truly hopes that it was not Kuroko.

* * *

The hallway of the emergency room in a certain Private Hospital of Shutoku was dull and unbearable. Patients, visitors, and hospital staffs seen passing by the hallway as they gave a silent glance to the two extremely good-looking men stood in the hallway. However, the look on their faces were sour, as the taller crimson haired man in his twenties paced up and down the hallway as he abruptly stopped in front of the door to the emergency room every few seconds before continuing his pacing. While another man in his thirties are seen leaning against the wall with his eyes shut close as his long jet black bangs covers them slightly with his arms folded in front of his chest.

Kagami clicked his tongue impatiently as he stopped in front of the door, a nurse exits the room as he quickly stopped her for an answer but she excused herself with a shook. "It's been over 10 minutes…" he trails off as he frowned. Hibiki sea blue orbs bores holes into the floor as he bit his lower lip. He could still feel his hands trembling slightly. He took a deep breath. He closes his eyes once again.

'I can't stop it…'

He was completely shaken by what has happened earlier.

**.**

**.**

He opens the door and peek inside, "Kuroko-chan, wakey wakey, it's time to…TSUKI-CHAN!" His orbs wide open as the door slammed open. He rushed towards the unmoving body on the floor; he turns pale when he could not feel any pulse from his sister. Kagami who was in the kitchen heard the commotion, rushed to the room but immediately froze at the door, "KAGAMI, CALL THE AMBULANCE! HURRY!" the guitarist shouted.

The red head grabs his phone while Hibiki tries his best to wake the unconscious bluenette.

"TSUKI-CHAN! TSUKI-CHAN! !"

* * *

 

The ambulance reached to the apartment area within 5 minutes after the bassist calls them up and the siren alone alerted the neighbors around as the medics rushed up to the eighth floor to the home belong to the Seirin Agency bassist. Hibiki thought they would do an emergency CPR on his beloved sister but it was the opposite, they immediately rushed her to the ambulance. He stood at the side in horror when they put an emergency oxygen mask onto her face.

"We need to get her to the hospital; she's in a cardiac arrest." One of the medics said as he hurriedly follows the other two medics that were bringing the unconscious patient to the ambulance that was waiting at the porch of the apartment. "Is there any specific hospital you want to head to?" he asked the two of them. Kagami broke out of his trance as he stuttered slightly, "Ye…yes. The Shutoku Private Hospital, she has a personal doctor there." The medic nodded and on cue, he requested Kagami to accompany the bluenette in the ambulance.

Hibiki watched the ambulance drove away to the said hospital; he pulls his keys out and went to where he parked his car. He quickly followed the ambulance, he may not have stayed in Japan for a long time, but he still remembers the road perfectly well.

As the car stops at the traffic light, he looked at his hands as he furrowed. It was trembling. He could still feel his sister body in his arms when he held her earlier. The lump in his throat felt too large to swallow. The moment the light turns green, he sped off but carefully of the traffics. He prays to the high heavens that, his beloved sister will be all right.

However, when he arrived at the hospital several minutes later, the look on the two doctor faces has scared him. The forest green haired doctor frowned when he tries checking for a pulse at his young patient then he shook at the raven-haired doctor. "We need to hurry." is the only thing the doctor said as the stretcher immediately rushed to the emergency room. Kagami hurriedly followed them but only to be stopping half way by the nurses as both of the guitarists watched the door slides close while the doctors began working on their sister, Kuroko.

It was the longest wait of their life.

**.**

**.**

The sound of the emergency slides open broke their thoughts as they hurried to the doctors who were exiting the room. "How is she?!" the two chorus at the same time. Midorima and Takao exchanged worried glance before looking at the two-worried musician in front of them. Then behind the doctors, the nurses were wheeling the bluenette away. Half of her are cover with an oxygen mask, her arms stripped on IVs. Kagami wanted to follow where they are carting her away but he knows he must stay and hear what the doctors have to say. Hibiki stayed as well.

"Well…we manage to bring her back in time but…"Midorima trails off, Kagami never liked it when he hear the word 'But'. "But what…?" Hibiki asks for the other bassist. It was the shorter doctor turn to explain. Takao sighed as he tucked his hands in his coat.

"What Shin-chan's trying to say is, the disease finally catching up to Tsuki-chan." The bassist orbs widen in fear. "…but Tetsu's been healthy all these while…why now?" his voice shook.

The green haired doctor frowned. "Kagami, no matter how healthy she has been all these while, the disease will find its way back with no absolute warning. I believe I've reminded you of this before you left for America, her health chart is deteriorating…or have you forgotten…?" the doctor voice sharpens. Kagami bit his lower lip as his fist tightens, "I didn't forget, how I can forget…it's her life. It's just when I watched over her enjoying her life…I can't help but wished that she never had the disease…"

Hibiki looked away; he could not bare looking at Kagami. The bassist had suffered a lot more than he did, watching his only family life slipping away each second, he could not imagine how much Kagami had went through to make his sister life better. While he, can only watch from afar.

Midorima cleared his throat, trying to ease the heavy lump, "Five months ago, she's still in the early stage. As I have informed you before, there is no telling when the disease will be at its worst stage. In this case…she's now entering the last few stages of the disease…"

"Are you saying…?" Hibiki felt he couldn't breathe at the thought of it. Midorima looked at him. The guitarist wishes he never went to the hospital.

* * *

Akashi carefully drove his car into one of the parking lots belong to the private hospital. After parking it properly, he grabbed his phone and has the car locked. He immediately rushed to the entrance of the hospital, he ignores all the gazes that were threw at him the moment he enters the lobby but he went directly to the counter but his hetero orbs caught the sight of two familiar guitarists down the emergency room hallway, talking to two doctors.

He made a beeline towards them but slowed down when he noticed the guitarist disbelieved faces. The lump in his throat suddenly felt too big for him to swallow, each step grew heavier, and he could not hear himself breathing.

As he walks closer, "…ago, she's still in the early stage. As I have informed you before, there is no telling when the disease will be at its worst stage. In this case…she's now entering the last few stages of the disease…"

"Are you saying…?" Hibiki stepped forward as the green haired doctor shift his gaze to the guitarist.

"Her clock is ticking."

His breathe stuck at his throat. The phone he was holding on to, slipped from his grip as it crashed onto the floor into pieces, making the expensive phone now useless.

"No…"

* * *

The loud sound of something crashed onto the cement floor of the hospital broke the tension.

"No…" someone trails off. The four shift their gaze to the owner of the voice. A certain crimson haired lead singer of the Generation of Miracles stood froze to the ground as his hetero orbs wide open as his expensive phone were in pieces.

He overheard their conversation…

* * *

Akashi stood outside the room where Kuroko are place in. Through the glass window, he looked into the room. Kuroko was still under the influence of the anesthetic, she breathe lightly into the oxygen masks support as her orbs still shut close. Her long bangs falls over to the side as Kagami gently brushed them away.

"Thank goodness…" Kagami mumbles as he held his sister hands firmly yet carefully. He does not know how much more of this kind of news he can accept before he loses it in his mind. From the other side of the bed, Hibiki watched the bassist every movement. For some reason, he felt jealousy and envy at the same time. He then looked at his sister, who is still asleep.

'I guess you're his light too…just like me, Kagami will lose his way in the darkness if you disappear…I wished I ca-'

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the door slides open, the forest green doctor walked in quietly, motioning them to follow him to talk outside. Midorima took a deep breath before explaining what he has in mind for the bluenette. "I need to keep her here for observations and tests for a few days. We may not have a cure but its best we make our move now in delaying the disease before it gets worst."

"She's not a lab rat for you to keep running tests and what not on her." Kagami growled. The other two exchanged glance, as they waits for Midorima to continue. "The chances of her body begins to deteriorate starting from now on is very high. If we don't take measures in putting her in the rehabilitation program now—"

"It would be like an empty shell living just for the sake of living…" Akashi cuts him off as Hibiki and Kagami looked at him. Midorima sighed, "It's just like what Akashi said. She may not have much time, now that it gotten to this point where she  ** _almost_** lost her life..."

Kagami gritted his teeth, "Why is this happening to her…it was just two days ago when she was singing on stage…she was living her life…she was a step closer to her dreams…why her…?" his voice shook. He was holding his tears back, as he shifts his gaze to his beloved sister in the room.

**.**

**.**

"Come, I'll carry you!" he crouched down, motioning his sister to climb onto his back to run from the tugs that is chasing after them. Kuroko sprained her ankles when she tripped over.

"I promise I will never leave you alone, no matter what." He wiped the tears of his sister away. Kagami finally found where his sister whereabouts but things went bad when he realized they have no means of surviving on the streets.

They went through the hardships together and there is no way in hell he will leave her alone even if she is going to be bedridden. He made a promise and he will not break it.

**.**

**.**

Kagami fist tightens as he took a deep breath. Hibiki held the bassist shoulder firmly, giving him the supportive look, Kagami nodded to him as he turns around, "Please do everything you can to slow the disease down, I'll make sure she reaches her dreams before her life ends." He bows down.

Hibiki expression soften, he felt relieved that his sister has a good adoptive brother, "Kagami, I'll do everything within my reach to help you." Kagami looked up at the guitarist as Hibiki gave him a forced smile, "I just want her to live her life to the fullest…it's the only thing I ever wanted for her…I'm not fit to be called her blood brother…"he mumbles. Akashi frowned, even though the last part was soft and close to a whisper, he could hear it clearly.

'Minoru Hibiki is Tetsuki real brother…? Was that the reason I felt the same presence as Tetsuki from him…?'

He closes his eyes as he felt a slight headache coming over when he tries to recall his past in his memories that he recently regained. He grunts silently but that did not went unnoticed by the doctor, "Akashi, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…,"Akashi looked away for a little before looking at Kagami, "I know I have done countless of wrong doing to Tetsuki and no man in their right mind will let anyone who have hurt their sister in the past to be near her again but will you allow me to assist you?" he bowed. The old him, will not bow to anyone but he realized his pride does not matter anymore in this matter; Kuroko has done and suffered so much for him.

Kagami furrowed as his face soured, it was just like what Akashi had said, and no man in their right mind will allow anyone to come near their sister after what they have done to her. However, in Akashi's case, it is more complicated, "Why? Why did you keep coming back no matter how much I told you to stay away?" the bassist asked.

Akashi remained in his bowing position, "It was because I loved her. You can hate but it will not stop me from bringing Tetsuki closer to her dreams. Just like what the two of you wants, I want her to live her life to the fullest and it's the least I can do as she means the world to me."

Moments of silence passed by as Kagami loomed over the red head like a tiger prying on its prey. Hibiki sighed inwardly, 'Tsuki-chan's kind heart attracted everyone to her without her noticing it, just like how Kagami attracted to her' he looked at Kagami from the corner of his eyes, and then he closes his eyes.

**.**

**.**

"Nii-sama! Hibi-Nii-sama! Wait for me!" his beloved sister grabs a hold of his coat as she ran after him in the garden. Her big round sapphire orbs looked at him, as it shines ever so brightly.

"Will you play the piano with me?" he looked at her, he smiled as he ruffles her soft locks gently.

He chuckled," Of course. Anything for you, Tsuki-chan"

**.**

**.**

He smiled fondly at the memory he cherished so much. He opens his eyes then, he held Kagami's shoulder, "Kagami." His sea blue orbs relay the message silently to the red head. Kagami frowned as he sighed, "You're too soft." The guitarist lets out a nervous laughed.

By any means both Kagami and Hibiki have the right to decline but they did not, "If you hurt her one more time, I will not hesitate to kill you with my own hands." They knew Kuroko would not want that. The only reason Kuroko went back to Japan was that her kind heart forgives Akashi for what he has done in the past. If they hold a grudge against Akashi, it would only sadden the bluenette.

Akashi felt both surprise and grateful, he bows once more, "Thank you very much."

Midorima who has been watching from the side, felt relieved but this is for a few minutes. He knows his patient must know of her disease conditions. He never liked it when he has to break the bad news to his patients, no…never liked it was not the exact word to express it; he  ** _hates_**  it with pure passion.

"We have one more problem in hand." Midorima broke the conversation. All three pairs of eyes looked at him. "She needs to know that her condition's worsening. Even though I'm her doctor but it's best if someone close to her explain this to her."

Akashi looked at Kuroko. He felt pang of guilt and sorrow seeing her like this. She went through so much for him. "I'll do it." He broke the tension. He focused to the three men in front of him, "I'll do it." He repeated. Midorima sighed. "Alright, if any of you have any questions, I'll be at my office. Now, if you will excuse me." He excused himself from them.

Kagami sat on the bench as he slumped in it, all of a sudden he felt exhausted. He massaged his face. He then straightened up, "I'm goin' back to get her stuffs" he stood up, searching for his car keys. Only to realize he did not drive all the way here, he grunts as he held his forehead. Hibiki took out his keys, "Don't worry, I got your back, bud" He smiled as he held out his keys in the air.

Kagami smiled apologetically, "Thanks." Hibiki nodded, and then Kagami turns around to the other bassist. "Akashi, thank you." He knows he should not be saying this but he do not think he could watch his sister break down in front of him, upon hearing the bad news.

"No…I should be the one who thank you for giving me a chance."

"Thank Tsuki-chan. We're only doing this because of her but for now let us haste and get her things before she wakes up." Hibiki smiled. "Please watch over her for us for a little bit, would ya?" he added as he drags Kagami away.

"I will." The bassist returns his gaze to where his beloved pianist is.

'It's the least I can do for her.'

* * *

In the car, Hibiki drove carefully down the road, "That was tense." He chuckles as he looked into the rear view of the car before turning. Kagami who was sitting quietly stares outside the car, the guitarist sighed, "I believe Tsuki-chan often said that it's better to forgive than to hold a grudge. It'll bring out a better side of someone, example Akashi."

Kagami glares at him from the corner of his eyes, "…besides, Tsuki-chan has already forgiven Akashi for his deeds, I really don't want to let her down by holding a grudge over the dude." The guitarist calm expression broke into a sad one, "I've always watched her living her life from afar but whenever I thought of her disease…" he trails off.

"…Life is unfair…" he leans forward to the steering, after the car stops at a traffic light. He buried his head into his arms, "I don't want to lose Tsuki-chan…" his voice was silent, but Kagami could hear every single word that came out from his shaking voice.

He could see trails of tears fell down from his sister blood brother cheeks, the bassist felt his heart became heavier, "Me too, Minoru…" he trails off as he stares into the gloomy sky.

'Me too…'

* * *

Akashi may be a member of the elite society but he do knows how to use a payphone. All he needs to do is to put in a few coins in it and dials the numbers. (That is if he can remember one) He sighed inwardly as he held the phone handle, "I should have at least memorized one of the numbers…," he mumbles. Then a light bulb popped up above his head, he smiled quietly as he dials a number. He waits for someone to pick up the call.

"President Nijimura, it's me. I need a favor from you."

* * *

"Hmm? That's unusual for you to be asking a favor from me of all people." Nijimura smirked as he walks closer to his office window. He furrowed slightly at the sight of the gloomy sky, he could have sworn it was sunny a few minutes ago.

He hummed as he listens to what Akashi has to say on the phone. He sat down on the couch, "I understand. To be honest, I don't mind at all." He then, heard someone knocking on his door. Aomine and Kise came in but stopped abruptly when Nijimura gave them a stop signal while he is on the phone.

"Alright, I'll do what I can. By the way, when will they allow visitors to visit her?" he was already looking through his schedule plan for the day, his shoulder fell," I see. I guess it cannot be help. I'll visit her soon." He puts away his plan book. "Mhmm, talk to you later, Akashi."

Kise and Aomine were curious the moment they heard the said name. "What's wrong with Akashi-chii?" He follows the agency president figure that moves about the office before settling down at his working table, "He won't be able to make it today for the meeting, since Kuroko-chan has been admitted into hospital for a couple days. Kind of a letdown, I really want to meet her today about her contract,"

"Kuroko-chii's in the hospital? What happened?" Kise quickly jabbed the president with questions. "She's in Shutoku Private Hospital; they don't allow any visitors for the time being though but she's recovering as of now" Nijimura replied.

"I see…"

The raven-haired president glanced at Kise, "Nevertheless, I'm sure she's stronger than she looks. She'll pull through." He smiled but inside him, he was worried for the pianist. He knows how deathly the disease is.

After all, his sister passed away because of it, 6 years ago.

* * *

"It sure is gloomy…"Akashi looked outside the window, where the sky was gloomy, the dark clouds threatens to pour its water onto the earth. The beeping sound of the monitor that watches over Kuroko breathing and heart drowns by the loud thunders outside the building. He pulls the curtain, closing the windows, and then made a beeline to the chair next to the bed.

He held her small soft hands. He smiled, 'You're indeed a great and wonderful pianist. Even your hands are as soft and gentle like your music.' His smile fell when he shifts his gaze to her; it pains him seeing her looking so pale and fragile like this. He looked at her; he frowned as he noticed the chapped lips of the pianist.

"Perhaps I should get a bottle of water for her." With that, he gave a last glance at the bluenette before making his way to the hospital cafeteria but that was a mistake. He did not notice the slight movements on her fingers when he was walking out of the room.

* * *

 

By the time he returns, he heard someone yelling in the room, things were thrown around and crashes. He quickly made a quick dash when he saw several nurses' tries to enter the room. "TELL ME THIS IS A LIE!" he dropped his bottle of water when he heard the familiar voice, he barged into the room and saw the whole place upside down. "What happened?!" he asked one of the nurses.

"We were changing her IVs and we didn't notice that she was already awake, while we were talking about her disease…We're truly sorry, we never meant this to happen." The nurses bowed apologetically. Akashi frowned.

His heterochromatic eyes searched for the source of this typhoon in the room, until it falls at the corner of the room. His heart broke when he saw Kuroko looking so shaken and terrified. The forest green haired doctor and the other doctor he saw earlier were trying to get close to her. She threw everything she can within her reach at them.

"Tsuki-chan, please calm down!" Takao barely escaped from the glass that was threw at him. Trails of tears fell endlessly, "I don't want to die!" she cried. Akashi who watched from the side realized that Kuroko was terrified; the news scarred her terribly.

He took a step forward, he did not care if he is hit or injured by whatever she was going to throw at him. He wants her to know, she has people to help her. Pearls of tears kept pouring down, her voice shook, "I…I don't want to die…I haven't reached my dreams…"

"Tetsuki…please…" Akashi tries to calm her down, as he gets closer to her. The moment he touched her shoulder, she slapped it away. Her big round orbs looked at him, terrified. "Please forgive me." He mumbles before holding her in his arms as she struggles to free herself from his firm grips.

"LET ME GO!" Akashi grunts when a kick from her landed on his stomach but he did not let go of her. Every hit that landed on him, he pushed it aside as nothing as he continues hugging her, her nails scratched him in the face as blood seeped through but he didn't care, 'This is nothing compare to her suffering'

"TETSUKI, LISTEN. You are not alone in this. You still have your brothers and your friends. They are more than willing to help you to go through this ordeal." He hugged her closer as he buried his face into her vanilla scented locks.

Underneath his breathe, "You still have me…I'll never let you go through this alone." He whispered to her. Her struggle slowly dies down. He looked at her, "I promise,"

"Sei…," She broke into tears as the sky outside pours its rain down heavily onto earth. He hugged her gently yet carefully, he looked outside the window, where the rainfalls, it reminds him of a certain phrase, 'Tears fall from the eyes like rain fall from the skies…huh'

It feels as if, the sky is crying for her.

Midorima and Takao exchanged looks as the room were filled with the bluenette painful sobs as she cries into the lead singer chest, pouring out all of her suffering and frustrations.

* * *

 

Kuroko fell asleep after Midorima gave her an anesthetic, so that she has proper rest after what happened earlier. Akashi watched her chest heaves up and down slowly in rhythm to her breathing. He sighed as he leans forward and held her hands.

'I promise.' His eyes slowly flutters close as all exhaustion caught up on him. Slowly, he fell asleep on the chair, without letting go off her hands. Midorima and Takao watched the two childhood friends from outside the room, "I wished we could do more than this for Tsuki-chan…" Takao trails off. Midorima furrowed slight as he made a move to his office, "I wished for the same, Takao." He mumbles.

It was the next day when Midorima assisted Akashi in explaining her conditions and what they have planned in mind for her. It took a long while to convince her but her brothers were supportive all the way. Although, there was one thing Midorima did not informed them.

Eventually, **Kuroko will be bedridden.**

* * *

Days later, Midorima finally allows some visitors to visit the bluenette. Kuroko looks better than how she was days ago. He often finds the bluenette crying herself to sleep, whenever Kagami or Hibiki has already fallen asleep at the corner of the room.

However, today, squeals and what not came from the ladies nurses as members of the RENEGADE and the Generation of Miracles came over to visit the young pianist. Akashi and Hibiki did not explain why she was in the hospital in the first place, they simply answered them with **– She is a sickly child since she was younger.** However, the other members of the GoM and Chihiro seem to know the truth behind it.

"Kuroko-chan, you can ask for absolutely anything from any of us. We're your friends and we'll always be right by your side." Nana held her hands firmly, as she hugged the smaller girl.

"Anything…?" she cooed. Nana nodded, so are the rest of them. "Then, I want to sing with all of you." She added. They all exchanged looks with each other, the thought of two different bands performing together was…new.

Akashi looked at Midorima, "Is she allowed to leave the hospital?" asking for permission before he heads to his second plan. The green haired doctor nodded, "Yes, I was thinking of discharging her from the hospital so she can have proper rests at home instead. She's been in here far too long; it would be good for her if she gets some fresh air." Midorima smiled at Kuroko. "Just make sure you don't exert yourself too much, alright?" he ruffles with her hair a little.

Hibiki grinned happily, "Then it's settled. Akashi, if you may." He motioned her. All eyes focused on the lead singer.

Akashi was the one who stepped forward first, "If it's that is what you wished for then, we shall grant it only for you, Tetsuki." He smiled. Nana and Momoi smiled happily, as they hugged the bluenette, "YAY! Kuroko-chan, we get to perform with you! I can't wait!" The bluenette smiled, "Me too, Nana-chan, Momoi-san" Kagami felt happy for his sister. Seeing her smiling for the first time after what has happened made his heart at ease. He silently thanked everyone for being there, in her times of needs.

'Your happiness is our happiness and I wish you will have loads of it, Tetsu'

* * *

 

"Akashi-kun…" she tugged his sleeves lightly as the lead singer was helping her keeping the fruits that Kagami and Hibiki brought into the container. "Hmm?" he asked without looking at her. "I'm sorry." She mumbles.

"Is something the matter?" he stopped what he was doing and focused solely onto the bluenette, "Your scar on your face…" she felt bad when she noticed the scar she made to his face two weeks ago. He touched the scar. He smiled, "it's nothing really. It's just a scratch; it'll be gone sooner or later."

He ruffles her locks, "So don't you worry."

* * *

 

The next day, the three of them helped Kuroko back on her feet getting her discharged, despite having their schedule packed with practices and performances, they still gets around to make some time for the bluenette. EUTERPE sudden decision to stay in Japan for a little longer, made their agency adjusted several of their performance, it wasn't easy to adjust plans that has been confirmed to commence but it was all because Hibiki promises that once things has been settled in Japan, they would go on a tour to make up for it.

"Bye bye, Kuroko-chan. I'll see you later." Hibiki ruffles with her locks, she nodded. "Make sure you get all the rest you needed. I will drop by once I'm done with practices." Akashi smiled. The two then left, leaving Kagami and Kuroko in their own apartment.

"It's a good thing we didn't bring everything to L.A." Kagami puts her bag of clothes onto one of the couches. Kuroko strode into the living room; it feels strange for her to be in the apartment that she calls home after being away in the hospital for so long. Her sapphire orbs travels all over the place until it falls onto her old grand piano.

"I've missed you…" she smiled as she touches the piano, gliding her fingers along the keys. Kagami smiled silently, watching her admiring her beloved piano.

In the midst of excitement and what not, they noticed the bluenette movements began to lag. During one of the checkups, Midorima frowned when he began to notice, Kuroko's handwriting began to deteriorate in her music sheets that he asked her to bring along with her. It was only a month ago, when Kuroko admitted to the hospital and began her rehabilitation a week later, but to think the disease has gone this far as such a short time.

* * *

"Kuroko-chan, this is for you." He puts a blue hard cover diary and a pen onto the table. She blinks. "A diary…?" she turns over the pages. Midorima nodded. "Mhmm, that is for you. I want you to start writing your daily activities/feelings/thoughts into it. In other words, you can write anything you want in there." He smiled.

"Why's that…?" that's the question Midorima dreaded, the truth is the only reason why Midorima wants her to start writing in the diary was to observe her capabilities in writing and movement each day before it completely stopped working properly, "Remember the rehab? Consider this as a part of rehabilitation. We must consider using every way possible to delay the disease."

Her big round orbs looked at him curiously before looking at the diary, she smiled, "Alright, I'll follow your advice. Thank you for the lovely diary, Midorima-kun." Midorima sighed inwardly, sometimes he felt as if those orbs can see right through him.

He left the room but abruptly stopped when he saw Takao standing nearby, "Shin-chan, why did you lie to her?" he quickly ran up to the taller doctor. "She doesn't need to know the truth. Now, she needs supportive answers to keep her drive going. She is holding on to what she believes that she can keep going."

"Sometimes, you act like you don't care but you do actually care about her a lot don't you, Shin-chan." Takao teased. The other doctor glares at him.

"Whatever."

* * *

"It has been said, the two renowned Japanese bands, The EUTERPE and The Generation of Miracles are collaborating for a live concert with a renowned musician, HEAVEN who is also known as Kuroko Tetsuki. In addition, Kagami Taiga of the renowned Seirin Agency is said to be a part of the collaborations. She is renowned for her talents in composed songs that has been rumored; it can change a person view of life. This will be the first major collaborations among renowned musicians to be made in history; more information on the concert will be announced as soon as the agencies made an official press release,"

Akashi turns off the flat screen television in the studio as he waits for the others to arrive. He looked at his watch. It has been well over a month since Kuroko discharged from the hospital but since it was doctors' orders; she must return for a checkup once a week and attends rehabilitation four times a week. The three of them often takes turns to accompany her. Thanks to her, the Generation of Miracles is back on track.

He then heard a knock on the studio room, "Come in." Kise enters as his amber orbs looks around the studio, "Ah…I came a bit too early, hello Akashi-chii" he greeted as he realized that he was bit earlier than usual. He felt a little uncomfortable around his bandleader but there are things he wanted to talk with the crimson haired singer for a very long time. "Nee…Akashi-chii…can I talk to you for a bit?" he approached the red head. Akashi furrowed slightly, it was unusual for Kise to talk to him alone.

"About before…with Suzuki-san…I wa-"he was abruptly interrupted when the door opens. "Yo, what's up?" Hibiki grinned, followed by the other two members of EUTERPE, and then they stopped. "Ah, did I interrupt something?" he shifts his gaze from the blonde keyboardist to the lead singer. Kise shook his head, "You didn't, besides we're just getting ready to practice," he quickly busied himself with his keyboard, Akashi tilted his head, "Ryota…?" puzzles with the blonde behavior.

The door opens once again; Aomine enters followed by his childhood friend and manager, Satsuki. The whole studio became loud and noisy the moment Nana saw Satsuki. They squealed as they greeted each other in their own ways. Akashi sighed, Hibiki and Kise chuckles seeing the girls lightened up the place while the rest groans as the high pitch squeals and talkative from the two of them, "Shut it the two of you, you're gonna break my eardrums!" Aomine growled at them. Nana and Satsuki stick their tongue out at the guitarist. Irritated, "Why yo—"but the other guitarist intervene in the scuffle, "Now now, they're just being girls, nothing bad if they're like that, right Chihiro?" He looked to the side where the bassist of EUTERPE was ignoring him. Hibiki sweat dropped.

"You guys sure is loud and noisy." Another voice enters the room. The people they have been waiting for finally arrived, "Excuse us for our intrusion…" the bluenette behind the tall guitarist of Seirin bowed politely as she enters the room. The moment the bluenette enters, the other two girls made a dash towards her as they hugged her, more talkative girls fills in the room. Kagami eyed them as he chuckles, "If this is what we have to deal with everyday from now on, I think I'm gonna lost my sanity somewhere one of these days." Aomine grumbles, the other guys nodded.

Akashi smiled silently behind them, watching them happily conversed with each other, 'It is a good change of scenes every once in a while.' His eyes travel to the bluenette that was sandwiched by the two taller girls on both sides, his expression softens, 'As long as she's happy, everything will be alright,'

* * *

 

Akashi stood in front of them, while the rest of them seated on the couches prepared for them in the studio while Kuroko sitting near him. He cleared his throat to catch their attention, "Well then, as both sides of the agency have planned the concert will take place in the Tokyo Dome. Which we should be grateful as this has caught the attention of many agencies and departments in the music industry but seeing Tetsuki isn't tied to any of the two agencies with contracts, a proposal came up, and they want her own composed songs to be use in the performances." He explained to both groups as he looked at the papers in his hands, that has every detailed plan for the live concert.

"Not the songs we have?" Aomine asked, Akashi looked at him, "Apparently no, as this time will be considered as HEAVEN first live debut in public after her true identity revealed. The presidents suggested it would be best if we used her songs instead. We've discussed with her over the phone and she's more than willing to let us uses her songs."

He looked to his side, he smiled at the bluenette, "Tetsuki, if you please?" she nodded. "Just like what Akashi-kun said, I have prepared several songs for us. However, this time it is a collaboration concert, which means it, will consist several parts of the live for each band that will be using the song I have composed for you. Here is the list and the music sheets for each band. We will have around 10 songs to be used in the concert but I'm sure everyone will get their chance."

Nana squealed happily when she saw one of the songs,"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Kuroko-chan, we're going to sing together!" she jumps happily at the thought of her dueting with her favorite bluenette. Hibiki chuckles as he shifts his gaze from the EUTERPE lead singer to his dear sister, "It seems we have no problem for our side. We will do our best to reach your expectations in the songs you have prepared for us." He smiled. Chihiro nodded, "We won't disappoint you, chibi." Her big round orbs blinks at the nickname, she lets out a soft giggle, "I'm sure you won't, Mayuzumi."

Her adopted brother, Kagami furrowed slightly at one of the schedule plans, "Tetsu, what's this part for?" he pointed, everyone quickly searched for the page where Kagami is at on their files. "Yea, what's that, Tsuki-chin?" Murasakibara plopped another of his candies into his mouth. The bluenette smiled, "That will be for the finale, everyone will be on stage. Here you go." She passed another folder. Everyone took a look at it as each pair of eyes looked at each page, "Eternal Snow…isn't this?" Kagami trailed off.

His sister gave him the unreadable look, "What's wrong, Kagami-chii?" the keyboardist worriedly glance at him. Kagami seems to get the message so he decided to brush it off, "It's nothing."

She turns to Akashi who has been listening to the briefing, "Akashi-kun is there any problem for the part of your band?" He shook his head, "No, everything's perfect. Just as you have said, everyone got their part in the concert. I'm quite amazed that you could came up with over 10 songs in such a short time." He looked over the music sheets. He saw tints of pink on the bluenette cheeks. "It's something that can be easily done when I know someone will sing them for me."

"Kuroko-chan, I've heard that you won't let anyone else sings your songs before, why now?" Nana asked, she did not mean anything bad by it. Just, before she knew HEAVEN has a strict policy in choosing those who uses her composition. "It's because you're my friends and are very important to me as all of you shares the same dream as I am." She puts her small hands close to her chest with her eyes closed as she smiled. "Music is my life and so does yours. It is a wonderful form of life as it brings everyone together. At the moment, all I want to do is to share the joy and happiness in music to all of you, no…to everyone. I once felt the complete happiness when Minoru-san went out of his way for me to be able to sing beside him on stage and I want everyone to felt the happiness I once felt."

"This is a selfish request of mine, no matter how much I thanked all of you for being there for me, and I don't think I'll be able to repay you back."

"Kuroko-chii, please don't think as a favor from us. We want to support your wishes because we want to. Your happiness is our happiness too. You've gave us so much, it's time for us to give you something in return." Kise held her shoulder as his amber orbs shines ever so gently at the bluenette.

That is right, Kuroko might not have noticed it, but because of her smile and guidance ever since he met her, he found his passion in music. He began to love music as much as he loves her but he knows he has no chance at all. Kuroko belongs to Akashi, no matter what he do to break them apart, they will end up with each other once again and it was all because of her kind heart in forgiving.

Chihiro nodded, "He's right, chibi. We are doing this because we want to. So, quit thinking that you are burdening us with this request. We're friends, aren't we?" he smirked. Satsuki hugged her from the back, "Kuroko-chan, don't worry so much. We all loved you."

Kuroko could feel tears forming up, she smiled warmly to everyone, and "Thank you…everyone…" pearls of tears fell. They all panicked when they saw the tears.

Nijimura chuckled outside the studio as he leaned against the wall. He was a bit late but he was grateful, to be able to overhear all of what she has said. He looked through the small glass window of the door, "To think she's able to bring all of the 8 gems together, she's more than I expected. Shine much brighter than the stars in the sky, show everyone that HEAVEN is just not a mere teenage girl. You are more than that, Kuroko Tetsuki. I'm looking forward for the performance." The sight of them laughing and interacting happily together makes it more worthwhile for him.

"President Nijimura, it's time for the meeting." His secretary bows at the man. Nijimura sighed, "Ah well, so much for my plan to escape from the meeting." He shrugs. He eyed his secretary, "Fine, fine. I'm going."

* * *

"I'll try to make it after I send my sister home." Kagami spoke into the phone as he puts his guitar and backpack at the passenger seat, while Kuroko gets into the passenger seat next to his. Kagami curses underneath his breathe, "Taiga, what's wrong?" the bluenette asked.

"The agency wants me to come over ASAP, something about my contracts and stuffs. So, I'll send you home and I'll go for the meeting for a little bit. You're okay if you're alone for a little while at home, right?" he straps on his seat belt.

Akashi was just passing by the Seirin guitarist CRV when he overheard their conversation, "If you're in a hurry, I can send her home and accompany her until you get back." He interrupted. He knows that the other agencies band members have their schedule tight especially with the upcoming performances they are going to have before the collabs concerts. Both siblings turn their head to the source of the voice, "Akashi-kun."

"I insist, besides my schedules quite free today." The red head smiled. "How about it, Tetsuki. I am thinking of getting some cappuccino at star bucks. I believe they have vanilla milkshake there." Kagami gave him a death glare, which Akashi ignores it completely. Kuroko's orbs grew wide at the thought of her favorite drink, "If you insist. Taiga, I will follow Akashi. I'll see you later, alright?"

Kagami followed his sister figure as she grabbed her handbag on the seat, as she closes the door to his CRV, "Alright, just make sure you don't wander off. Give me a call when you reach home." He added, then he turns to his side of the car, he gave the red head a death glare, "If you do something to her, I'll kill you."

"See ya later, Tetsu." He drove off.

Akashi chuckles, "Well then, now that's settle. Let's us go grab the drinks." He walked towards his car, which is parked a few feet away from where they are standing. She nodded. "Thank you, Akashi-kun." He hummed, "You're always welcome, Tetsuki but I do wished you would call me by my first name when we're alone." He looked at her. Giving that puppy look face, Kuroko sweat dropped, "Se—Sei..." his smiled widened at his name being called by her melodious voice, "Sei-kun." His smile dropped and he looked at her ridiculously.

"Really, Tetsuki…We've known each other for our entire life." He whined childishly. Kuroko blinks as she giggles lightly as his antics, 'He never acted this way around others.' She thought, "Alright, Sei." She smiled as she enters the car through the door he opens for her. He blinks. He smiled plastered to his face.

**…**

Akashi paid for his share and Kuroko's vanilla milkshake. He ignores all eyes falls on him as he walked to where Kuroko seated at the corner. "Here you go." He pushed the drink towards her, "Thank you." She sipped it, soft pink tints painted across her soft cheeks. As he drinks his cappuccino, she noticed that he no longer wears the gold ring on his finger.

"What happened to your ring…?"

Akashi looked his ring finger, "I've gotten rid of it." He answered as he puts down the cup. He sighed inwardly, "I've divorced Suzuki Luka." Saying the wretched woman name feels like poison on his tongue. He noticed the look on his childhood friends' face, "I never loved her to begin with. It was an arranged marriage to begin with and an act I had to put up with."

"I see…I'm sorry." She hung her head low. Akashi's eyebrow rise, "Whatever for?"

"For…thinking that you really loved her…" she answered quietly. The lead singer sighed, "No, its fine. It is my fault to begin with. It was my parents' wishes after all; I merely follow what they wanted. Besides, no matter how hard Suzuki-san tried, there's only one person in my heart and  _she's_  the only one I would ever love for the rest of my life." He looked at her. His gold and crimson orbs shine gently, as if he is conveying a message through them.

As she was about to say something, someone dropped their drinks on her when they accidently walked into someone else besides the table they are sitting at. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." The teenage boy quickly grabs a white handkerchief from his pocket and tries to help her wiped off the coffee stains on her top. Akashi mood turns deathly sour when he noticed the boy hands travelling down the bluenette chest; he hold his wrist tightly and pulls it away from her as his hetero orbs looked at the boy coldly like an angry predator.

He flashed that cold dangerous smile, "I'm sure she's fine. Now, if you please leave." His tone drops dangerously. The boy was intimidated by Akashi's current aura. He quickly excused himself. The lead singer sighed; he turns around and looked at Kuroko who was struggling to wipe off the stains from her blouse, "it was my favorite blouse…" she mumbles. He took off his jacket and covered her top; he grabs her wrists gently and pulls her away from the café, "Let's go."

"Sei, where are we going?" she tries to let loose of her wrist but the red head firm grip tightens as he walks towards one of the nearby clothing stores. "Come on, Tetsuki. I'm not letting you walking around with a stained blouse." They enter the store as they greeted by several sales girls around the store, "How can I help you, sir?"

He step aside, "I need a new set of female garments for her." He looked at Kuroko. The sales girl seems to understand as she bowed politely to the lead singer, "Of course. This way please, Miss" she pulls the bluenette towards the fitting room as the other sales girls quickly assist her for a new set of garment.

* * *

 

30 minutes later, "Perfect." Akashi smiled as he looked at the bluenette from top to bottom. "Simple yet beautiful, just like you." He held out his hands for her. After paying for the clothes, they hurried to his car, "Your brother called, and he's on his way home. Best if I send you home now before he had my head." He chuckles as he drove down the road.

(The beginning of the soundtrack in the video in the medias link attached)  
Kuroko blinks; 'Akashi-kun just pulls me along with his pace, before I know it, I'm like this…' she looked at herself from the rear window. Then, she looked at Akashi who is focusing on the road.

'He's kind in his own way despite pulling and drowning everyone into his own pace. He has a kind heart but I…'

She looked at her hands as her orbs sadden.

* * *

"Finally, you're home." Kagami glares at her then to the shorter red head behind her. "I told you to go straight home, what happened to your clothes?" he noticed she was using different clothing this time with a different pair of high cut brown boots. Akashi gave Kagami the paper bag filled with Kuroko's stained clothes earlier, "Please don't be mad at her. Someone spilled their drinks by accident earlier and I brought her to get a new set of clothing instead. After I received your call, we immediately rushed back here." The red head explained.

Kagami eyed both of them, then he lets out a sigh, "Go in, Tetsu. You'll catch a cold if you stand outside for too long." He stood aside from the door. Kuroko hesitated but she bowed at Akashi, "Thank you for everything, Akashi-kun. I'll see you soon." She enters the apartment. Kagami closed the door.

"Thanks, for bringing her home safe and sound." The two red head looked at each other before Akashi turns around, "It's the least I can do for her, even if she doesn't returns my feelings anymore." He mumbles as his hetero orbs bores holes into the floor beneath him.

Kagami furrowed, "Akashi, you're…"

"If you will excuse me. Have a good evening." The red head walks away.

Behind the other side of the door, Kuroko looked at the blue pendant she cherished so dear, 'If only some beautiful and kind person come into your life and become the one you love. You keep drifting closer to me because of your strong desire for me but I …' pearl of tears fell onto the pendant.

Akashi unlocked his car and abruptly stopped as he opens the door. He looked up to where the apartment is. His heart felt sad.

'I loved him/her but I'm not the one for her/him…'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching a very crucial chapter on next one. So , I would really appreciate if ya guys reviewed on each chapter ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used in this chapter
> 
> \- Eternal Snow by Changin' My Life
> 
> \- Ebb and Flow by Ray
> 
> \- Hengen Jizai no Magical Star by GRANDRODEO

**Previous on Chapter 19**

"I…I don't want to die…I haven't reached my dreams…"

"Her clock is ticking."

"I don't want to lose Tsuki-chan…"

"Besides, no matter how hard Suzuki-san tried, there's only one person in my heart and  _she's_  the only one I would ever love for the rest of my life." He looked at her.

Underneath his breathe, "You still have me…I'll never let you go through this alone."

"To think she's able to bring all of the 8 gems together, she's more than I expected."

Kuroko looked at the blue pendant she cherished so dear, 'If only some beautiful and kind person come into your life and become the one you love. You keep drifting closer to me because of your strong desire for me but I …' pearl of tears fell onto the pendant.

'I loved him/her but I'm not the one for her/him…'

* * *

Kagami eyebrow twitched as he stepped outside the door of the studio, sweats dropping like there is no tomorrow, his finger point at a certain direction of where his sister is, "What in the world is that THING doing here?!" All eyes in the studio are now on the Seirin guitarist who shivers from top to bottom.

"Man, that's rude. It's not a THING, he's Nigou." Aomine answered as he puts his guitar down.

Right there, in Kuroko's arms, a VERY FAMILIAR Siberian husky who seems to look a little bigger than Kagami first saw him in Los Angeles is wagging its tail as it is hanging its tongue out. Hibiki grinned, "Oh, I brought him here." The guitarist eyebrow twitched even more, "But why here of all places?!"

Kuroko sighed at her adopted brother antics, 'Taiga, Nigou's just a puppy, and he won't harm you. Here, look at him." She brought the said husky to the guitarist. His sister and the puppy gave him that 'puppy face'. Everyone sweat dropped, "YOU! Stay away from me and don't give me that look!" Kagami stomped into the studio as he leaned himself against the wall, avoiding to get in contact with the puppy.

Akashi looked from side to side where everyone has gathered, he cleared his throat to gain everyone attention, "As you all know, the long awaited concert will soon come and we only have less than two months to prepare, although I know most of you has already mastered each part of each songs you're assigned to. I am sure everyone is anxious about it but we must make sure the quality of the performance and songs do not drop."

"Both presidents and recording crew from both agencies thinks that it is time for us to begin our recording sessions starting from today as the agencies will be releasing the album on the same day as our concert."

It has been over six months, ever since they gathered for a certain musician. They have realized their circle of friends and their outlook on life grew wider each passing moment as they watched the bluenette struggles to fight for her life. Each of them takes turns whenever the other three is busy with work, sometimes they crashed at the Seirin guitarist apartment. Of course, Mayuzumi will not let Nana alone to do the cooking for the bluenette. He is afraid that one day, Kuroko might die of food poison by none other than the EUTERPE singer.

As for the Generation of Miracles, the drummer Murasakibara often drops by the apartment. He even brought along a large size of homemade  _bentos_  for the bluenette whenever they have practices. Apparently, he heard from Hibiki that, homemade  _bentos_ are better than the fast foods Kuroko often had whenever they could not cook. While Aomine tried his best to stop his childhood friend, Momoi from making more poisonous meal,  _he thinks Nana is another version of Momoi_. Kise often tags along with Aomine and Momoi whenever they drop by the apartment, regardless of Kagami death glares, he still brought the bluenette favorite drink, a vanilla milkshake.

Akashi was one of the few person aside Hibiki that spent most of his time with the bluenette, no one complained about it though. They knew both of them has feelings for each other, it is just sometimes watching them acted like that makes them frustrated.

* * *

Each of the Generation of Miracles band members including Kagami are already on standby as they awaits for their recording boss up front. While the Kuroko and the EUTERPE band members watched them from outside the recording room while several others of the recording crew are making sure all recording equipments are good to go.

"Kurosawa-san, everything's good to go." One of the crew reported to the female boss who is in charge of the bands collaboration albums. The long jet-black haired woman in her twenties hummed as she puts on the headset, her amethyst orbs looked at the band inside the recording studio. All eyes focused on her as Akashi took a deep breath, "Alright, guys. In count of 3, 2 –"

_"I've got the urge to challenge these bold-faced lies; you and I are the stars of this love song~"_

* * *

"Bye, bye, Tsuki-chan. See you tomorrow!" Nana waved from the black CRV that Mayuzumi drove as the other two siblings, Kagami and Kuroko enters their own. The practices finally end for the day as everyone is heading home and exhausted from the pack schedules they had to fit in. No one ever complained about the extra work they had to do, after all seeing Kuroko smiling was a gift from the heaven itself.

* * *

Akashi looked at Kuroko from far away as his hetero orbs follows the CRV until it disappears from his sight. He grabs something from his bag pack, a small emerald box that fits just right on his palm. He sighed heavily.

"Just propose to her already." a voice almost frights him to death. Akashi quickly stuffed the box into his jacket and turns around. He furrowed, "Hibiki." The jet-black haired guitarist of EUTERPE waved at him, "Yo." The said name stopped near the lead singer as he leaned against the car.

"Why did you suggest as such when I was the one who hurt your sister."

Hibiki hummed in surprise, he chuckled "So, you knew." He shrugged, "Not that it matter if you knew who I really am or not." He folded his arms, "I could never forgive you for what has happened between you and Tsuki-chan, but she has already forgiven you. I am sure you and everyone else noticed that her health began to deteriorate a whole lot more lately, high fevers, and all. The way she moves, her handwriting, her speeches and everything else, there would be a time come that we won't be able to hold back our tears for her."

He straightened up as he looked at the red head. "I just want her to feel how real happiness is and as far as I can see, you two are in denials of each other feelings." He walked passed by Akashi, whose orbs bores holes onto the floor.

"And we all know, the only one who can give her a true happiness is you." He forced a smile, "I'm kinda jealous of you but what can I do?" he chuckles as Akashi turns around.

Hibiki enters the car, but before he closes the door, "She's my baby sister and the only family I have left, I guess its goes the same as Kagami. She went through a lot in her life and she deserves some happiness, don't you think?" he closes the door as he turns on his car. He sighed and he smiled, "I'm counting on you, Akashi."

The guitarist drove off, leaving the lead singer to his own. Akashi looked at the small box he held earlier, his orbs saddens, 'I can't…'

* * *

"Here you go. Just like how you like it." Kagami puts a plate of curry rice in front of her.

His beloved sister orbs widen at the sight of her favorite dish, he watched as his sister grabs a hold of the spoon shakily. His mood turns slightly soured but he kept his façade strong as Kuroko tries a spoon of the meal, pink tints sprawled all over her cheeks, "It's delicious, Taiga." She smiled. He grins widely, "Of course it is! I'm the one who cooked it after all." He boasted. The bluenette giggles at her brother antics.

"Thank you, Taiga." She looked at the spoonful of curry rice. Her orbs soften as she smiled.

'Thank you for everything…'

* * *

Midorima frowned at the sight of the diaries. He secretly requested Kagami to bring the diaries for him to asses but this is worst than he expected, "I heard the concert is coming soon in two weeks." He said without looking at the guitarist, who manages to leave the studio during break time without his sister knowing that he sneaked her diaries without her consent.

Kagami grabbed two card tickets out of his bag, and then hand it over to the forest green doctor, "Yeah, here's the tickets if you and Takao-sensei wants come and watch her perform." Midorima eyed the card tickets, "I need to perform a check up on her a few days before the concert, can you do that for me?" he closes the diary in his hands and put it back onto the small stack of books. The red head furrowed, "Is something the matter?"

"I can't say for sure but it is best if you bring her here in a few days." He looked at the diary once again. 'It's too fast…'

Takao enters the office after Kagami left, "Shin-chan how was it?" he approached the doctor who seems focused on the computer screen, "Worst than I thought it'd be." The shorter doctor furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Midorima bit his lower lip, "She might not have any time left at all."

* * *

"Tsuki-chan, can you pass me the soy sauce please?" Momoi asked for it as everyone gathers to eat the homemade  _bentos_ Mayuzumi brought. Kuroko who was being the nearest to the bottle of soy sauce nodded, as she was about to grab the bottle, something odd happened. Her hand missed just by a few inches away from the small bottle, all eyes focused on her.

'Eh?'

Her orbs grew wider. Kise who noticed this, quickly gave Momoi the bottle, "Come on; let's eat before the foods gets cold." He averted everyone attention back to the bentos. He sighed inwardly but he looked at the bluenette from the corner of his eyes.

'I'm starting to lose it…' she looked at her hands, her lips tremble slightly as fears began to build up. For the rest of the lunch hour, Kuroko barely ate anything other than a small piece of beef and some rice balls. Hibiki, who has been watching her silently, looked at Akashi as he gave the red head that look. Akashi knew what he meant as he himself noticed what just happened during lunch.

By the time Kagami, returns after lunch break, Kuroko acted like her usual self, smiling and all but that did not fool the guitarist at all, "What happened?" he asked her directly after pulling her away from the others. She blinks, "What do you mean, Taiga?"

"You can fool others but not me, what happened while I was gone during lunch?" he furrowed. The bluenette flinched slightly at the tone he used, then she looked away, "I think…I'm losing it…Taiga…" it was not loud but it was audible. Kagami frowned, "I can't play the piano like this…" she held back her tears as much as she can.

However, it has proven right. During the rehearsals in the studios, they had to restart repeatedly whenever Kuroko performed with them. It is either she lost the tempo or she pressed onto the wrong keys of the piano. Their fear is coming true. Her movements truly did deteriorate. They could see, she is holding back her tears and trying to be strong as she kept apologizing repeatedly for her mistakes, the stage crew that is in charge of them getting worried. With the concert is in less than a week, they cannot cancel or postpone the concert. It will cost them millions of money to refund to the audiences who has already bought the tickets.

"If this keeps going, we might have to cancel her parts of the performances. We can't have the concert and song quality falls because of this." The stage director discussed with Akashi and Hibiki as the others threw worried glances at the bluenette who hung her head low as her hands trembles.

"There has to be other way, we can't cut off her parts." Akashi tries to negotiate. Kagami frowned, he and the others know it is impossible to cancel or postpone the concert. They even know how much both of the agencies are putting in, into the concert and albums released. Both agencies are known for their high quality concerts and what not, so the collabs cannot afford to give a poor quality to the audiences.

"Minoru-kun and Kise-kun, in your personal details, it stated you two knows how to play the piano despite focusing on the guitar and keyboard instead." The crew director looked at the two young men. Hibiki and Kise frowned, "Please, you don't mean tha-"He cut the blonde off, "I mean exactly what I meant. One of you must replace Kuroko-san parts."

Everyone orbs gone wide, "You can't do this. This is Kuroko-chii's concert! Whether the audiences are happy or not, this is her own concert, not ours!" Kise retorted before anyone else.

"I'm sorry but she will sing her parts while one of you must replace her piano playing instead. I know her quality as a top musician in the industry but I'm sure she knows this better than any of this, the show must go on, no matter what." He looked at the bluenette, "Kuroko-san, this is show business. I'm merely following the protocol for each live concert; I'll give you one day to choose one of them." He then left the studio.

Everyone noticed her voice began to shake the moment she spoke. They exchanged worried glances; Kise who felt about the whole thing can only stand there, 'Kuroko-chii…'

The whole five hours or practicing each part, Kuroko sat out and watch them practices. Nothing they said, could reach her, she only responded with a forced smile.

* * *

The rehearsals finally ended for the day however, the mood was not exactly happy or relaxing. Each of them was worried for the bluenette who has been quiet the whole time, "Kuroko-chan…?" Hibiki held her shoulder gently. He did not miss the sadness in those orbs.

"Minoru-san…" she trailed off, and then she quickly plastered a smile onto her face. Hibiki frowned, "We're going home, alright? Stay safe and sound. If you need anything, just give any of us a call." She merely nods as she packs her things and head towards the door where everyone else was. Hibiki cast a glance at Kagami worriedly, "I'll watch over her, don't worry."

"Thanks bud." Kagami nodded as he quickly catches up with his sister. The two of them left, the others exchanged worried looks, "I really hope Tsuki-chan's going to be alright…she looked really down…" Nana mumbles.

"I hope so, Nana-chan…"

* * *

"Tetsu? I'll call you once dinner's ready." Kagami heads towards his bedroom to change, but quietly glance at his sister figure that is disappearing into her own room. He sighed. 'I really should bring her to Midorima tomorrow.' He thought as he went into his room.

Of course, the dinner was deathly quiet and Kuroko barely ate anything on her plate, "Thank you for the meal, Taiga." She gathers her plates and to the sink to wash them, before excusing herself. Kagami sighed once again as he frowned, he massaged the back of his neck, 'This is getting out of hand.'

It was two in the morning, when Kagami heard a door opens outside of his room. Quietly, he opens his door but his eyes caught the figure of his beloved sister walking towards where her piano is in the living room. Following her like a shadow, he stopped at the corner of the living room where it's hidden from sight.

Kuroko took a deep breath as she began to press the keys like she always does and playing the melody she's going to perform in the upcoming concert. It was soft and gentle until her fingers refused to press on the next key of the melody, her sapphire orbs widens. She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat as she shakily tries the melody once again. It happens again and again, no matter how many times she tries.

"Please…please don't do this to me…," she mumbles as she tries once again. Her lips began to tremble as pool of tears began to pool at the corner of her eyes. Kagami used each ounce of his will force to stop himself from going there and stop her. It happens repeatedly, she couldn't hold back her tears, "Please…I'm begging you…my dreams is just a step ahead…please let me do this…" she prayed to the heavens, hoping they would hear her plea. Pearl of tears fell down one by one, onto her nightdress and onto the piano keys. She tried to contain her sobs.

Kagami gritted his teeth, he knows if he goes out to her now, it will be all out of sympathy, and he knows she will hate it. His train of thoughts broke when he heard a soft thud fell onto the carpeted floor. He was about to run to her but he couldn't.

There on the floor, Kuroko sprawled across. Her soft blue locks covers her face, her tears fell more, "Why…why did this disease chose me…?" she cried. Her sobs broke her brother's heart to pieces. Kagami bit his lower lip until he could taste the irons, he was frustrated and helpless at the same time, 'Please God, if you exist, give her a chance…' he knows praying won't help but at this point…he's willing to try anything.

It was twenty minutes later when he couldn't hear the sobs of his sister anymore; he took a peak into the living room and found her fallen asleep on the carpeted floor. His sister looked so broken and helpless, traces of tears on her puffy cheeks. He gathers his sister into his arms and carried her to her room, after making sure she's covered properly with her blanket, he gave her a last glance before closing the door.

'What can I do for her…?'

* * *

The next morning, Kagami pretended he never seen what happened last night when Kuroko appears in the kitchen for a cup of milk. Although, he can still see her puffy cheeks and dark eye bags, it was all alright until he left to get a shower.

"TETSU?" he ran from room to room, searching for the bluenette, "TETSU?!" he checked everywhere in the apartment. He turns deathly pale, he couldn't find her at all. She's gone…

 **"MINORU, SHE'S GONE! TETSU'S GONE!"** he yelled into the phone in panic, coincidently they have another practice that morning, and Akashi was just standing near him when he heard Kagami panic voice through Hibiki's phone. Both guitarists exchanged several words before ending the call.

"Kuroko-chan's missing. Kagami is going to search her on the south side of the town, he was sure that she couldn't walk very far but for safety measure, it's best if we split to each side of the town." Hibiki explained. Kise who just arrived overheard the conversation, "I'll help!" he offered. The other two exchanged look but nodded; the three of them part ways.

'What happened, Kuroko-chii…?' he quickly went back to his car and drove off.

All four of them went to each side of the town, searching for the bluenette among the sea of people. They're worried for her safety and health, to walk around all alone without a phone or any money on her…

"Kuroko-chii!" Kise grabs a hold of a girl that look similar to Kuroko but he got the wrong person. He apologizes, 'Where are you…?' to find one person in one big town…close to impossible.

Hibiki drove here and there, he could feel slight migraine from the bright sun shine as he hasn't stopped for a second searching for his dear sister, "No, I couldn't find her either." Kagami called him but only to receive disappointed results; he looked at the sea of people and frowned, "Where are you, Tsuki-chan…?' he drove off.

Kagami went to every place that his sister loves to go but he couldn't find her there. He went store to store in the south part of the city; he couldn't find traces of her. He looked at his watch and frowned, "Goddamnit, where are you, Tetsu?!" he ran to another area.

Akashi thanked the heavens for making his search easy, he was about to drive off towards the swimming pool not far from where he was looking until he saw a familiar bluenette in the flower garden, sitting under a tree as she leaned against it. "Tetsuki!" the bluenette appears to be asleep when he arrives. He looks his surrounding and he sighed in relieve, 'Thank god, she's alright…'

He walks a little further from the bluenette and he called both of Kuroko brothers and Kise. From the sound of it, the three of them felt relieved. He then returns to Kuroko side as he puts his coat onto the bluenette, fearing she might catch a cold with her weakened body. He leaned against the tree. He looked at the blue-sky sprawl above them, and then to the one he loves beside him. He smiled as he brushed her soft locks away, his orbs saddens,' If only this could last forever…'

Kise was in the area, so he decides to stop there before heading back to the agency. From afar, he saw his friends; sitting side by side, "No matter what, they deserve one another…" he went back to the agency as promised.

Kuroko felt a familiar warmth by her side as her eyelids flutters against the warm sun shine, she rubbed her eyes before turning to her side, "Are you finally awake, Tetsuki?" a genuine warm smile welcomed her. Her orbs widened, "Sei…what are you doing here…?" she noticed the black coat covered her.

"Kagami was worried about you, so we went to look for you. Luckily, I found you here. We were very worried, Tetsuki." He looked at her, concerns lingering in his hetero orbs. "I'm sorry…" her orbs saddens. Akashi sighed, "Don't be. I'm sure you have a reason for disappearing just like that. After all, things been hectic lately." He leans against the tree as he closes his eyes.

"If you want to whine, I'll listen to you. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want help, I'll lend you my hand, if you couldn't speak your mind out; let me be the one who speak it for you. If you need a guide when you're lost, I'll be your light to guide you out of darkness. So, don't be afraid, you'll never be alone, I'm always here for you." He smiled at her.

"Tell me what you want, Tetsuki." Her lips began to tremble, as her tears began to pool.

"All I want was…to reach for my dreams…" her voice began to shook, "…but I was stopped…even before I could…" a tear fell. Akashi now understood why she disappears; it was all because she felt so lost. She was lost because she couldn't find her way out…

He hugged her, "Cry all you want, I'm always here for you. I promise." She broke into tears.

The morning, he finally found the reason why he should marry her.

He won't leave her alone, ever again.

* * *

From afar, a certain brunette gritted her teeth in anger as she curses underneath her breathe. Her brown orbs flares in jealousy and anger, "So, it really is that blue haired witch who steals Seijuro from me." She grabs her phone, "Meet me at my office in 10 minutes." Her orbs glints evilly as she watched the two of the childhood friends hugged each other.

"Seijuro is mine and only mine."

* * *

The others felt so relieved to see Kuroko's unharmed. They did notice traces of tears and her cheeks tinted by crimson, like after she just cried. She walked towards Kagami as she bowed, "I'm sorry to worry you, Taiga." Kagami sighed; he hugged his only sister, "its fine. Just leave me a note if you want to go somewhere next time, alright?" he smiled as he kissed his sister head. Everyone else smiled. They knew how close those two siblings is and Hibiki nevertheless, grateful that his sister has someone so reliable by her side.

Apparently, Hibiki and Akashi requested both of their band manager and agency presidents for a day off. After all, things were so hectic and stressful. They've been practice none stop that they barely had any proper rests but Hibiki has another plan in his mind.

He invited all of them to his personal apartment in Tokyo for lunch. Mayuzumi and Murasakibara offered to cook homemade meals for them, anything to make sure the two disastrous cooks in history (Momoi and Nana) out of the kitchen. Kuroko watched her friends all gather around the table as the foods being served. A small smile carved onto her face.

'Why I didn't realize this? I was never alone to begin with. They're always there for me.'

"Tetsu, come over here. The meals gonna be gone if you stand there too long." Aomine stuffed a fried prawn into his mouth as he motioned the bluenette. She nodded. Kagami gave her a plate of foods, which she gratefully accepted it.

They all gathered at the living room when Hibiki told them to wait there as he ran upstairs to grab something. He returns with his acoustic guitar, the one he uses at EUTERPE concert before, he grins stupidly but he smiled at Kuroko, "I haven't really completed it yet but I want you guys to hear, now that all of you are here. I think it's the perfect time to use it." He dragged a stool nearby them and sat on it as all eyes focused on the guitarist.

 _"At the crossroad where thousands of lives come and go every day, that's where we met, you and I. With an honest gaze we looked at the future full of longing…"_  he sang as his eyes closed. That's right; this song was meant for his friends and his beloved sister.

 _"As long as we are together on the path we walk, we have play of courage to face our trials, overcome them, and be protected…"_ he opens his eyes, he smiled at his sister.

_"Our bond binds us from afar and yet we feel the warmth, and I wish it would last forever…"_

He as well, wishes this would last forever but he knows wishes like that will never comes true. Everything will end someday but for now, he wants to cherish the moments. The ones that are dear to him are close to him now and they're his treasures.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Haizaki."

A tall silver haired man stood in the brunette office as the door behind him locked closed. He was puzzled on why the brunette calls him up until she threw a file onto the desk for him to see. He opens it and furrowed, he recognize the girl in the picture. He seen news and advertisements of her being HEAVEN, but why Suzuki is making him look at these files?

"Erase her." Was the order. He frowned.

"I'm sorry, did I hear that correct? You want me to what?" he frowned as he closes the files. She turns around and slams her hands onto her work desk, "KILL HER or do you want your parents to be out of job for years and thrown to streets?" she threatens him. He stood up, as he excuses himself, "There is no way in hell I will kill an innocent woman like Kuroko Tetsuki. I don't care if you want to throw us out to the streets, I don't kill innocent people!"

The brunette clicked her tongue, "I supposed you don't want to hear this." She gave him a phone. Out of curiosity, he took it and his silver orbs grew wide, "Why you bit-"he growled. She smiled, "So pick one."

He bit his lower lip before his head hung low in defeat. Suzuki grinned.

"Seijuro shall be mine."

* * *

Days grew closer; both agencies are busy preparing for the big day while Kise practice his hardest under the guidance of the bluenette. The others practice to perfect each note and part, which includes Kuroko, herself.

"Nee…Kuroko-chii, thanks for giving me a chance." Kise smiled. The bluenette sighed as she returns his, "I understand what the stage director meant; besides like Akashi-kun said, never let the quality of the song is affected by what's going on around us. Audiences paid great amount of money to watch us, so we're not going to let them down. So, do your best, Kise-kun."

Akashi smiled silently when he overheard Kuroko cheering for Kise, whom she picked to replace her in the piano performances. He was glad that Kuroko's back to normal. He chuckles as he was about to grab something from his bag pack, he noticed the small emerald box he held a week ago, "Psst, when are you going to propose to her?" Hibiki whispered. Akashi sighed, sometimes he wonder whether Hibiki can read someone else's mind since he always popped up at the right timing.

"Soon. I was thinking maybe I'll do it after the concert ends." He looked at the box. Hibiki pats his back, "Good, good. If you need a little more push, I'll help you." He grins wide. Sometimes, Akashi couldn't understand this guitarist. His heart finally cleared up, he finally moved on from the past.

Moreover, he wants her to be by his side like he wants to be by her side.

* * *

"The day has finally arrived! The first renowned collaborations among many talented musicians from The Generation of Miracles of Rakuzan Agency , EUTERPE from RENEGADE Agency, Kagami Taiga from Seirin Agency and last but not least the center of the attraction in the concert, Kuroko Tetsuki who is also known as HEAVEN, the genius composer slash musician, will be performing TONIGHT at the Tokyo Dome where many musicians strife to perform there!" the anchor announced as the news caught attention of many viewers around the globe.

"In addition, all the money the concert will be getting tonight from the tickets and albums sales will be donated to charities organizations across the globe including funding the research for an incurable disease Spinocerebellar ataxia. No one knows the reason why to this disease but all we know it's for a good cause. More updates will be announced soon before the concert begins!"

Kuroko took a deep breath as she turns off the TV while her makeup assistant checks her dresses for the evening concert, 'The day finally arrive…even though I can't play the piano but as long as everyone is here with me, everything would be alright…' she closes her eyes, feeling content.

Someone knocks softly on the door as her assistant quickly opens it. Akashi smiled at her, "I see, you're doing alright." He sat down on one of the nearby stool as he looked at her, "To be honest, I was expecting to see you feeling a little nervous."

She giggles, "Silly, of course I'm nervous. I can't really show it, can I?" he hummed, "True…" he trails off. Everything went silent, "Tetsuki, there's something I want to talk about to you after the concert ends. Would you hear me out later?" he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. She noticed this as she tilted her head, "Sure, I'll hear you out."

Only heaven knows how happy Akashi is now as his heart jumps up and down while he kept that cool façade in front of her.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." He excused himself from the dressing room.

* * *

"Oh? She's finally here." Nijimura smiled at the bluenette who's walking towards them in the dress they designed especially for her. He grins as he hands out his hand to her, "Simply beautiful. I'm expecting you to shine brighter than the stars tonight, Kuroko-chan." She looked at him, "And most importantly, smile at your audiences. A smile worth more than anything else. If you smile to them, they would be sure to remember you the next time they come to watch you perform."

She bows, "Thank you so much for your advices, President Nijimura. I'll make sure I won't let your expectations down."

"GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! LET US BEGIN THE FIRST COLLABORATIONS CONCERT IN JAPAN HISTORY! LET US WELCOME, HEAVEN, KAGAMI TAIGA, The GENERATION OF MIRACLES and last but not least, EUTERPE! ANOTHER SURPRISE, EACH AND EVERY SONGS THAT WILL BE PERFORMED, AND RELEASE IN THE ALBUM TONIGHT WERE COMPOSED ORIGINALLY BY HEAVEN, HERSELF!"

"Hmm, good. That's the spirit. Now go out and make sure you smiled." He gave her a light push on her back. She made her way towards the backstage. Nana was standing nearby as she waved at the bluenette, "You looked beautiful, Tsuki-chan. Now do your best! We're here for you!"

She took a deep breath before stepping into the stage where everyone awaits for her, just a few feet away from her Akashi hands out his hands to her, "You looked beautiful, Tetsuki." he smiled as he brought her to the center of the stage. He then went to the other side as he puts on his guitar, while Kise is on the grand piano behind her, Murasakibara just a few feet away nearby with his drums set, while Kagami and Mayuzumi is on her left as bassist, while Hibiki is at the other side with Akashi as guitarists.

"Now, Let us give way to HEAVEN first live debut song,  ** _Ebb and Flow_**!" the anchor announced before the stage darkens.

 _"Little snowflakes dance in the air, I almost gave up on my dreams, but it washes in again…"_  her melodious resonates throughout the quiet dome as Kise accompanied her first part of the song,  _"Like it did be so long ago, I watched your frozen smile…"_ the first verse was a simple light piano playing with Murasakibara accompany it with a stead light beat of his drums.

 _"Why? I asked, with my shaking voice, the swaying moon on the water says nothing_ " the whole stage lit up brightly as bubbles appears in the air, to give the watery effects of the song. She opens her orbs as she looked at the vast numbers of audiences that came.

* * *

Haizaki took a deep breath as he look at the stage at the opposite side of where he is now. His shoulder fell, he felt pang of guilt at what he was about to do soon. The said target looked so happy and innocent to be killed just like that but he has no choice, it's either kill the said target or his parents will get even worst treatments.

 _"It's time to pick up the pace, before I lose out to some go-getter and end up like the guys my friends joke about, It's starting to drive me crazy, always cooped up in my room, the truth is, I've got a timid peach mind!"_ The fast pace song made the audiences crazy as Kuroko and Nana watched their friends from behind the stage where a large flat screen TV was prepared for the stage crew.

 _"Does she have a thing for me? Or am I reading too much into it? Either way, that girl's got us all figured out, do your best, boys!"_  Of course, no one knows that Kuroko only set the melodies for this song, while she let the boys did their own magic to it, and as everyone can see, it turns out like this.

 _"I'll give you my everything, I'm going to sing, this I swear to you!"_  he looked at Kuroko from the corner of his orbs as he sang. He smiled. The lyrics were made for a certain bluenette.

* * *

 _"Ohhhh…ohh..yeah….oooo…Even when it seems that nothing can go right and you want to just give up,_ _if you close your eyes, you can see the world from your heart"_  Kuroko sang as Nana joined her side.

The two sang together _, "In this world when life can be so tough, you must be strong, just believe in yourself, and don't you fear So open up your mind and close your eyes, look from the other side"_

 _"From the other side~~"_  Nana echoes. Akashi nods to the rest of them, as the song soon will change its pace,  _"Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes, look inside yourself, there's a shining light there, yes, I want you to believe in everything, and you can take another look from the other side"_

 _"Yeah…. ~"_ The lead singer of EUTERPE echoes as Kuroko kept singing. Despite the scorching heat from the stage lights, she felt so content to be able to sing like this, with her dear brothers, with her friends and with Akashi…

The concert finally on a break as they hit the eleventh song, Kuroko and Nana went to change their dresses while their friends performed. Kuroko never performed live before, so she finds it hard to change into such complicated dresses in such a short time. When they're done, The Generation of Miracles and EUTERPE male band members went behind to the back stage as the stage crew quickly helped them to wipe their sweats and gave them their drinks. It was never easy to perform over 10 songs in such a packed dome.

Kuroko approached Kagami and gave wiped his sweats, he stopped her, "Don't. The dress will get dirty and stained." She blinks as her dear brother looked at her from top to bottom, "I'm very proud of you, Tetsu. I don't think there's no brother in the world would feel very proud seeing their sister reaching for her dreams."

He pinched her cheeks gently, "Keep doing your best, alright?" Soft pink tints sprawled across her cheeks as she nodded, "Thank you, Taiga." Akashi watched them converse from the side, he couldn't get enough just by looking at his soon to be bride, she's too beautiful.

"NOW THAT THE CONCERT FINALLY COMES TO AN END, LET US GIVE WAY TO  ** _ETERNAL SNOW_**!"

Kuroko took her deep breathe, she felt uneasy all of a sudden. Everyone else was already on stage, Akashi accompanied her hands, he smiled, "I'm always with you, I promise." For some reason she felt as if, that will be his last smile to her. She looked at his hands, which held hers firmly, not letting it go then she shifts to the red head.

'What's going on…why do I feel like this…?'

He then gently pulls her along towards the dim stage. She took the microphone closer to her lips as she looked at Akashi worriedly, she felt scared to be on stage all of a sudden, 'Calm down, nothing's going to happen. Everyone is here with me…'

 _"How long has it been since I fell in love with you? My feelings only increase, will you notice them, even though I've never once put them into words?"_ she sang, she could feel her hands trembling. The holographic snowflakes fall all over the dome.

"I miss you- every time I think of you, tonight, too, I hold, this half-finished muffler, all alone…" she closes her orbs, "If there was an eternally falling snow, could it hide my feelings for you?" she looked at Akashi. Murasakibara gave a loud beat tempo to the final verse of the song.

 _"What it was like to be in love with someone, I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest, I want to shout to the wintry sky , I want to see you right now "_ she looked up into the sky where the dome top ceiling opens up as Akashi sang along with.

 _"Hold me tight..."_  he moved closer to her as they looked at each other lovingly as Akashi held her hands,  _"I love you..."_

No one ever expected that would be the last and final time they see both Akashi and Kuroko perform together with such loving eyes in each other, nor did Kuroko expected would see Akashi smiled ever so gently before everything turn crimson.

Everything went slow when a loud sound of a gun echoes throughout the dome, her snowy white dress stained by crimson blood, painted across the dress. The audiences' screams as they all quickly ran out of the dome. Everyone on stage gasp and in shocked as they watched the owner of a certain hetero orbs collapsing towards the bluenette. Bloods sprawled everywhere on the stage.

Akashi collapsed onto her. Sapphire orbs widen in fear as she felt warm liquid spreading across her. Her lips trembles, she could see everyone left their spots and instruments as they ran towards her. Everything became white noise, she looked at her blood stained hands,

"Se…Sei…?" she stuttered as tears began to pool.

Hibiki and Kise carefully turns Akashi around to lie on his back, while Kagami and Aomine helped the shaken bluenette up but her legs gave out when she saw a complete view of Akashi. She struggles free from Kagami grips, "Sei…SEI?!" tears began to fall.

**.**

**.**

"If you want to whine, I'll listen to you. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want help, I'll lend you my hand, if you couldn't speak your mind out; let me be the one who speak it for you. If you need a guide when you're lost, I'll be your light to guide you out of darkness. So, don't be afraid, you'll never be alone, I'm always here for you." He smiled at her.

He hugged her, "Cry all you want, I'm always here for you. I promise." She broke into tears.

"Besides, no matter how hard Suzuki-san tried, there's only one person in my heart and  _she's_  the only one I would ever love for the rest of my life." He looked at her.

Underneath his breathe, "You still have me…I'll never let you go through this alone."

**.**

**.**

Her small hands trembles as the sound of sirens fills in the air outside the dome, "Sei…Sei…don't leave me…you've promised…" she hugged him.

"I promise...I'll call you Sei…I won't call you Akashi-kun… anymore…" she hugged him tighter. The medics finally arrived on the stage, everyone moved away. Kuroko refused to move, "Sei….I love you…please don't leave me…" she cried and cried.

Kagami and Aomine pulled her away carefully from the lead singer of the Generation of Miracles. She struggles to break free but both of her friends held her firmly, she cried and cried as she watched the medic rushed him towards the ambulance. The last thing she saw was a small emerald box fell out of his pocket and fell onto the ambulance floor, before everything went dark.

**"SEI!!!!"**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning on this chapter. It contains stuff you might not want to see or read. So yeah, at your own risk coz it's really depressing.
> 
> Song Used: Azurite True Grace by Tae Urakabe (Heroic Age ending song) **It's a must that you listen to this song if you want to have a better feel effect.
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on chapter 20. I love each of them. So, please don't forget to review on this chapter too :)

**Previous on Chapter 20**

"She might not have any time left at all."

"And we all know, the only one who can give her a true happiness is you."

"Why…why did this disease chose me…?" she cried

"If you want to whine, I'll listen to you. If you want to cry, I will be your shoulder. If you want help, I'll lend you my hand, if you couldn't speak your mind out; let me be the one who speak it for you. If you need a guide when you are lost, I will be your light to guide you out of darkness. So, don't be afraid, you'll never be alone, I'm always here for you." He smiled at her.

"Seijuro is mine and only mine."

"Se…Sei…?" she stuttered as tears began to pool.

"I promise...I'll call you Sei…I won't call you Akashi-kun… anymore…"

"SEI!"

* * *

Kagami looked at his sister who lies asleep on the hospital bed prepared by the nurses after they saw him arriving with an unconscious pianist in his arms. Not long after the ambulance rushed a certain lead singer of the Generation of Miracles bloodied in his own bloods after being shot twice into his chest out of nowhere during the major collabs concert that evening, as the medics attempt to keep him alive as the ambulance rushed him to the nearest hospital.

The bassist sighed quietly as he closes his eyes. He could still remember seeing trails of bloods on the hospital floors when he enters the entrance along with the others behind. It made him felt sick in the stomach when he saw some dark crimson blood has already caked on his shoes from earlier commotion on stage.

He frowned as he bit his lower lip as he recalls what happened earlier, everything went on smoothly until the finale of the concert. It was at the final chorus of Eternal Snow until a gunshot echoes throughout the dome, everything went to a halt when the band members on stage saw streak of crimsons flew before Akashi as he collapsed onto his beloved sister, Kuroko. His crimson orbs widen at what he just registered in his mind when he saw bloods pooling up on the stage floor and staining his sister snowy white dress.

"TETSU! AKASHI!" he dropped his guitar and ran towards the two as the audiences ran out of the dome in panic. The stage and dome crew were trying to calm the audiences down but it did not help much when they just witness such incident happened right before their eyes. Hibiki and Kise carefully removed Akashi from crushing the bluenette under his weight as Kagami and Aomine helped her up until she saw pool of bloods on the stage coming from Akashi's chest as two bullets drilled into his chest.

Painful sobs and pleas echoes in his eardrums, never in his life he has seen his beloved sister shows such desperations towards someone important to her.

 

**.**

"Sei….I love you…please don't leave me…"

"I promise...I'll call you Sei…I won't call you Akashi-kun… anymore…"

**.**

 

He sighed inwardly, as his gazes met the cool floor beneath him, 'Everything happens without me knowing it, huh…' his shoulder slightly fell at the thoughts of Kuroko truly loves the lead singer, 'In the end, she belongs to him only…huh' his train of thoughts broke when he heard shifts on the bed near him.

Eyelids flutters open at the dim light of the room shines above her. Her sea blue orbs looks around as she search for a certain lead singer, "Tetsu, are you feeling better…?" her dear brother asked as he helped her up, "Where's Sei…?" her voice was barely above whispers. Kagami suddenly froze as he furrowed, "Taiga…?" she asked. He suddenly found the lump in his throat became too large for him to swallow.

 

**.**

**.**

 

It has been over thirty minutes ever since Akashi were rush to the nearest hospital. Everyone in the Generation of Miracles, EUTERPE, and Kagami waits impatiently in front of the emergency room while Nana accompanies Kuroko in one of the hospital room. Silent murmurs between the Rakuzan Agency President, Nijimura Shuzou, and Hibiki down the hallway. What they were discussing remains unknown as the others were to focus in waiting for their dear friend conditions.

"Why is this happening…?" Kise mumbles as he gritted his teeth in frustrations. Like the rest, they all found it is hard to believe that this is happening when everything went smoothly.

It was then the light above the emergency room turns off, a doctor exit it. Everyone stopped what they were doing, they quickly gathered near the doctor, "HOW IS HE!"

The doctor's face was gloomy as he looked at each one of them. He knows exactly who they are including his new patient; he was watching the concert in the employees' longue. He cleared his throat, "We manage to take out the two bullets."

Each of them lets out a breathe of relief but what they didn't know that the doctor has more to say than just that, "However, the bullets has hit his vital organs. We couldn't stop the internal bleedings. Even  ** _if_** we manage stop it, the chances of him surviving the surgery is extremely slim. We might kill him on the surgery bed instead of-"

"What do you mean?" Kise frowned. The doctor looked at him, "I'm sorry."

That was all the doctor has to say. It was like a brick being slammed onto their faces, "It can't be…it's impossible! I know he's stronger than that!" Kagami roared at the doctor, as the others quickly grabbed a hold of him and pulled the wild tiger away. The door slides open as the nurses pushed a hospital bed out of the emergency room. All movements halted.

On the bed, lays Akashi in an oxygen mask as he breathes shallowly into it. His eyes shut close tight, his perfectly tanned skin looked completely pale, and his crimson locks disheveled. All orbs focused on the lead singer. Never in their life, they seen the high and mighty Akashi Seijuro looked so…lifeless. The nurses cart him away towards an empty room down the hall.

The doctor turns to them, "He doesn't have much time. Now, the only thing that is keeping him alive is his strong will but that alone is not enough." He looked at them; he has lost counts on how many times he has seen such expressions on his patients' relatives, friends and many more after receiving such depressing answer. He sighs, "If you need anything, I'll be at my office, and the nurses will come by every so often to check on him." He gave a silent bow before excusing himself.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Aomine punched the wall in frustrations. Kise and Murasakibara gritted their teeth.

The friend they knew for almost their entire life is at the death door and they could not do anything to help or save him. Despite after everything has happened, even after they ditched the lead singer aside, Akashi still accepted them back and treated them like he always does. Regardless, of how many times those around him have hurt him. He still forgives and accepts them as they were once. He may not notice it but he has the same heart just like his beloved Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

 

 

A soft knock on the door interrupts them abruptly, "Ah, glad to see you're finally awake, Kuroko-chan." Hibiki forced a smile on his face as he walk towards the two siblings. He cast a glance at Kagami as he held the taller guitarist shoulder firmly. The red head furrowed at the silent message. Kuroko shifts her gaze from Kagami to her blood brother, "Minoru-san…where's Sei?" Hibiki looked at her dear sister who looked so lost at this moment, just like a lost puppy missing its mother, "Akashi is a-"

"Kuroko-chii, please you must hurry!" Kise came barging in as he pants lightly; he grabs the bluenette wrist and pulls her carefully out of the room towards to another room where everyone else is there looking all gloomy, "Kise-kun, what's wron—" her orbs widen as she heard a soft beep from the heart monitor machine near the bed. Her sapphire orbs slowly shifts from Kise to the man that lies on the bed.

"Sei…"

Akashi breathes shallowly into the oxygen mask. The excruciating pain underneath his chest made him felt like he just got ran over by a trailer repeatedly but despite the pain, all he wants now is to see his beloved pianist because he felt as if this would be the last time he will see her. He could hear silent murmurs and light footsteps walking towards him.

It took him everything for him to open his eyes when he felt a familiar presence by his side. His visions cleared as the blue as the blue-sky spreads above during day he found her under the tree fills his sight. He still remembers her beautiful calm face when she was asleep, beautiful like an angel that lights his path in his darkest hour, "Tetsu…ki…" his orbs soften when her beautiful face cleared in his vision. She came closer to them as pearl of tears began to pool, her lips trembles. Her trembling hands held his hands gently as she caressed them against her soft cheeks.

He smiled, "I have wished…to see you…again…" she looked at him; her orbs began to waver by the pool of tears she's holding back, "Unn…I'm here…" her heart broke at the sight of Akashi being so fragile. He then grunt at the sudden waves of pain, he could feel her hands trembling in his, he looked at her, "You've suffered…long enough…you continued to…suffered even after…we fix things… to the way it…was…" the sweats pours down none stop as the excruciating pain kept coming, he caressed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…for taking so long…to return to your…side" he then suddenly bucked over as he coughed out bloods. The others who were standing by the side quickly went to get the nurses. "Please, I'm begging you. Stop talking. You'll hurt yourself this way." However, her pleas falls on deaf ears as he shook his head, trails of bloods fell from the corner of his mouth. "Your kindness…that guides me…throughout everything…please keep shines…everyone's path…with your songs…as it did…to me…" the surge of pain was beyond excruciating as his tears fell.

"Please please, I'm begging you Sei. Stop talking. You've promised me that you'll be by my side forever!" her voice trembles. "A promise…I must…break…," his breathe began to comes in short pants. Her tears fell, "No! You must not break it! Please! I've been waiting for my entire life to be with you! Why?! Why must it be you?"

His calloused thumb gently wiped off the tears from her orbs. In his other hands, held the ring he has picked out especially for her, "The happiness …I desired…was precious time…spent with the one I love…but now…my time…is coming to an end…"

Her orbs widens as tears fell, "NO! DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T! YOU'VE PROMISED TO BE BY MY SIDE!" she cried as she hugged him. Everyone heard her cries, they refused to turn around as their heart clenched painfully. Kagami bit his lower lip as he turns around, trying to block his sister painful sobs out of his mind. The beeping sound of the heart monitor began to fasten.

Akashi caressed her soft locks, he knew this would be the last time he felt the warmth that once saved him from the darkness, "Tetsuki…smile for me…" Kuroko struggles to find the strength to smile beneath those painful sorrows in her heart. Her tears kept pouring down as she smiled.

His expression softens, "You're…much more…beautiful…this way…" his hands shifts from her locks to her wet cheeks, "Keep reaching…for your dreams…" he frowned as the excruciating pain began to hit harder in his chest but he must stay awake until the very end. However, his visions began to sway as each ounce of his energy began to slip away; "Your dreams...are my dreams...your happiness is...my...happiness...I...love...you..." his voice began to fade.

"My …one…and …only…Tet..su..."

Everything came to a halt when the monitor gave a long flat beep. She felt his hands slipped from her cheeks, she could not hear his shallow breathing anymore, "Sei?" everything fell apart when she sees his calm face, with the orbs she loves so much shut close as his lips slight parts. Her orbs widens as she tries to shake the lead singer lifeless body, "Sei…?" The ring from his palm fell onto the floor, left untouched.

Tears fell from Kagami and everyone else. The continuous plea from their beloved bluenette to the lifeless lead singer has broke their heart.

 

**..**

_"Tetsuki, I want you to know that I want to sing your songs, no matter what! We have promised!"_

'Sei!"

 

**..**

_"You still have me…I'll never let you go through this alone."_

_**..** _

 

"Sei!

 

**..**

_"You're always welcome, Tetsuki but I do wished you would call me by my first name when we're alone."_

_**..** _

 

"Sei!"

 

**..**

_"If you want to whine, I'll listen to you. If you want to cry, I will be your shoulder. If you want help, I will lend you my hand, if you could not speak your mind out; let me be the one who speak it for you. If you need a guide when you are lost, I will be your light to guide you out of darkness. So, don't be afraid, you'll never be alone, I'm always here for you."_

_**..** _

 

"Sei…"

 

_"Then, let's make a promise, that only I can sing your songs"_

_**..** _

"…please don't leave me…" she buried her face onto his neck as she arms still wrapped around the body that once belong to her beloved childhood friend, Akashi. Tears falls like the rain from the heavens as sorrow surrounds her fragile heart.

**..**

_"I promise."_

 

"Sei…"

* * *

 **"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Haizaki swing his arms towards everything he sees, destroying them, channeling his anger and frustrations towards those items. The images of the pianist cried in painful sorrows repeated repeatedly in his mind. Her sobs rang in his ears, washing against it like the typhoon outside.

"DAMN IT ALL!" he kicked the table off as it shatters onto the ground. He pants heavily. If the bullets had hit the pianist earlier, it would be the opposite person who will be crying in sorrows; nevertheless, both innocent people who didn't know their life were going to end all because of jealousy towards them.

"Haizaki-sama, Luka-sama wants to see you immediately." Someone knocks on the door.

He roared as he threw a vase to the door, "TELL THE BITCH TO ROT IN HELL!" he sat down on the floor as he leans against the wall, looking at the rifle he uses earlier.

'What have I done to them…?'

* * *

 

 _ **(The beginning of the Azurite True Grace Song)**  
_ Round of claps greeted the sea blue haired pianist as she gracefully walked onto the stage. Her beautiful sea blue dress wraps around her body beautifully as she made her way towards the grand piano at the center of the stage. The stage light slowly dims gently, only focusing the soft golden light onto the bluenette while the audiences silently wait for the bluenette.

She closes her orbs as her fingers began to dance gracefully on the piano key _, "I've known you since a long time ago, but I never thought that this feeling will sprout…"_ Kagami looked at his beloved sister from the backstage.

It has been a month since the death of Akashi. Thing went back to normal or at least on the surface. His friends been struggling to accept what has happened. Kuroko had it hard, they often found her crying herself to sleep with the silver ring Akashi gave her. A broken and injured heart takes time to heal and thus it did as she slowly began to accept his death.

However, there's times she would stare at the ring with such sad expression. No one knows what's in her mind until one day, she approached Rakuzan Agency president, Nijimura that she wants to continue where the collaboration concert last stop. It was a tough desicion but out of respect, NIjimura agreed to it, not because it would bring profits after a musician death but because he knows it's the wishes of Akashi for Kuroko to reach for her dreams.

Akashi once told him -  _" If anything were to happen to me, please make sure Tetsuki reached her dreams. You're the only one i know that's capable to do so for her. So, please. This is the only wish I have for her." he bows down to the older man. -_ and Nijimura will make sure his last and only wish comes true.

 _"To think that I'm falling in love with you…On our usual pathway home, while gazing at the stars, we purposely took the long path, I walk while leaning against your shoulder."_  The last note of the verse resonates throughout the dome as she sang.

_"I feel like we can overcome everything as long as we're together. Looking straight at your eyes who said that, I feel that I love you…"_

 

**.**

**.**

Her eyelids flutters open gently as her sapphire orbs met the white ceiling above. Both her brothers are at her side, looking at her with such sad face on theirs. It took her several moments until she remembers what she was doing two days ago; she jumped off the bed and almost made a dash towards the door when her legs buckled the moment she stepped onto the ground.

"Sei, I need to see him…" she struggles to stand up. She pushed away her brothers' hands; she wobbles her way towards the door until the blonde keyboardist of the band shows up and blocks the way, "Kuroko-chii…" Kise looked like he was about to cry as he swallowed that lump in his throat, "Please move away, Kise-kun. I need to see Sei. He wanted to meet me didn't he?"

The blonde orbs sadden, "Kuroko-chii…Akashi-chii…he was buried two days ago…" her orbs flew widens as she furrowed, "It's a lie. I know he is still alive. Please Kise-kun, move away from the door."

"Tetsu, he's not….Akashi passed away three days ago…don't you remember?" even Kagami voice sounded hoarse and tired. She looked at him, then to Hibiki, then to Kise. "No, I don't. I remember he's still alive and he even promised me that he would always be by my side." Her tears began to pool as she kept denying.

"He promised…" she wobbles towards Kise. The blonde refused to move, "Please, Kuroko-chii…don't be like this…" She snapped, "Like what?! Impossible he is dead! Bring me to him!" using the wall as support, she walk towards the door, pushing the taller man away. She left the room but immediately stop when she saw several others waiting outside the room.

Aomine approached her, "What are you doing out here, go back in there and rest." His tone was different from the usual him. He looked like he has been crying for days; Satsuki forced a smile on her face as she approached the bluenette, "Nee. Momoi-san, can you please bring me to where Sei is?" the pinknette was surprised at the pianist request, "Tsuki-chan…Akashi-kun is de—"

Kuroko cut her off, "No, he's not dead. He promised me he would be here for me forever." Pearl of tears fell; she pushed Momoi away as she wobbles to wherever her feet bring her. She bumped into someone taller, Mayuzumi towered her like an eagle prying its prey as he watched her getting onto her feet.

"Accept it. Akashi Seijuro is dead." With a cold tone he stabbed into the bluenette heart, "You seen him for yourself three days ago, he passed away when you're there." He added. Kuroko leaned against the wall, she shut close her eyes, "No…he's not…" trails of tears fell down across her cheeks.

Mayuzumi gritted his teeth, and then he turns around to grab a hold of the pianist arms, "Stop acting like this. You are not the only one who lost him. Did you think it doesn't have any effect on us?! Did you think we didn't shed our tears for him the moment that damn machine gave out that cursed sound?! " he roared as all eyes focused on them. Kagami and Hibiki approached them.

Her small body trembles, "If only he never met me…if only I never suggested singing together, if only I never had this foolish dream of mine, he wouldn't get shot from the beginning!" her legs crumbles down. She clamped her eyes with her palm, "I'll accept any punishment, I'll accept it no matter how harsh it is, it doesn't matter if he never loves me, I just want him to come back…" her tears flows like the waterfall.

Hibiki made his way towards his beloved sister as the rest of them gave way for him, and then he crouched down. "Kuroko-chan, Akashi wanted to save you even though he knows he's putting his life at risk, he wanted to protect you." He held his sister shoulder firmly as he wiped off the tears, "Akashi wants you to live. If you give up now, all his wishes, dreams and his feelings for you will all disappear in vain." He grabs something from his pocket and puts it onto her palm. Her orbs widens at the sight of a simple silver ring

"It's from Akashi…he wanted to propose to you after the concert but…he didn't make it…"

She picked the small ring up, she noticed the wordings carving onto the silver -  **I'm Always with You. Forever.**

**..**

"There is nothing impossible in this world, even to love one another…but Tetsuki…I can tell you this…there's no one in this world that I could ever love more than I love you…"

"There's only one person in my heart and  _she's_  the only one I would ever love for the rest of my life"

"My …one…and …only…"

**..**

"Sei…" She held the ring closer to her. Pearls of tears fell even more. Hibiki hugged her in his arms. That evening, the hallway of a certain hospital filled with faint painful sobs and cries of frustrations as she cries all her pain and sadness out.

 

**.**

**.**

Nana and Momoi tear up at the strong passion in the song as the pianist on stage performed her best,  _"I feel like we can overcome everything as long as we're together. Looking straight at your eyes who said that, I feel that I love you…"_ Hibiki sea blue orbs saddens, he knows those lyrics came from his sister broken heart. The pain she has endured during the death of Akashi and after his passing has made her stronger. However, not strong enough to hold back the tears that's welling up.

There's no sign of happiness on her face, just painful expressions filled with sorrows, as the song slowly came to an end, " _Gazing over floating stars in night when we're far separated, strongly believe in my feelings for you, I want to keep protecting it"_

The overwhelmed emotions in the song and the pianist has made the audiences tear up. She puts everything she into the last verse of the song as the overflowing memories of Akashi played in her mind.

After all, the song was their last memories _**together**_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what did i just wrote. It's such a depressing chapter. I would really appreciate if you readers would leave a review. I'm kinda depressed after this chapter. I hope you guys aren't.
> 
> Until next update and remember, reviews give me a push to update.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N : First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long wait for chapter 22. I was in a deep slump and has been sick since two weeks ago. Somehow i manage to get over the slump and get myself to write this  **VERY VERY LONG**  chapter with several song accompanied in the chapter. Foremost, I'd like to thank you for ALL of the reviews you have given to me on fanfiction and wattpad. I was very surprised that the total reviews i received from both sides hit over 80 reviews in chapter 21 especially on wattpad. It's a record for me.

I won't apologize for killing Akashi but it's a step i must took to proceed with the story. After all, it's a Tragedy/Angst genre story. So, i hope no matter what has happened in chapter 21, won't stop ya guys from reading and following this story until chapter 30 which would be 8 more chapter. So please,  _ **review and review**_. It really gave me a heartfelt when i see the reviews as it pushes me to think more for ya guys and so, hopefully this chapter would be able to fill the whole one month gap of update since last month. Thank you a LOT for reading.

Songs Used

\- EUTERPE Silence by EGOIST

\- Heart Realized by Lia

****- Ichiban no Takaramono (My Most Precious Treasure) by LISA. (You must listen to this song once you get to the last part of the chapter.)**

That's all for this chapter and please review. :)

* * *

 

**Previous on Chapter 21**

"Tetsuki…smile for me…" 

The doctor looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"Your dreams...are my dreams...your happiness is...my...happiness...I...love...you..." his voice began to fade.

"It's from Akashi…he wanted to propose to you after the concert but…he didn't make it…"

"I'll accept any punishment, I'll accept it no matter how harsh it is, it doesn't matter if he never loves me, I just want him to come back…"

"My …one…and …only…"

____________________________________

 

The soothing sound of the sea waves washing across the shore as the cool breeze slowly lulled a certain pianist to sleep as her eyelids flutters, slowly gave in to sleep. Her head lolled to the side as her long soft locks falls over her closed sapphires. Her breathe came in a steady rhythm as her lips slightly parts. On her lap, lays her favorite book as the breeze gently turns the pages over as it blew. On a certain finger held a precious silver ring.

“Tetsu, we’re don-“ the tall red head bassist stopped abruptly at his pace when his emerald orbs falls onto the sleeping form of his beloved sister on the bamboo chair at the veranda. Quietly, he made his way towards her. His expression softened.

‘How long has it been since I last saw her looking so peaceful?’

He slowly took the book away from her lap. Gently, he slid an arm underneath her knee and then another, just below her shoulder as he carefully gathers her in his arms, making sure he won’t wake her up. Making a beeline towards the bed at the corner of the room, he lays her down. He puts his jacket onto her as he gently strokes her soft locks away from her cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he whispered, “Sleep well, Tetsu”

Giving her a last glance, he closes the door quietly.

* * *

 

“Hmm? Where’s Tetsu?” Aomine carried two small bags in his arms while the taller giant of the band follows up behind, “Mine-chin, I’ll start preparing for the barbecue~” Aomine nodded as Murasakibara carried several plastic bags filled with groceries towards the kitchen, leaving the two male to their own.

“She’s asleep. She’s probably tired.” Kagami grabbed one of the bags from the midnight blue guitarist as he puts it down on the couch. Aomine followed suit before settling himself on the empty couch. “I’m not surprised, with the tight schedules we had for the past few months, it’s a no wonder she’s exhausted. Beside, things have been hard on her.” Kagami furrowed as he sighed, he looked at the table where a small pot of blue flowers decorates the table, “Yes…it has…”

Kise was about to turn the doorknob open when he was stopped by the conversation. His amber orbs sadden, he slowly moves away from the door.

* * *

 

“Yes. I gave them a small deserving break from work. They’ll be back soon enough though.” The raven-haired Rakuzan Agency president chuckles lightly into the phone. “Of course. I’ll see you later at the meeting then.” He lets out a sighed as he puts his phone down on his desk. He leans back against his chair as he closes his orbs.

“President Nijimura, here’s your coffee.” Momoi puts a cup of freshly brewed coffee onto the desk. Nijimura smiled as he leaned forward to grab the teacup, “Thanks, Momoi.” He took a sip of the coffee, and then he realized something, “Why aren’t you going with them? I did gave you and the entire band a time off from work.” He looked at the pinknette.

Momoi sighed, as she looked at the wall where several photo frames of the band she loves so much, her expression softened, “They all needed some time alone, besides the ones that can help Tsuki-chan is them not me. I’m sure Akashi-kun would agree with what I said.” She shifts her gaze to where a photo frame holds a picture of the entire Generation of Miracles, EUTERPE, Kagami, and Kuroko.

She still remembers the time where they all gathered just minutes before their joint concert to take this very picture. She still remembers how Akashi often take a quiet glance at the bluenette from the corner of his eyes when he thought no one was looking, then shifting his gaze to that small emerald box in his hands. A small smile curved onto his stern face.

The pinknette shoulder fell slightly, “Things has changed…” Nijimura looks at the photo frame where the one and last memory Akashi made with them are hang together with the rest of the other frames, he sighed, “Indeed it has…”

It has been a little over six months since the death of their former lead singer, Akashi Seijuro. Things have been hard for them, especially for Kuroko. The others somehow  ** _manage_**  to move on, while Kuroko has lost herself along the way. She once requested to Nijimura that she wants to pick up where the concert once left off during the attempt assassination and so he did granted what she wanted. Everyone thought that she has finally moved on and began to open up when she signed a contract with the Rakuzan Agency to sing for the Generation of Miracles.

However, months later everyone began to notice her songs slowly lost the life it once bared. Nijimura was also perplexed like everyone else. Her performance was always been on top notch but why now. The HEAVEN he knows would never let her work suffer and so after the tour the band did, he let them off for a break. Kuroko personal doctor advised him that he should not overwork the bluenette too much as her health is very fragile but what concerns him was, Kuroko could no longer walk nor stand like before.

* * *

 

Nijimura was making his way towards the studio room where Kuroko always uses. Just as he was about to make himself comfortable by leaning against the wall to listen to his favorite musician gentle songs, he heard a loud thud from the room. He immediately turns around to rush in when he was abruptly stop by the sight of the once strong face broke as she tried her hardest to lift herself up. Her legs kept giving in but she did not give up. Her lips trembles as droplet of tears fell, “I can do this…I can still stand…I can still sing…” her voice shook.

At the last try, she finally stood up but just within one-step, she crashed onto the floor. The young president was about to barge in and help the poor girl up but a large strong firm hand stopped him. He turns around, Kagami shows an unreadable expression as he shook his head, “Please don’t…if you help her now, you’ll only letting her thinking it’s out of pity…” the red head hung his head low. Nijimura frowned as he shifts his gaze to the bluenette inside the studio. It broke his heart to see this side of the bluenette. She was trying so hard to be strong for everyone but inside, she is suffering a whole lot more while they can only watched her from the side as she struggles to stay strong.

Since then, she hasn't been able to sing. She was too frightened of what might happen on stage if she sings.

* * *

 

Nijimura sighed as he grabbed the small photo frame on his desk. His orbs sadden at the memories he recalled. His secretary enters the office, informing him the meeting was about to start. He grabbed his jacket and left the office.

Any other agency president would have fired Kuroko from her contract due to her incapability to perform but Nijimura is not just any normal agency president. He has witnessed firsthand how the young band and Kuroko has struggled all the way after Akashi’s death. On his deathbed, Akashi has personally requested him to look after the band once he is gone and Nijimura will make sure he will fulfill Akashi’s last wish.

Nijimura stopped at the hallway as he looked outside the glass windows nearby before continuing his walk towards the meeting room.

‘This is the only thing I can do for them.’

_______________

“Kise, could you go and wake Tetsu up?” Kagami carried a small table to the barbeque pit. Kise who was putting a pile of clean plates nearby nodded, “Sure thing.” as he quickly made his way back into the seaside house.

* * *

 

Kise knocks on the door, upon receiving no answer to his knocks; he enters quietly as he peeked into the room. He smiled at the sight of his former partner sound asleep on the bed. Her long locks sprawls across her cheeks as her breath came in evenly. As quiet as possible, he crouched down near her bed as he gently pushed the locks away from her cheeks.

**.**

**.**

“YOU'VE PROMISED TO BE BY MY SIDE!”

"…please don't leave me…"

"I'll accept any punishment, I'll accept it no matter how harsh it is, it doesn't matter if he never loves me, I just want him to come back…" 

"Sei…" 

**.**

**.**

His smile fell. His heart felt heavy. He then noticed the silver ring that she wore on her ring finger. He stares at it, ‘If only I wasn’t blinded by greed…things wouldn't have turned out this way…” he cupped her cheeks gently, “Tetsuki-chii…will you ever forgive me for my sins…”

**.**

**.**

Four months ago, when the EUTERPE was still in Japan, Mayuzumi and Kise accompanied Kuroko to the nearby bakery down the road since Kagami was busy with the agency president. Even with their disguises on, the two taller men in front of her still attracts attention from the pedestrians. After picking several breads and buns for the others, she waited for them outside as she went to take a small stroll a little down the street.

“Kuroko-chii!!” Kise waved at her while Mayuzumi walks at his own pace behind the blonde keyboardist. She turns around as she smiled to the two men as they approached her. “We got the buns, shall we head back?” Kise showed her two large paper bags in his arms filled with the buns they picked earlier, and then she shifts her gaze to Mayuzumi who holds another large paper bag, “This is for Kagami. I heard he eats like a starving bear.” She giggles, “Yes, he does eat like a bear.” The other two smiled at the bluenette. Her voices are music to their ears.

Mayuzumi hands outs his hands, “Let’s go, Chibi” She took his hands. The Mayuzumi everyone knows are a cold man but to Kuroko, he’s a wonderful man filled with a much more vibrant colors hidden underneath those cold façade.

On their way back to the agency, things turned ugly. Her orbs widens the moment she lost her footings as her hands slipped from the bassist firm grips. She crashed onto the hard cemented ground, hurting her chin as bloods drips from the deep cut.

“KUROKO-CHII!/KUROKO!!” the two men dropped the paper bags and rushed to her.

* * *

 

“KISE!” the sound of a familiar guitarist running down the hallway of the hospital as he pants heavily, followed by Hibiki, “Where’s Tetsu?” Kise shifts his gaze to the treatment room where Kuroko was in, “They told us to wait while they treat her.” Mayuzumi sat down on the bench.

“What happened?”

“We were just heading back to the agency when she lost her footings and hurt her chin when she fell onto the ground. The cut was pretty deep…” Kise looked at his white jacket where stains of bloods painted at some parts of the snow-white jacket. Kagami furrowed. Just seeing his beloved sister bloods made him sick. Bloods bring back memories he does not want to remember. He took a deep breath, and then he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He turns around, “She’ll be alright.” Hibiki assured him.

The door creaked opened. All of them hurdled to the doctor. Midorima cleared his throat, “She’s alright now. We had to do eight stitches on her chin as the wounds are deep but she is alright. She is still under anesthetic so she will be half-conscious. It’s better if she gets some rests for the next few days.” All of them felt a heavy pile of worry just lifted from their shoulder. Midorima looked at Kagami, “Can I have a word with you?” all of them furrowed as they exchanged worried looks.

Silent murmurs heard from the two male down the hall. Then, 10 minutes later Kagami returned to the group. His orbs bore holes onto the ground. He did not realize he has rejoined the others when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The guitarist looked at them as if a puppy just lost its mother.

“Kagami, what did the doctor said?” Aomine approached him. The guitarist hesitated as he frowned, “Tetsu’s…” the door opened once again.

Two nurses wheeled Kuroko out on a wheel chair. All of them furrowed. The bluenette looked a little in daze as she tries to stay awake. Kise frowned, “Why is Kuroko-chii in a wheel chair…?” the nurses exchanged looks then to Kagami who crouched down in front of the bluenette. He forced a smile as he cupped her cheeks gently.

“Let’s go home, Tetsu…”

After helping Kagami carrying Kuroko into the car and folds the wheelchair, they watched him drove off. They couldn’t help but felt worried for her.

* * *

 

Since then, Kuroko has been on the wheel chair. Nijimura seems to know bits of what was going on but he kept his cool and continues his usual pacing with the bluenette, as if nothing has changed.

He once said, “Kuroko-chan is still Kuroko-chan, no matter she’s handicap or not, she’s still an amazing musician. I will not overlook her talents just because of her handicap.” However, only during a performance, he would allow her to stand on her own but that did not ease their worries one bit. She may look fine and worry free but inside, there are millions of thoughts, they did noticed she often look by her side during a performance. Flashes of sadness appear on those sapphires as she shifts her gaze to the audiences.

The stage felt as if it becomes a lot smaller without his presence but they knew nothing feels the same anymore without Akashi.

**.**

**.**

Kuroko began to stir in her sleep as her eyelids flutters open, feeling a warm gentle presence near her. She mumbles, “Sei…?” her vision still slightly blurred as she rubbed her eyes. Flashes of hurt appear on Kise’s amber orbs as he pulls away from her cheeks. When she sat up, he quickly plastered a smile, “Kuroko-chii, dinner’s ready. Kagami asked me to get you.” Still crouching, he helped her moved her legs down from the bed.

She looked around and the room was dark, only the shine from the moonlight shines gently into the room, “When did I fell asleep…?” just a little above whisper, Kise chuckles at her adorableness. “This afternoon, Kagami thought it’s best to let you rests after that long journey we had,” he explained.

“I’m sorry… for letting you all do the work…” she hangs her head low.

Kise smiled as he ruffles with her locks,” Don’t worry about it, Kuroko-chii. Let us guys do the heavy work, we came here on one sole purpose. To relax and you do that for us, Kuroko-chii. If Nijimura-chii found out we make you do the work, he’ll be sure to have our head on the silver platter.” He straightened up as he stretched his arms into the air.

“Now, promise me that you’ll get all the rest you need in return, you’re not allowed to do any heavy work. Can you do that for me?” He sticks out his pinky finger. She blinks, “But…” he furrowed as he cut her off, “No buts. Can you do this for me?” he asked once again. She hesitated as she looked at her pinky finger, then to Kise. She brought her pinky finger near his as he quickly intertwined his with hers. He smiled, “Now, that’s a good girl.”

He looked at the clock on the wall, “Kuroko-chii, let’s go else the food will get cold.” She nodded as Kise bends down a little, while she wraps her arms around his neck. Carefully, he gathers her in his arms. His amber orbs softened at the gentle touch of their skin as Kuroko buries her face into his neck. He held her closer yet gently not to hurt her with his firm grips. He then made his way downstairs with Kuroko in his arms.

‘Even if Tetsuki-chii won’t open her heart for me like she did for Akashi-chii, I will stand by her side no matter what.’

* * *

 

Long silver locks brushed against the wind as he stopped at the roadside, admiring the peaceful of the night and the calm sea. He sighed as he leaned against the headrest, he shift his gaze to the sea where the full moon reflects on the water as it washed against the shores. He stares at the moon.

**.**

**.**

He was standing just near the corner of the hallway of the hospital. Just a little further down the hallway, a small group of people stood outside a room where a certain lead singer of the Generation of Miracles is in. It was just two hours ago when those group of musicians were performing on stage in the Tokyo Dome but now they are…

His silver orbs caught the sight of a certain bluenette are being pulled by the blonde keyboardist into the room from another, followed by the others while the nurses exit the room.

“I feel sorry for them…,” one of the nurses mumbles, while the other nodded, “With the wounds the patient suffered, he really doesn’t have much time left.” The two of them passed by the gunman as they walked down the hallway. Haizaki frowned then he shifts his gaze back to the room. He walk towards it and looked through the small glass window in the door. His mood soured instantly.

On the bed, the one he shot earlier has a hard time to even keep his eyes open or breathe. The others didn’t noticed Haizaki was outside the door as they all focused on the two innocent being on and near the bed. Haizaki could not hear what Akashi said to the bluenette but each passing moments, Haizaki felt aching pain in his heart as he watched tears fell from the pianist who forced a smile for the red head. He looked away the moment the heart monitor gave a long flat beep. He looked into the room once again; his heart began to waver when he hears loud sobs and pleas from the room.

_“Sei…please don’t leave me…”_

It broke his heart.

* * *

 

His fist hits the steering wheel in frustrations as the pianist sobs and pleas kept echoing in his mind. He buried his head into his arms on the steering wheel, then shifts his silver orbs to the calm sea.

**.**

**.**

A loud slap echoes throughout the office as the bodyguards’ shifts slightly on their feet. Haizaki stood still ignoring bloods dripping from the corner of his mouth and the scars on his left cheek from the bruenette nails. His orbs bores holes onto the carpeted floor as Luka screeched like an agonizing banshee.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! I’VE CLEARLY ORDERED YOU TO KILL HER NOT SEIJURO!” her brown orbs pierced dangerously at him. She walked towards her table and picks up the phone as she dialed for someone.

“Bring them away.” Haizaki orbs widens as he looked at the brunette. She smirked at him. He frowned at that, “You will no longer allow seeing your parents until you completed your task. Until then, they will be kept somewhere.”

The taller man charged at her until her bodyguards locked him still as he struggles to break free, “What the fuck did you do to them?!” he raged. His guns were nowhere in sight, nor his strength wasn’t anywhere near the larger men scales.  Luka walked towards the exit of her office, “Be sure to complete your job or else…oh wait, there wouldn’t be an or else.” She said slyly.

“You bitch, let my parents go!” but he knows he was powerless. He had no other way of knowing whether his parents are safe or not.

After all, he is a mere assassin trying to make a better life for his parents.

* * *

 

He stares at the calm sea, his eyelids lowers in defeat as he sighed; “This is the path I chose to make a living, I shouldn't feel like this after taking so many lives with these hands…”he trailed off as he looked at his hands.

“Sei…please, don’t leave me…”

His shoulder fell, “Innocent life…” his guilt has been eating him inside out and he don’t know how long he can take this before turning himself to the police.

The waves hits the shore hard, gaining his attention. He looked at the bright full moon in the dark sky. It reminds him of the pianist name,  ** _‘Tetsuki’_**. He began turning on his car and gave the moon a last glance, “If it’s for the sake of my parents, I’ll do anything to keep them safe. Even if it’s mean I’ll be going to hell.” He mumbles as he drove off.

Of course, he never expected he would be crossing path with the bluenette that will change his future entirely.

* * *

 

It was in the morning when Kagami accompanied Kuroko for a stroll of fresh air along the cemented pavement along the beach. The breeze were cooling and refreshing. They ignored the curious and pity glances from the pedestrians as Kagami kept pushing the wheelchair. Quietly, he looked at his beloved sister, and then he smiled.

She looked at the calm azure ocean as her expression soften, “It’s so peaceful here…,” she mumbles. Kagami stopped them underneath a large tree, and then he locked the wheelchair to its position as Kagami chuckled lightly, “It sure is.” He stretched his arms up as he lets out a yawn, feeling relaxed. He sat down on the grass and he made himself comfortable by laying on the greens. The shade from the tree was enough to keep the bright sun out from sight.

He stifles another yawn. Kuroko noticed this, she looked at him worriedly, “Tai-chan, did you not sleep properly last night? You sounded and looked really tired.”

Kagami yawned another time before closing his eyes with his arms crossed behind his head as a pillow, “Mhmm, still not used to the new place is all. Besides, we have two weeks all to ourselves, no practices, no annoying sounds of the neighbors rushing to work and stuff…no nagging President Nijimura…no….” the list goes on and on, he mumbles incoherently as sleep began to take over him. Within seconds, he fell asleep to the soothing sound of the waves and the peacefulness of the place. Kuroko smiled at Kagami antics.

She then looked at the calm ocean once again, greeted by the gentle sea breeze, she smiled warmly as the breeze blew passed her locks.  She turns around a little to grab the small bag hanging to the wheelchair behind her as she took out the book she read when they were on their way here.

* * *

 

Time passes by peacefully with Kagami fast asleep on the grass while Kuroko read the novel as she casted her blue orbs to the ocean every so often before focusing back onto the novel.

It was then; she heard one of the children’s that was playing nearby crying while the other children’s looked at the little girl worriedly. She closes the book and put it to the side as she unlocked the wheelchair and wheeled towards the group of small kids.

They noticed her presence due to the wheelchair as curious eyes looked at her. She simply smiled at them then focused to the girl who’s sobbing lightly, “What’s the matter?”She grabbed a handkerchief from her cardigan and wipes off the girl’s tears. She then noticed the girl was holding something on her palms. She curiously looked at it, “I-I think it’s dead…it fell off from…that tree over there” they all casted a glance straight to a cliff nearby. Kuroko frowned slightly then she took the little bird and put it onto her lap. She wiped some dirt off its coat and tries to see if it’s really is dead.

A few more gentle pats on its head, the little bird began to chirp. They all smiled in relieved. Kuroko smiled at the children happy antics as they cheered happily to see the bird was still alive. Then, she remembered something, she looked at the tree nearby the cliffs, “We need to get it back to its mother!” one of the children suggested. Kuroko feeling hesitated as she looked at her legs.

“No, don’t! I’ll put the little bird back to its nest.” She stopped them from marching to the dangerous area, then they looked at her legs and wheelchair then they exchanged glances, “But…nee-chan can’t walk…right…?” they trailed off. Kuroko sighed lightly, after several seconds she summoned each ounce of her strength as she tries to stand up with the help of the children’s.

It has been a while since she last walked, so her leg felt odd, ‘It feels like these aren’t my legs anymore…’she grimaced at her fate. She took the little bird from the girl. Slowly, she made her way to the tree, nearly tripping over the rocky stones and branches. When she finally reached the tree, she felt a little dizzy when she looked down. The cliffs were high and if she were to fall from the edge, she would definitely die.

The cheers from the children made her stopped thinking more and onward to what she supposed to do. She bit her lower lip as she tries to tip toe on her flats while her arms trying to reach the nest. After several more attempts, she manage to get the baby bird back onto the nest with its family. Her frowned broke into a smile until a gust of wind blew straight to her, pushing her off the cliffs. Her orbs widen the moment she no longer felt the ground underneath her feet.

 **“NEE-CHAN!!”**  The children screamed.

Someone who has been watching her from nearby quickly made a dash towards the cliff and caught her wrist just in time but it was too late for him to grab a hold of anything. He protectively wrapped his arms around her as he turns around. His silver orbs widens in fear the moment he looked underneath them. He groans in pain the moment his back hits the surface of the water as the two of them sunk into the ocean.

Skillfully, he brought Kuroko back onto the surface but barely as the waves brought them further away from the land. He choked on the salt water as he tries to swim with all of his might towards the nearby cave underneath the cliffs.

Kuroko pants heavily the moment the other person brought them safely to the cave. She looked around, the cave were dark and it was freezing with her drenched from top to bottom, then she shift her gaze to the person who saved her. He was sitting on one of the rocks nearby as he tries to dry off his shift and jacket. His silver locks were drenched and she could see sand in those spiky hairs.

“Uhm…”

“What were you thinking going on that damn cliff when you can’t even stand on your own two feet properly?!” the unknown man yelled at her. She flinched as she hung her head low. The man sighed. The two stayed that way until she sneezed from the freezing temperature of the breeze, she dragged herself to the nearby wall and uses it as a support to find something to warm herself up. Her body were shivering.

She found some dry branches and some small stones. She gathers them at a dry spot as she tries to light them up using the sharp stones. She frowned at her inability to survive in the wilderness if she were left alone out there. She bit her lower lip as she tries repeatedly until the stones cuts her smooth palm.

The silver haired man, who has been watching her movement from the corner of his eyes, sighed. He walked towards her, “Give me those.” On his second attempt, the spark from the stones lit up the branches. Her blue orbs widen as his easy try then pouted at her failures. The two of them stayed that way as the branches somehow manage to keep them warm.

“From the looks of it, we have no other way out of this cave other than to swim…” he looked at her legs. She noticed this then she once again hang her head low, “I’m sorry for dragging you into this…”

He scratches the back of his neck, “It aint your fault anyway, I was the one who ran after you without thinking. Luckily I did though, else you would have been dead by now.” He brought one of his legs up to his chest while another folded in front, as he rested his right arm on his knee, “Though, it’ll be a while before anyone finds us here. My phone’s completely destroyed by the water.” He pulled his silver phone out, trying to turn it on. He curses underneath his breathe.

Nevertheless, Kuroko did felt bad about this. If only she woke Kagami, this wouldn’t have happened. Her knuckles tightens on her blue skirt, “I’m Haizaki Shougo, what’s yours?” the other man broke the tension.

She looked at him, “Kuroko… Tetsuki…”

* * *

 

“TETSU!!!” Kagami shouted as the search and rescue team boat went to the entire area of where the two has fallen while Kise and Aomine was in another boat scouring for another part of the area. The dark blanket of the night has begun to cover the entire sky and they have been at this for the past three hours. Not only they have not found her but also, Kagami was worried of her being alone with a stranger worries him even more

* * *

 

The sound of a laughter echoes throughout the large cavern as Haizaki trying to catch his breath in the midst of having the laugh of his life. He wiped the pool of tears at the corner of his eyes as he looked at the bluenette who’s pouting adorably, “I can’t believe you did that! Poor guy, I can’t imagine how he felt! I mean to get traumatized over a spill of vanilla milkshake, that’s epic!” he laughed even more.

The pink tint on her cheeks darkens even more, “He should have watched where he was going instead of stuffing himself with the burgers.”  She pouted then she looked at him. She felt relieved that he is not a bad person. Her experience with Mayuzumi and everyone else in the Generation of Miracles made her realized that, never judged a book by its cover.

It was three hours ago when they fell into the ocean. Haizaki showed out of nowhere when he grabbed her wrist and saved her from drowning. He manage to drag her out of the ocean and into the nearby cavern, they are currently in. Haizaki gave her a bad impression when he was glaring daggers at her but soon to be replaced by an easygoing expression when they started talking over the small bonfire they made out from the dry branches.

Haizaki furrowed slightly at the silver ring on the bluenette finger. He knows who it was from since he saw the ring fell down onto the floor the moment the red head singer gave his last breathe, months ago. Kuroko noticed his silentness and followed his line of sight that fell onto her hands, that was resting on her lap.

“I’m not married.” She broke the silentness and his thoughts. He shifts his gaze to her. She brought her right hand close to her chest as her expression softened, “This ring was given by the one I loved dearly, but he passed away before he could propose to me…” Haizaki felt pang of guilt in his heart. He frowned as he bit his lower lip, “He’s a very kind person despite his stern demeanor. He often overwhelms everyone around him and pulled them into his pace, before you know it, you’re doing what he wants everyone to do, because of him I was able to sing but now…”her shoulder fell slightly at the painful memories.

“You can’t sing after he passed away.” He mentally cringed at his own words. He knows he is a bastard towards everyone but he curses at himself for picking such a wrong time. His knuckles tighten as he shift his silvery orbs away from the bluenette. Unable to look at that face much longer as his guilt began to eat him even more.

“Haizaki-san, you’re the first person who never asked anything more than my name. You even saved me…you’re a very kind person.” She smiled warmly at him. He couldn’t swallow the heavy lump in his throat.

‘I am not the kind person who you think I am…I am the one who will be taking your life…with my own hands…’ he looked away. Kuroko could feel the man in front of her was having some sort of inner conflicts when she noticed the confused and frustrated expressions on his face every now and then.

His silver orbs were piercing cold, his spiky silver locks finally dried off, his well-built body gave him that he’s somewhat a fierce man. From the way, he socialized with her, Haizaki probably trying to keep people away from him as he ignores questions to his background and so forth.

A small smile curved on her lips, ‘Just like Mayuzumi-san and Aomine-kun, they’re both hard to approach, but they have a good side that they show only when it’s needed.’

“Haizaki-san, do you like music?”She asked.

He eyed her then to the ocean nearby, “No, I never liked them. To me, they are just words. Nothing big for me, they often gave me more migraines than calming my soul.”

She sighed lightly. She expected this kind of answer from a person like him, “Haizaki-san, music is a wonderful thing. It brought everyone together. All you need is to find your type of songs that will calm your soul like it did to me.” She brought her hands closer to her chest.

The sound of the wave’s washes against the sandy shore of the cave resonates in the cavern. The small light from the bonfire gave warmness to the both of them. Her sea blue orbs closes as she listens to the waves, she began to hum a gentle tune,  _“Hmmm…hmmm…hmm….hmmm…hmmm…hmmm…”_

Haizaki who has been lost in his thoughts, surprised at the melodious sound of a hum. He shifts his gaze to the bluenette whose orbs shut close as she hummed,  _“Oh, field flower that has bloomed, I beg of you tell me this so I know too…”_

Her dried soft locks brushed gently against the breeze, “ _Why is it that people hurt each other_   _and fight?”_

 _“Aa…Aaa…Aaaa…Aaaa….hmm…mmhmmmm…”_ the melody ends gently as she slowly opens her eyes. Haizaki looked at her with his silver orbs wide open, “Why did you…?” he trails off. She smiled at him, “It’s because I believe through music, that it can soothe ones heart when it’s in deep confusion.”

Her eyes looked at him, “This is all I can do for you, Haizaki-san. I hope whatever that’s conflicted within yourself would be resolved soon.” She smiled at him. He frowned, “You-“

“TETSU!! Where are you?!” a loud voice interrupts them.

The two looked at the source as the sound of the boat engine coming closer and closer to where the cave is. The bluenette gathers her strength in her legs as she began to walk towards the shore of the cave with the support of the nearby walls.

“Tai-chan!!” she strained her voice but she knows they wouldn’t hear her. One more time as the boat grew closer, “TAI-CHAN, WE’RE HERE!!” she shouted, she winched in pain for doing so. Haizaki stood behind her, making sure she didn’t fall into the water.

Kagami felt relieved the moment he saw a familiar silhouette of his beloved sister, waving at him, “TETSU!” the boat slowed down as they approached the cave. The bassist wasted no time in getting on shore and ran towards his sister. He hugged her protectively, “Oh God, thank goodness, you’re alive!” the sound of him feeling so relieved earns him a small smile from the bluenette.

He pull her away from him as he took off his jacket and puts it on her shoulder, the moment he noticed her dress was slightly see through from the water drenched on it. Then, he noticed someone else stood nearby. He furrowed slightly at the sight of the silver haired man who seems to do nothing but stand there and watched them.

“Tai-chan, this is Haizaki Shougo-san. He’s the one who saved me from drowning.” The bluenette introduced the two of them but Kagami didn’t like him one bit. He looked at the man who smirked at him, “Nice to meet you,  ** _Mr. Babysitter_**.” He waves at him. Kagami mood soured immediately.  The two went into glaring contest but the light sneeze from the bluenette broke it up. Protectively Kagami gathers her small frame into his arms and went into the boat, then followed by Haizaki from behind.

Haizaki took his seat opposite the two as he stares out to the dark ocean, “I thought you couldn’t sing.” He mumbles into his knuckles. Kuroko blinks at him, and then she looked at the ocean behind them, “I don’t know. It’s just I felt like you needed something to calm your soul. You looked like you’ve gone through a lot…” he eyed her from the corner of his orbs.

They reached the docks, as Haizaki was the first one to leave the boat. He waits for Kuroko to leave then he approached her. His cold silvery orbs turn looked at her, “Ya know, music isn’t that bad now that I think of it.”

Her sapphire orbs widen. He smiled warmly, “I definitely would listen to them if you’re the one who sings them.” She blushes, and then he chuckled at her cuteness. Noticing Kagami approached them, “Kuroko-chan, you only live once. If singing is something you truly love, then you must make the best out of it.” He gently ruffles her soft locks. Noticing the death glares from the taller man behind Kuroko, he took his hands away and stuffed them into his pockets.

“Well, I guess I gotta go. See ya around.” he waves as he walks away from the docks, and slowly his figure disappears into the darkness while the rest of the Generation of Miracles ran towards the two siblings.

That was all she needed to regain her old self to sing.

* * *

 

The evening she returns to the beach house along with the rest of the band members, she asked Kise to help her set up her laptop for a video call with the agency president and requested that no one allowed entering the room until she opens the door herself.

The Skype call rang for a couple of second until someone picked it up. The moment the video call came up, it shows the young president of the agency getting on his seat. He greeted her with a smile, “Ah, good to finally see you, Kuroko-chan. Kise told me that you wanted to have a word with me as soon as possible. What’s the urgent?”

She bows her head slightly in respect for the president, “I’d like to ask for a favor.” An eyebrow rose as the Nijimura responded, “Oh? That is unusual. It must be very important if it come to the point you’re asking this from me. What’s the favor about?” interested in this ‘favor’ he leans forward as he rested his chin on his left knuckles.

* * *

 

Kise looked up at the stairs to Kuroko’s room, “I wonder what Kuroko-chii’s talking about to Nijimura-chii…” then he walked back to where the others seated in the living room. Aomine crossed his arms behind his head as he stifled a yawn, “Got no idea, it must be private that she only wants to talk to Nijimura.” He closes his eyes.

Murasakibara was sitting on the floor, munching on his snacks, “Must be~~maybe she would let us know when she’s done~” he mumbles. Kagami furrowed, “Eat or talk, pick one, Murasakibara.” The purple head giant ignores him as he stuffed another pocky stick into his mouth. He cast a glance at the stairs before staring at the ground underneath him.

‘Tetsu…’

* * *

 

The raven-haired president frowned, “Alright, Kuroko-chan. I can do this much for you but remember don’t exert yourself no matter what or else. Understand?” he warned. She nodded.

Then, Nijimura smiled, “But that’s for later. So, relax and have some fun while you’re there.” His warm and caring smiled gave her a brotherly feeling from the man.

“Thank you so much, Nijimura-san.”

The other man on the other side of the call hummed as he grins, “Well, it’s getting late. So, I’ll get off here. Sleep well, Kuroko-chan and stay safe.” He waved at the screen before the call ended.

Kuroko moved her wheelchair towards the veranda as she looked at the full moon bloomed in the dark sky of the night, ‘One last time…’ her heart felt heavy.

* * *

 

Haizaki leans against the wooden wall of the cottage as he sipped his beer while he looks at the ocean spread in front of the cottage. The wind felt good tonight as they blew cold breeze, he then shift his gaze to the dark sky above.

**.**

**.**

“I don’t know. It’s just I felt like you needed something to calm your soul. You looked like you’ve gone through a lot…”

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this…”

“…you’re a very kind person”

**.**

**.**

He threw the can of beer towards the wooden floor as it spilled its left over content. He frowned, “Kind person, my ass!” he bit his lower lip. He looked at the full moon once again, “What did she ever do to deserve this…?” it was an unanswered question as the night goes on silently.

* * *

 

Days passed by peacefully as Kuroko often busied herself with something on her music book while the others could only exchanged worried glances, not only she refused to let them into the details of her discussion with Nijimura but even the young president also refused say a word about it.

Two weeks later, they finally returned to Tokyo. Nijimura immediately hold an important meeting with the band members and managers from each departments of the agency. What surprised them was, the EUTERPE members also attend the meeting through the video calls from their agency in Los Angeles, America. Kuroko seems calm about the whole thing while the others were surprised.

“Of course this concert would be using HEAVEN owned original compositions songs. I believed she has been working on several of them while she was away for a short break that I’ve given to them. The EUTERPE band members would be arriving here in Japan next week so they can start their practice for the concert.” Nijimura explained as everyone else flips several pages of the folders prepared on each set. Kuroko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles sat just at the side of the young president, while waiting for replies.

“And when would you be expecting this concert to be hold?” one of the program managers asked as she closes the folder. Nijimura exchanged glances with the pianist then back to the meeting table, “In six months.” Everyone was caught surprised.

“I’m sure you must be joking. In such short time, there wouldn't be enough time to prepare everything including releasing the albums. You must be reasonable, Nijimura-san. Even if we rushed things, the quality would suffer!” they protested. Kuroko flinched at the sound of their tone.

Nijimura hummed as he folds his arms, “Let me worry about the quality. Can or can’t we do this concert in three months with the budget I agreed to.” The managers looked hesitated. One of them cleared his throat, “Highest chances, yes we can since the RENEGADE Agency would be assisting in this matter but the main problem here is, can Kuroko-san sing or even stand on her own?” all eyes focused on her.

She moved the wheelchair forward towards the meeting table, “Yes, I can. I am confident that I can. I know the side effects if the concert fails and I can guarantee you, I will not fail it.” Nijimura smirked to the managers, as he felt proud of Kuroko standing to her ground.

Kagami furrowed, ‘Since when Kuroko became like this…?’

“Yep, that’s what I want to hear from the star of the concert.” A voice broke the tension from the video calls. The president of the RENEGADE Agency on the other side of the call shows up at the screen, “I guess it really is true that Rakuzan Agency meeting room is a hell hole for meetings.” Nijimura chuckled.

“That I must admit it was and still is.” He replied the other man, while the managers hang their head low.

The older male laughs, “Well, let’s cut the chase. I will give my full support for the upcoming concert for Miss HEAVEN there, which means all of these fusses about having not enough time to prepare are void.” Kuroko felt relieved as she bowed down at the older man in the screen.

“It’s not me that you must thank. It’s your friends here who manage to convince me to give you full cooperation after all it’s not every day someone extremely talented like you wants to collaborate with us again.” The members of the EUTERPE grin happily behind the older president.

Nijimura smiled at her, “Well, now the said problem has been solved. I don’t think there would be any other problem for doing this concert in three months or is there?” he looked sharply at his managers who exchanged glances with each other before sighing in defeat, “No, there won’t be any problem.”

He puts a V sign to the bluenette as he grins. Pink tints spread across her cheeks.

* * *

Everyone left the meeting room, leaving the band to their own as they gathers around the bluenette, “Nee, Kuroko-chii, why didn’t you told us about this beforehand?” she looked at them.

“Because I didn’t want to confirm anything before the suggestion has been accepted by the board of managers…beside, I’ve ran away from reality long enough. It’s time for me to step forward to my dreams.” They couldn’t say anything more after seeing those determined orbs. Kagami who has been watching her from the sideline, he crouched down in front of her, “Just promise me, if you need help in anything…please let us know. We’re all in this together and we will stand together with you till the end.” He hugged her.

She returns his hug, feeling guilty that she is keeping something away from her brother, “Mhmm…I will…I promise…” Nijimura, who has been watching the whole thing from outside of the door, walks away.

* * *

 

Just as the plan goes. EUTERPE band members’ returns to Japan a week later. Both agencies began working together to pull through the time limit while both bands began their practices. From morning until late evening, they practices repeatedly to get the right tune in each of the song that the sky blue haired pianist has composed and prepared for them. Overall, Nijimura was proud of how well Kuroko manage to pull herself back together for this very concert though…he was a little worried of the outcome of this concert.               

Four months passed by in a blink of an eye. Preparation for the album and concert almost completed. As she agreed to the conditions Nijimura laid out for her, she attended the rehabilitations every four days of the week to help her with her movements. Kagami however, was glad that she is returning to her old self but at the same time, he is worried.

“What is she hiding from me?”

Hibiki sipped his pocari sweet before he settles down next to Kagami on the bench during their break, “That’s what I’d like to know. I think everyone gets that secretive vibe from her ever since this plan has been set on course. We can’t do anything else but to support her all the way.” He looked at into the sky. His sea blue orbs softened, “Sometimes I couldn’t help but to feel that my little sister is going to fly off to somewhere far if I let her out of my sight.” Kagami tightens his grip on his drink can in his hands.

“I felt the same way…except I feel that soon I won’t be able to reach for her hands…”

“It sucks doesn’t it, Kagami.”

Kise who has been standing at the corner of the hallway walks away, returning to the studio to practice his part more.

‘Everyone’s doing their best for Kuroko-chii and I must do my part to support her wishes too.’ He opens the door to the empty studio before closing it again.

* * *

Aomine walked towards the two male who finally came back from their break, “Yo. Tetsu been searching for you both, she wants you two to go to the other studio on the fifth floor. She’s waiting for you guys there.” Kagami and Hibiki exchanged looks, “Alright, thanks bud.”

When the two of them went to the said studio, they found Kuroko and Nijimura waiting for them. The two took their seats opposite the two, “So, why did you called for us? We’re supposed to have our afternoon practice in a few minutes.” Kagami looked at Kuroko. He noticed on the table, there are several blue folders with each of the two guitarist and bassist name on it.

“Tai-chan, Minoru-san, I’d like to ask you both for another big favor.”

“A favor…?” the two of them echoed. She nodded. Nijimura smiled at her, “Kuroko-chan.” On cue, she gave the two of them the folders in front of her. Curiously, they looked into the contents and then immediately furrowed before shifting their gazes to the pianist, “I’d like both of you assist me in this particular song.” She smiled.

* * *

 

The day has finally arrived. All the roads towards the Tokyo Dome were packed and heavily trafficked since late afternoon after the ushers at the front entrance finally opened the entrance to the dome for ticketing access.

Mayuzumi and Nana peeked from the backstage as they watched audiences began to fill in the dome seats, “There’re more audiences than we had before.” She mumbles. The grey head bassist who was leaning against the wall with his arms crosses on his chest, he shifts his gaze to the bluenette who was talking to one of the stage directors as Momoi pushes the wheelchair towards the changing room, “It’s to be expected, after all its Chibi’s second debut.” His blank grey orbs sharpen as his orbs bores holes into the floor, ‘Something just doesn’t add up here…what are you hiding us from, Chibi.’

* * *

 

Nijimura enters the changing room after Kuroko’s make up team left the room so the young president can have a word with her, alone while Kagami and the others stood outside, waiting anxiously. They felt restless about this whole concert.

“Are you truly sure that you want to do this, Kuroko-chan?” he sat on the chair as he looked at the bluenette who’s already clad in her white sleeveless dress with blue pearls on her chocker, wrists glove, and some are seen on her above knee length skirt.  Kuroko looked at the ring on her finger, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Nijimura didn’t asked more.

* * *

 

[The beginning of  ** _Heart Realize by Tia_** ]

“Because no matter what happens, I'll call your name without fail!” the whole stage brightens up, revealing both band members of Generation of Miracles and EUTERPE except Nana on the stage while Kuroko stood at the front center of the stage holding a mic, pink tints sprawled across her pale cheeks as she smiled.

“You're the owner of a jagged heart, anything you touch gets hurt, you scowl at everything in the world , your eyes say it, but I'm here~” she brought her left hands to her chest where her heart is. Nijimura watches from the side of the stage. His seriousness hasn’t left him the moment the day of the concert comes to work. He bit his lower lip as he frowned. Momoi who was standing near him felt perplexed.

The concert went well as planned. It was a two hours concert and with Kuroko performed eight songs on her own original composition. The Tokyo Dome was pack with audiences and some were not able to enter due to sold out tickets at the front entrance.

Kuroko lived her name up as HEAVEN. The songs were not only magical but it was heavenly. She manages to bring out the better colors of both bands into the songs she performed. However, they were expecting her to perform on the piano but from the looks of it, the blonde haired keyboardist from the GoM took over the place as the pianist for several songs.

* * *

 

Everyone else on the backstage perplexed by Nijimura and Kuroko’s behavior as both Kagami and Hibiki were preparing for the finale of the concert with their acoustic guitars on hands. Nijimura looked concerned and worried while Kuroko looked as if she has a lot on her mind but she looked determined to finish the concert despite having to stand on her own with her weakening legs for a whole 2 hours of the concert.

From afar, they all watched Kuroko bowed at Nijimura. They couldn’t really hear what they spoke about but from the way the young president expressions, it looked serious.

“Kuroko-san, Minoru-kun, Kagami-kun, you three is up on stage in 2 minutes. Please get ready!” one of the stage crew announced, giving them a hand signal from the backstage audio and visual system. The three of them nodded, Kuroko gave a nod to Nijimura before heading towards her brothers.

Kagami hates the uneasy feeling, “What were you two talking about?” Kuroko smiled, “It’s nothing.” He frowned. Hibiki furrowed.

* * *

 

[Accompanied song in this part  _ **Ichiban no Takaramono by LISA**_ ]

The stage lights dimmed to the center, focusing the white gentle light onto the three musicians on stage. Kagami and Hibiki sat on a stool each with an acoustic guitar to each arms while Kuroko stood in front of them. She looked calm as she took a deep breath.

Hibiki started his part, “If we see each other's faces, we always fight, that is a good memory too….” She sang into the mic with her eyelids closed, “You taught me that; I'm not afraid anymore, no matter what kind of impairment I may have, I can grasp happiness, that's why...” Kagami frowned before beginning his part as the co- guitarist.

Kuroko sang with everything she has, “Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if it's difficult, I'll definitely bring the dream I had with you, I'm glad it was with you, and nobody else. 

But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there…” her orbs sadden.

**.**

**.**

“I’m Akashi Seijuro. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

"It was a beautiful song, Tetsuki" 

"You're fine the way you are now, Tetsuki. There is no need to wish for such." 

"Do your best, Tetsu!" 

"Mhmm, I have been up late due to work and I felt a certain someone was feeling restless that she couldn't sleep as well."

"Sure~ I don't mind having lunch with Tsuki-chin, the food will taste better if she's around~come, come, Tsuki-chin~ foods gonna be gone if we stay here longer~"

"Then, let's make a promise, that only I can sing your songs"

"You looked absolutely beautiful, Kuroko-chii!"

.

.

Her melodious voice fills the entire dome even though it is just an acoustic song but it held so many emotions in the song. Her friends stood behind the stage felt as if this would be her last song, “I don't regret that I was born anymore, like the end of a festival, it's lonely, but we've got to go pretty soon….” She trailed off.

**.**

**.**

"TSUKI-CHAN! OHHH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" 

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Owh you poor little thing, come on let's go find your mentor!" 

"Kuroko-chan let me know if you need anything, alright?"

"Beautiful name. I'm Minoru Hibiki. Nice to meet cha"

"No problem. Are you alone?"

**.**

**.**

She opens her eyes; “Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far away we go, I'm going to live in a new morning…” the acoustic went solo on Hibiki parts followed by Kagami.

**.**

**.**

"Don't worry; I won't do anything to you. We're friends, remember?"

"Kuroko-chan…no matter what your decision is or path you picked …you have us and Kagami to support you all the way…"

"It doesn't matter to me if you're HEAVEN or not, we're friends and that's that."

"Yes… he is…Minoru Hibiki is Kuroko Hibiki…your only blood brother."

"Nee, Kuroko-chan. Have you ever thought of coming back to the music world?"

"I'm sorry…I'm truly sorry, Tetsuki…"

**.**

**.**

The acoustic guitars stopped abrupt before Kuroko continues to sing, “Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if I want to die, I can hear your voice, saying I shouldn't die, even if it's difficult, even if I cry from loneliness , I can feel warmth from deep inside my heart.” Her voice went higher and louder, sending the song through each hearts that was listening to her.

**.**

**.**

"If you want to whine, I'll listen to you. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want help, I'll lend you my hand, if you couldn't speak your mind out; let me be the one who speak it for you. If you need a guide when you're lost, I'll be your light to guide you out of darkness. So, don't be afraid, you'll never be alone, I'm always here for you."

"Cry all you want, I'm always here for you. I promise."

"Tetsuki, there's something I want to talk about to you after the concert ends. Would you hear me out later?"

**.**

**.**

The final verse of the song, everyone were overwhelm by her, “Going round-and-round and flowing, time is ever changing; I can't remember what happened anymore, but...”the memories flows through her. Memories that she hold dear to her heart.

**.**

**.**

"I have wished…to see you…again…"

"Keep reaching…for your dreams…"

"Your dreams...are my dreams...your happiness is...my...happiness...I...love...you..."

"It's from Akashi…he wanted to propose to you after the concert but…he didn't make it…"

"My …one…and …only…Tetsu…"

"I promise."

**.**

**.**

Her tears began to pool at the painful flashback, “If I try and close my eyes, I can hear someone's laughing voice, for some reason, now, that is  ** _My Most Precious Treasure_** …” the song finally ends as Hibiki and Kagami slowly followed by the acoustic guitars. The stage lights slowly dim.

Kuroko felt someone held her hand. The familiar warmth that she once felt and lost, she looked to her side as her orbs widens. Her tears fell. Akashi stood beside her, with the same suit he uses the night before he gets shot.  He smiled at her. Those hetero orbs looked at her warmly.

 _‘I’m always with you, Tetsuki. Forever…”_ was his words before he disappears.

 The stage dims completely at the last note of the guitar. The whole dome went silent. Overwhelmed by such emotional and heartbreaking song before someone began to clap, slowly followed by the rest of the audiences. The stage lights were light on once again but only to show a tearing Kuroko as her tears fell. She bowed to everyone from the stage, “Thank you everyone, thank you so much for all your support for the past one year!” her tears fell.

Nijimura looked away. He can’t face what’s going to happen next.

The claps kept going, giving the pianist supports, “But today…would be the last day I would be singing here on stage.” Everyone was caught dumbfounded. Kagami and Hibiki get off their stools as they furrowed at the bluenette, “Tetsu, what is the meaning of this?” ignoring the fact that they are on stage and on worldwide live video recording. She smiled at him before turning back to the audiences.

The others on the backstage were looking through the program script and found nothing about this, they tried inquiring the Rakuzan Agency president, but he refused to say more then, “Yes, the true purpose of this concert is ...”

She smiled at the audience as her tears fell.

**.**

**.**

“I will be retiring.”

* * *

 

A/N : So yeah, that's just about it for this chapter. Please  leave a review :)

                                                                                 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kindly leave a review ^^ I'll be putting up an update daily for this fic :)


End file.
